Como correr en el aire
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Draco Malfoy desapareció hace tres años. El caso sin resolver le fue asignado a Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

**Capítulo 1**

El color de los huesos era casi el mismo que el de la gramilla, quemada por el sol del verano, que se colaba entre las vértebras. Las costillas se inclinaban como tallos de trigo, reverenciando permanentemente a un viento invisible, los huesos de la mano parecían guijarros blanqueados por el sol.

-Cinco o seis años. –El hombre ofreció la afirmación sin levantar los ojos del esqueleto.

Harry se removió, intranquilo, bajo el sol. Demasiado calor, pensó, especialmente porque era casi el final del verano. La túnica le caía, pesada y húmeda de transpiración y ni se movía con la brisa suave. El otro hombre, pequeño, con lentes y una barba canosa prolijamente cortada, no dio indicación alguna de que le afectara el calor. Llevaba la túnica color marfil de la División Forense, y de alguna manera, el color claro daba la impresión de frescura y sombra.

Se oyó el sonido del disparador de una cámara, que produjo un eco en el terreno. Harry y el hombre giraron. La fotógrafa, una bruja alta, de hombros anchos y nariz aristocrática les lanzó una mirada.

-Tengo otro trabajo a las tres, Butterworth –dijo.

El hombre, Butterworth, la miró irritado.

-Haré los hechizos y te dejaremos el camino libre –dijo, cortante.

La mujer se paró a esperar, con la mano suspendida, con impaciencia sobre el disparador.

Butterworth realizó el hechizo y unos números aparecieron sobre el esqueleto, como contenidos en una ola de calor. –Cinco años –dijo, con una nota de satisfacción en la voz. Le gustaba tener razón.

Inquieto, Harry se apoyaba primero en un pie, luego en el otro, los cabellos de la nuca se le rizaban por la transpiración. -¿Mes? –preguntó, deseando volver a los pasillos tranquilos y frescos del Ministerio. Butterworth movió la varita.

-Entre enero y abril.

Harry suspiró. Butterworth se movió, incómodo.

-Cuanto más tiempo llevan muertos, menos exactos son los resultados de los hechizos. No puedo darte nada mejor.

Así y todo, la fecha era bastante exacta y podía corresponder al caso en el que Harry se hallaba trabajando.

-Puede ser Fenwick –dijo-, desapareció en marzo de 2.001 y su escoba se encontró no muy lejos de aquí. Puede corresponder al caso. –Sin embargo, no quería ilusionarse, demasiados hallazgos fallidos le enseñaron a ser cauteloso.

-Tomaremos una muestra y la llevaremos al Departamento –dijo Butterworth-. En una semana te haré saber el resultado.

-¡Qué rápido! –se sorprendió Harry. Los casos sin resolver raramente tenían prioridad.

Butterworth se encogió de hombros. –Ha sido un mes tranquilo. Puedes irte si quieres. Tomaré la muestra y Glassbrook terminará de fotografiar la escena. El resto del equipo llegará pronto.

-Gracias -Harry desapareció.

**Xxxxxxx**

Cuando Harry era un Auror novato y contaba con veinte años, la mirada agudizada por un entusiasmo ansioso, la varita fuertemente agarrada y la mente clara como la luz del sol, creyó que sabía exactamente cuál era su trabajo. Suponía que se trataba de salvar la vida de la gente por medio del trabajo tangible, de corridas en callejones, de hechizos lanzados rápidamente como conejos asustados, de tacles que dejaban moretones y de brillantes contrahechizos. Era bueno en eso. Pero, como le explicaron cuidadosamente sus supervisores, fallaba en el área de la investigación.

-Para eso están los detectives –argumentó Harry, y sus supervisores intercambiaron expresiones, antes de responderle que, por ejemplo, el Jefe Auror necesitaba tener una mente entrenada en los detalles sutiles de cada caso. Coincidieron en que un Jefe Auror necesitaba habilidades de trato personal, no solo fuerza bruta y capacidad mágica.

-No soy Jefe Auror –apuntó Harry.

-Todavía –dijeron ellos.

Esa sola palabra lo destinó a trabajar en la División de Investigación, por los siguientes dieciocho meses, cosa que no le gustó demasiado y lo llevó a murmurar sobre el trabajo de campo perdido.

Los supervisores lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que él ya sobrepasaba a los demás Aurores en la práctica y no tenía necesidad de preocuparse, no la perdería.

La nueva supervisora, Jefa de la División de Investigación, Clara Holdsworth, fue mucho menos diplomática.

-Los Aurores como usted –dijo, cuando se conocieron-, ven su trabajo como un partido de quidditch, como si ustedes fueran buscadores y las personas, simplemente la snitch.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –replicó Harry, a la defensiva. La boca de Holdsworth se afinó y no dijo nada. Le asignó un caso sin resolver, como primer proyecto. Se trataba de un expediente antiguo, de 1.949, al que Harry consideró un insulto velado. Ni siquiera le dio algo nuevo e interesante, solo expedientes viejos sobre gente vieja que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta. Hizo un intento, a media máquina, pero luego lo relegó al fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Por lo menos, el caso Fenwick pertenecía a la década actual y podía considerarse un ligero progreso. Pero, ahora, seis meses después de esta asignación, todavía no comprendía qué era lo que se suponía que debía aprender.

**Xxxxxxx**

Un expediente cayó sobre el escritorio de Harry.

-Felicitaciones por haber cerrado el caso Fenwick –dijo Holdsworth. No sonrió, solo una vaga calidez en la voz indicaba algún halago-. Este es tu próximo caso.

-Gracias.

Se fue. Harry apreciaba lo brusca que era Holdsworth, ella hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir y, cuando no, se iba.

La carpeta era de color azul pálido, un caso sin resolver; pero eso podía significar cualquier cosa: desde dos años atrás a una reliquia de los años '20. Se salteó el índice y pasó a la primera página, donde los detectives originales del caso deberían haber resumido los hechos.

N° de caso: L10-332-5

Fecha: 10 de septiembre de 2.003

Clasificación: Desaparecido

Apellido y nombre: MALFOY, Draco

Harry se detuvo, dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se paró, luego se preguntó a dónde iba. ¿A compartir el expediente con Ron? ¿A preguntarle a Hermione qué opinaba? Sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. No iba a ser una novedad para ellos. Lucius Malfoy desapareció en el verano de 2.002, y Draco Malfoy -como siempre-, imitó a su padre y desapareció al año siguiente. Para ese tiempo, Harry estaba a mitad de su entrenamiento y de su nueva vida, comprometido con Ginny, celebrando el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione, evitando a los periodistas cuando se juntaba con Neville, Luna y los demás; apenas se enteraba de las noticias. Probablemente, Malfoy se haya retirado a una soleada villa italiana, o a un castillo francés, junto a su supuestamente desaparecido padre, pensó Harry, haciendo a un lado la carpeta.

Bueno, por lo menos el karma se ocupó de uno de los Malfoy: en el momento en el que desapareció Lucius, a diferencia de Draco, estaba a la espera del juicio y mereció una orden de arresto. Los Aurores lo atraparon en el invierno de 2003; envanecidos en una nube de euforia por haber rastreado y capturado al elusivo Lucius Malfoy, tuvieron una victoria amargamente breve, pues Lucius murió durante la captura, a causa de una maldición perdida.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, volvió al presente y observó el expediente, forzándose a leerlo completo, con calma-objetiva y profesionalmente-.

Contaban los detalles usuales: nacionalidad, sexo, altura, peso, características físicas, la ropa que llevaba cuando desapareció. Nada fuera de lo común. Las notas en 'características especiales' mencionaban la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo, por supuesto, y una cicatriz pequeña en forma de luna creciente en la parte baja de la espalda. Harry frunció el ceño ante los registros de peso y altura, al parecer, Malfoy estaba por debajo del peso normal.

Con todo, las notas eran muy breves. Dio vuelta la página, allí estaban las circunstancias de la desaparición, las declaraciones, y debajo, el lugar donde fue visto por última vez: en Eeylops, el Emporio de la Lechuza, en el callejón Diagon, a las cuatro de la tarde del 9 de septiembre de 2.003.

Demasiado breves, pensó Harry, con ojo crítico. Bueno, cada caso tiene su comienzo…Dio vuelta la página, pasando por alto el apartado de las evidencias. El detective a cargo había tomado un recuerdo de Herbert Higgs, el propietario del local de lechuzas.

Era hora de pasar por la bóveda de evidencias y usar el pensadero.

**Xxxxxxx**

Las lechuzas ululaban suavemente, se oía el roce de las plumas y los crujidos de la madera al sol, había olor a animales en el aire y aroma a aserrín de las jaulas de las ratas. El local se veía oscuro y cerrado, las perchas cargaban lechuzas y junto a las paredes se alineaban las cajas llenas de elementos para mascotas. Harry examinó el lugar del recuerdo, no se veía a Malfoy por ningún lado. El encargado del negocio, un hombre rechoncho, vestido con una túnica roja y escaso cabello canoso, le alcanzaba una bolsa de algo a una joven bruja.

-Dos gotas por día y su lechuza se recuperará completamente para el final de la semana –dijo el hombre, amablemente. La bruja asintió, le entregó un puñado de knuts, giró y salió. Ni un minuto después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, haciendo sonar la campanilla plateada.

Draco Malfoy entró.

Harry frunció el ceño, examinándolo cuidadosamente, en busca de pistas sobre su desaparición. Después de todo, esta fue la última vez que alguien lo vio; además, era la primera vez que él lo veía, desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Por lo menos, la descripción del expediente era correcta –Harry supuso que tomaron los detalles directamente del recuerdo-. La débil luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas estrechas se reflejó en el pequeño sujetador de la capa negra de viaje de Malfoy. Mirándolo bien, Harry reconoció una snitch plateada, no más grande que la uña de su dedo índice.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –dijo el vendedor, tenso.

Malfoy levantó la vista. –Necesito una lechuza. Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad.

Lo que Malfoy parecía necesitar, era una buena comida, pero Harry ya esperaba semejante delgadez, según la información del expediente. Parecía cansado, Harry notó las ligeras ojeras. Pero, bueno, él lucía igual después de un día largo en la oficina. Hablaba sin su arrogancia habitual, con un tono educado. Harry no pudo detectar otra cosa. Observó que el vendedor le hacía recomendaciones y Malfoy eligió una lechuza muy común.

-Tengo otros asuntos de que ocuparme –dijo Malfoy, entregándole un puñado de galeones. El vendedor asintió.

-Puede buscarla más tarde, o darle su dirección y ella volará hasta allí –le alcanzó una pluma y papel.

En ese momento, otro cliente entró a la tienda y el vendedor se acercó, dejando que Malfoy escribiera la dirección y la atara a la pata de la lechuza. El animal ululó una vez, luego voló hasta la puerta y esperó pacientemente. El vendedor se ocupaba de un búho -mientras el nuevo cliente miraba alrededor con interés-, y apenas hizo una pausa para ver salir a Malfoy. El mago abrió la puerta, dejó que la lechuza se fuera volando, salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia la izquierda. En cuestión de segundos, desapareció.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, pero como era un recuerdo del vendedor, la calle se veía solo como una niebla marrón y el recuerdo se centró en el nuevo cliente. Eso fue completamente inútil.

Harry salió del recuerdo, con un suspiro. No importaba de qué forma lo mirara, tenía que admitir que sus presunciones estaban equivocadas. Ciertamente, Draco Malfoy no 'desapareció' en alguna mansión lujosa, todas las circunstancias indicaban que el escenario más probable era el de un secuestro. Estaba abrigado para el clima del otoño, pero además de eso, no había señas de equipaje. Mencionó que tenía otros asuntos que atender y no quiso llevarse la lechuza.

Malfoy giró a la izquierda cuando dejó la tienda, recordó Harry; a la izquierda del Emporio había unos pocos locales e inmediatamente, el Caldero Chorreante. Las notas del expediente decían que ningún otro vendedor lo había visto, y que no pasó por el Caldero Chorreante.

Era razonable pensar que Malfoy desapareció en algún lugar, en la escasa distancia que hay entre el Emporio y el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry volvió a entrar al recuerdo. Esta vez, ya con una idea general del incidente, se concentró, en cambio, en los detalles pequeños. Se sintió raro al hacerlo, pero caminó directamente hacia Malfoy, y con el ceño fruncido, buscó algo que le llamara la atención. Notó que, debajo de la túnica, llevaba puestos unos pantalones grises prolijamente planchados y una camisa blanca. ¿Planeaba ir a algún lugar dónde tuviera que usar ropa formal de negocios? La túnica era de buena calidad, pero ordinaria, del tipo que cualquier mago rico utilizaría para hacer mandados. Malfoy giró y se acercó a las lechuzas, casi chocando con él. Instintivamente, Harry lo esquivó.

-Me temo que no soy muy adepto a los búhos –dijo Malfoy al vendedor.

-Bueno, si no está interesado en nuestros búhos, entonces puedo recomendarle varias lechuzas.

Harry recordó que, en tiempos de Hogwarts, Malfoy tuvo un búho; era extraño que dijera que no le gustaban. Malfoy volvió a girar y la luz del sol parpadeó en el pequeño broche plateado. Por un momento, Harry lo examinó: le resultó algo raro, porque hubiese esperado ver un sujetador grande y con adornos -algo que mostrara riqueza y prestigio-, tal vez una serpiente dorada con joyas por ojos…no una pequeña snitch de plata. Harry pensó que, tal vez, se sentía atraído por el objeto porque era algo que él mismo usaría, algo que él escogería. De hecho, había muy poco adorno en la vestimenta de Malfoy. Las ropas eran lindas, supuso Harry, dándoles otra mirada, pero no eran especiales, no tenían diseños ni bordados elaborados, y la túnica era simple. La capa tampoco tenía adornos, una simple capa de viaje sin capucha. Seguramente, Malfoy tenía su varita en algún bolsillo, porque Harry no la veía por ningún lado.

-¿Ésta, señor? –preguntó el vendedor.

Harry levantó la vista y Malfoy asintió a la lechuza común que le ofrecía.

La dirección de Malfoy…¿la lechuza habrá ido a ese lugar? Tal vez, si no pudo entrar, regresó a la tienda. Harry espió por sobre el hombro de Malfoy, para ver lo que escribía, pero otra vez, el recuerdo se lo impidió. Solo podía ver lo que vieron los ojos del vendedor. Cuando Harry observó el pergamino, volvió a ver la mancha borrosa.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y el recuerdo se disolvió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, irritado, levantando la cabeza del pensadero.

-¡Ah, qué linda manera de saludar a un viejo amigo!

Ron se dejó caer en la silla, delante del escritorio de Harry.

-Estaba en medio de un recuerdo.

Ron dio un respingo. –No quiero saber. Cuando entraba me encontré con uno de tus colegas, el que está trabajando en el caso de la pequeña bruja desaparecida en Leeds, una chiquita de apenas cinco años.

A Harry tampoco le gustaban esos casos.

-¿Hoy hicieron el allanamiento en Grimwright? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Ron se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad, y con ojos brillantes se inclinó hacia adelante. –Compañero, no vas a creerlo…estuvimos vigilando el lugar durante meses…

Sí, pensó Harry, él había sido parte del equipo inicial. Escuchó la historia de Ron, preguntándose cuánto tenía de exageración y cuánto de invento. Pero, una buena historia era siempre una buena historia.

Harry aprendió, en esta División, que la historia se halla en los más pequeños detalles: una costura en una túnica, una sonrisa a la distancia, un leve temblor en una mano…Podía descubrir una historia en el moretón que recorría los nudillos de Ron, en las gotas de sangre que manchaban el cuello de su camisa, en el modo en que movía la rodilla mientras avanzaba el relato.

Lo fácil de ser un Auror, pensó Harry, es que si miras una imagen y no ves lo que quieres ver, cambias la imagen. Puedes empezar una nueva ronda de vigilancia, o interrogar a otro sospechoso, o usar a otro informante. Pero, el problema con los casos sin resolver, es que no puedes cambiar la imagen; solamente puedes mirar mejor.

_**Xxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 24 de diciembre de 2014 xxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

**Capítulo 2**

Harry miró mejor.

La anotación del detective original decía que, después de que Malfoy dejó Eeylops, no hubo otros testigos. Había una entrevista con Astoria Greengrass, la esposa de Malfoy, quien había reportado la desaparición porque esa noche, él no regresó a su casa. _Una entrevista típica_, pensó Harry, leyendo la transcripción: Astoria se mostró alterada y no fue de mucha utilidad; sin embargo, la leyó una y otra vez. Visitó el pensadero varias veces, hasta memorizar la escena y saberse el guión al dedillo.

_-¿Puedo ayudarlo? _

–_Necesito una lechuza. Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad_.

El vendedor actuaba bien su papel, el de un típico hombre de la postguerra encontrándose con un Mortífago: usaba palabras cortantes y su lenguaje corporal tenso, decía '_Sé quién eres, pero yo soy demasiado educado como para recordártelo'._

Draco Malfoy también actuaba su parte: no podía mostrarse demasiado hosco ni demandante, pensó Harry, observándolo por décima vez, mientras buscaba lechuza. Tenía de demostrar la correcta dosis de deferencia, una educada neutralidad en el tono de voz, un lenguaje corporal discreto y contenido –sin llamar la atención, sin gestos marcados ni amplios: '_Yo también sé quién soy, y estoy cansado de que me lo señalen'._

Harry examinó el recuerdo otra vez. En total, once veces, pero no lo condujeron a ninguna parte. Esto era lo más difícil de estos casos: empezar a buscar algo que nadie sabía qué era. Era como tratar de encontrar un libro sin conocer el título o el autor…

Libros…

Hermione.

Decidió que la visitaría, la noche siguiente.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Hermione lo supo apenas lo vio en su chimenea. Ron estaba de guardia toda la noche, sin embargo, la cena se estaba cocinando y Harry se sabía invitado, sin que Hermione hubiera dicho ni una palabra.

-Tú eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco.

-No empieces –rio-, que eso es lo que escucho cada vez que Ron necesita ayuda para rastrear un artefacto oscuro o una poción.

Harry le sonrió de lado, entró a la habitación y apoyó la carpeta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lo mejor era ir directamente al punto, se conocían demasiado bien como para perder el tiempo dando vueltas.

-Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sobresaltó. -¿Qué, lo viste?

-No. Ese es el problema.

Ella frunció el ceño, luego se acordó y miró la carpeta. -¡Ay, Harry!-dijo, exasperada-. ¿No te lo habrán asignado, verdad?

Harry asintió, tomó una silla y se sentó.

-¡Pero, honestamente! -Hermione suspiró-. Uno creería que deberían tener un poco más de sentido común. Bueno, estoy segura de que si le pides a Holdsworth que le transfiera el expediente a otro…

-Puedo ser objetivo, ¿sabes? –dijo Harry, levemente molesto-. Después de todo, este es mi trabajo, resolver casos.

Hermione lo miró, elevó las cejas y giró para ocuparse con la tetera.

-¿Té?

-No me crees.

-Sí, te creo. ¿Té?

-Sí, gracias –dijo Harry, con cautela-. Escúchame, Hermione.

-Ya te dije que te creo, ¿o no? Ahora, dime para qué necesitas ayuda –Hermione puso una cucharada de azúcar en un jarrito y se volvió para verlo de frente. Derrotado, Harry dejó que leyera el expediente. A medida que avanzaba, aumentaba su sorpresa.

-¿Y? –dijo Harry, cuando ella terminó la lectura.

Hermione levantó la vista.

–Bueno, en verdad…estoy sorprendida. Siempre asumí que Malfoy había desaparecido rumbo a algún destino lujoso de vacaciones, solo para escaparse de su antigua vida…pero, esto…

-Lo sé -Harry miraba fijamente a la mesa, y sus dedos trazaban figuras en la madera-, esto parece una desaparición forzada, ¿no?

El brazo de Hermione se movió levemente, como si recordara el regalito que le había dejado la tortura de Bellatrix.

_Desaparición forzada_; esas eran las palabras que el Ministerio usó durante el tiempo de Voldemort, sonaban mucho mejor que _secuestro_, o _asesinato._

-¿Visitaste Eeylops? –preguntó.

-Varias veces. No sé qué más podría darme el recuerdo.

-No el del recuerdo, sino la tienda misma.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que haya dejado algo allí?

-No –dijo Hermione-. Pero puede ofrecerte una nueva perspectiva. –Tocó la carpeta-. ¿Te molestaría que yo viera el recuerdo?

_Tal vez pueda hallar algo que tú no viste_, agregó Harry, para sí mismo; Hermione era demasiado respetuosa como para decírselo directamente.

-Yo no tengo problema –dijo Harry-, pero puede que Holdsworth sí lo tenga, por lo de la confidencialidad y todo eso. Mientras no comentes con nadie que viste el recuerdo, está bien.

-Tú sabes que no lo comentaría. –Hermione se enderezó, repentinamente, y miró hacia la cocina-. ¡Ay, el té se enfría!

Harry se volvió a acomodar en la silla y observó el expediente, deseando que Hermione tuviera sugerencias más concretas, pero a él tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor.

Una nueva perspectiva.

**Xxxxxxx**

La campanilla plateada sonó suavemente, avisando la entrada de Harry a la tienda, y él sintió el impacto de una profunda sensación de déjà vu. Junto al mostrador, el vendedor canoso levantó la vista.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó, afablemente.

Para evitar que lo reconocieran, Harry había tomado una poción multijugos al azar, del gran número de pociones disponibles en el Ministerio. De ese modo, le resultaba más fácil investigar a los testigos. ¡Merlín lo ayude! Estaba tan inmerso en el recuerdo que repitió lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

–Necesito una lechuza. Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad. –Parpadeó, descolocado por el regusto de las palabras ajenas en su boca.

-Tenemos varios búhos que han demostrado poseer exactitud geográfica en las entregas. –Dijo el vendedor, señalándole una colección de búhos. La tienda no había cambiado en nada, pensó Harry, dejando que el encargado continuara con su rutina de venta. Las mismas ventanas estrechas iluminaban la tienda con la misma luz del sol, aunque la luz era un poco más brillante a esta altura del verano, a diferencia de los rayos débiles de septiembre; las mismas cajas de elementos para mascotas amontonadas y las lechuzas en fila sobre los postes. Podía interrogar al vendedor, pero era improbable que pudiera darle más detalles. Además, habían pasado cinco años, y Draco Malfoy fue, simplemente, otro cliente.

-Nuestras lechuzas se manejan solas –dijo el vendedor, notando que Harry miraba fijamente a un búho de ojos dorados-. Puede pasar a buscarla más tarde, o escribir su dirección y esperarla.

Harry se sobresaltó y el vendedor lo observó, sorprendido.

-Yo…busco una lechuza –dijo Harry, suavizando el golpe de una venta perdida-, pero en este momento estoy investigando un caso sin resolver –mostró la placa, agradecido porque tenía su número, no su nombre-. Draco Malfoy.

El vendedor se quedó mirándolo, inexpresivamente; luego dijo: -¡Ah, él! Mire, ya les di mi recuerdo, y mucho me temo que ya ni me acuerdo del incidente.

-Solamente le haré una pregunta rápida –dijo Harry-. ¿La lechuza que compró, regresó a la tienda?

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿Lleva registros?

-Me temo que destruimos los registros de las ventas después de los doce meses –el vendedor lo miró extrañado, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, lentamente, su cabello estaba regresando a su color negro. Se apresuró a buscar el recipiente de la poción y tomó un trago. El vendedor miró la petaca* con desconfianza. -¿Está bebiendo en el trabajo? –demandó-. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Sepa que lo reportaré.

-Es una poción para la viruela de dragón –replicó Harry, y el vendedor retrocedió rápidamente.

Por lo menos, Harry compró una caja de galletas para lechuza, dejó un puñado de knuts sobre el mostrador y salió. La campanilla plateada sonó suavemente trás él. Por un momento, estuvo tentado a seguir los pasos de Malfoy, pero además de que había girado a la izquierda, no tenía la menor idea de adónde había ido. Él, en cambio, fue a su casa.

**Xxxxxxx**

Para otras personas, volver a casa no constituye ningún esfuerzo. Vuelven a casa con la misma facilidad con la que respiran, o caminan, o miran a las estrellas cuando están bajo el cielo nocturno. Volver a casa es un camino aprendido de memoria, y grabado en el corazón: un giro aquí, una esquina allá, diez pasos hasta la puerta principal, y llegan a casa. Para Harry, era un camino agotador, un camino que tenía que pensar, y era dolorosamente consciente de las medidas exactas del lugar al que iba: un departamento de dos habitaciones en Westminster, elegante y brillante, con una vista al horizonte del sudoeste de Londres. Le había costado una cantidad de dinero incómoda, pero tenía una ubicación ideal; era perfecto como base para Ginny, que viajaba con frecuencia por sus partidos de quidditch, yendo y viniendo por el Reino Unido.

La primera vez que lo vieron, Ginny dijo que era un lugar perfecto para Harry, tan cerca del Ministerio.

Harry se apareció frente a la puerta principal y la abrió con un movimiento de varita. Adentro, las luces estaban prendidas y se oía la radio mágica. Por un momento, el corazón de Harry se alegró; con demasiada frecuencia regresaba a un departamento oscuro y vacío, porque el entrenamiento de Ginny se extendía.

-¡Harry! –llamó Ginny, desde el cuarto-. ¡Por fin llegaste! Normalmente, yo soy la que trabaja hasta tarde.

Caminó hacia el dormitorio y dejó su bolso –lleno de carpetas- en el suelo. Lentamente, su corazón fue cayendo: Ginny iba y venía por la habitación, con su cabello rojo suelto, dándole un vibrante toque de color. Ella se volvió y le sonrió, apretando las pecas de su rostro como un puñado de arena. -¡Adivina!

Harry no tuvo que adivinar. A juzgar por la cantidad de ropa de quidditch que estaba cargando en su bolso y por el neceser sobre su mesita de noche; su equipo había ganado el primer partido de la temporada.

–Felicitaciones, Ginny –dijo-. Siento no haber podido ir al partido.

-Son preliminares –dijo, tranquilamente-, este sábado jugaremos contra los Vagabundos de Margate.

-Eso no es demasiado lejos –dijo Harry, mirando el bolso.

Ginny hizo una pausa, mientras doblaba las tobilleras, y pareció lamentarse. -Pero me voy esta noche, para poder practicar mañana todo el día en el campo de Margate –tomó una quaffle de práctica y la arrojó dentro del bolso-. ¡Ah! ¿Y cómo va tu caso?

-Bien. Cerré el caso Fenwick.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¡Genial! –Tomó la bolsa-. Te dejé una entrada sobre la mesa, por si puedes ir al partido. Te quiero. –Luego tomó el traslador que estaba sobre la cama, un envoltorio vacío de una golosina, y despareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y escuchó el silencio. Parecía amplificarse en las paredes blancas, en la extensión interminable de los listones de madera brillante de los pisos, en la cocina donde nunca cocinaban. Lentamente, se dejó caer hasta quedar acostado de espaldas y miró fijamente el cielo raso.

Esa noche, Harry soñó. Estaba en el recuerdo, otra vez. Podía oír el suave roce de las plumas, sobre su cabeza, el de las patas contra la madera. Draco Malfoy entró a la tienda, pero algo era distinto. Harry inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. La tienda parecía un poco más iluminada. ¿Alguien encendió una vela, o una linterna? No, pensó, es la luz del sol, es más fuerte, como si fuera un día de verano. Y, el vendedor…su cara también parecía diferente, como si estuviera más definida; también su túnica, se veía más gastada, más arrugada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Necesito una lechuza. Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad.

Harry caminó hacia Malfoy, en busca de pistas; pero había visto la escena tantas veces…Hubo una ligera pausa en la conversación entre Malfoy y el vendedor. Harry, consciente del silencio inusual, frunció el ceño y levantó la vista. Malfoy lo miraba fijamente. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron un momento, hasta que recordó que estaba en un recuerdo. Malfoy no lo miraba a él, sino que miraba a través de él; luego se miró la mano. Automáticamente, Harry siguió la mirada. No había nada particularmente interesante en la mano de Malfoy, pensó. Volvió a observarlo, pero Malfoy ya tenía su atención en otra lechuza.

Harry despertó, intranquilo. Al parecer, ahora hasta soñaba con el recuerdo. Se estiró para alcanzar el vaso de agua que, usualmente, tenía sobre su mesa de luz. Hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando la nada…la mano de Malfoy…no usaba anillo. No tenía puesto su anillo de boda.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Hermione observó las lechuzas; había aceptado visitar el recuerdo con Harry, aunque solo fuera para que le mostrara su avance.

-Se ve delgado –observó ella, pero Harry la hizo callar de inmediato.

-Fíjate… en unos segundos se mirará la mano…¡No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes! En cualquier momento…

Esperaron. Malfoy examinó las lechuzas, asintió, señaló una. Harry frunció el ceño. –Ya debería…

Pero, sin hacerlo, Malfoy terminó la compra y se fue. Hermione miró a Harry, disculpándolo. –Bueno, es probable que lo hayas notado subconscientemente y tu sueño te mostró esa información.

-Supongo.

-Como sea –dijo Hermione, alentándolo-, es un comienzo. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-¿Qué, que no use el anillo? No lo sé. Puede significar cualquier cosa; tal vez su matrimonio fracasó, tal vez lo perdió, tal vez no le gusta usarlo.

-Tal vez lo llevó a ajustar porque perdió peso –dijo Hermione, y Harry deseó haberlo pensado.

-En verdad, es un buen motivo –admitió.

De todos modos, cuando salió del recuerdo, buscó los datos de contacto de Astoria, colocados en el expediente tres años atrás, esperaba que no hubieran cambiado.

_**Xxxxx**_

El verano se iba enfriando, en un suave brillo de azul brumoso y verde tímido.

La casa de Astoria -de estilo georgiano, con techo a dos aguas y una hiedra joven trepando por las paredes de piedra caliza-, se destacaba sobre un fondo de jardines con abundante verde, brillantes flores silvestres y por aquí y por allá, un elegante roble o un castaño. Era el tipo de lugar al que Harry, sin ningún esfuerzo, podría llamar hogar. Tomó el sendero estrecho que conducía a la puerta principal, agachándose bajo un arco de rosales, lleno de rosas de un color rosado pálido que parecían despedir al verano, y golpeó la puerta dos veces.

Astoria abrió. Harry, bien enseñado a observar cada detalle, captó la mirada breve de sorpresa que cruzó su expresión. Llevaba puesta una simple solera estampada con rosas y el cabello rubio atado en una coleta floja. Harry supuso que esa no era la manera en que presentaba normalmente y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-¿Llegué en un mal momento, verdad?

-No, para nada –dijo Astoria, a continuación sus ojos se dirigieron a la cicatriz e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Harry optó por no usar poción multijugos para esta visita particular.

-Estoy aquí en un asunto oficial del Ministerio –dijo Harry-. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Yo…por supuesto –Astoria se hizo a un lado, le permitió entrar al pasillo refrescante y cerró la puerta.

_Hay algo en el horno_, pensó Harry, inhalando el aroma dulce de alguna masa azucarada. Pisó una muñeca de trapo y frunció el ceño, no sabía que Astoria tuviera una hija.

-¿Té? –preguntó ella.

-Sí, gracias.

Harry la siguió hasta una cocina iluminada por la luz del sol. La radio mágica, sobre la mesada, dejaba oír una canción alegre; eso sumado al aroma agradable de los dulces horneados, al descuido que veía en la cocina: harina en la mesada, restos de manteca en la cuchara medidora, hizo que Harry se sintiera más relajado. Oyó pasitos detrás y se volvió. Había una niñita -de no más de un año y medio, calculó-, sosteniendo una frutilla a medio comer y mirándolo fijamente.

-Hola –dijo Harry. La niña lo estudió un momento, luego mordió la frutilla antes de contestarle con un descuidado "la".

-Sophie –dijo Astoria; se acercó y se agachó-, ve y junta más frutillas para Mami.

-¡Ta'ta! –gritó la niña, con entusiasmo y olvidándose de toda timidez.

-Muy bien. Ve y junta más frutillas para que podamos hacer otra tarta. Pero no queremos las verdes, ¿no? No verdes.

-ojas –aceptó, alegremente, y de inmediato, se perdió de vista.

Astoria regresó a la mesada, sirvió una taza de té para Harry y la apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Harry comprendió la señal y se sentó, quitando primero un Hogwarts Express de juguete de la silla y varios peluches de lechuzas.

-Estoy aquí por Draco Malfoy -dijo, observando cuidadosamente la cara de Astoria: se puso pálida y se aferró al jarrito de té.

-No –dijo-, mi petición fue aceptada, aceptaron que hice todo lo posible para hallarlo…

-¿Qué petición? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

Astoria lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado por dónde salía el sol.

-Mi solicitud de divorcio. El divorcio ya fue concedido, 'in absentia', no puede ser revertido. –Ahora, Astoria se mostraba directamente nerviosa. Rápidamente, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Me han asignado el caso.

-Ya lo investigaron…pasaron tres años. –La ansiedad de Astoria se tornó confusión.

-Es un caso sin resolver –Harry dudó, pero el detective original ya había hecho las preguntas genéricas a Astoria: ¿dónde lo vio por última vez? ¿había alguien que quisiera dañarlo? Y todas las demás. Volver a hacerlas no serviría de nada. Sorbió su té para ordenar sus ideas, pero él nunca fue bueno entrevistando, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. –No pensé que te hallaría casada otra vez.

Astoria sonrió forzadamente. -Matthew Venn. No lo conocerías…-tal vez captó la mirada de Harry hacia la puerta, porque agregó-, ella es nuestra hija, Sophie.

-La gente te juzga por ello –dijo Harry, lentamente. Astoria desvió la mirada hacia su taza de té.

-Por supuesto, ¿es lo que hacen todos, no? Te juzgan. Mis padres adoraban a Draco, y si fuese por mi madre, sería una viuda eterna, yendo y viniendo con ropa de luto. Ella opina lo peor de mí porque volví a casarme –golpeó el borde de la taza con una uña-. Éramos muy cercanos con Draco, por supuesto, y cuando desapareció me desesperé -eso correspondía a la descripción del oficial de aquella entrevista, pensó Harry-, pero uno aprende a recuperarse y a seguir adelante, ¿verdad?

Ella parecía esperar la confirmación, así que Harry se la dio.

-Sí, se aprende.

Astoria asintió y la conversación disminuyó; repasaba con una uña, los dibujos de flores y hojas en la taza, mientras Harry la observaba con cuidado, como había aprendido a hacerlo con la evidencia. Parecía tranquila, nunca consciente de sus movimientos, ya fuera juntar los pies descalzos bajo la silla o repasar los dibujos en la taza. Tenía una sonrisa rápida, Harry atisbaba los inicios de las líneas de la risa alrededor de sus ojos; un ligero bronceado y el cabello aclarado por el sol sugerían que disfrutaba el andar afuera. Había una pila de libros en una esquina, con títulos como: '_Encantamientos fáciles para el jardín_' y '_La guía británica para una cosecha sustentable_', que lo atestiguaban, aunque podrían ser de Matthew.

-Tú no pareces ser alguien a quien Malfoy escogería para casarse –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Los ojos de Astoria se encontraron con los suyos por un momento, y Harry se sorprendió por la expresión: sorpresa y…¿cautela? Tal vez, un dejo de sospecha.

-Ah…¿y por qué no? –preguntó.

Sí, definitivamente, ahora había cautela en su voz.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Para ser honesto, siempre pensé que su esposa sería una versión femenina de él mismo –Lo dijo como broma, para tratar de volver a poner cómoda a Astoria, pero ella no sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que no lo conoces muy bien –dijo.

-No. –Respondió Harry, examinándola-. No lo conozco bien.

Entonces, decidió irse. Volvería a visitarla para hablar de su matrimonio anterior, pero notó que hacerlo ahora no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, Astoria ya no lo trataba como al comienzo. Sin embargo, lo despidió con educación.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Harry regresó a su departamento en Westminster; regresó a su hogar: una caja en el cielo.

Se sirvió un vaso de whiskey irlandés y se paró en el balcón a contemplar el horizonte de Londres. Recordó cómo se habían iluminado los ojos de Ginny, reflejando las luces de la ciudad en sus pupilas, la primera vez que se pararon en esa ventana a contemplar la vista.

-Es hermoso –había dicho, en un susurro. Ella siempre había cultivado la ambición y el deseo de poseer un lugar así, con líneas fuertes, formas simples y características osadas. Desde pequeña, cuando acompañaba a su padre en las visitas al Ministerio, Londres la había hechizado, y amaba la agitación de la ciudad.

_Algún día, viviré en una caja en el cielo, _le había dicho a su padre. El día que compraron el departamento, rio con la alegría de haber logrado aquél sueño lejano de la niñez.

El corazón de Harry, en cambio, le pertenecía a las viejas casonas de piedra y madera, llenas de recovecos, como las primeras que le robaron el corazón: Hogwarts, una bestia maltrecha y antiquísima de piedra y magia; y más tarde, la Madriguera, con sus cómodas habitaciones y laberínticos jardines.

Harry tomó un sorbo de whiskey, sintiendo cómo le quemaba lentamente la garganta.

Podía ver reflejadas, las luces de Lambeth Sur, titilando en la oscuridad del río Támesis. Un tren se aproximaba a las plataformas elevadas, visible solo como una serpenteante fila de luces. Un momento después, otro tren se alejó, tomando velocidad.

Harry observó el tren hasta que desapareció de su vista hacia el oeste, donde las luces de la ciudad daban paso a los puntos que eran las luminarias de las calles de los suburbios y más allá, la oscuridad del campo.

En algún lugar, abajo, en la calle, alguien silbaba una tonada familiar. Harry inclinó la cabeza, escuchando un largo rato, hasta que le llegaron las palabras y recordó la vieja canción folklórica inglesa.

_Sopla el viento del sur, del sur, del sur._

_Sopla el viento del sur_

_Sobre el plácido mar azul._

_Sopla el viento del sur, del sur, del sur._

_Sopla, brisa tranquila y tráelo a mi lado…_

Los últimos días del verano habían comenzado a doblegarse a la voluntad del otoño y una brisa fría susurraba entre los cabellos de Harry. Se estremeció y entró, cerrando la puerta.

Los trenes iban y venía, deslizándose, como filas de estrellas que desaparecían gradualmente en la noche.

_**xxxxxx**_

Sábado.

Era el día del gran partido de Ginny.

Harry se despertó temprano. Era su rutina, y su cable a tierra: despertarse temprano, salir a correr, ducharse, vestirse, tomar el desayuno.

Estaba en la parte de la rutina que correspondía al desayuno e iba por la mitad de su tazón de cereal cuando sus barreras temblaron. Apartó el tazón y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. ¿Sería Hermione; o tal vez Ron, para que fueran juntos al partido?

Pero, por estos días, Harry era muy hábil en captar las firmas mágicas, particularmente después del entrenamiento en la División de Investigaciones. La magia que se filtraba alrededor de la puerta del frente no era la de Hermione ni la de Ron.

Tomó su varita y susurró un hechizo que volvió transparente la puerta solo para él, como un espejo.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules.

Harry dudó y luego abrió la puerta.

-Señora Malfoy.

La mujer vaciló, pero a continuación asintió.

-Puede llamarme Narcissa.

-No debería haberme encontrado.

En cuanto concernía a la masiva cantidad de adoradores de Harry, ellos creían que vivía en algún lugar de Sussex. Solamente Hermione y los Weasley sabían la verdad.

-No obstante, aquí estoy –dijo ella, educadamente, con calma y sin ningún rastro de frialdad o resentimiento en la voz. Harry notó lo similar que era su tono a la voz de Draco en la tienda de lechuzas. Pensó que había algo que resaltaba en sus voces, después de la guerra: esa educada deferencia que parecía pesada como el silencio, inexpresiva como paredes blancas, como una persona sola en una habitación vacía.

Harry se tragó la tentación de preguntarle cómo fue que pudo hallarlo.

-Adelante –dijo, en cambio, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, con Narcissa Malfoy parada en su puerta?

Ella entró, las barreras se estremecieron un momento y la aceptaron como alguien que no tenía intenciones de hacer daño. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Harry dudaba que fuera curiosidad, parecía buscar una silla. En el departamento ralo, no había sillones mullidos ni sofás cómodos, solo una fila de banquetas junto al bar y una mesa de vidrio con dos sillas a cada lado.

Harry controló su reloj. Debería tomar el traslador en los próximos quince minutos para llegar a tiempo para desearle suerte a Ginny.

-Mi llegada ha sido en un momento inconveniente –comentó Narcissa. Rápidamente, Harry negó con la cabeza. Narcissa comenzaba a dudar, y lo último que él quería era que se fuera, llevándose con ella cualquier información valiosa que poseyera.

-Para nada. ¿Té o café? –Preguntó, esperando que Narcissa rehusara ambos. El único té que tenía era un té común; y el café, un polvo instantáneo barato que reservaban para las infrecuentes visitas de Arthur Weasley.

-No, gracias –declinó, con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Harry se sentó a la mesa del comedor –ni él ni Ginny la usaban con frecuencia, sin embargo, en una esquina había un tintero y una pluma, por si querían escribir cartas-; estaba cubierta con una ligera capa de polvo. Murmuró un discreto _Fregotego_.

Narcissa tomó la otra silla, lanzando una mirada por el departamento. Era un día sorprendentemente claro para Londres y pareció hacer una pausa y contemplar el panorama. Luego, abrió el pequeño bolso que tenía en el regazo, sacó una fotografía y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-Hace varios días recibí una lechuza del Ministerio –dijo-, informándome sobre la reapertura del caso de mi hijo, y que estaba a su cargo.

Harry miró la fotografía: era un retrato simple de Draco Malfoy. No sonreía, tenía los labios ligeramente curvados hacia abajo, como si estuviera contemplando algo con tristeza. Llevaba puesta una túnica gris pizarra y una capa negra sencilla. Harry observó con atención el broche que portaba, era una pequeña snitch plateada.

Malfoy miró a un lado, Harry se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer la fotografía. Por la postura inmóvil de Malfoy, creyó que era una imagen muggle.

-Esta es la última fotografía que tomé de Draco -dijo Narcissa.

-Bien -Harry no sabía qué decir. Volvió a mirar el retrato.

-Le gustaba ese broche, la snitch plateada. Me dijo que fue un regalo de su padre.

Harry levantó la vista, preguntándose si Narcissa habría leído su mente, de algún modo. Pero ella no lo miraba, solo miraba la fotografía, y aunque parecía que la sombra de una sonrisa le curvaba los labios, la tristeza le surcaba el rostro. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que Harry recordaba. Las líneas finas alrededor de sus ojos parecían más profundas y lucía más delgada. Harry se preguntó si todos los Malfoy se habían vuelto más delgados y más pequeños después de la guerra, como si quisieran ocupar menos espacio, o como si intentaran desvanecerse.

-¿Sabe por qué le gustaba esa snitch plateada, Harry? –preguntó Narcissa.

Harry, casi deseaba que lo llamara señor Potter, no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo con que un Malfoy lo llamara por su primer nombre.

-No –se preguntó si Narcissa iba a reprenderlo por saber tan poco sobre Malfoy, pero pareció perderse en otro pensamiento, mientras miraba fijamente la fotografía, con una expresión pensativa.

-Le gustaban los círculos –dio vuelta la fotografía y miró a un lado de la mesa. Sin decir nada, Harry le alcanzó la pluma, ella la aceptó y escribió una frase en la parte de atrás.

-"_In inceptum finis est_" –dijo-. En el principio está el fin. Cuando Draco descubrió lo que hice durante la batalla, la mentira que le dije al Señor Oscuro, me dijo eso.

_In inceptum finis est_.

-¿Y qué quiso decirle? –Harry estaba intrigado, a pesar de sí mismo.

-Que el amor de una madre ocasionó la primera caída del Señor Oscuro, y el amor de otra aseguró su derrota, otra vez, diecisiete años después.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo, una ola de una emoción que no pudo identificar, lo asaltó. –Nunca lo pensé de esa manera –dijo-. Nunca pensé…-miró a Narcissa-. ¿Por qué me está contando esto?

Ella se llevó una mano al collar que portaba, y sus dedos descansaron sobre el pendiente de zafiros.

–No viajé hasta aquí para contarle una historia de círculos. Vine hasta aquí para preguntarle si usted va a encontrar a mi hijo.

-Me han asignado el caso.

-También se lo asignaron al primer detective, hace tres años, y pronunciaba el nombre de mi hijo como si fuera algo sucio en su boca. Me dijo que era probable que Draco se hubiera escapado para vivir una vida de lujos en el extranjero.

Harry dio un respingo, aunque Narcissa hablaba sin ira, con la cara relajada –como la superficie inmutable de un lago-, pero Harry había experimentado en carne propia los peligros ocultos debajo de las aguas quietas.

-Le prometo –dijo Harry-, que haré lo que pueda para encontrarlo –vaciló, Narcissa había sido generosamente honesta por lo que se sintió obligado a regresarle el gesto-. Yo…al principio también lo pensé, que Malfoy se había escapado para ir a reunirse con el padre –notó que olvidó usar el nombre de pila de Malfoy, pero Narcissa no pareció ofenderse-. Pero ya no lo creo. He estado revisando toda la evidencia…y estoy trabajando con algunas nuevas observaciones –dijo, pensando en el anillo de bodas faltante.

Narcissa lo escuchó atentamente, estudiándolo como si fuese una runa particularmente difícil. Luego, se apoyó levemente en el respaldo y apretó sus manos sobre el regazo.

-Si me dice la verdad –dijo-, le daré toda la información que usted requiera, toda la asistencia que necesite para hallar a mi hijo.

-Confía usted con demasiada facilidad. –Las palabras le salieron más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa; la Narcissa Malfoy que él recordaba, ciertamente, no le confiaría los recuerdos y secretos preciosos de su hijo.

Narcissa no dijo nada por un largo rato, luego estiró la mano y tocó la fotografía, como si intentara convencerse de que era real. –Tal vez –aceptó-, pero mi hijo está desaparecido desde hace tres años, y ésta parece ser su última oportunidad. ¿Debería desaprovecharla por guardar secretos o conservar recuerdos?

Harry no pudo discutir sus razones. Después de un largo silencio, Narcissa le entregó una tarjeta y se puso de pie.

–Mis datos de contacto. Por favor, manténgame informada.

-Así será.

Harry tomó la fotografía para devolvérsela, pero Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

-Téngala, tal vez le sirva a usted.

Harry la acompañó hasta la puerta, preguntándose qué debería preguntarle sobre Malfoy, ¿qué información podría serle útil? No sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que Malf—, que Draco le dijo? –preguntó, impulsivamente. Un poco por curiosidad, pero por otra parte, era una prueba para ver si Narcissa estaba dispuesta a darle información personal.

Ella lo miró, después se miró las manos como si allí estuviera escrita la respuesta. –Puedo darle el recuerdo –dijo, lentamente-, del último encuentro, de la última vez que lo vi. Tal vez le sirva.

Bueno, Narcissa respondió más allá de la pequeña prueba de fe de Harry. -¿El recuerdo? –repitió él. Narcissa asintió-. Si…no es una molestia.

Casi que esperaba que Narcissa le dijera que se lo enviaría al día siguiente, o algo así; pero ella se quedó allí, esperando pacientemente; y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Se apresuró a buscar un frasco vacío para darle. Sabiendo que mucha gente prefería realizar el hechizo en privado, giró y se ocupó de ordenar la cocina mientras ella extraía el recuerdo. Cuando se dio vuelta, Narcissa sostenía el frasco que contenía unos movedizos hilos de plata.

-Tengo que pedirle –dijo-, que no lo comparta con nadie.

-Solo yo lo veré –prometió Harry.

Narcissa asintió, giró y salió, sin más despedida.

Harry miró su reloj. El partido ya había empezado, pensó, Ginny sabía que su trabajo estaba primero, así como el quidditch estaba primero para ella. Metió el frasco en el bolsillo, salió de la protección de las barreras del departamento y despareció, rumbo al Ministerio.

_**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 19 de abril de 2015 xxxxxx**_

_**Gracias a todos, por todos los comentarios, las alertas, por poner mis historias entre sus historias preferidas…**__**GRACIAS**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Capítulo 3**_

Harry colocó el recuerdo en el pensadero asignado, y segundos después, desapareció en sus profundidades. El recuerdo tomó forma a la velocidad del rayo: se construyó una habitación a su alrededor, con paneles de nogal a media altura, un suntuoso sofá de cuero, retratos de magos de rostros solemnes en marcos dorados, una chimenea de mármol…Harry apostaría a que se trataba de una habitación en la Mansión Malfoy.

Narcissa se hallaba de pie, junto a la chimenea, y las llamas formaban diseños de luz y sombra sobre su cara.

-Eres infeliz –dijo, lentamente.

Harry giró, dándose cuenta de que Malfoy estaba detrás de él, mirando hacia el lado opuesto a su madre –al parecer, estudiando un retrato familiar en la pared-. Estaba vestido pulcramente, como siempre, pero no llevaba túnica ni capa, lo que le daba un aspecto extrañamente vulnerable.

Malfoy no le contestó a su madre y siguió examinando el retrato familiar. Consistía en unos muy jóvenes Narcissa y Lucius, observó Harry, uno a cada lado de su hijo. Malfoy parecía de diez u once años; y cuando habló, confirmó la estimación de Harry.

-Este retrato fue pintado el día previo a mi partida a Hogwarts.

-¿Me escuchaste, Draco? Te pregunté si eres feliz –dijo Narcissa.

Una vez más, Malfoy no respondió y siguió mirando el retrato, con los ojos fijos en su imagen más joven.

Lucius y Narcissa lucían orgullosos, pensó Harry, y mucho más completos; para ellos, el precio pagado por la guerra fue muy alto, en verdad.

Narcissa miró a su hijo, frunciendo el ceño. –Draco…

-Te escuché.

Narcissa levantó una mano hasta su collar -un hábito que, Harry había observado, tenía cuando estaba ansiosa o molesta-.

-No usas tu anillo de bodas –apuntó Narcissa.

Harry miró la mano de Malfoy. _Narcissa no se pierde nada_, pensó, con ironía.

-Nunca lo uso –dijo Malfoy, sin quitar la mirada del retrato.

Varias expresiones pasaron por la cara de Narcissa, difíciles de examinar a la luz cambiante de las llamas. Dejó caer la mano del collar y cambió de tema.

–Bien, siendo que estás tan interesado en retratos, vas a posar para el próximo, en unos meses. Pensé que el invernadero sería un fondo agradable.

Malfoy asintió y Narcissa presionó. -¿Tal vez con una cita grabada en el marco? Tendrás que pensar cuidadosamente…Si recuerdo bien, tu padre eligió una cita de Séneca sobre el poder. ¿Tal vez quieras escoger una parecida?

-Tengo algo en mente –dijo Malfoy.

-¿Sí? –Narcissa inclinó la cabeza, expectante-. Dime, me aseguraré de informar al retratista.

-No podemos aceptar –dijo Malfoy-, lo que no hemos elegido.

Narcissa se quedó en silencio. Malfoy cruzó la habitación en unos pocos pasos y salió. El sonido de las pisadas se fue perdiendo por el pasillo y el recuerdo se disolvió.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que podía extraer del recuerdo.

_**Xx000000xx**_

Los Guerreros de Wandsworth ganaron el partido de Margate. Ginny llegó al departamento recién después de las cinco de la tarde.

Harry estaba en el balcón, contemplando los trenes sobre el Támesis. De pronto, las barreras se estremecieron y ondearon delante de sus ojos, y al momento siguiente, Ginny trastabilló en mitad de la cocina, sosteniendo un traslador. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes por la victoria. Le dio un beso y se alejó, apresurada; el capitán del equipo había organizado una cena para celebrar.

-Me saltearé los tragos de después de la cena y vendré a casa –prometió Ginny, mientras se cambiaba la túnica.

-No seas tonta, ve y diviértete –dijo Harry. Ginny sonrió y lo besó para despedirse y volver a salir apurada. Un momento después, se oyó el breve sonido de la desaparición.

Harry regresó al balcón. El sol se ponía sobre Londres, delineando las siluetas de los edificios contra el azul pálido del cielo.

El último día del verano.

Si escuchaba con cuidado, estaba seguro de que podía oír, otra vez, ese silbido que elevaba las notas hacia el cielo suave de agosto.

_Sopla el viento del sur, del sur, del sur…_

_**Xx000000xx**_

El lunes, Harry despertó temprano y dejó a Ginny durmiendo –estaba acostumbrada a sus madrugones-. _A veces_, pensó Harry, _es como si una sola persona viviera en el departamento._

El sol de la mañana cruzaba con su luz, las paredes blancas. Puso la tetera en el fuego, sacó un jarrito del armario y midió una cucharada de azúcar. Cada sonido parecía amplificarse en el departamento silencioso; cada paso resonaba en la madera y Harry podía oír cada una de sus respiraciones.

Inhalación, exhalación.

La puerta corrediza que daba al balcón estaba limpia, todas las huellas dactilares habían sido quitadas con un Fregotego; el vidrio claro como el aire y la vista que mostraba, podía ser parte de cualquier revista de decoración.

_Tal vez, nadie viva aquí._

_**Xx000000xx**_

En el Ministerio, Harry pasó por las oficinas de los Aurores y los oyó reír y bromear sobre un incidente con pociones. Ron todavía no había llegado -era motivo conocido de bromas, siempre se dormía y llegaba tarde-.

Las oficinas de la División de Investigaciones eran mucho más tranquilas. Harry abrió la puerta de la suya y entró. A diferencia de su departamento prístino, su oficina era un cómodo desorden: muebles que no hacían juego y pilas de papeles; un escritorio gastado -con su silla detrás-. En una esquina había dos sillas cómodas y una mesita baja con un cuenco tentador lleno de dulces. Ese era el lugar para entrevistar a los familiares –frecuentemente alterados-, y estaba diseñado para ser lo más tranquilizador posible.

En las paredes, había hileras de imágenes coloridas: brillantes dibujos con crayones, enviados por las familias agradecidas por las noticias de esposos y padres, y una fotografía enmarcada de los Chudley Cannons –una broma de Ron-. Consciente de que la familia y los amigos de las personas perdidas se sentaban allí y miraban alrededor, Harry había hecho un esfuerzo por ocultar cualquier cosa que pudiera alterarlos. A diferencia de las oficinas de los Aurores, donde abundaban las fotografías agrandadas de los delincuentes en las paredes, o los perfiles para rastrear a los sospechosos y los motivos de sus crímenes, Harry era mucho más discreto con sus expedientes. Esa discreción, había sido una de las primeras cosas que le enseñó Holdsworth, cuando llegó a la División de Investigaciones.

De acuerdo a esos principios, el expediente del caso Malfoy no se hallaba visible, estaba bajo llave, en un cajón del escritorio; y el pensadero, en un gabinete detrás del escritorio.

El pensadero.

Harry abrió el gabinete y frunciendo el ceño, observó las profundidades plateadas del pensadero. Volvió a ver el recuerdo de Narcissa, examinando hasta el más insignificante detalle: la manera en que Malfoy hacía pausas antes de hablar, la manera en que miraba el retrato familiar –del mismo modo en que él acostumbraba mirar las fotografías de sus padres y pensaba en que era lo más cerca que jamás podría tenerlos-. Pero, todo le parecía tan críptico. Todo lo que Malfoy decía, parecía tener miles de significados, dependiendo de cómo eligiera interpretar el tono de su voz, la ligera inclinación de la cabeza, la leve pausa antes de hablar.

_No podemos aceptar lo que no hemos elegido_, podía referirse al resentimiento de Malfoy por la manera en que su familia lo acercó a las Artes Oscuras, o a la manera en que Voldemort forzó su voluntad, o podría no tener nada que ver con la guerra. Tal vez se trataba de su matrimonio, pensó Harry, críticamente.

Tal vez Astoria quería el divorcio y Malfoy no, pero de todos modos iba a tener que claudicar. Eso explicaría la ausencia del anillo de bodas. Pero, Malfoy había dicho que nunca lo usaba, ¿y eso qué significaba? ¿Simplemente no le gustaban las joyas o tal vez el anillo le molestaba porque siempre lo perdía, o algo así, o tenía un significado más profundo que se le escapaba?

Todo parecía conducirlo en círculos. Círculos.

Bueno, sí tenía un poquito de información concreta. Inmerso en un desacostumbrado humor caprichoso, Harry sonrió irónicamente, tomó el expediente y escribió en una página nueva: '_Le gustan los círculos'_, luego hizo una pausa, y agregó: _In Inceptum Finis Est._

Usó un encantamiento adhesivo para pegar la fotografía de Malfoy en la hoja. La observó un largo rato, esperando una mueca disgustada o un gesto grosero, pero Malfoy solo miró a un punto más allá de Harry, claramente pensativo.

-¿Dónde estás? –Murmuró Harry, mirando fijamente la fotografía-. ¿Estás vivo?

Al final, Malfoy se movió: tocó ausentemente el broche plateado de su capa, después sus manos cayeron a los lados y volvió a mirar a la nada. Harry suspiró.

_**Xx000000xx**_

Caminó lentamente por el sendero que conducía a la puerta de la casa de Astoria. Había recibido la lechuza alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, justo después de que terminó de examinar –nuevamente-, las notas del expediente. La carta le solicitaba que la visitara, y Harry se abalanzó a la oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo dato, así que sin perder tiempo, se apareció en la casa de Astoria.

Los primeros signos del otoño ya comenzaban a enfriar las últimas caricias del verano; la tierra permanecía húmeda por la lluvia de más temprano, y cuando Astoria lo saludó y lo condujo a la cocina, Harry vio otros pequeños recordatorios del otoño: una pila de leña junto al hogar, un florero con los últimos copetes sobre la mesa. En la chimenea de la cocina ardía un fuego suave, la mayoría brasas, pues el clima todavía era demasiado cálido como para justificar un fuego vivo.

-Hablaste con Narcissa –dijo Astoria, mientras preparaba una taza de té. No pareció sorprenderse por la llegada tan rápida, apenas después de haberle enviado la lechuza.

Harry se sentó a la mesa, haciendo a un lado una bolsa de semillas y un equipo de jardinería.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si tendría importancia que ambas se mantuvieran al día con las novedades.

-Sí, recibí una carta de Narcissa.

Astoria colocó la taza de té frente a Harry, y luego se sentó. –Debes haberla impresionado. Al parecer, confía en ti, y ella no es una mujer que confíe fácilmente.

-Narcissa misma me dijo que no tiene elección, tal vez esta sea la última oportunidad que tenga de encontrar a su hijo.

Astoria lo observó por un largo rato. Harry creyó que hoy la hallaría vestida formalmente, dado que esperaba su visita; pero no fue así. Llevaba el cabello peinado en un prolijo rodete, pero allí terminaba el esfuerzo. Usaba un equipo de túnica cómodo, diseñado para descansar en un sofá con un buen libro y no para impresionar a los invitados de cenas de gala; sin adornos visibles, excepto los anillos de compromiso y de bodas.

-Narcissa me permitió ver un recuerdo.

Las cejas de Astoria se elevaron. -¿Qué recuerdo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, pues no sabía si Narcissa querría que Astoria lo supiera. –No es importante; pero en él, Malfoy mencionó que nunca usaba su anillo de bodas.

Astoria bajó la vista hacia su taza de té.

_La gente baja la vista cuando algo la altera o quiere ocultar una emoción_, le había dicho Holdsworth, pensó Harry. Pero le resultaba difícil leer a Astoria, mientras movía los labios levemente, como considerando algo.

-A Narcissa le alegró mi matrimonio con Draco; quería muchísimo que le diéramos un nieto. Yo le agradaba: mi familia era adinerada, teníamos una buena reputación, éramos sangre pura pero suficientemente alejados de Voldemort…nunca nos involucramos con ese…tipo de gente.

-Hasta que te casaste con un Mortífago –Harry se sintió obligado a apuntar.

Astoria le lanzó una mirada filosa. –Narcissa y Draco fueron declarados inocentes; y el pasado no les importaba a mis padres, de todos modos. Ellos solo querían verme feliz y adoraban a Draco. Durante el cortejo nos convertimos en grandes amigos.

Harry sonrió para ocultar su incredulidad, pero Astoria pareció notarlo y su rostro se endureció. –No me crees.

-Malfoy no tiene amigos, tiene aliados. Confía en mí, yo-

-¿Lo conoces? –Astoria negó con la cabeza-. Como el primer oficial que tomó el caso, que también creyó conocer a Draco: '_¡Ah, yo conozco a los_ _Malfoy!'_, me dijo. '_Lo encontraremos en alguna villa carísima donde su marido esté vacacionando y lo arrastraremos de vuelta a su casa_', como si Draco fuera un mocoso malcriado.

-Yo no soy así –interrumpió Harry, enojado-. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí para encontrarlo.

Astoria tomó su varita y Harry se agachó instintivamente en busca de la suya. Pero se sintió ligeramente avergonzado cuando ella presionó la varita en su sien y lentamente extrajo un hilo plateado de recuerdo. Lo sostuvo, buscando, hasta que vio un frasco lleno de semillas sobre la mesa, sin cuidado alguno lo vació y lo llenó con el recuerdo. –Aquí tienes–dijo-, más recuerdos para tu colección. Debo pedirte que no los muestres a nadie más.

Harry asintió, cortante, aceptando el frasco. –Gracias por el té –dijo, secamente-, y por el recuerdo.

-Cuando los hayas visto –dijo Astoria-, avísame.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente aprensivo.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

De vuelta en la oficina, Harry volcó el recuerdo en el pensadero, preguntándose si no sería mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y debería ir saliendo del trabajo, pero la tentación fue demasiado grande y se introdujo en el pensadero.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que esperaba, pero no era esto.

El primer impacto fue una sensación de movimiento, como si volara pero no del todo, y luego náuseas, antes de que el resto de la escena se volviera sobre él como una ola: estaba sentado en asiento de atrás de un automóvil.

-¡Esto es aterrador! ¡Vas a matarme!

Harry miró hacia adelante: Astoria estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, con los ojos muy abiertos. Malfoy manejaba. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Malfoy haciéndolo. Estaba vestido en su estilo habitual, prolijo y formal, y no llevaba ni túnica ni capa. Sus manos descansaban levemente sobre el volante y la tibieza del sol iluminaba sus muñecas.

-Te aseguro –dijo Malfoy, con un dejo de diversión en la voz-, que aprobé el examen.

-Esto se maneja solo, ¿verdad? Draco, dime que no estás manejando…

Malfoy levantó las manos del volante y el automóvil se fue hacia la derecha. Astoria chilló y Harry rio, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡No hagas eso! –Exclamó Astoria, mientras Malfoy volvía a tomar el volante-. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo hacen los muggles? Es… ¡ten cuidado con ese automóvil!

-¿Te refieres al que viene de frente, del otro lado de la calle? –dijo Malfoy, secamente.

-¿No viste lo cerca que pasó?

Astoria giró en su asiento, viendo cómo el auto se alejaba, a la distancia.

-Se supone que pasan cerca, Astoria. Esta es una calle de pueblo, no es una autopista.

-Estás loco. –Astoria miró a Malfoy-. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo haces? Podríamos comprar un automóvil con hechizos de manejo automático, Draco. Tampoco es como si no tuviéramos el dinero para afrontar el gasto. Mi padre puede conseguirnos un muy lindo Bentley, con lo último en encantamientos de automanejo y de extensión de espacio.

-¿Y cuál sería la gracia? –Preguntó Malfoy, con un tono extraño en la voz, que Harry nunca antes le había oído-. ¿Para qué sentarte en una caja y dejar que otro te lleve?

-¡Ten cuidado con el automóvil que tenemos enfrente, si baja la velocidad lo vas a golpear! –Dijo Astoria, que seguía escuchándose terriblemente nerviosa.

Los ojos de Malfoy se posaron en el espejo retrovisor y por un momento, parecieron encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. Entonces, hizo señas y pasó junto al auto, con los ojos en la calle.

-Creo que ninguno de mis conocidos tiene licencia de conductor muggle –dijo Astoria-, y ahora entiendo por qué.

Ella rio, pero Malfoy no. Volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor, y una vez más, pareció mirarlo. Harry se recordó a sí mismo que no lo miraba a él, sino que miraba a través de él.

-Quise ser el primero en mi familia en hacer algo –dijo Malfoy-. Por una vez.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en las muñecas de Malfoy: podía ver la apagada curva de la cola de la serpiente, el comienzo de la Marca Tenebrosa. La cola pareció moverse cuando Malfoy giró en una curva del camino y flexionó la muñeca. A cada lado de la ruta, como olas de oro, pasaban campos de trigo. Era verano, pensó Harry, observando el cielo azul, sin nubes. Por un momento, se preguntó hacia dónde estaría manejando Malfoy. Tal vez no iba hacia ningún lado. Tal vez, un día tomó su automóvil y manejó y manejó, sin detenerse.

Cerró los ojos. El sol se sentía tan pesado y caliente que casi podía creer que ese momento era real. Pero, cuando Malfoy disminuyó la velocidad en otra curva, el recuerdo se disolvió como un puñado de arena arrojado al cielo.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Se formó otra escena, y por un momento, Harry se desorientó. Luego recordó que Astoria había dicho que le entregaba recuerdos, en plural.

Al parecer, el sol del verano ya había pasado. Estaba parado sobre los escalones de piedra resquebrajada de una capillita. Un viento fresco movía las hojas secas sobre las lápidas, y el cielo estaba amoratado por la lluvia contenida.

Una persona se hallaba ante una tumba, colocando un ramo de campanillas azules, pero Harry no lo reconoció. Giró y casi dio un salto. Astoria estaba de pie, justo detrás, con el rostro pálido. Su túnica, simple y negra, flameaba al viento, como vela en la tormenta.

La puerta de la capilla se abrió, Malfoy salió por ella y la cerró después.

-Astoria.

La boca de Astoria parecía un pétalo marchito, pensó Harry. Ella negó con la cabeza. –No puedo volver ahí, no puedo soportarlo. A mi padre no le gustaría nada: toda esa gente de negro, y mi madre, sentada allí con esa mirada inexpresiva y horrible en la cara-

-Tienes que decir el discurso de despedida –dijo Malfoy-.

Astoria lo miró con una extraña mezcla de desesperación e incredulidad en el rostro. –No puedo. ¿Lo harás tú, en mi nombre?

-No. No puedo…tú me dijiste anoche, Astoria, que querías ser tú quien despidiera a tu padre. –La expresión de Malfoy no cambió nada, pensó Harry, mientras el rubio seguía parado allí, mirando fijamente a Astoria.

-¿No puedes hacerlo en mi nombre? -Astoria se apartó, con labios temblorosos-. ¡Merlín, no puedo llorar! Si lloro no podré volver.

-Entonces, no llores –dijo Malfoy, llanamente.

Astoria lo miró y el enojo pareció sobrepasar al dolor. -¡Ni siquiera te importa! ¿No es así?

Caminó hasta la puerta y apoyó la mano en el picaporte de hierro. –A veces me pregunto por qué me casé con alguien tan egoísta y descortés –abrió la puerta, entró a la capilla, y con eso se disolvió el recuerdo.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El próximo recuerdo era brillante, lleno del sol pálido del otoño que entraba por una gran ventana.

Un dormitorio, notó Harry, alejándose de la ventana. Había una cómoda, un armario, y por supuesto, una cama. El estilo del cuarto le recordó la casa de campo de Astoria y se preguntó si esa no sería la ubicación. Astoria estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y tenía algo entre las manos.

Un anillo de bodas, descubrió Harry. Se acercó y vio que ella lloraba. ¿Habrá peleado con Malfoy? Esperó, inquieto, a que Malfoy apareciera por la puerta y dijera algo ácido. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso.

Se dio por vencido y comenzó a ir y venir por el cuarto. Había una colección de objetos sobre la cómoda: una concha, una bellota, una fotografía de un ocaso sobre un campo y un pequeño calendario. Harry lo miró al pasar y regresó: 25 de octubre de 2003. Justo un mes después de la desaparición de Malfoy. Posó su mirada en Astoria. Seguía sentada en el borde de la cama, con el anillo de bodas en una mano y llorando en silencio.

Harry se sintió ligeramente incómodo con el recuerdo y se preguntó por qué Astoria le habría dado uno tan personal. Luego, ella empezó a hablar, y por un segundo, Harry creyó que le hablaba a él, pero al parecer, no había más que aire en el cuarto.

-Nunca te dije –dijo ella, con voz baja y ronca-, nunca te dije lo agradecida que estoy porque aquél día me obligaste a decirle adiós a mi padre.

El recuerdo se disolvió y Harry se encontró de pie, solo en su oficina, con la mente funcionándole a toda velocidad.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Iba y venía por la oficina, pensando y pensando; los recuerdos corrían por su cabeza como agua.

_¿Cuál es la gracia? ¿Para qué sentarse en una caja y dejar que otro te lleve?_

_Quise ser el primero en mi familia en hacer algo. Por una vez._

-¡No vas a creer la que se mandó Creechurch esta mañana!

Harry giró, sobresaltado. Ron acababa de entrar, luciendo ligeramente desarreglado.

-Usó ese hechizo increíble para atrapar a McGregor. ¡Fue brillante, pero para nada seguro! Williamson le dio una reprimenda ahí mismo…Ah ¿interrumpí algo?

-No, estaba viendo algunos recuerdos –dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia el gabinete y cerrándolo-.

Ron lo miró con interés repentino. –Hermione me contó que estás trabajando en el caso Malfoy. ¿Es cierto?

Harry asintió.

-Bueno –dijo Ron, vacilante-, ¿no existe un conflicto de intereses?

-Yo _puedo ser profesional_, ¿sabes? –replicó Harry, a la defensiva, y Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tranquilo. Te pasaste del horario…son más de las seis. Vi que tu luz estaba encendida y supuse que seguías aquí. Prácticamente, parece que vives en la oficina estos días. -Ron frunció el ceño-. ¿Está todo bien con Ginny?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Este caso se puso interesante, es todo.

La cejas de Ron de elevaron. -¿Tienes nuevas pistas? ¡Joder, Harry! Malfoy lleva desaparecido…¿Cuánto? ¿Tres, cuatro años?

-No son nuevas pistas –admitió Harry-, pero...no sé cómo explicarte…

-Te diré algo: si encuentras a Malfoy, después de todo ese tiempo, creo que Williamson te dará el puesto que tú quieras. ¡Estaremos trabajando juntos antes de que te des cuenta! –Ron sonrió ampliamente-. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero si necesitas alguna ayuda para encontrar a Malfoy, solo pídela y veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias, Ron.

Salieron juntos de la oficina, Harry se sintió un poco más lúcido. Necesitaba visitar a Narcissa Malfoy, quería saber qué pasó con el automóvil de Draco.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Aunque le envió una lechuza el martes, recién recibió una respuesta el jueves. Corta y sucinta: lo recibiría en la mansión, a las dos en punto, el viernes. Harry no puedo evitar sentir algo de resentimiento, porque Narcissa se consideraba perfectamente bienvenida en cualquier momento a su departamento, en cambio, él tenía que concertar una cita.

Como fuera, llegó a la mansión a la hora señalada. Por las barreras, debió caminar por una calle bastante larga. Casi que esperaba que un elfo doméstico o un sirviente estuvieran en la puerta, pero no, allí lo aguardaba la misma Narcissa.

-Adelante –dijo.

Harry se preguntó cómo podía vivir en la mansión, llena de recuerdos pesadillescos…Era exactamente como la recordaba: los pisos de piedra fría, las filas de retratos desagradables que lo miraban mal. Pasaron la sala, había puertas firmemente cerradas, notó Harry, y a juzgar por la capa de polvo de los picaportes, abandonadas por mucho tiempo. Pensó que lo llevaría a un recibidor o a una sala, pero no, Narcissa lo condujo directamente escaleras arriba, a las habitaciones familiares, a una puerta angosta. La abrió con un golpe de varita. El olor a polvo y a desuso se desprendió de la habitación como una onda. Harry observó de lado a Narcissa, luego entró.

Era un dormitorio, tenía una cama en una esquina, con un cobertor verde musgo -difícil de distinguir por el polvo-, una mesa de luz, una cómoda, y una prolija pila de cajas en el rincón. Harry giró, para mirar de frente a Narcissa, y ella vio la pregunta en su cara sin necesidad de que él dijera ni una palabra. –Las posesiones de Draco –dijo.

-¿Este era su cuarto?

Narcissa asintió, solo una vez. –Hasta que compró una casa en el este de Devon.

-¿Es la casa donde vive Astoria? –Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-No.

-¿Qué sucedió con la casa de Draco, entonces?

Narcissa se llevó la mano al collar. Harry vio que se trataba, otra vez, del pendiente de zafiro. –Estaba a nombre de Draco. La vendí.

Harry frunció el ceño. Su primer impulso era preguntarle por qué vendió la casa de su hijo, pero luego imaginó qué hubiera hecho él si alguien cercano hubiera desaparecido. ¿Hubiese soportado la casa vacía, por años, deteriorándose lentamente?

-Estas son sus cosas –dijo Narcissa, señalando las cajas en el rincón. Una pila muy pequeña, pensó Harry, críticamente. ¿En verdad, sería el contenido de toda la casa?

-¿Y qué pasó con los muebles? ¿Y con su automóvil?

-Los muebles fueron vendidos con la casa. –Narcissa vaciló-. Hay unos establos en los terrenos de la mansión, donde solíamos tener caballos y carruajes, ahora los hemos convertido en lugar para guardar el equipamiento del jardinero. Allí está el automóvil de Draco.

-¿No lo vendió?

Narcissa desvió la mirada, su mano siguió descansando sobre el pendiente de zafiro.

–Puede verlo, si cree que le puede ser de ayuda. Era una de las posesiones más preciadas de Draco.

Harry estudió a Narcissa, por un momento. –Usted no lo aprobaba.

-Preferí no alentar el interés de Draco en el vehículo muggle, cierto. –Narcissa giró-. Puede examinar las cajas a gusto. Espero que encuentre algo útil para la investigación. –Salió.

Harry regresó su atención a las cajas y abrió la primera.

_**Xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 19 de julio de 2015 xxxxxx**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Capítulo 4**_

Una hora más tarde, Harry se halló pensando que Draco tenía un rango muy limitado de posesiones. Era sorprendente. Había asumido que habría amasado un número interminable de cosas caras e inútiles, pero las tres primeras cajas de cartón estaban llenas de ropa prolijamente guardada. Túnicas a medida, capas de buena calidad, pero difícilmente opulentas o extravagantes. Había una pequeña selección de corbatas para ocasiones formales, tres cajas muy pequeñas que, al principio, Harry confundió con cajas de anillos, pero no, cada una tenía un juego de gemelos. La otra caja estaba llena de documentos: recibos de impuestos y cosas por el estilo. Harry los hojeó brevemente; al parecer, Draco mantenía sus finanzas en orden -no había inversiones, pero sus gastos se veían bastante limitados-.

La cuarta caja estaba llena de objetos personales, cosas de las que Harry solo podía adivinar su historia: un grupo de fotografías pintorescas de paisajes de campo, varios libros –un muy usado manual del automóvil, unos libros de texto de Hogwarts-, un anotador, una rosa de origami, una botella de whiskey añejo y una corbata del colegio. Cuando Harry la levantó, la corbata se desenrolló y una insignia de prefecto rodó por el suelo. Debajo de la corbata, descubrió una pequeña cajita blanca de joyas, ¿más gemelos? La abrió.

Era el anillo de bodas de Draco: una alianza simple de platino –parecía bastante cara, pensó Harry-. Giró el anillo, buscando algún grabado, pero no tenía ninguno. Lucía como si no lo hubiera usado nunca. Volvió a acomodar las cajas y fue al encuentro de Narcissa.

.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

_**.**_

-No puede ser todo.

-Le aseguro –dijo Narcissa, dejando a un lado su trabajo de bordado-, que lo es.

Harry se paseó inquieto por la sala, que le pareció incómodamente familiar, hasta que se dio cuenta –sobresaltado-, que era la misma sala del último recuerdo de Narcissa con Draco.

Narcissa estaba sentada junto a la chimenea dorada, opuesta a la pared donde estaba el retrato familiar que Draco contempló durante tanto tiempo.

-Prácticamente no hay nada: ropa, algunos papeles, unos pocos libros, un par de objetos personales. ¿Quiere decir que eso es todo en la vida de Draco?

-Draco se tornó muy…-Narcissa hizo una pausa, después retomó su bordado-. La guerra lo cambió.

-La guerra nos cambió a todos. –Respondió Harry, cortante; y se preguntó por qué se sintió pinchado por las palabras de Narcissa.

-En todo caso –dijo Narcissa, pasando un largo hilo rojo por el ojo de una aguja-, le aseguro que todas las posesiones de Draco están en esas cajas.

-¿Dónde está el resto? Debe haber otras cosas, hay textos de Hogwarts y su corbata. ¿Y su set de calderos? ¿Y sus uniformes? ¿Y sus cosas de quidditch? Definitivamente, debía tenerlas. –Draco siempre fue insoportablemente petulante con sus habilidades de vuelo, pensó Harry-.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza. –No sé por qué guardó esos textos, pero vendió o tiró todas las demás cosas de Hogwarts.

-Por lo menos, debió conservar su escoba.

Narcissa dijo; -Asumo que la vendió. Cuando recibí el permiso para vender la casa, Astoria y yo guardamos todas sus posesiones. Le aseguro que guardamos todos los objetos.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un rato. -¿Le parece bien que me lleve las cajas?

Narcissa no dijo nada por otro largo rato, y siguió bordando. –No quisiera que sus cosas se perdieran o se rompieran –dijo, al final.

-Las pondré en el archivo de evidencias.

-Cualquiera puede acceder a él.

-En mi oficina, entonces.

Narcissa continuó dudando. Harry se preguntó si los oficiales anteriores del caso habrían 'perdido' otras posesiones. La miró, de un modo que deseaba que fuera tranquilizador. –Entonces, las llevaré a mi casa y las mantendré bajo un encantamiento desilusionador.

Narcissa lo pensó y dijo. –Acepto esos términos –luego se puso de pie-. ¿Le gustaría ver el automóvil?

Sí, le gustaría. Ella lo acompañó hasta una puerta lateral –una vieja entrada para la servidumbre, supuso Harry-, y le dio indicaciones para llegar a los antiguos establos.

Harry se internó en los jardines, siguiendo un sendero que cortaba camino por los terrenos cuidados, pasando por un sauce llorón -con un banco de piedra, debajo-. Desde allí, pudo ver los establos, flanqueados por macizos de flores bien cuidados.

Mientras abría las puertas y entraba a los establos, notó que todavía se podía oler el fuerte aroma del cuero de las monturas. Los ganchos en las paredes –sin duda que alguna vez sostuvieron riendas-, ahora sostenían tijeras de podar, rastrillos, cucharas y palas. Harry se las arregló para pasar, apretándose, entre bolsas de tierra mezclada para las plantas y fertilizantes, y se escabulló por una puerta estrecha, hacia el espacio principal de los establos.

Las caballerizas habían sido quitadas, pero el aroma dulce de la paja permanecía. Además, allí también –contra la pared- había algunos elementos de jardinería: escobas y rastrillos, pero la mayor parte del espacio lo ocupaba el automóvil, oculto por un gran envoltorio de lona. Harry quitó la tela -levantando nubes de polvo y basura-, y detectó hechizos en el material, seguramente para evitar que las ratas u otros animales se acercaran al vehículo y masticaran los cables.

El automóvil estaba en excelente condición. Una cupé Renault Mégane del 2002, pensó Harry, recordando el manual que había encontrado en las cajas. Un buen vehículo, pero nada extravagante ni exageradamente lujoso. No se vería fuera de lugar si estuviera estacionado en algún lugar de Londres muggle. Tal vez, esa fue la intención de Draco.

Harry apoyó una mano contra el capó y sintió el frío del metal pulido y liso, bajo la piel. Después de un momento, se adelantó y tiró de la manija de la puerta del conductor.

Cerrada.

-Alohomora -si Draco había protegido el automóvil con magia, el hechizo no funcionaría, pero funcionó. Harry volvió a intentarlo y esta vez, la puerta se abrió.

Era el mismo auto del recuerdo de Astoria. El interior era gris pálido, si lo comparaba con el gris carbón del exterior, e igualmente limpio. Al principio, Harry sospechó que alguien le había lanzado un Fregotego, pero luego vio un puñado de monedas muggles y algunos recibos, en el compartimento central. Hizo una pausa, luego entró y cerró la puerta. Se sentía extraño, sentado en asiento del conductor del automóvil de Draco Malfoy. Miró el espejo retrovisor, casi esperando encontrarse con su propio fantasma, sentado en asiento trasero.

¿Y cuál sería la gracia? ¿Para qué sentarte en una caja y dejar que otro te lleve?

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de sacudir sus pensamientos, y volvió su atención a los recibos. La fecha de uno era el 09/09/2003 –el día de la desaparición de Draco-, y mostraba que había comprado 20 libras de combustible. Harry se fijó en la hora del recibo: 10:26 de la mañana, casi cinco horas antes de su llegada al Callejón Diagon.

La fecha del segundo recibo era 05/09/2003, a las 11:29 de la noche, y mostraba que Draco había comprado otras 20 libras de combustible, en Truro, Cornualles. A bastante distancia de Devon. ¿Qué hacía Draco por allí, tan tarde? Los ojos de Harry pasaron, otra vez, por el espejo retrovisor, como esperando encontrar la respuesta escondida en el asiento de atrás. Se estiró y abrió la guantera: allí estaban los papeles del auto. Draco compró el automóvil en una concesionaria de Essex, el 31 de julio de 2002. Harry sonrió levemente al ver la fecha y puso los papeles a un lado. Además, había un libro grande, que tuvo que tironear bastante para sacarlo de la guantera.

El Atlas de Rutas de Gran Bretaña de 2003.

Lo puso a un lado y examinó el interior de la guantera: había una pluma, y nada más.

Harry frunció el ceño, regresó al Atlas de Rutas y lo abrió. Inmediatamente, cayó una tarjeta plástica: la licencia de Draco. Estudió la fotografía: si miraba con cuidado, podía ver la sombra de una sonrisa en la cara de Draco. Parecía más joven de lo que era, pensó Harry. O tal vez, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde que tomó el caso.

La licencia no aportaba mucha información nueva. Tenía el nombre, la fecha de nacimiento, la dirección; la fecha en que se la extendieron: 20 de junio de 2002, y el vencimiento, en 2012.

Todavía tenía validez.

Sin saber por qué, Harry deslizó la licencia en su bolsillo. Era improbable que le aportara nueva información, sin importar cuánto la observara. Guardó lo demás en la guantera, se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó mirando fijamente las paredes de madera del establo a través del parabrisas.

Si lo encendía, ¿arrancaría? Bajó la vista al volante: tenía dos sitios ligeramente descoloridos, donde Draco apoyaba las manos constantemente. Harry levantó sus manos y las colocó en los mismos lugares.

-¿Quiere que le de las llaves?

Harry se sobresaltó y maldijo en voz alta, luego se ruborizó al ver a Narcissa, parada cerca de la ventanilla del conductor.

-No la vi entrar–dijo, preguntándose si debería disculparse por maldecir. Sin embargo, Narcissa no pareció ofenderse, en cambio, lo observaba con cuidado.

-Es extraño –dijo- ver a alguien sentado allí. ¿Puede manejar?

-No -admitió Harry-. Quiero decir que, con la red flú, los trasladores, la aparición y todo eso, me pareció redundante sacar la licencia de conductor.

Narcissa asintió. –Nunca entendí por qué Draco se molestaba con este ridículo aparato muggle. -Le alcanzó un rectángulo plástico. Harry lo miró, sin comprender-. Es la llave –dijo, con un aire de ligera irritación.

Harry la aceptó y la giró entre sus manos. –Esto…esto no es una llave de auto…Debería haber una llave plateada, probablemente con un mango negro y un botón o algo así.

-Le aseguro que esa es la llave –dijo Narcissa, con un tono de voz frío-. No hubiese creído que usted supiera menos que yo del mundo muggle.

-No parece una llave de automóvil –dijo Harry, a la defensiva. ¿Sería una nueva tecnología? Deseó poder estar al tanto del mundo muggle-. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se abre la puerta del auto con esto?

-Draco la abría -dijo Narcissa-. Mientras tuviera la llave en el bolsillo o en la mano, la puerta se abría.

Harry buscó alrededor del volante, una manera de encender el auto. Encontró un botón de 'Start' y lo presionó, con dudas. No pasó nada.

–Hay que reemplazar la batería –dijo, decidido y complacido por saber algo, al menos. Intentó con un hechizo 'Reparo', pero no funcionó-. Voy a tener que investigar hechizos para automóviles –dijo. Salió y cerró la puerta.

Narcissa volvió a cubrir el auto con la lona y Harry observó cómo las líneas elegantes desaparecían bajo los pliegues de tela empolvada.

.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, cuando llegó a su departamento, Ginny arrugó la nariz después de abrazarlo.

-Tienes un olor raro…como a alfalfa y a cuero.

Harry rio. –Es una larga historia. Estuve en unos establos.

-¿Tu último caso es un caballo perdido?

Ginny señaló las cajas que Harry había colocado junto a la puerta principal. -¡Ah, iba a contarte! ¡Este sábado vamos a jugar el premio de Stratford Skylarks y va a haber un reclutador internacional!

-¡Qué buena noticia, Ginny! -Exclamó Harry, cálidamente. Era su sueño: ganarse un lugar en el Equipo Nacional Inglés.

-Lo sé, pero por eso, todo el equipo está hecho un manojo de nervios. Gwen nos convocó para una reunión especial esta noche, y tendremos una práctica mañana. Lo siento, sé que se suponía que iríamos a cenar mañana con Ron y Hermione, pero…

-Está bien. Sé lo importante que es esto para ti.

-Gracias por comprenderlo -dijo Ginny, dándole un breve beso antes de tomar su bien usado 'Práctica y Estrategia de Quidditch'-. La reunión debería durar una hora, más o menos.

Improbable. La capitana del equipo, Gwen, se entusiasmaba bastante con los más pequeños detalles, le recordaba a Harry a Oliver Wood.

-Nos veremos enseguida –respondió Harry. Ella asintió y salió, desapareciendo al momento siguiente.

Harry se sentó en la mesada, pero el departamento le pareció demasiado silencioso, por lo que salió al balcón, a observar cómo los trenes iban y venían, y a escuchar el ruido de la ciudad. Si se quitaba los lentes e inclinaba un poquito la cabeza, podía imaginarse que el río Támesis era el lago de Hogwarts, brillando con la luz tenue del ocaso, y más allá podía ver el verde del campo de quidditch, oler el pasto recién cortado…y si miraba por sobre su hombro, las torres de Hogwarts, elevándose hacia el cielo azul…

Miró por sobre el hombro, y las paredes blancas del departamento lo saludaron…no miraría hacia atrás, entonces.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la licencia de conducir y la leyó con el fino haz de luz que provenía del departamento. La cara de Draco seguía igual, atrapada en un momento, hace cuatro años.

En la calle, abajo, alguien silbaba '_Sopla el viento del sur'_, otra vez.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Al día siguiente, Harry recibió una lechuza de Astoria, pidiéndole que fuera a verla por la tarde. Llegó a la casa alrededor de las dos, preguntándose si le daría más recuerdos. Así fue.

Primero, Astoria lo condujo a la cocina y le ofreció una taza de té. Esta vez, su marido estaba en casa: sentado a la mesa, con Sophie acomodada en el regazo –intentando construir una casa de bloques-.

-Matt -dijo Astoria-, este es Harry Potter. Está tratando de encontrar a Draco.

Matthew levantó la vista, todavía riendo por algo que había hecho Sophie. Era un hombre de hombros anchos, con el cabello castaño, espeso y ojos marrones, arrugados por la risa -era un hombre que sonreía con facilidad-. Harry pensó que era justo para la personalidad de Astoria. Esperó que Matthew se quedara con la boca abierta, o que mirara hacia su cicatriz, pero ni una traza de reconocimiento pasó por su rostro.

-Hola –dijo, alegremente, extendiéndole la mano. Harry se la estrechó-. Gusto en conocerte. ¿No tuviste mucha suerte con el misterioso ex marido de Astoria, entonces?

-No es misterioso –replicó Astoria, exasperada.

-Dijiste que vivió en una mansión. Me imagino que ustedes se pasaban holgazaneando todo el día, comiendo uvas en platos de oro y riéndose de nosotros, los plebeyos.

Astoria rio y lo empujó, traviesamente. -¿Te crees muy gracioso, no?

-Un poquito. ¡Ey, Harry! ¿Eres mago?

Harry lo miró fijo, sin saber si hablaba en serio. -¿Sí? –aventuró.

-¡Ah! Entonces, ¿hay algo así como una…policía mágica? ¿Como Scotland Yard, pero mágica?

-Deja de interrogar a Harry. Vino a hablar del caso –dijo Astoria.

Matthew se encogió de hombros. –Está bien. De todos modos, creo que es la hora de la siesta de alguien.

Se levantó, alzó a una risueña Sophie sobre un hombro y salió de la habitación. Harry esperó un momento, escuchando cómo se alejaban las risas de Sophie, luego giró hacia Astoria. – ¿Te casaste con un muggle?

-¿Te sorprende? -Astoria puso la tetera.

-Bueno, francamente, sí. Eres sangre pura y…quiero decir, no tengo problemas con eso, por supuesto que no, pero…

Astoria se compadeció. –Lo entiendo. ¿Todos asumimos cosas, no?

Harry la observó mientras servía el té. –Miré los recuerdos.

-¿Y? –Ella se acercó y colocó un jarrito sobre la mesa.

-No lo sé. –Harry se mordió un labio, pensando-. El auto de Draco… ¿lo manejaba mucho?

-Cada vez que quería, sí. A veces, subía al automóvil y manejaba y manejaba.

-Fue hasta Penzance, una semana antes de desaparecer.

-Sí. -Astoria sorbió su té-. Dijo que quería ver dónde terminan las tierras británicas.

-O dónde comienzan.

Astoria lo miró, con sorpresa en el rostro. –O dónde comienzan –dijo, lentamente-. Él también lo dijo. O dónde comienzan.

-A Draco le gustan los círculos.

Astoria lo estudió por un largo rato. –Conocí a Matthew en el 2001 –dijo-. Estaba en una librería, en Exeter, y los dos quisimos tomar el mismo libro, al mismo tiempo. – Desvió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa le iluminó la cara-. Tomamos un café, y para el final de la semana, estaba completamente enamorada.

-Pero…te casaste con Draco en 2002. –Harry se hallaba un tanto desconcertado por el cambio de tema.

Astoria asintió. –Mis padres…bueno, puede que no hayan apoyado a Voldemort, pero son anticuados. Si me hubiese casado con un muggle, le hubiera roto el corazón a mi padre. Mi madre lo hubiera comprendido, pero mi padre…

Harry tomó otro sorbo de té, deseando interrumpirla para preguntar, pero sabiendo que tenía que dejar que Astoria fuera quien contara su historia.

-Mis padres estaban desesperados por asegurarme un buen matrimonio. Arreglaron el encuentro con los Malfoy y Draco fue absolutamente educado conmigo, y yo me vi reflejada en él. Los dos estábamos actuando los papeles que nos habían asignado, usando las máscaras que otros nos habían dado. Primero, nos hicimos amigos, y después mejores amigos. Le dije a Draco que jamás podría amarlo y que aceptaba el matrimonio solo para complacer a mis padres.

Astoria hizo una pausa para tomar un largo sorbo de té; cuando volvió a apoyar el jarrito, empezó a dibujar en la mesa con el dedo. Círculos. Harry lo notó, y se preguntó si ella se habría dado cuenta. -¿Y? –Insistió.

Astoria levantó la vista. –Y Draco dijo lo mismo.

Harry esperó, pero Astoria no explicó más, y él creyó que comprendía.

–Asumo que esto quedará entre nosotros. –Dijo Astoria.

Harry asintió y cambió de tema. –Esas cajas, en la mansión… ¿de verdad guardan todas las posesiones de Draco?

-Sí.

-¿Solo eso y el auto?

Astoria se enderezó, atenta. -¿Viste el automóvil? Ah, hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi esa cosa. Casi que lo extraño…casi.

Harry vaciló. –Me hace desear que hubiera aprendido a manejar.

Astoria sonrió. –Tengo otro recuerdo para ti. No estaba segura de cuál elegir, pero creo que este es el correcto. –Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le alcanzó un frasco. –Cuídalo.

-Lo haré.

Harry se fue, con sus pensamientos revueltos como hojas llevadas por el viento.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry quería ver el recuerdo enseguida, pero se suponía que cenaría con Ron y Hermione. Así que fue directamente al departamento, se pasó un peine por el cabello antes de tomar la red flú para dirigirse a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Llegó en medio de una pelea, Caminó hacia la cocina, de donde salían el aroma delicioso y las voces enojadas.

-Le pregunté, llanamente, y dijo que no-

-¡Ah! ¿Así fue cómo tomaste el tema? Solo ibas pasando y le dijiste, con la boca llena de sándwich, me imagino, '¿Y, tienes problemas con Ginny?

-¡No tenía la boca llena de sándwich! -Respondió Ron, justo cuando Harry entraba a la cocina. Ron se quedó mirándolo; Hermione, que estaba de espaldas, giró rápidamente.

-Ah –dijo-. Hola, Harry.

-¿Ustedes creen que Ginny y yo tenemos problemas? –preguntó Harry, lentamente. Hermione tosió.

-No, por supuesto que no –dudó-, porque no es así, ¿verdad?

-¡No!

-Ron dijo que últimamente te estás quedando muchas veces hasta tarde en la oficina.

-¡Yo no dije eso! -Exclamó Ron, rápidamente. –Yo dije…que él está…se está quedando grande en la oficina, últimamente, y tú escuchaste mal.

-¿Se está quedando grande? –Hermione levantó las cejas.

-Sí, esa no fue una buena salvada, Ron –murmuró Harry.

-Y bueno, es cierto, ¿no? –Dijo Ron, sin vergüenza-. Ginny ha estado increíblemente ocupada, dedicándose de lleno al quidditch…

-Eso es porque es su trabajo –dijo Harry-. Y yo he estado ocupado con mi trabajo. Es todo.

-¿Ves? No hay problema –comenzó Ron, alegremente; pero Hermione lo calló con una mirada.

-Está bien, bueno –dijo, volviendo a Harry-, pero tengo una última pregunta para ti, Harry. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Ginny…?

Harry rio. –No estamos tan ocupados. Todavía hablamos. Anoche me dijo que tenía que ir a una reunión.

-No terminé la pregunta –dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Ginny sobre algo que no fuera trabajo?

Harry la miró asombrado. –Yo… ¿qué? Bueno…muchas veces, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Quiero decir…justo esta mañana, ella…ella me pidió que compre una leche…bueno, no, me dejó una nota porque llegó tarde anoche y… ¡Ayer! Ayer…o anteayer me preguntó si podía renovarle la suscripción de la revista 'Semanario de Quidditch'…

Hermione lo miraba, sin cambiar la expresión. Ron negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con lástima.

-Bueno, así es –dijo Ron, pesadamente, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana-. Estás teniendo problemas con Ginny, y Hermione tiene razón, otra vez.

-¿Pueden dejar de decir que tengo problemas? ¡No tengo problemas, todo está bien! Tal vez no hablamos tanto como deberíamos…

-O no hablan nada –dijo Ron, tratando de ayudar, y Harry lo miró fijo.

-¿De qué lado estás? – Preguntó, incrédulo.

-No hay lados. Acepta tu derrota con honor –y tomó un trago de cerveza de manteca.

-Yo estoy…yo no…Ginny y yo estamos bien y…este fin de semana la llevaré a un lindo lugar. La llevaré a cenar a un lindo restaurante, y hablaremos de todo.

-Está bien –dijo Ron, en un tono que implicaba que Harry había comenzado a hablar de wrackspurts y de nargles-. Hazlo.

-Sí –dijo Hermione-, hazlo y después nos cuentas.

-¡Lo haré!

-Bien-. Respondió Hermione, cortante. Volvió a la cocina para revolver la olla que tenía sobre el fuego.

Ron buscó una cerveza de manteca para Harry y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Podrías haberme apoyado un poco más. –Murmuró Harry, sentándose junto a Ron y abriendo la botella-. Soy tu amigo más viejo.

-Sí, bueno –dijo Ron, mirando por sobre el hombro a Hermione y bajando la voz-, la amistad puede servir para un montón de cosas, pero no puede darte un buen revolcón.

Harry se ahogó con la cerveza de manteca.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Más tarde, después de que se despidió de Ron y de Hermione y regresó a su departamento, se acordó de lo que hablaron.

Pasó una mano por la mesada de la cocina: inmaculada, como siempre. Había una frutera en un extremo, pero no contenía ninguna fruta, solo algunos recibos, un puñado de knuts y de sickles. Cruzó la habitación con la mirada, hasta la mesa del comedor: había una pluma y un tintero en una esquina, y los bordes de la mesa ya juntaban polvo, después del último Fregotego; más allá, las paredes blancas brillaban, intactas, sin imágenes ni fotografías.

Harry pensó, si él desapareciera, ¿quién peinaría las posesiones de su vida, y qué pensaría? No tenía nada en este departamento. La mayoría de sus posesiones estaban guardadas en su bóveda de Gringots. 'Temporariamente', había dicho, pero ya habían pasado tres años desde que le propuso casamiento a Ginny. Y nunca las retiró.

O, tal vez, secretamente esperaba que este departamento fuese temporario. De alguna manera, una pausa en su viaje, no su destino.

Desde el dormitorio, se derramaba una luz cálida hacia el pasillo. Seguramente Ginny estaba allí, leyendo su 'Semanario de Quidditch'. Harry giró y le sonrió. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo atentamente la revista de quidditch y se sobresaltó cuando Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Ah, no te oí llegar! ¿Te divertiste con Ron y Hermione?

-Hubiese sido mejor si tú hubieses estado allí.

-Lo sé –dijo Ginny, lamentándose-. Apenas hace veinte minutos que llegué de la práctica. Gwen piensa que Pearson y yo somos los mejores jugadores, y que seremos los observados por los reclutadores. Debe haberme hecho practicar clavados como una docena de veces.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Ginny sobre algo que no fuera trabajo?_

-Suena cansador –dijo Harry, quitándose la túnica y colgándola detrás de la puerta-. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer algo para relajarnos, la semana próxima. Solo nosotros.

Ginny levantó las cejas y sonrió. -¿Una ocasión especial?

-No creí que necesitara una razón para pasar el tiempo contigo.

Ginny rio. –Bueno, el sábado no puedo, vamos a presenciar el juego de los Holyhead, para tomar notas, así que tampoco estaré el viernes por la noche. El domingo tengo reunión de práctica.

-¿Y el jueves?

-Le preguntaré a Gwen.

-Bueno, avísame y haré la reserva.

-Me parece bien.

_¿Ves? Están equivocados_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Todo está bien_.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

La mañana del lunes halló a Harry, otra vez en su oficina, observando el nuevo recuerdo de Astoria. Sintió el impacto del movimiento familiar, e inmediatamente supo que estaba en el automóvil. En el automóvil de Draco, el Renault Mégane. Ahora que había estado físicamente en el auto, se sentía extraño, como si dos versiones suyas se entrelazaran. Sentía una rara dualidad.

Astoria dormitaba en el asiento del acompañante. Harry notó que era de noche y que pasaban junto a un río. Apretó la cara contra el vidrio y vio los reflejos tenues de las luces de las casas en el agua, y por un momento sintió como si pasaran por el mismísimo cielo nocturno, con las estrellas arriba y abajo.

Se alejó de la ventana, se acomodó en la mitad del asiento trasero y miró el espejo retrovisor. Draco tenía su vista al frente, con la boca pequeña y seria, y los ojos fijos en la ruta.

-Podemos aparecernos para visitar a tu madre, lo sabes –dijo Astoria, soñolienta-. ¡Son dos horas en automóvil, por amor de Merlín!

-He manejado hasta Glasgow. –Los ojos de Draco nunca abandonaron la ruta.

-Lo recuerdo. -Astoria se movió, apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos-. No sé por qué fuiste.

-Porque nunca antes había ido. Porque quise.

-Tú no sabes lo que quieres, Draco.

Él maniobró alrededor de una curva en el camino. Harry observó la manera en que sostenía el volante, flexionando los tendones de la muñeca. Había una seguridad hipnotizante en las manos de Draco, en la manera en que manejaba, sin esfuerzo, como sin detenerse a pensar en ello.

Los ojos de Draco subieron al espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con la mirada de Harry.

-No, no lo sé –dijo. A Harry le tomó un momento, recordar a quién le estaba contestando.

Draco siguió manejando, el río y el cielo y la ruta se fundieron en un campo de estrellas, y el recuerdo se desintegró lentamente.

Harry surgió del pensadero y respiró hondo, como si hubiese salido a tomar aire.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Al día siguiente, Harry visitó a Astoria. Ella rio al abrir la puerta. –Te estás convirtiendo en una visita regular. ¿Supongo que querrás una taza de té?

-Gracias –dijo Harry, siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

-¿Te gustó el recuerdo? –Preguntó Astoria, agregando una cucharada de azúcar al jarrito de Harry-. Es uno de mis favoritos.

Harry dudó, mientras hacía lugar sobre la mesa y se sentaba, antes de hablar. -¿Crees…crees que Draco escogió desaparecer?

Astoria hizo una pausa. -¿Crees que Draco llevaba una vida infeliz?

-Tú lo sabrías mejor que yo, pero…creo que él buscaba algo…un recuerdo, un estado mental, una nueva vida…no lo sé.

Astoria sirvió el té. –Yo le dije eso, con frecuencia, de muchas maneras. Le hacía bromas, diciéndole que él manejaba hacia cualquier lado, buscando un lugar que no existía.

Harry se quedó mirando, sin ver, cómo el vapor se elevaba de su jarrito de té. –Matthew es muggle.

-Sí.

-¿Piensas que querrá enseñarme a manejar?

Astoria estalló en risas.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

La primera lección de manejo de Harry fue un miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde. Llegó puntualmente a la casa de Astoria. Matthew llegó tarde del trabajo e irrumpió por la puerta principal con los brazos cargados de planos.

-¿Dónde está mi princesa? –gritó, y Sophie lanzó un chillido de alegría, corriendo tan apresuradamente por el pasillo que casi se cayó.

-Matt es arquitecto –dijo Astoria, al notar que Harry miraba fijamente los planos.

-Eso es interesante.

-No, y un carajo, no lo es –dijo Matthew, apoyando los planos y apretando a su hija en un gran abrazo-. ¿Estás listo para tu primera lección? –Preguntó, por encima de la cabeza de Sophie-. ¿No tienes auto propio, verdad? Entonces, aprenderás en el mío. No es un mal auto para un principiante.

Salieron en busca del automóvil, un sedán blanco, y Harry trató de discutir un pago en dinero, sabiendo que Matthew debería ser compensado por los inevitables momentos de frustración y desesperación que vendrían. Rápidamente, Matthew desechó la idea e insistió en demandar que Harry le pagara con historias del mundo mágico.

-Ella es muy mala –dijo, señalando a Astoria-. Me contó sobre ese mundo maravilloso y luego se queja cada vez que quiero hacerle preguntas. '¡Ay, Matt, es solo un castillo en Escocia! ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?', o 'Se llama red flú y no estoy de humor para explicarte'.

Harry rio. –Entiendo. Yo tampoco sabía sobre el mundo mágico, hasta que cumplí once años, y todos me hablaban de las cosas con rapidez y actuaban como si ya supiera todo.

-¡Dejen de charlar y métanse en el auto de una vez! –Exclamó Astoria, con impaciencia-. Quiero ver cómo Harry falla y manda todo al carajo.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo! –Dijo Matthew, afablemente-. Tú solo lo intentaste una vez, te fuiste directamente adentro del lago y después me gritaste durante veinte minutos.

Astoria frunció el ceño y Harry trató –sin éxito-, de esconder su sonrisa.

Pero, pronto, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una nerviosa anticipación. Matthew se tomó unos buenos quince minutos para repasar las normas de seguridad, antes de dejar que Harry encendiera el automóvil.

-Muy bien. Entonces: controlaste tus espejos, ajustaste el asiento, te pusiste el cinturón de seguridad, tienes el pie en el freno…ahora, enciéndelo.

El auto rugió a la vida, Harry sintió terror y se preguntó cuánto costaría el vehículo y cuánto se enojaría Matthew si Harry también terminaba dentro del lago.

-¿El pie sigue en el freno? Bien, quita el freno de mano.

-Cierto.

-Bien, bien. Ahora, despacio, aprieta apenas el acelerador…

El automóvil se movió violentamente hacia adelante. Harry, horrorizado, clavó el pedal y frenó con la misma violencia. Matthew rio. –Eres un poco gatillo fácil, ¿no? ¡Deberías verte la cara! ¡Cálmate, no pasó nada! Inténtalo de nuevo. Vamos, saca el pie del freno.

Para el final de la hora, Harry pudo –exitosamente-, manejar hasta el final de calle sin que Matthew ni él sufrieran un latigazo cervical. Matthew declaró que eso merecía una cerveza de manteca. Por supuesto, mientras la tomaban, discutieron cómo, exactamente, funcionaban los trasladores.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry llegó a su casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Ginny ya estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro.

-Llegas tarde –dijo, sin cuidad, pasando la página.

-Me quedé hablando sobre el caso –pensó en que le contaría mañana, en su cita-. Hice una reserva en la Luna Cítrica.

Ginny frunció el ceño. -¿Qué…? ¡Ah…mañana a la noche! ¡Casi me olvidé! ¿En la Luna Cítrica?

-Es un restaurante muggle.

-¡Ah, bueno, por lo menos será algo nuevo! Lo espero con ganas…

Harry desapareció en el baño, planeando tomar una ducha larga y relajante.

_Aprender a manejar es extraordinariamente agotador_, pensó.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 6 de agosto de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Capítulo 5**_

Ginny se vistió con cuidado para la cita. Harry pensó que se veía hermosa, aunque la práctica haya durado más de lo esperado y haya llegado media hora tarde. Él ordenó un ron añejo y ella optó por una copa de riesling.

-Estás preciosa –dijo Harry.

Ginny sonrió. –Gracias. La práctica se extendió. El sábado, después del partido, el reclutador se fue sin decir una palabra, lo que fue un poco decepcionante. Tal vez la próxima vez...Pearson fue reclutado antes…Ah, gracias –dijo Ginny al mesero, cuando apoyó su copa de vino sobre la mesa. Harry aceptó su vaso con un asentimiento y tomó un sorbo, apreciándolo-. Como sea, las condiciones del viento no fueron muy buenas el sábado, y…

Harry la escuchaba hablar, pensando en que siempre le gustó su pasión por las cosas. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que amó de ella: verla en mitad de la batalla, llena de energía furiosa, con los ojos brillantes y la mano firme levantando la varita. Nunca le pareció más hermosa que en esos momentos, con la cara sucia y la túnica rota, cuando su fortaleza y su espíritu brillaban más que nunca. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a verla con ese nivel de pasión.

-No hablemos de trabajo esta noche –dijo Harry, repentinamente, interrumpiendo la descripción del partido del sábado-. Hablemos de otras cosas.

-Ah…-Ginny hizo una pausa y observó el restaurante, como buscando un tema de conversación-. Es interesante, ¿no? Un restaurante muggle…estuve a punto de golpear el menú con mi varita para ordenar. Casi lo olvidé.

-La vista es linda.

-¿Sí, verdad? Desearía que pudiéramos tener un departamento en el centro de Londres.

-Lo siento, sé que siempre quisiste…

-¡Ay, no era una crítica! –Exclamó Ginny, rápidamente-. Solo decía…Creo que ni el mismo Ministro puede tenerlo. Pero, si me eligen para la Selección Nacional, ¿quién sabe? Nuestro próximo partido, puede ser…Ah, estoy hablando de trabajo, otra vez –rio-.

Pronto, su risa se convirtió en silencio, y Harry –que pensó en varias cosas que decir, pero las desechó pues eran todas relativas al trabajo-, se aferró desesperadamente al primer tema que le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas la batalla?

Ginny se tensó. –Es difícil de olvidar, Harry.

-Aún así, tú brillabas.

-Recuerdo el funeral de Fred –dijo Ginny, distante, era evidente que no lo escuchaba-. Mamá dice que George todavía no puede conjurar un Patronus, y cree que no podrá hacerlo nunca más.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente su vaso de ron, luego se tomó un gran trago. El mesero apareció junto a la mesa y Harry casi se sintió aliviado de verlo.

-Quiero el cordero de Cornualles y otro vaso de Appleton Estate –dijo, con rapidez. Ginny ordenó un pejesapo asado y otra copa de vino. El mesero desapareció llevándose los menús.

-Pronto terminaremos los preliminares –dijo Ginny, rompiendo el silencio-

Harry no le hizo notar que ese era un tema relativo al trabajo. La escuchó hablar de la temporada que se avecinaba, de sus deseos de cómo quisiera que terminara, de los juegos de su equipo favorito –los Kenmare Kestrels-.

-Ya sé que es poco leal y debería favorecer a un equipo inglés, pero la técnica del buscador es brillante y muy arriesgada. Los cazadores también trabajan en una nueva formación, que estaría dispuesta a probar y debería llevarle la idea a Gwen.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras el mesero colocaba otro vaso de ron sobre la mesa, esperó a que se retirara para levantarlo y tomar un gran trago.

Tuvieron un descanso cuando llegó la comida, al menos entonces pudieron ocuparse en comer.

Ginny ordenó otra copa de vino y Harry probó un whiskey de doce años, seguido por una malta escocesa.

Probablemente el mesero lo considerara un alcohólico, pensó Harry, y para el final de la comida se sintió deliciosamente mareado y solo escuchó a medias las estrategias de quidditch de Ginny.

Desconfiando de su habilidad para aparecerse, después de tanta bebida, Harry hizo señas a un taxi para que los llevara a casa. Al parecer, Ginny disfrutó el viaje, y le resultó bastante divertido que él tuviera que correr hasta el departamento para buscar frenéticamente su reserva de dinero muggle para pagar al conductor.

-Estuvo lindo –dijo Ginny, cuando se preparaban para acostarse-. ¿Lo disfrutaste, Harry?

_-¿Me escuchaste, Draco? Te pregunté si eres feliz._

-Sí -dijo Harry, mirando fijamente la pared opuesta. No había nada allí, solo blancura. Una blancura inexpresiva.

-Bien -dijo Ginny, deslizándose bajo las sábanas y apagando su lámpara.

Harry durmió intranquilo esa noche.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Tal vez se debiera a las lecciones de manejo, pero una semana más tarde, Harry se halló soñando con un automóvil. El automóvil de Draco. _Es por el recuerdo_, pensó, _estoy soñando con esto a causa de los recuerdos._

Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, Astoria en el asiento del acompañante y Draco conducía. Iban junto al río y era de noche. Harry quería bajar la ventanilla y contemplar el cielo, las estrellas, el agua, la tierra y la ruta interminable que la atravesaba como una cinta de asfalto.

-No sabes lo que quieres, Draco –decía Astoria.

Los ojos de Draco volaron al espejo retrovisor y se encontraron con la mirada de Harry.

-No, no lo sé –dijo.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa y Harry se dio cuenta de que Astoria se había dormido. El recuerdo debería haber terminado; Harry levantó la vista de Astoria y se quedó estático: los ojos de Draco que se reflejaban en el espejo retrovisor, miraban directamente a los suyos. Draco habló.

-Podemos ir a cualquier lugar.

_No está hablando contigo, está hablando con Astoria, no te está mirando a ti, está mirando a través de ti…_

-¿A cualquier lugar? –repitió Harry, solo para asegurarse de que Draco no lo oía.

Draco sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada hacia la ruta que tenía delante. –A cualquier lugar.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró. –Vamos a donde estás tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé dónde estás –dijo Harry, con la boca seca-. Estoy tratando de encontrarte.

-Qué extraño –dijo Draco-, porque yo te estoy buscando a ti.

De alguna manera, esto era importante; como una voz que se apaga, como una puerta que se cierra, como un tren que se aleja. –Como un círculo –murmuró Harry.

Draco volvió a mirarlo. –Ahora lo estás comprendiendo, Potter –dijo.

Cuando Harry despertó, tenía un rectángulo plástico en la mano: la licencia de Draco.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry obtuvo su licencia provisoria el 31 de octubre. Se trasladó vía flú a la casa de Astoria –después de ser conectado oficialmente a su chimenea-, y se la mostró a Matthew. –La fotografía es horrible –observó y Matthew se rio.

-Es parte del rito de paso. Todas las fotografías de las primeras licencias son horribles. Por lo menos, ahora puedes conducir -agregó.

Harry se graduó, de la calle a la ruta, porque las calles de campo que rodeaban la casa de Astoria, generalmente, no tenían tránsito.

-Puedo probar en una ruta principal –dijo Harry, entusiasmado.

-No te adelantes, compañero. Todavía no puedes mirar el reloj sin sacar el pie del acelerador.

-Hacer más de una cosa es difícil cuando vas a 60 millas por hora –replicó Harry.

-Sí, y será peor si tienes un accidente porque te pasaste quince minutos buscando el botón de las luces para cambiar de carril.

Sin embargo, cuando empezaron la clase de manejo, Matthew le dejó probar una ruta principal, y Harry pudo conducir por un largo trecho sin necesidad de asistencia.

Entonces, Matthew preguntó por Draco. -¿Todavía no hallaste mucho?

-Nada. Parece que todo fuera en círculos.

-Bueno, que tengas suerte…quiero decir, han pasado tres años y…Ten cuidado, te estás yendo hacia la izquierda…En verdad, no hay muchas chances de que encuentres nuevas pistas.

-Bueno, espero encontrar algo. Hablando de encontrar cosas, ¿puede ser que conozcas a un buen mecánico?

-Conozco algunos en Exeter. Te daré los datos cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora, gira a la izquierda en esta intersección. Creo que estás listo para tomar la autopista.

-Espero que estés bromeando.

Matthew sonrió ampliamente.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, Harry llegó a casa a las once en punto de la noche, sonriente y pensando en cómo compartiría las novedades con Ginny. Ahora podía conducir legalmente. Tenía una licencia –provisoria, por supuesto, pero a fin de año podría tener la definitiva-. De algún modo, le parecía algo importante. Era un hito para él. Y Ginny ni siquiera había notado las lecciones de manejo, y…

Entró al cuarto y su sonrisa menguó. Ginny no estaba, aunque había una nota en su almohada. La levantó.

'_Lo siento, olvidé decirte esta mañana que tengo un Taller de estrategias de dos días, en Leeds. Regresaré el jueves. Te amo. Nos veremos pronto'_

Harry se quedó mirando la nota por un momento, luego la hizo a un lado. Permaneció de pie por un largo rato, pensando; luego –lentamente-, se volvió hacia las dos cajas apiladas junto a su mesa de luz y removió el encantamiento desilusionador.

Muy bien, entonces podía ponerse a trabajar.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Dos horas más tarde, Harry se hallaba sentado en medio de la cama y los objetos estaban desparramados a su alrededor como hojas de otoño.

Un distintivo de Prefecto brillaba, reflejando la luz de la lámpara, una rosa de origami descansaba sobre un almohadón. Ya hacía un largo rato que Harry había olvidado el propósito de la tarea, se había dejado absorber por los pequeños detalles y ahora de dedicaba a examinar los textos de Hogwarts.

Draco había escrito en ellos. Desde el primero: el libro de Encantamientos de nivel I, hasta el de Pociones Avanzadas, escribió pequeñas notas en los márgenes.

Era algo extraño. Harry había asumido que Draco era irritante y arrogante, e insoportablemente vanidoso con su trabajo de clases, pero los textos de primer año revelaban página trás página de notas dolorosamente escritas por la mano infantil de un niño de once años. Draco había guardado cada paso, y al parecer, había sentido temor de fallar en los hechizos o de usar incorrectamente la técnica.

Era extraño ver cómo la letra de Draco cambiaba a través de los años. Las letras cuidadosamente redondeadas, pronto hicieron lugar a las letras inclinadas, y hacia el sexto año, la escritura se había desarrollado, convirtiéndose en un trazo firme y grácil.

Había poco, además de notas agregadas en casi todas las páginas…

'_Por las barbas de Merlín, esto sí que es aburrido'_, había escrito Draco, en un texto de Botánica, cortando abruptamente su extensa nota sobre el tulipán de siete dientes. Aún más sorprendente, resultaba la franca admisión en Pociones Avanzadas, sobre la página que explicaba los usos de las patas de escarabajo: _Ya ni me importa esta materia_.

Era extraño que Draco escribiera semejantes pensamientos en los libros de texto. Pero, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no había tenido nadie en quien confiar. Hacia el final de su tiempo en Hogwarts, era claro que no confiaba ni en sus amigos más cercanos. Ciertamente, tampoco podía confiar en sus padres, ambos igualmente atribulados.

Debe haberse sentido solo. Harry sabía muy bien lo que era la soledad. Pasó las páginas del Libro de Encantamientos Básicos, nivel VI. De vez en cuando aparecía un dibujo de un elaborado nudo celta, pero Harry no le dio importancia. Al parecer, a Draco simplemente le gustaba practicar diseños en las clases particularmente aburridas. Había algunas notas, por aquí y por allá, prolijamente escritas en los márgenes. _El hechizo no funciona cuando se quiere usar en uno mismo_, había escrito en una página. Harry frunció el ceño y leyó el título del hechizo. Era el encantamiento Defervesco, que aparentemente servía para calmar la ansiedad y disminuir el miedo.

Cerró el libro y miró la tapa por un largo rato. No había libros de séptimo año. Draco no había regresado a Hogwarts a completar sus estudios después de la guerra.

Harry se inclinó sobre la cama, cruzándola, y tomó un libro de notas de Draco. Era una agenda y diario de 2003, lleno de fechas prolijamente registradas, pero comunes: extracciones semanales de Gringotts, fechadas con precisión, un recordatorio para renovar el registro del auto. La nota final había sido escrita el día de la desaparición de Draco.

_Visitar a la abogada de la familia, a las cuatro y media de la tarde_.

Sin dudas, era lo que tenía planeado hacer después de comprar la lechuza. Sin embargo, puede que valiera la pena averiguar el motivo de la visita de Draco, si la abogada pudiera recordarlo.

Harry hojeó el resto de la agenda, pero las páginas más allá del 9 de septiembre estaban todas en blanco y…

Su nombre.

Contempló la página: 21 de noviembre. Aparentemente, una fecha escogida al azar.

_Potter,_

_Creo que tienes algo que es de mi propiedad…_

Las palabras estaban tachadas. Era el borrador de una carta, notó Harry, porque justo debajo, Draco había hecho un segundo intento.

_Querido Potter,_

_Creo que, en este momento, posees una varita de espino con núcleo de pelo de unicornio…_

También tachado. Un tercer intento, y un cuarto. El quinto intento demostraba otro nivel de enojo y comenzaba con un garabato intencional:

_Potter,_

_Devuélveme mi varita. Tampoco es que la estás usando. Probablemente ya ni te molestas en usar varita. Francamente, estoy esperando ver cómo asciendes al noveno plano del nirvana y te conviertes en una masa antropomórfica de energía pura. El próximo titular de El Profeta va a decir: El Salvador Potter ha sido clasificado como un nuevo planeta._

Harry no puedo evitar la sonrisa amplia. En verdad, era bastante gracioso, y un pequeño dibujo de Draco aumentaba la diversión –presumiblemente era el Planeta Harry-, una especie de Saturno con un par de anteojos. Harry rio a carcajadas y pasó la página, esperando encontrar otro dibujo divertido, pero en cambio, encontró más palabras. Aparentemente, la carta continuaba.

¿_Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? Volvamos a ese momento_.

Las palabras rodaron por la mente de Harry como olas rompientes. Parpadeó, su sonrisa desapareció y volvió a leer.

¿_Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? Volvamos a ese momento. Yo arrojaré recordadoras al cielo y tú tratarás de atraparlas._

_A veces, pienso que sería mejor que te quedaras con mi varita. Pienso en todos los hechizos oscuros que realicé, todos los Imperdonables que traté de lanzar con ella._

_Pero, después me acuerdo de cuando tenía once años y aprendí a realizar el __Lumos y los encantamientos reparadores, y me cuesta renunciar a ella._

_Así que, devuélveme mi varita o dame un giratiempos._

Harry no tenía dudas de que Draco, en un clímax de frustración, después de tratar de escribir una carta formal adecuada, escribió este particular mensaje con la intención de que nunca nadie lo leyera, y menos que menos, él mismo. Había una extraña honestidad y llaneza en la carta, y a Harry le resultó difícil imaginarse que Draco -con su frialdad y su incapacidad de expresarse sin insultos-, la hubiera escrito.

Luego, recordó a Draco con esa expresión de frialdad, diciéndole a Astoria que tenía que dar el discurso de despedida de su padre. Sí, Draco sabía bien cómo esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos debajo de una expresión apática y arrogante.

¿_Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? Volvamos a ese momento._

De pronto, Harry sintió que su corazón dolía por todos ellos: Hermione y Ron, tan ignorantes de lo que vendría; Neville, que un día sería torturado por Mortífagos; y sí, también por Draco, quien evidentemente había soñado con un futuro diferente.

Seguía siendo Malfoy, se recordó a sí mismo, pero le resultaba difícil recordar al Malfoy que se burlaba de todos y se justificaba por todo. Era como si los años lo hubieran desintegrado como arena y solo quedara Draco, el Draco siempre serio y triste que usaba un broche en forma de snitch plateada -porque 'In inceptum finis est'-, el que intentaba superarse a sí mismo escribiendo cartas que nunca enviaría, el que manejaba hacia cualquier lado buscando algo; el Draco que se buscaba a sí mismo o tal vez a un recuerdo, o tal vez solo un estado mental.

Harry guardó los objetos, uno a uno: la rosa de origami –vieja y ajada, que le hizo preguntarse por qué Draco la conservaría-, los libros de texto –con sus seis años de notas y dibujos-, la corbata, el distintivo de Prefecto -¿se habrá sentido orgulloso de ser Prefecto? ¿O será que al ver el distintivo veía un recuerdo agridulce de lo que había hecho o de lo que podría haber sido, como con su varita?

Esa noche, Harry soñó.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Era de noche. Las estrellas se veían en lo alto, claras y frescas como la primera nieve del invierno. Estaba parado al borde de un acantilado, contemplando cómo las olas de un color gris oscuro, rompían contra la pared escarpada y dispersaban espuma por las oscuras rocas brillantes. Giró. Draco se hallaba parado cerca, mirando hacia el mar oscuro.

-Esto no es un recuerdo del pensadero –dijo Harry, lentamente. Esperaba ser ignorado, pero se sorprendió cuando Draco giró hacia él.

-Estás aquí, otra vez –dijo.

-¿Otra vez? Nunca estuve aquí –Harry no sabía cómo responder-. La última vez que te vi, en el auto, pensé que era un sueño…-Se le heló la sangre-. Ese fue un sueño. Este también es un sueño.

-Estos son recuerdos, Potter. Esto es real. El 5 de septiembre de 2003 manejé hasta la costa de Cornualles.

-Hasta Truro -dijo Harry, de repente.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia las olas oscuras del Mar Céltico. –Pasé Truro. Quería ver dónde terminaba la tierra firme, así que manejé hasta Helston y estacioné en el faro.

Harry miró alrededor, pero no halló ningún faro. No había nada, ni siquiera la ventana iluminada de una casa, o las luces distantes de un automóvil. La escena solo estaba iluminada por la media luna que derramaba un brillo suave sobre el océano oscuro.

-Y desde allí, caminé –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué, por los acantilados, a medianoche?

-A las tres de la mañana, para ser exactos -Draco miró a Harry-. Tienes que encontrarme, Potter. Esta es mi última oportunidad. No sé por qué eres tú, entre todos, el que llegó a mis recuerdos.

El sonido atronador de las olas rompiendo contra el acantilado pareció intensificarse. Harry se inquietó, ligeramente, pues parecía como si la tierra comenzara a temblar.

-Estoy investigando tu caso –dijo Harry, elevando la voz por sobre el rugido de las olas. El borde del acantilado comenzó a desmoronarse hacia el mar y él retrocedió trastabillando-. Estoy tratando de encontrarte. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Si esto es real, dímelo!

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero los acantilados se derrumbaron, como castillos de arena y las olas tormentosas, aterradoras y oscuras se elevaron y taparon a Harry.

Despertó con un doloroso golpe de adrenalina y un grito casi ahogado en la garganta.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

-¡Juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Hermione levantó la vista para verlo pasearse por la cocina, luego volvió a posar su mirada dubitativa en la taza de té que tenía sobre la mesa, frente a ella. -¿Soñaste con Malfoy? ¿Y él te dijo que fue hasta Helston?

-Sí, -dijo Harry, frustrado- dijo que los recuerdos eran reales, que no eran sueños y que yo tenía que encontrarlo…

-Tal vez deberías haberle preguntado a Malfoy dónde está –dijo Hermione.

Harry no estaba seguro si se burlaba de él o no. –Traté de hacerlo, pero el sueño se derrumbó, literalmente. -Harry empezó a ir y venir por la cocina, otra vez, y la taza de té que tenía sobre la mesada, empezó a enfriarse lentamente-. Ya me había pasado, soñé un recuerdo y hablé con él…quiero decir…pero Draco parecía diferente, como abstracto, como si él también pensara que todo era un sueño y solo siguiera la corriente. Pero, esta vez, pareció sorprenderse de verme y me hizo preguntas, de alguna manera pareció más real. –Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione-. Crees que estoy loco, ¿verdad?

Por un largo rato, Hermione no dijo nada, después tomó un largo sorbo de té. –Ya antes has tenido sueños de eventos reales, Harry.

Eso detuvo sus pasos y giró, violentamente. –Eso fue diferente, fue legeremancia y magia negra –dijo, con voz baja y furiosa.

Hermione suspiró. –No es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy diciendo que confío en que tú puedes diferenciar entre un sueño normal y uno…distinto.

El enojo de Harry desapareció. –Ah –dijo.

-Escucha, tengo que ir a trabajar. Tengo una reunión con el Jefe de la División de Criaturas Mágicas, pero…-Hermione hizo una pausa-, tal vez Malfoy estaba diciéndote dónde está, en ese sueño.

-¿Crees que está en Helston?

Hermione volvió a hacer una pausa. –Por lo que dijiste, esos acantilados parecen ser traicioneros.

Harry parpadeó y dio un respingo, como si ella lo hubiese golpeado. –No desapareció en Cornualles, él desapareció en Londres.

-Bueno, todavía no has descartado que haya desaparecido por propia voluntad. Tal vez él quería hacerlo sin lastimar a su familia.

Harry comprendió. -No, -dijo- no, Hermione. Él no lo hubiese hecho.

-¿No crees posible que estuviera deprimido, para nada? –Preguntó Hermione, con gentileza.

-Él no hubiese hecho eso –repitió Harry, con firmeza.

Hermione lo observó un largo rato.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. –Dijo, al fin-. Avísame si tienes alguna pista nueva.

-Lo haré.

Hermione terminó su té y rápidamente se dirigió a la chimenea de la cocina, lanzó un puñado de polvo al fuego y partió hacia el Ministerio.

Lentamente, Harry caminó hasta las llamas que seguían verdes y tomó la red flú hacia la chimenea de Astoria y de Matthew, a tiempo para su próxima clase de manejo.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Giró en otra esquina, mirando hacia adelante, a la calle mojada por la lluvia. Los limpiaparabrisas pasaban sobre el vidrio con un ritmo casi tranquilizador.

-Cuidado con la velocidad –dijo Matthew.

Harry menguó levemente la presión sobre el acelerador.

Las lluvias de otoño se estaban volviendo más frecuentes, dejando un frío helado sobre la tierra, como una advertencia de las escarchas del invierno. Estaban en la última semana de noviembre y Londres ya se vestía por completo para las fiestas: las luces navideñas se alineaban en la calle Oxford y el invierno maravilloso de Hyde Park estaba lleno de niños entusiasmados y de turistas abrigados.

Pero, por allí, en el este de Devon, los signos eran más sutiles: el aroma de las tortas navideñas y del pan de jengibre se escapaba de las panaderías y las dulcerías mostraban filas de bombones y ratoncitos de azúcar de colores pasteles.

Mientras Harry manejaba por la calle principal del pueblo, veía las luces de colores decorando las casas y, por aquí y por allí, alguna escena navideña cuidadosamente preparada en los escaparates de las tiendas.

-En el este de Devon no cae mucha nieve, ¿no? –preguntó Harry.

Matthew negó con la cabeza. –Realmente, no. Nuestros inviernos son bastante suaves.

Harry bajó la velocidad para dejar que un gato cruzara la calle, pensando en el Valle de Godric y en las luces parpadeando en la nieve, en la única Navidad que pasó en un verdadero hogar, y de repente lo anheló más que a nada.

-¿Sabes qué? –Preguntó Matthew-. Creo que casi estás listo.

-Pero…solo llevo un par de meses conduciendo –dijo Harry, vacilante.

-Sin embargo, le has tomado la mano bastante rápido. La única cosa que necesitas practicar es estacionar en paralelo; y, a veces tu giro en reversa tiene dos maniobras de más –rio Matthew.

-Nunca estacionaré bien en paralelo –murmuró Harry. A veces, se veía tentado a realizar encantamientos para poder estacionar en lugares estrechos, pero hasta ahora había podido resistir a la tentación.

-Nos concentraremos en eso esta semana, y creo que podrás pedir un turno para el examen –dijo Matthew.

Harry condujo de vuelta hasta la casa de Astoria y de Matthew, para la rutina habitual: una cerveza o dos frente al fuego, mientras le obsequiaba historias sobre el mundo mágico a Matthew –quien parecía fascinado por los dragones-.

-Son enormes bestias que lanzan fuego, ¿cómo los escondieron de los muggles durante miles de años? –Demandó, mientras Harry se acomodaba en el sillón cómodo.

-Ah, hay todo tipo de encantamientos, y si pasara lo peor, siempre quedaría la opción de lanzarle un Obliviate a un muggle si viese algo inconveniente –dijo Astoria, llegando con un tazón de castañas asadas.

-¿Obliviate?

-Sacarle el recuerdo –dijo Astoria.

Matthew frunció el ceño. –Eso no está bien. No creo que deban joderle la cabeza a la gente de ese modo. Seguro que eso no es bueno.

Harry escuchaba la discusión a medias. De las palabras de Matthew sobre joderle la cabeza a la gente, sus pensamientos fluyeron como un río hasta que recordó la conversación con Hermione. Había podido olvidarla durante una hora, más o menos, mientras manejaba, pero ahora se había plantado en su cerebro como una roca pesada.

¿Draco había estado deprimido? Siempre parecía tan distante en los recuerdos…caminaba dentro de una tienda, manejaba un auto o hablaba con Astoria, pero realmente no parecía que estuviera allí. Harry reconocía algunos rasgos en el rostro de Draco: las líneas angulares, como si estuviese esculpido, o la mirada distante…

Distancia.

Draco había recorrido muchísima distancia, Harry estaba seguro de eso, pero nunca había podido cubrir la distancia entre el pasado y el presente.

¿_Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? Volvamos a ese momento_.

-Pareces pensativo –observó Astoria, de pronto. Harry levantó la vista y trató de sonreír.

-Solo pensaba…-dijo, con levedad-. Pensaba… ¿Draco usaba alguna poción o encantamiento?

Astoria frunció el ceño, confundida. -No. ¿Por qué, es importante? Tomaba alguna poción analgésica, alguna vez, cuando le dolía la cabeza, pero nada más.

-Bien –dijo Harry-, solo me lo preguntaba, eso es todo.

Si Draco hubiese estado tomando algo para la depresión, de seguro Astoria lo sabría. Cambió de tema rápidamente. –Mañana iré a visitar a la abogada de la familia Malfoy. Draco tenía una cita con ella.

-Qué extraño –respondió Astoria, haciendo una pausa para comer una castaña.

-¿Lo es? -Preguntó Harry, con agudeza.

-Sí. La abogada solo trata con Narcissa.

Harry frunció el ceño y se puso de de pie, sin darse cuenta. Dijo adiós a Astoria y a Matthew y tomó la red flú hasta su departamento, agradecido al notar que Ginny aún no había regresado de su práctica. Quería pasar un tiempo solo. Quería tiempo para pensar.

Se sentó en la mesada de la isla de la cocina, mirando fijo –sin ver-, los diseños del granito.

_Draco no hubiese hecho eso, _le había dicho a Hermione. Draco no, él que era insoportablemente testarudo, que había intentado arreglar los jodidos armarios evanescentes durante todo un año…si hasta cuando el mocoso estúpido terminó apuntando temblorosamente a Dumbledore, con una mirada de completo terror en los ojos, aún seguía sin admitir que no era capaz de completar la tarea que le había dado Voldemort. Harry recordaba ese segundo antes de la llegada de los Mortífagos, cuando Draco empezó a bajar la varita ante el ofrecimiento de Dumbledore de un camino diferente. Tal vez, Draco hubiese reconocido la derrota, después de todo.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta las puertas corredizas, las abrió y salió al balcón. Sentía sofocante al departamento, como si lo ahogara. Afuera, el aire estaba helado. Harry se estremeció y se envolvió en su capa. Aquí hacía más frío que en el este de Devon. Apostaría a que mañana habría niebla sobre el Támesis…contempló cómo los trenes iban y venían. Esa noche no soñó.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 18 de agosto de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Capítulo 6**_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry salió temprano, antes de que Ginny despertara. A las 8:30 tenía una reunión con el abogado de la familia Malfoy. Descubrió que se trataba de una bruja alta, de hombros anchos, que le recordó a Madame Maxime. Lo condujo a su oficina: una habitación pequeña, diseñada evidentemente por un fanático del minimalismo. Había esperado encontrarse con algo extravagante, por ser una abogada digna de los Malfoy, pero no había mucho más que un set de archiveros, una mesa de vidrio y dos sillas.

La abogada, señorita Zeisel, se presentó fríamente, tomó asiento detrás de la mesa y miró a Harry por encima de sus lentes plateados –con una mirada tan similar a la de McGonagall que Harry tuvo la absurda sensación de que iba a ser reprendido por algo-.

-Entonces –dijo ella-, usted quiere saber de los Malfoy.

-Específicamente sobre Draco. He tomado su caso.

Harry le alcanzó su placa y Zeisel la examinó cuidadosamente antes de devolvérsela.

-Si usted quiere saber algo sobre sus asuntos financieros, tendrá que contactarse con el asesor financiero de la familia –dijo.

-No, por cierto. Draco tenía una cita con usted el día de su desaparición: el 9 de septiembre de 2003, a las 4:30 de la tarde -dijo Harry, sin preámbulos, pues le pareció que Zeisel no era de las personas que se permitían la charla intrascendente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿Lo recuerda? –Preguntó Harry, sorprendido. Zeisel volvió a lanzarle una mirada por sobre los lentes.

-Tengo muy buena memoria, señor Potter.

-¿Puede darme algún detalle de la reunión?

Zeisel miró nuevamente la placa y por un momento, Harry creyó que iba a darle alguna excusa cortante sobre la confidencialidad de sus clientes.

-Draco Malfoy me contactó una semana antes, diciendo que necesitaba consejo legal.

-¿Draco tenía algún problema? -preguntó Harry, alarmado.

-Aparentemente, no era nada urgente. Le pregunté si era una emergencia y el señor Malfoy me aseguró que simplemente necesitaba un consejo legal. No le pareció inconveniente esperar una semana para la cita.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de qué es lo que quería discutir con usted?

Zeisel frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza levemente. –Me pidió información sobre obstaculización de procesamiento.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Generalmente, se trata de prevenir que un criminal sea procesado, puede incluir el ocultamiento de un criminal buscado por la justicia; también proveerle de medios para evitar que sea descubierto o aprehendido –usualmente dándole dinero o facilitándole transporte-.

Harry miró fijamente a Zeisel por un momento prolongado, pensando a gran velocidad. –Draco sabía dónde estaba su padre, o posiblemente estuviera ayudándole.

-No puedo comentar el asunto. Todo lo que puedo decir es que el señor Malfoy me pidió consejo legal sobre obstaculización de procesamiento y yo accedí a reunirme con él. La cita no se realizó y no tuve ninguna comunicación posterior con el señor Malfoy. –Zeisel se alisó una arruga en la manga de la túnica y se puso de pie-. Me temo que, en este momento, tengo una reunión con un cliente, señor Potter. Pero, si usted requiere alguna información adicional, por favor, comuníquese con mi secretaria para que le programe una cita.

-Usted tiene que haber sabido que él estaba hablando de Lucius Malfoy -dijo Harry, enojado, permaneciendo sentado.

-Como le dije, no puedo-

-¡Draco desapareció el mismo día que se suponía que iba a reunirse con usted para hablar sobre Lucius! ¡Y usted, _nunca_ dijo nada!

La cara de Zeisel se cerró, los músculos se tensaron y su boca se tornó una línea estrecha e implacable. –La familia Malfoy tiene muchas casas de vacaciones y residencias en el extranjero. Le sugiero, señor Potter, que si quiere encontrar al señor Malfoy, comience por allí, en lugar de andar lanzando acusaciones sin sentido –agregó, con frialdad.

-Usted es como los demás –dijo Harry, en un tono bajo y furioso-, piensa que Draco se fue a vivir en alguna lujosa villa por ahí, ¿no es cierto? ¡Usted no sabe una mierda sobre él!

-Debo pedirle que se retire –espetó Zeisel, y Harry se levantó.

-Con gusto –dijo, caminando hacia la puerta-, gracias por toda su ayuda.

Salió, azotando la puerta, reconociendo que era una chiquilinada, pero sin poder evitarlo. Estaba _tan furioso_. Hacía tres años de la desaparición de Draco. ¡_Tres años_!, y todos los involucrados en el caso –excepto Astoria y Narcissa-, trataron el tema como si fuera una broma. Las notas del primer oficial eran _risibles_.

Pero, debajo del torrente de enojo que sentía contra Zeisel, se hallaba el enojo contra sí mismo. Después de todo, él había pensado lo mismo cuando comenzó la investigación.

Y más atrás, la primera vez que oyó sobre la desaparición de Draco, tenía veintitrés años y toda su vida le parecía iluminada como un cielo de verano. Tenía amigos con los que bebía en el bar y a Ginny, bella y brillante Ginny; recién habían comprado el departamento y estaban tan llenos de energía.

La desaparición de Draco había sido solo una nota al pie en su vida, una lectura rápida de un titular en el periódico, un breve resoplido de desdén mientras imaginaba a Draco burlándose en su lujoso lugar de retiro. Luego, sin ningún esfuerzo lo dejó pasar, sin siquiera dedicarle al incidente un mínimo pensamiento, hasta que el expediente cayó en su escritorio, tres años más tarde.

Tres largos años.

Tal vez, todavía no estaba haciendo lo suficiente. ¡Hacía un mes que había encontrado el cuaderno de notas, por Merlín! ¿Y solo había hablado con la abogada? ¿Qué clase de investigador era? E

Basura.

Harry sintió gusto a sangre y se dio cuenta de que se había mordido el labio. Aflojó la mandíbula y desapareció.

Apareció en el atrio del Ministerio.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Arthur Weasley estaba encantado de verlo. -¡Adelante, adelante! Siéntate. –Dijo, indicándole la oficina.

El señor Weasley había recorrido un largo camino desde aquella pequeña oficina de años atrás, hasta su reciente nombramiento como Jefe de la Oficina de Relaciones Muggles y su nueva oficina amplia y bien puesta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry? –preguntó, ofreciéndole una lata de caramelos. Harry aceptó uno y se sentó en una silla, frente al escritorio.

-Estoy manejando algunos casos sin resolver –dijo Harry, desenvolviendo el caramelo-. Uno de ellos es el de Draco Malfoy. –Hizo una pausa, para poder observar la expresión del señor Weasley: frunció el ceño, pero no pareció demasiado sorprendido o molesto-. Me preguntaba –Harry presionó, después de un momento de silencio-, si pudiera acceder a la base de datos muggle de personas sin identificar.

-Ah, querido –respondió el señor Weasley, lentamente-, lamento escucharlo, Harry. Supongo que no podemos esperar mucho, entonces. Tenemos un oficial de contacto con la ciudad.

-Pensaba en algo más regional –interrumpió Harry-. La policía de los Distritos de Devon y de Cornualles.

-Ah -Arthur asintió-, puedo hablar con nuestro equipo de Cooperación para el Cumplimiento de la Ley y ellos lo arreglarán: algunos policías uniformados, un par de encantamientos confundidores y tendrás tus archivos.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, agradecido, justo cuando se oyó un educado llamado en la puerta y la secretaria metió la mano para pasarle una carpeta.

-Reporte del Primer Ministro Muggle, señor.

-Ah, sí –dijo el señor Weasley-, él quiere que lo ponga al tanto del incidente con el dragón galés –se puso de pie y miró a Harry, disculpándose-. Lamento dejarte. Salúdame a Ginny, ¿sí? Molly la extraña mucho.

-Como no. Gracias, otra vez –dijo Harry. Se levantó y salió de la oficina.

_Va a ser una espera larga e impaciente_, se dijo, pero tenía otros casos que atender, por lo que regresó lentamente a su oficina.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, volvió a soñar con Cornualles: el acantilado, las olas oscuras rompiendo interminablemente contra las rocas negras, más abajo.

Draco no estaba allí.

Harry esperó. Sentía al viento sobre la cara, cortante, teñido de la sal del helado Mar Céltico. Se estremeció y trató de envolverse en su capa, peleando con la tela que se le escapaba de las manos entumecidas.

Este era un recuerdo de Draco. ¿Cómo podía existir si Draco no estaba allí? No tenía _sentido_.

Harry se acercó al borde del acantilado, moviéndose con lentitud, hasta que pudo mirar directamente a las olas que el viento rompía contra las rocas escarpadas.

-Draco –dijo, pero la palabra fue golpeada por el viento y desapareció sin hacer ruido en las profundidades oscuras del mar. Lo intentó de nuevo, elevando la voz. -¡Draco!

Esta vez, la palabra se elevó y se oyó claramente, atravesando el cielo nocturno, y se escuchó el eco. -¡Draco, Draco!

Pero no hubo respuesta.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

**.**

Cuando Harry llegó al Ministerio, el primer día de diciembre, Londres seguía envuelto en la niebla de la mañana; fue a su oficina, abrió la puerta y se quitó los mitones y la bufanda. Apenas se sentó en el escritorio, una carpeta gruesa llegó volando violentamente y casi le dio en la cabeza. Harry frunció el ceño, pues cualquier expediente enviado el día anterior, después de su horario de salida, acostumbraba a quedar flotando en el pasillo hasta que él llegara por la mañana.

Sin embargo, su leve irritación se desvaneció cuando leyó la nota que la carpeta tenía en la portada: Copias tomadas de la base de datos de personas sin identificar de la policía de Cornualles-Devon.

La carpeta no era tan gruesa, Harry supuso que serían unos quince casos, más o menos. Desechó los primeros doce: los cuerpos fueron hallados antes de 2003; el número trece consistía nada más que en un hueso de mandíbula incompleto, hallado en un bosque de Devon –Harry también lo desechó-; y el catorce tenía entre 50 y 70 años.

El caso número quince de la lista era un cuerpo de sexo masculino, entre 18 y 25 años, color de cabello y de ojos desconocido, hallado el 21 de enero de 2004 en una playa boscosa cercana a Rosenithon, en Cornualles. Se cree que el cuerpo estuvo en el agua entr meses, observaban las notas.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la página durante un largo rato.

Luego, lentamente, tomó el pergamino adherido a su escritorio con un encantamiento y escribió: _Se requiere consulta. Potter_.

Las palabras se disolvieron y cinco minutos completos más tarde, apareció la respuesta.

_Estaré allí en una hora. Butterworth_.

Fue una hora muy larga. Harry trató de trabajar, pero no pudo. Parecía que las palabras le salían por goteo, no podía concentrarse. Leyó la página número quince de la carpeta, una y otra vez. Playa boscosa cercana a Rosenithon, Cornualles...

Harry hizo una pausa, luego volvió a presionar la pluma contra el pergamino: _Traer mapa_.

Butterworth no respondió esta vez, pero llegó veinte minutos más tarde con un libro gastado bajo el brazo, _Atlas Geográfico Integral de Gran Bretaña. _

-¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó Butterworth, alcanzándole el libro a Harry.

-No sé –Harry empujó la carpeta, abierta en la página quince, hacia Butterworth. Por un momento, la oficina quedó en silencio, mientras Butterworth leía la página y Harry encontraba rápidamente un mapa de Cornualles y trazaba las latitudes y longitudes con un dedo, hasta que lo halló: Rosenithon –quince millas al noreste de Helston-.

-Dame los detalles de tu caso –dijo Butterworth.

Ambos habían hecho esto como mil veces, pero esta vez…Harry no podía pensar en qué decir. Buscó el expediente de Draco, lo abrió y rebuscó entre las páginas: -Masculino, desapareció a los 23 años, en septiembre de 2003 –después de un rato, agregó, en voz baja-, se sabe que frecuentaba la costa de Cornualles.

-Es muy probable que haya correspondencia, entonces.

Harry asintió, en silencio.

-No te ves bien –dijo Butterworth-. Espero que no hayas venido a trabajar con gripe –agregó, desaprobando, pues en el último tiempo hubo un alto números casos de contagio en el Ministerio-.

-No, estoy bien –dijo Harry, apretando las manos temblorosas alrededor del Atlas.

-Bueno –dijo Butterworth, después de un momento-, ¿disponemos de la firma mágica?

-De…de…_nuestro_ lado –dijo Harry, hallando su voz, gracias a la expresión desinteresada y tranquilizadora de Butterworth-. El expediente que tienes ahora…es…muggle.

Butterworth frunció el ceño. –Voy a necesitar acceso a los restos. –Hizo una pausa-. Lo más probable es que ya estén enterrados o cremados. Vamos a tener que hacerlo al modo muggle. Ve a tramitar los arreglos en la Oficina de Relaciones Muggles para obtener la muestra de ADN –hizo un gesto irritado con la mano-, y contáctame cuando lo tengas.

Harry asintió y Butterworth se fue, llevándose consigo el Atlas.

Una vez más, Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina del señor Weasley.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

**.**

Esa tarde, Harry viajó por la red flú hasta la casa de Matthew y Astoria. Tenía clase de manejo, aunque eso no podía estar más lejos de su mente. El señor Weasley habló con el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley y le explicó que iba a enviar con ellos al oficial encargado de las relaciones con los muggles, para 'negociar' con los oficiales de policía y obtener acceso a la muestra de ADN. Después, la muestra sería enviada a Butterworth, para que la analizara y viera si había correspondencia con la firma mágica.

-Tu luz sigue encendida –el tono de voz de Matthew pareció divertido-. ¿Tienes otra cosa en la cabeza? No has podido concentrarte en toda la tarde.

Harry dobló en una esquina y no dijo nada, preguntándose si debía o no, contarle a Matthew o a Astoria. No, no sería de buen profesional. No debía decir nada, hasta que no tuviera los resultados –en una semana o dos-.

-Estoy pensando en uno de mis casos –murmuró, al final-.

Matthew no insistió. Harry disminuyó la velocidad para entrar el auto, oyendo el ruido que hacían los frenos sobre la grava mojada.

Después de estacionar el automóvil, entraron y se sentaron frente al fuego. Matthew le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre los billywigs, pero se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo y terminó la conversación. A la distancia, Harry sabía que se estaba comportando como una mala visita –oscuramente contemplativo y distante-, pero no podía obligarse a fingir sonrisas y a una charla insustancial. Era posible que Draco estuviera muerto. Ahogado, tres años atrás, antes de que Harry siquiera hubiese visto el primer recuerdo, antes de que escribiera '_Le gustan los círculos'_ en el expediente, antes de que leyera las palabras: …. ¿_Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? Volvamos a ese momento_.

Harry se despidió de Astoria y de Matthew, y volvió a su departamento por la red flú.

Ginny había puesto un pequeño arbolito de Navidad –no más grande que una lechuza- en el extremo de la mesada de la cocina. Harry lo contempló un momento, recordando las exuberantes agujas de los pinos, bajo la nieve del Valle de Godric; el bar alegre, decorado con luces y el sonido lejano de los villancicos. Él podría haber crecido allí…haciendo muñecos de nieve; podría haber tomado su primer trago en ese bar…

_Volvamos a ese momento_.

¿Qué diría Ginny si vendiera el departamento y comprara una casa en el campo?

Harry exhaló con fuerza, fue hasta las puertas corredizas, las abrió y salió al balcón. Era una noche fría, había gotas de rocío en la baranda y su aliento formaba nubes.

Abajo, en la calle, alguien silbaba, otra vez.

_Sopla el viento del sur, del sur, del sur…_

Oyó un ruido apagado y la puerta del frente se abrió.

-¡Harry! ¡Nunca vas a adivinar contra quiénes jugaremos este sábado! Quedan dos partidos en la temporada, y… ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? Cierra la puerta que está helando…

Ginny se quitó el gorro de lana y la bufanda. –Vamos a jugar contra las Alondras de Swindon y como el buscador es el hermano de Wanda, va a ser muy interesante. Nada como un poco de rivalidad fraternal para darle vida al juego. -Levantó la vista, tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío y lucía tan bonita como siempre-. Apúrate y entra.

Harry se detuvo a escuchar el silbido que venía de la calle, luego entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Pasó una semana muy larga, a la espera de los resultados del examen. Cuando Harry no trabajaba en sus otros casos, se dedicó a molestar a la gente de la oficina de Relaciones Muggles, para que hicieran arreglos para su investigación. Y el jueves, cuando recibió la noticia de que, por fin habían tenido éxito con la muestra de ADN, empezó a molestar a Butterworth en cambio.

Era extraño, vivir en un departamento con paredes blancas y un árbol de navidad del tamaño conveniente; caminar por las calles de Londres y pasar bajo los adornos festivos excesivos, con sus luces parpadeantes, sus hileras de estrellas de oro y sus copos de nieve azul eléctrico; ver reír a la gente que llenaba los bares y las posadas y bebía sidra y vino caliente con especias; leer los saludos de 'Feliz Navidad' en las ventanas. Era extraño que el Callejón Diagon tuviera un encantamiento que hacía que cayera nieve, suave y tibia sobre las calles y se hallara inundado de alegría festiva, y que en todas las tiendas se oyera la radio mágica, con sus villancicos y clásicos navideños; que en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, un anuncio en letras coloridas, dijera: ¡Compre la última Skyblazer y llegue a tiempo a casa para Navidad!

Sí, era extraño estar allí, cuando existía la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy llevara tres años muerto.

Si había muerto, solo, en la marea fría e implacable del Mar Céltico, la peor parte de eso, era que Harry ni siquiera lo había notado.

¿_Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? __Volvamos a ese momento_.

A veces, Harry se sentía tentado a hacerlo.

.

_Xx000000xx_

_._

El sábado era el día del gran partido de Ginny. Si los Guerreros de Wandsworth ganaban este partido, pasarían a la final.

Harry no pudo ir, y se disculpó profusamente con Ginny, diciendo que tenía que entrevistar a los familiares de un caso reciente. Ella, se sintió decepcionada, pero lo comprendió. –No sé cómo lo haces –dijo-. ¡Pobres familias!

Harry se sintió absolutamente horrible por mentir -sabía que últimamente se había distanciado de Ginny y que esa semana había estado terriblemente inquieto-. Pensó que iba a decirle algo, pero ella solo le dio un beso, le deseó suerte y tomó su traslador a Swindon.

Así que, Harry, en cambio se preparó para la verdadera razón de su ausencia: su examen práctico de conducción.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Matthew lo llevó hasta el lugar del examen.

-¿Tienes todos tus papeles?

-Sí –Harry se sentía tan nervioso como cuando se enfrentó al colacuerno húngaro.

-¿El certificado del examen teórico?

-Sí.

-Estás nervioso ¿no? -Dijo Matthew, y se detuvo en medio del estacionamiento.

-¿Es obvio?

-Has estado nervioso toda la semana.

-Lo notaste –dijo Harry, lentamente. Hermione y Ron también se habían dado cuenta, y le preguntaron si había pasado algo. Les dijo la verdad: que había hallado una posible correspondencia en el caso de Draco. Solo decirlo le había aliviado y ayudado un poco.

Entraron al centro y se sentaron en la sala de espera. Harry se había pasado toda la mañana preguntándose si debería suspender el examen. ¿Por qué había empezado a aprender a manejar, de todos modos? Estaba calificado para aparecerse, tenía trasladores, podía usar la red flú y hasta podía conseguir que el Ministerio le proveyera con un automóvil que se condujera solo.

Pero, él quería hacer algo por sí mismo, por una vez.

_¿Y cuál sería la gracia? ¿Para qué sentarse en una caja y dejar que te lleve otro?_

Interiormente, sabía que tenía otro motivo para aprender a manejar, pero todavía no estaba listo para ponerlo en palabras.

-¿Harry Potter? -Preguntó una mujer, acercándose a la sala de espera. A Harry le gustaba el modo en que los muggles decían su nombre, de una manera inexpresiva y educada-. Controlaremos sus papeles y le haremos un breve examen visual, luego podrá hacer el examen práctico.

Harry se levantó de su asiento.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, regresó al centro. Matthew que, aparentemente estaba enfrascado en un muy antiguo número de _Good Housekeeping_, tardó un minuto en notarlo.

-¿Y?

Harry sonrió.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Se apareció de vuelta en su departamento, mientras Matthew regresaba a casa en su auto. Lo había invitado a celebrar con unas cuantas cervezas, y le había pasado la invitación de Astoria para la cena, pero Harry se negó, educadamente, diciendo que tenía que trabajar.

-¿Un sábado? ¡Qué mal! –Exclamó Matthew, sorprendido, pero al final, arreglaron para cenar el domingo.

Ahora, Harry quería algo de soledad, para poder pensar algunas cosas. Su felicidad por haber recibido la licencia definitiva se veía opacada por todo lo demás que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de su llegada al departamento, cuando Butterworth lo llamó por la chimenea. Algo desacostumbrado, porque sus colegas sabían que él reservaba las llamadas personales para situaciones urgentes.

-Tengo el resultado –dijo Butterworth, sin preámbulo, y Harry casi cayó sobre la chimenea.

-¡Pero, recibiste la muestra el jueves!

-Le di prioridad y lo hice esta mañana, para que dejes de visitar mi oficina cada cinco minutos pidiendo novedades –dijo Butterworth, irritado. Harry le agradeció, de todos modos.

-Aquí tienes los resultados. –Un trozo de papel saltó de la chimenea y Harry lo agarró, rápidamente; pasó por alto toda la información típica del caso para llegar a la única parte que importaba.

Correspondencia: Negativa (0.5%)

Observaciones: Muestra muggle.

-No era…¿era muggle? -Preguntó Harry.

Butterworth asintió. –La muestra era muggle. Completa ausencia de firma mágica.

Harry miró fijamente el papel y leyó, una y otra vez:

Correspondencia: Negativa.

-Gracias –dijo, ausentemente-. Buen fin de semana, Butterworth.

-Lo tendré si no te veo –finalizó la llamada.

Harry se dejó caer contra la pared y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Correspondencia: Negativa.

Se permitió unos buenos veinte minutos de alivio, antes de enderezarse, levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa del comedor. Tenía que hacer un análisis serio de su encuentro con la abogada de Draco.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Ginny llegó a casa con un inusual buen humor, especialmente porque su equipo perdió el partido.

-Tengo algo que contarte –dijo.

-Yo también –dijo Harry. _Todo, tengo que contarte todo_. _La licencia de conducir será una maravillosa sorpresa –_se imaginaba la expresión deGinny_-, y hay tanto más que quiero decirte. Todas las cosas que, al parecer, nunca tenemos tiempo para decirnos._

-Bueno, podemos compartir las novedades la noche del viernes –dijo ella, sonriendo-, hice una reserva en un restaurante nuevo que abrieron en el Callejón Diagon.

-Lo espero con muchas ganas –dijo Harry, gratificado porque hacía mucho tiempo que Ginny no planeaba una salida.

_Puede ser que las cosas estén bien, entonces._

_._

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Esa noche le resultó imposible dormir. Seguía pensando en el caso de Draco: su mente volaba sobre miles de posibilidades, miles de pequeñas pistas que podría haber pasado por alto o malinterpretado. Esperó a que Ginny se durmiera y se levantó; tomó la caja que estaba junto a su mesita de luz, la llevó a la cocina y la apoyó sobre la mesada.

-_Lumos_ –murmuró. La luz de la varita iluminó gentilmente los libros de texto de Hogwarts, la botella de whiskey añejo, la rosa de origami de un gastado color rosado. Harry tomó el primer libro, la última vez no lo había visto, porque estaba firmemente sujeto con una cuerda: _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos._ Desató la cuerda y un par de ojos negros se abrieron, pero se cerraron rápidamente cuando Harry pasó un dedo por el lomo del libro.

Después de esperar un momento, para asegurarse de que el libro estuviera tranquilo, comenzó a hojearlo. Hubiese asegurado que Draco nunca se había tomado la molestia de abrirlo, pero había notas y más notas en los márgenes, con letra pequeña.

Harry leyó, con asombrada incredulidad: _Para acercarse al limax, debe hacerse con cuidado…Los Valcores tienden a tener mala vista y se apoyan en su oído para localizar a sus víctimas. Realizar un encantamiento silenciador antes de acercarse… _

Las notas de Draco –como las demás, a través de los años-, parecían concentrarse en la práctica y en las aplicaciones técnicas, más que en el conocimiento teórico. Al parecer, estuvo obsesionado en documentar perfectamente cada paso, asegurándose en no dejar lugar al error.

Harry dio vuelta la página: _Hipogrifos_, anunciaba el título, pero el resto de la hoja estaba arrancado. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el ataque de Buckbeak debió haber sido una escena de completa humillación para Draco. A juzgar por la falta de notas, no se había preparado adecuadamente para la clase y, en consecuencia, había sido derrotado por completo por el hipogrifo. Por supuesto, pensó Harry, irritado, había sido culpa de Draco porque el pendejo arrogante no había prestado atención. Pero, de inmediato, su irritación se tornó en contemplación: cómo era Draco en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Inmaduro, siempre fanfarroneando con su riqueza, queriendo ser el centro de atención…esa confianza impertinente que desapareció de a poco, llevándose consigo lo último de la infancia de Draco y dejando atrás a otra persona. A alguien que se ocultaba, pensó, recordando el sexto año. Alguien que tenía miedo todo el tiempo, que siempre retrocedía, que desviaba su vista…

-Te aterrorizaba cometer errores -murmuró Harry.

-Es probable, pero es difícil escuchar que otro lo dice de mí.

Harry no se movió. _Está en tu cabeza_…solo…_pensaste_ que Draco dijo eso…

Levantó la vista: Draco estaba parado, del otro lado de la habitación, mirando hacia el horizonte londinense, con una mano apoyada en el vidrio frío. –Es una linda vista –continuó Draco, como si no hubiese hablado antes-, pero este no eres tú, ¿no es así, Potter? Esto es nada, es una caja de concreto en el cielo-. Se inclinó sobre el vidrio, Harry podía ver la humedad de su aliento-. Tú necesitas algo sobre la tierra, algo real.

_Dime, ¿cómo entraste a mi cabeza?_

Le asustó que Draco Malfoy lo conociera mejor que sus amigos, mejor que sus colegas, mejor que Ginny. Entonces, recordó. –No eres real.

Draco dio un respingo, casi valió la pena verlo reaccionar así. Giró violentamente y miró a Harry. –Puedes verme.

-Esto es un sueño, es otro sueño –dijo Harry, más para convencerse que para responderle.

Draco seguía mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera una nueva especie de dragón. –Se supone que no puedes verme –dijo Draco, al final-, ni oírme.

-¿Por qué no? –Harry decidió que si era un sueño, estaba perfectamente bien.

-Porque no pudiste las otras veces –respondió Draco, casi acusándolo.

-¿Qué otras veces?

-Todas las veces que revisaste mis recuerdos y mis cosas.

-¿Estabas_ mirándome_? – Todas las veces que accedió a los recuerdos y cuando revolvió las posesiones de Draco… ¿lo había estado viendo cuando se sentó en el Renault Mégane? -¿Puedes verme? ¿Puedes seguirme, como un fantasma?

Draco pareció divertido. –Otra vez, Potter –dijo-, pensando que el mundo gira a tu alrededor –Regresó a contemplar, otra vez, las luces parpadeantes de Londres, desdibujadas bajo la niebla temprana del invierno-. No soy un fantasma.

-¿Dónde estás? Estoy tratando de encontrarte.

-Lo sé. –Draco apoyó ligeramente una mano sobre el vidrio de la puerta corrediza-. No puedo decirte donde estoy.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Era algo que había aprendido de Draco, en todas esas noches interminables pasadas en los recuerdos, manejando, conduciendo por las calles oscuras y las largas rutas: paciencia y contemplación.

'No puedo', dijo Draco, 'No puedo decirte'; no 'No voy a decirte'. Había algún factor externo que impedía que Draco comunicara su localización, entonces. O una persona, o un hechizo. Levantó la vista. Draco lo observaba. Años atrás, pensó, ya hubiese hecho algún comentario ácido. ¿Te olvidaste cómo se habla, Potter?, o algo así.

-Has cambiado mucho –dijo Harry.

-Tú también.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Puedo verte cuando estás con mis cosas o mis recuerdos –dijo Draco, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-, es como estar en un pensadero.

-Me ves como yo te veo –dijo Harry-. Otro círculo.

-Hay una cierta dualidad, sí.

Harry examinó a Draco. Debería haberlo notado, al principio de la conversación, Draco parecía demasiado plácido, había aceptado su repentina aparición con demasiada tranquilidad. Ahora tenía sentido, Draco había estado allí todo el tiempo. Tal vez desde el principio, viéndolo en el Emporio de las lechuzas, leyendo las notas en sus libros, su cuaderno, sentado en el Renault Mégane.

Harry se preguntó qué habrá pensado Draco mientras él desmembraba su vida.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo desapareciste? –Preguntó Harry. Hubo un ruido agudo, como si el aire alrededor de Draco se hubiera quebrado, como vidrio. Harry dio un paso atrás.

–Yo…-dijo Draco, pero su voz tembló en el aire, como si alguien hubiese tirado de un cable de acero, y el sonido se envolvió en la mente de Harry, cortándola. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

–No –dijo, con urgencia-, no me contestes…

El sonido del vidrio explotando, como si alguien hubiese arrojado un espejo al otro lado de la habitación, y una expresión de pura agonía pasó por la cara de Draco, justo un segundo antes de desvanecerse.

Harry esperó un rato, con la varita en la mano y el corazón martilleando, luego se acercó a las puertas corredizas y las examinó con cuidado. No había nada. Ninguna rajadura en el vidrio, ninguna marca, ni siquiera la marca de un dedo.

Draco se había ido, o tal vez, nunca estuvo allí.

Harry lo llamó por su nombre, solo una vez, y la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire como una nube de nieve. Por un momento, Harry se sintió de nuevo, parado en la costa de Cornualles, gritando al mar embravecido y escuchando el eco de su voz sobre los acantilados.

Draco.

Esa noche, las ventanas se sacudieron en sus marcos, como un alma en pena en medio de los vientos invernales.

_**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 31 de agosto de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Capítulo 7**_

-Sé que no está muerto.

Harry, una vez más, se encontró yendo y viniendo por la cocina de sus amigos.

Ron, sentado a la mesa con un chocolate caliente, levantó una ceja y miró a Hermione. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía fruncir el ceño en dirección a su taza de té.

-No lo sé, Harry -dijo Ron, al final-, suena como…como si fuera un fantasma.

-Él _no es_ un fantasma, porque _no está_ muerto –replicó Harry.

Ron no dijo nada por un largo rato. Luego, dijo en voz baja. -¿Estás seguro?

-Sé que no lo está.

-¿Lo sabes o lo piensas?

Harry quiso gritarle, decirle que él no lo entendía, pero reconoció el modo de pensar de Ron. Era como les habían enseñado en entrenamiento para ser Auror: las decisiones deben basarse en la evidencia, deben hacerse con lógica, razonando. Nada de intuición, ni 'lo sé porque lo sé'.

Pero, en este caso, la ayuda le llegó desde un lugar inesperado.

-Me suena familiar –dijo Hermione, suavemente, y la atención de Harry cambió.

-¿Cómo familiar? –Urgió- ¿Esto pasó antes? ¿Hubo otros casos?

Hermione se mordió el labio. -¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste tus sueños? Eso me recordó los sueños que tuviste antes, esos que no eran realmente sueños, sino legeremancia.

Ron levantó la vista velozmente. -¿Qué, cuando El Innombrable invadió la mente de Harry?

-No exactamente –respondió Hermione, con rapidez-, pero ¿podría ser legeremancia? Un legeremántico hábil puede realizar el hechizo a gran distancia.

-No –dijo Harry, de inmediato-, ni se le parece…

-La legeremancia no es tan simple, Harry. Depende del mago, cada legeremántico tiene un estilo diferente.

-¿Malfoy está leyendo la mente de Harry? –Parecía que Ron no estaba seguro si debería alarmarse o no.

-¡No se trata de leer mentes! Honestamente, ustedes dos ya deberían saberlo. Especialmente tú, Harry ¿Acaso no recibiste entrenamiento en el arte?

-Sí –admitió Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente a la defensiva-, pero lo detesto. ¿Por qué no intentas meterte en la mente de alguien? Como sea, la legeremancia puede hacer un montón de cosas, pero no puede hacer que alguien se aparezca.

Hermione lo hizo callar con una mirada. -No, no puede. Pero sí puede construir visiones, ¿o no?

Harry se puso rígido: pensó en las visiones que le envió Voldemort, los sueños de Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione asintió, observándolo con cuidado. –Un legeremántico excepcional puede construir visiones, alucinaciones…

Ron se puso de pie abruptamente y comenzó a pasearse.

-No me gusta como suena esto. ¿Malfoy está jugando con la mente de Harry?

-No –dijo Harry, lentamente-, si tuvieras el poder de crear una alucinación…lo que tú quisieras… ¿por qué elegirías tener una conversación ordinaria con alguien? Tal vez es su último recurso, la última manera en que puede comunicarse. –Pensó en cómo Draco se había desvanecido al final de la conversación; estaba seguro de que no fue parte de la visión. En apariencia, Draco tuvo que haber roto alguna regla cuando intentó decirle dónde estaba, por eso sufrió las consecuencias.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Harry -dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno –dijo, en voz baja-, puede que no sea Malfoy quien te está enviando las visiones.

Eso no le gustó nada a Harry; se aclaró la garganta y decidió intentar un camino diferente. -Hermione, ¿qué sabes de obstaculización de procesamiento?

Hermione se enderezó y sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente. –Bueno, tengo unos cuantos libros de referencia, si los necesitas.

-En su biblioteca de leyes –dijo Ron.

-No es una biblioteca de leyes, Ron, es un _estante._

-Que solía ser el estante de mi colección de recuerdos de los Chudley Cannons.

-Como sea –dijo Harry, rápidamente – obstaculización de procesamiento. –Hizo una pausa y luego bajó la voz, aunque no había otras personas en la casa-. Creo que Draco sabía dónde estaba su padre…Tal vez, hasta lo ayudaba.

-¿Hablaste con el abogado de Malfoy? –Preguntó Ron. Su tiempo como auror había fructificado en una cantidad sorprendente de astucia.

-Bueno. –Dijo Hermione-. Hubo una ley que establecía que aquellos que sabían la ubicación de criminales –y no la reportaban inmediatamente- podían ser arrestados por obstaculización de procesamiento. Pero hace tiempo que fue derogada.

-Entonces –dijo Harry, pensando con cuidado-, Draco desapareció media hora antes de su cita con la abogada, quien le hubiese explicado que si entregaba a Lucius a las autoridades, no tendría consecuencias legales.

-Tal vez…él _entregó_ a Lucius –apuntó Ron, de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando atrapamos a Lucius Malfoy? Todos querían ser los que atraparan al último mortífago, pero al final, lo hizo una pista anónima.

Harry recordó: alguien había activado el encantamiento Salus -el hechizo diseñado especialmente para que los aurores pudieran responder a las emergencias. Era fácil de realizar; producía un simple chorro de chispas al aire y la exacta ubicación del autor aparecía en el enorme mapa adherido a la pared principal del cuartel de Aurores, y disparaba la alarma que enviaba a todos los aurores disponibles al lugar.

-No se especuló mucho sobre quién lo realizó –dijo Ron-, quiero decir, cuando llegamos no había nadie. Solamente Lucius Malfoy, por supuesto, pero nadie más. Para ser honesto, todos asumimos que lo había hecho él mismo, en un momento de duda y probablemente ya cansado de esconderse. Pensamos que se arrepintió en el segundo en el que todos nos aparecimos.

-Lucius murió en ese lugar, ¿no? –dijo Hermione, y Harry la miró.

-Sí.

Fue terrible. Se suponía que los aurores capturaban, no mataban. Y aunque se investigó la muerte, nunca se descubrió quién, exactamente, había lanzado la maldición letal.

-Tal vez, Draco lanzó el hechizo y desapareció –sugirió Hermione.

-Eso no tiene _sentido_. Todas las pistas apuntan a una desaparición forzada –respondió Harry, frustrado-. Draco no se escapó.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre huyó de las cosas –dijo Ron, y Harry negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Él _ya no es así_. Draco ha cambiado y no se hubiese escapado. No entiendes, no viste los recuerdos –golpeó la mesa con los nudillos, con impaciencia-. Si él fue forzado a desaparecer, no tiene sentido que solo apareciera unos meses después con Lucius Malfoy, lo entregara y volviera a desaparecer. Tampoco se explicaría porqué sigue desaparecido.

Harry hizo una pausa, consciente de que Hermione y Ron, ambos, lo observaban con cuidado.

-Tal vez –dijo Ron-, deberías tomarte un descanso, Harry.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero vio que Hermione entrecerraba los ojos y cambió de táctica.

-Está bien –dijo, en cambio-, me voy este fin de semana.

-Ah, está muy bien –dijo Ron, aliviado-. ¿Un pequeña vacación?

-Para celebrar mi licencia definitiva. Pensé en visitar algún lugar de la costa.

-¿Brighton en diciembre? Horrible –Ron rio.

-¡Ay, Harry, no dijiste que ya tenías tu licencia! ¡Felicitaciones! -Hermione lucía genuinamente encantada-. ¡Una noticia maravillosa! ¡Brindemos por el transporte muggle!

Por unas pocas horas, Harry no pensó en el trabajo.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Sin embargo, esa noche, después de regresar al departamento y darle un beso de buenas noches a Ginny, se sentó junto a la mesada de la cocina y volvió a sacar de las cajas, la vida de Draco. Los libros de texto, la agenda; volvió a leer las mismas líneas, una y otra vez.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? _

De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista, pero no había signos de Draco. Tal vez, la última vez había sido un sueño…Tal vez, Hermione tenía razón, con su teoría de la Legeremancia pero, tal vez no la tenía y él se estaba volviendo loco lentamente, construyéndose ilusiones, tratando de conjurar cosas inexistentes…

A alguien que no existía.

Harry se quedó mirando sin ver, las cosas que tenía delante. Después de un rato, tomó la botella de whiskey añejo -sin dudas, Draco la había guardado para alguna ocasión especial-, tomó un vaso, destapó la botella y se sirvió una buena medida.

La etiqueta de la botella, teñida de los colores apagados del otoño, mostraba a un hombre andando por un largo camino.

Tal vez, en verdad, Draco solo se fue, y tal vez, en ese momento estaba manejando por esas largas autopistas…

Harry tomó un gran trago de whiskey, saboreando su dulce gusto a miel.

No, eso fue lo que había pasado la última vez: dudó de sí mismo, dejó de lado los sueños y los recuerdos, creyó que Draco se había suicidado.

_No_, le había dicho enojado a Hermione, cuando ella lo sugirió. _Él no haría_ _eso._

Y aún así, casi se convenció a sí mismo…

Esperanzado, miró alrededor, sientiéndose observado; pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Bueno, tal vez Draco estaba allí, pero invisible, más allá de la percepción humana.

-Me voy –dijo Harry, a la habitación silenciosa-, a Helston. Quiero ver lo que tú viste.

_Me pararé en el borde del mundo y el viento soplará hacia el sur, al sur…_

La habitación permaneció vacía, y cuando Harry se durmió, soñó con olas salvajes y acantilados derrumbándose.

.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

El jueves, visitó a Narcissa Malfoy. Ella lo recibió con un dejo de desconcierto.

-Recibí su lechuza –dijo.

Harry declinó la oferta de té, pues un elfo doméstico se hallaba parado a la espera de órdenes, cargando un servicio de té completo.

Puede que haya Narcissa captado la impaciencia en su mirada, o en sus manos inquietas, porque sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y lo condujo directamente a los establos.

-Nunca comprenderé –comenzó-, esa obsesión con los inventos muggles. Algo bastante inculto y descortés, creo.

-¿Es lo que le dijo a Draco? –Preguntó Harry, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al Renault Mégane y quitó la lona que lo cubría. Le pareció estar saludando a un viejo amigo, sonrió y pasó la mano por el metal lustrado.

-Tiene la misma expresión que tenía Draco, cada vez que miraba a ese horrible desperdicio de dinero –observó Narcissa.

Harry no respondió. Aceptó la llave plástica y el automóvil se abrió solo.

La tecnología muggle es asombrosa, pensó Harry. 'Desperdicio de dinero', sí, justo. No tenía dudas de que Draco lo consideraba una de sus mejores inversiones.

Harry deseó poder arreglarlo él mismo. De alguna manera, consideró importante ser el único capaz de arreglarlo todo. Pero, cuando revisó la lista que le dio Matthew, quedó claro que el automóvil necesitaba mucho más que una batería nueva: frenos, calibración y balanceo, cilindros, discos, suspensión…tenía que controlar y posiblemente reemplazar todo, dependiendo de cómo Draco había mantenido el auto y de cómo lo habían tratado después de su desaparición.

Luego, debía extraer correctamente el resto de combustible y el motor debía ser puesto a punto…Harry reconoció la derrota y envió una lechuza a Narcissa, pidiéndole permiso para retirar el auto, y una vez que recibió la respuesta afirmativa, pidió turno con un mecánico.

-Supongo que se preguntará por qué quiero arreglarlo –dijo Harry, juntando coraje. Esperaba que Narcissa no preguntara, pero tenía la certeza de que ella querría saberlo.

Para su sorpresa, negó con la cabeza. –Astoria me contó que usted recibió su licencia de conductor. Como la de Aparición, supongo. –No miró a Harry, en cambio, miró el auto-. Usted quiere conducirlo, y creo que a Draco le gustaría verlo andando otra vez. -Miró a Harry-. A veces, me parece que usted realmente quiere encontrar a mi hijo.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo.

Narcissa hizo una larga pausa. El entrenamiento de Harry comenzó a picarle la piel, como un calor de verano olvidado. Ella sabía algo.

-¿Tiene algún recuerdo que quiera darme? –Preguntó, en voz baja, con cuidado, para que lo oyera calmo y sin intención de agresión.

Narcissa se llevó una mano al collar, con una expresión agitada en el rostro.

-No es nada –dijo, al final, y Harry exhaló lentamente, para ocultar su frustración. No tenía sentido que que la presionara, solo iba a lograr que retrocediera.

-Los mecánicos llegarán en unos minutos –dijo Harry, cambiando de tema. En ese detalle, Narcissa no había cedido: no permitió que remolcaran el auto; al parecer lo consideraba indigno. Harry tenía la sensación de que, rápidamente, iba a darse cuenta de que la otra opción –un par de mecánicos paseándose por la Mansión Malfoy-, era mucho más 'indigna'. De pronto, desconfió-. ¿No hay elfos domésticos por aquí, verdad? –Preguntó.

Narcissa le lanzó una mirada fría y prolongada. –Esos muggles –dijo-, no van a acercarse a la Mansión, para nada. Estarán aquí. Es por eso que le pedí que viniera, para que fuera usted quien se encargara de ellos.

Harry se mordió para no responderle con enojo; no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí solo para actuar como una especie de intérprete de muggles.

-Cierto –dijo, y luego, como aún se sentía ligeramente resentido, agregó-, esto va a costar mucho dinero, particularmente en esta época del año.

-El dinero no es un obstáculo.

_Nunca lo fue para usted, ¿no?_

Se oyó el sonido de un automóvil, a lo lejos, y Narcissa se retiró, grácilmente, dejando a Harry para que lidiara con los mecánicos. Aunque él también se alejó, apenas después de recibirlos y guiarlos hasta el auto. No soportaba ver cómo estos extraños desarmaban el auto de Draco.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Para cuando Harry regresó a los establos, a controlar el progreso del trabajo, el sol ya se ponía contra el cielo azul de invierno. Los mecánicos parecían algo irritados, pero se alegraron considerablemente cuando Harry –siguiendo el consejo de Matthew-, les pagó con generosidad, les entregó un cajón de cervezas y les deseó una feliz Navidad.

-Para ti también, compañero –dijo uno de los mecánicos.

-¿Puedo encenderlo, ahora? –Preguntó Harry, mirando el auto. El mecánico sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Es tuyo, no? Se vé, por tu cara –asintió, señalando el vehículo-. Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta del conductor y entró. Ahora que manejaba, reaccionó automáticamente: sus manos descansaron en el volante, sus pies buscaron el freno y el acelerador y sus ojos volaron al espejo retrovisor. Apretó el botón de encendido, el auto respondió de inmediato y el sonido del ronroneo del motor llenó el lugar. Por un largo instante, Harry aferró el volante con fuerza y no tuvo la confianza en sí mismo como para hablar. No supo por qué, pero ese momento estaba cargado de algo intangible. Era real.

-El motor puede parecer un poco irregular, al principio –dijo el mecánico más cercano-, pero enseguida andará bien.

Harry detestó tener que apagarlo, pero volvió a apretar el botón y el motor se calló. –Bien –dijo-. Gracias.

Los mecánicos no tardaron mucho en guardar sus cosas e irse.

Harry se quedó sentado en el asiento del conductor, sintiendo que los recuerdos lo empapaban, como lluvia.

_-__Podemos ir a cualquier lugar._

_-¿A cualquier lugar?_

–_A cualquier lugar._

Pasos. Harry abrió los ojos -los había cerrado sin darse cuenta-. Hacía rato que los mecánicos se habían ido y Narcissa se hallaba parada en la puerta del establo, observándolo en silencio.

-¿Está arreglado? –Preguntó.

Harry sonrió y apretó el botón de encendido. Pensó que jamás iba a cansarse de escuchar cómo se encendía el motor. Pero, al parecer, el sonido le trajo poco y nada de consuelo a Narcissa, porque la boca le tembló levemente y bajó la cabeza como si su pena le pesara físicamente.

-Es extraño –dijo, y cada palabra se oyó rígida por la forzada compostura-, escuchar ese ruido, después de tanto tiempo.

Levantó la varita e hizo un movimiento hacia la pared que daba al sur: despareció por completo. Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender, hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo.

-Usted quería conducirlo.

Harry sintió una sacudida por todo el cuerpo. Suspiró hondo. Si chocaba el automóvil de Draco, Narcissa no se lo perdonaría nunca. Así que, con cuidado, ajustó el asiento –Draco era un poco más alto que él, aparentemente- y los espejos. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, intensamente consciente de que estaba haciendo los mismos movimientos que Draco había hecho cientos de veces antes. Soltó el freno de mano, movió el volante y apretó suavemente el acelerador.

El automóvil rodó hacia adelante, dejando finalmente su prisión de tres años y haciendo lo que fue construido para hacer: moverse. Los neumáticos hicieron crujir la grava suavemente. Harry giró, siguiendo la amplia senda que rodeaba la mansión, hasta tomar la calle de salida. Por el espejo retrovisor, pudo ver que Narcissa lo observaba. ¿Cuántas veces habrá visto cómo su hijo se alejaba y desaparecía en la distancia? Aceleró. El auto apresuró su paso por el sendero y al final, giró lentamente hacia la calle. Una calle de campo, angosta y sinuosa. El mismo tipo de calle en la que Harry había pasado tantas horas practicando. Aceleró hasta que el paisaje empezó a pasar velozmente, hasta que los campos oscuros parecieron olas, hasta que sintió que manejaba por el mismísimo cielo nocturno y miles de momentos se agolparon en un torrente de euforia: Draco y Astoria manejando junto al río, Harry parado en su departamento contemplando cómo las luces de los trenes desaparecían en la oscuridad, y por un instante pudo verlo todo a la perfección.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Era un viaje de dos horas, hasta Londres, pero Harry se detuvo apenas veinte minutos más tarde, en Salisbury, para controlar la ruta. Cuando levantó la vista del Atlas de Rutas, Draco estaba allí, sentado en el asiento del acompañante y mirando por la ventanilla, con la frente apoyada contra el vidrio. Harry se preguntó si habría estado allí todo el tiempo y examinó su rostro. ¿Estaría enojado porque manejaba su automóvil? ¿Detestaría ver a otra persona en su asiento?

De pronto, la mirada de Draco se enfocó y Harry notó que lo miraba fijamente, en el reflejo de la ventana. Miraba cómo Harry lo miraba a él.

Como un círculo.

Entonces, Draco sonrió. Fue un poderoso alivio para Harry, que recordaba demasiado bien la agonía de la cara de Draco cuando se desvaneció la última vez. _Lo siento_, quería decirle. _No voy a hacerte preguntas, lo prometo, no voy a hacerte desaparecer otra vez…_

-Podemos ir a cualquier parte –dijo Harry, en cambio, en voz baja.

Draco giró y lo miró. -¿A cualquier parte?

-A cualquier parte –Harry lo examinó-. Pareces cansado.

Draco desvió la mirada. –Es difícil, tratar de hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Volver.

Por primera vez, Harry se dio cuenta de que para que Draco se materializara –apareciera y manipulara la realidad– debía invertir una gran cantidad de energía y tal vez de magia. Se preguntó si esa sería la razón por la que Draco no había vuelto a aparecer casi por una semana, después del incidente del departamento; tal vez le había tomado ese tiempo, simplemente recobrarse y juntar la energía como para intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Es legeremancia? –Preguntó Harry, cambiando el tema. No iba a preguntarle dónde estaba, ese tipo de preguntas claramente tenían un precio.

-Podría decirse.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –Harry estaba completamente desconcertado.

Draco lo observó un largo instante. -¿Sabes? –Dijo, al final-, Cuando descubrí que tú –entre todas las personas posibles-, eras el que estaba a cargo de mi caso, me enfurecí. –Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar por la ventana, a su reflejo-. Mi última oportunidad y se iba a desperdiciar contigo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Eras impulsivo, nunca te detenías a pensar las cosas, no podías compartimentalizar; eras la peor persona para el trabajo de detective.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pensó un momento y la cerró. Draco lo miró. –Y mira cómo has cambiado –dijo-. ¿Me pareció a mí o acabas de hacer una pausa para _pensar_ antes de decir algo?

-Sigo siendo impulsivo.

-Bueno, durante mis observaciones, he decidido que tu impulsividad no es una cualidad necesariamente negativa.

-¿Eso fue un elogio?

-Fue una observación.

¡Merlín! Esto era tan cercano a la perfección: estaban sentados allí, peleando como solían hacerlo, pero con un dejo de familiaridad que era nuevo, y Harry solo quería quedarse ahí un poco más, hasta olvidarse de todo lo demás en su vida.

-¿Te toma mucho esfuerzo estar aquí? –Inquirió, preguntándose si Draco se desvanecería de repente, otra vez-. ¿Te vas a ir?

Un auto los pasó, los faros iluminaron fantasmagóricamente el Renault Mégane y a Draco, por un instante. Luego, el auto continuó y volvieron a sumergirse en la oscuridad.

-Venir a casa es difícil, alejarse es más fácil –dijo Draco.

-Supongo que tenemos algo en común, entonces –Harry vaciló, pensando en que no debería compartir algo así con Draco, cuando no lo hacía ni con Ron ni con Hermione, pero...-. La mayor parte del tiempo, no quiero ir a casa. –Dijo Harry, al final-. Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi casa, en realidad.

Draco lo observó. –Supongo que tenemos algo en común, entonces. –Dijo, después de una larga pausa.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio natural.

Harry encendió el auto, con la ruta decidida y retomó la calle. Deseaba que Draco se quedara allí, solo mirando cómo el mundo pasaba junto a ellos, pero unos pocos minutos después, Draco habló–. Tengo que irme.

-¿Estás en peligro? –Harry no pudo evitar que la preocupación se notara en la voz. Draco negó con la cabeza. –Demasiado cansado. No puedo concentrarme más.

-Ah -Harry recordó, súbitamente, otra pregunta-. Escúchame. Si esto es legeremancia, ¿lo estás haciendo tú o es otra persona? ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

Draco hizo una pausa. –Estoy solo –dijo. Luego, dudó, y el aire pareció nublarse a su alrededor y su cuerpo se tensó. Harry supo qué iba a suceder y negó. –¡_No!_ –dijo, con urgencia. Frenó violentamente y estacionó en la banquina-, _no lo_ _hagas, no vale la pena. ¡Détente!_….

-_In inceptum finis est_ –dijo Draco, y las palabras dieron un latigazo en el aire, como electricidad. Sus últimas palabras se oyeron ahogadas, en evidente agonía. –Mi padre…

Y el resto se perdió en un grito estrangulado, antes de que él se desvaneciera en medio de otro ruido similar al estallido de vidrios.

Harry se quedó sentado un rato, escuchando ausentemente el motor y esperando a que sus manos se calmaran. ¿Cuánto le costará recuperarse, esta vez, a Draco? ¿Qué estará pagando en este momento? Un precio imposiblemente alto, al parecer, por seis pequeñas palabras.

Para cuando llegó a Londres y estacionó el automóvil en el garage del edificio del departamento, ya eran las diez de la noche. Ginny ya debía estar durmiendo.

Harry caminó lentamente hasta el departamento, con el cuerpo pesado y la mente exhausta. No quería lidiar con nadie ni con nada.

Venir a casa es difícil. Alejarse es más fácil.

Draco Malfoy lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

El viernes fue el día en el que Harry le dijo a Ginny, que no regresaría más a casa.

Esa tarde empezó hermosa: era la semana anterior a la Navidad y las calles resplandecían con adornos festivos y luces parpadeantes. Las parejas, tomadas de la mano, patinaban por la pista de hielo alrededor de la Torre y había cantantes de villancicos junto al árbol de Navidad en la Plaza Trafalgar. En el Callejón Diagon, las tiendas estaban abirtas hasta tarde, para atender a los clientes de las fiestas. Al pasar rápidamente por la Tienda de Calidad de Artículos para Quidditch, Harry miró el anuncio de la ventana: _¡Compre la última Skyblazer y llegue a tiempo a casa para Navidad! _Recordó que había leído el mismo anuncio la primera semana de diciembre y le pareció que había pasado toda una vida.

El restaurante era un local pequeño y alegre, tenía una chimenea donde crepitaba un fuego vivo, y guirnaldas de muérdago en las ventanas. Le recordó a Las Tres Escobas. Los condujeron a una esquina discreta, donde las miradas no molestaran a Harry, y Ginny no fuera acosada por los fanáticos del quidditch. Harry ordenó un aguamiel con especias y Ginny buscó en una lista de tragos festivos, hasta que se decidió por algo llamado Dragón de Menta.

-Harry –dijo, después de que la mesera desapareciera-, la semana próxima van a hacer un gran anuncio, así que quise asegurarme de que lo supieras antes. Tuve que esperar a que me lo confirmaran, por supuesto.

-¿Te nombraron capitana? –Preguntó Harry, sorprendido. Ginny siempre tuvo grandes ambiciones, pero Gwen amaba su trabajo y, por lo que él sabía, no tenía planes de retiro.

-Mejor -dijo Ginny, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo-. Harry...¡Lo logré! Estoy en la Selección Nacional Inglesa.

Harry se echó hacia atrás. –Eso es…es…Realmente, ¡felicitaciones, Ginny!

-Es increíble –dijo Ginny-. Estoy en la reserva, por supuesto, pero es un escalón antes de ganar la posición. Sé que uno de los cazadores va a retirarse pronto, debido a una lesión en la columna, y me aseguraron que si demuestro mis habilidades en las prácticas, tengo verdederas posibilidades de quedarme con el puesto.

La mesera llegó con el aguamiel y la bebida del color de los bastones de caramelo. Harry tomó un sorbo, para hacer algo.

-Lo bueno es que no tendremos que mudarnos –dijo Ginny-. Estamos perfectamente ubicados para los viajes internacionales. Por supuesto, un poco más cerca del centro de Londres sería lindo, pero veremos qué pasa. Por supuesto, voy a tener que viajar mucho más, pero es parte de pertenecer al equipo.

Quizá algunos meses atrás, Harry hubiera asentido y sonreído, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba contento, o por lo menos, de que no estarlo era egoísmo de su parte. Pero, la conversación con Draco le daba vueltas en la cabeza, como un remolino de nieve... _La mayor parte del tiempo, no quiero ir a casa_. Había sido la cosa más verdadera que había dicho en mucho tiempo. El departamento no era su casa. Nunca lo llamó su casa, y nunca lo haría.

Entonces, la segunda verdad le llegó con la fuerza de un trueno, cuando Ginny le sonrió y preguntó cuál era _su_ gran anuncio.

-Aprendí a conducir –dijo.

-¿Sí, de verdad? Suena divertido, vas a tener que llevarme a dar una vuelta alguna vez.

Harry abrió la boca para decir: _Aprendí a manejar con Matthew Venn_…Pero, eso hubiese desencadenado toda la historia: Matthew, que está casado con Astoria. Astoria, a quien conocí trabajando en el caso de Draco y de quien supe, hablando con Narcissa. Narcissa, quien me dio el Renault Mégane, que ahora está estacionado en el departamento. El Renault Mégane, que es tan importante porque Draco amaba conducirlo por todos lados. Draco, quien apareció en recuerdos para ayudarme, quien me observaba desde hacía meses, quien cambió de opinión sobre mí, del mismo modo en que yo cambié mi opinión sobre él. Draco, quien dijo una vez: _¿Y cuál sería la gracia? ¿Para qué sentarse en una caja y dejar que te lleve otro? _Y Harry no puede dejarlo pasar porque cada vez que escucha que Ginny llama al departamento una caja en el cielo, él experimenta una devastadora sensación de pérdida e inseguridad. Harry no puede dejar de pensar en la ausencia de Draco. Y, ¿no es gracioso que a Draco -que nunca está allí _físicamente_-, siempre lo sienta presente_ mentalmente_; y que con Ginny le pase exactamente lo contrario?

O, tal vez no es gracioso, sino deprimente, y hace que Harry tenga ganas de meterse en el Renault Mégane y manejar, manejar, manejar hasta que Draco regrese y todo vuelva a estar bien... Harry no dijo nada de todo eso, en cambio, sonrió y asintió durante toda la cena. Esperó a que se aparecieran en el departamento y cuando estuvieron en el cuarto y Ginny se puso a doblar su túnica, Harry se sentó al borde de la cama y dijo. –Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta,

-¿De qué? –Preguntó Ginny, haciendo una pausa en su tarea de doblar la ropa.

-Del fin de nuestra relación.

Ginny se quedó muy callada. Harry esperó. Al parecer, esa era la suma de su relación por esos días: silencio.

Entonces, Ginny dijo: -Yo tampoco.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, acostados juntos, Harry la abrazó por última vez.

-¿Eres feliz? –preguntó. Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú?

-No –respondió Harry, honestamente.

-Ni siquiera lo noté –dijo Ginny. Él captó la tristeza de su voz y la sujeto con más fuerza.

-Está bien.

-Debería haberlo notado.

-Está bien –repitió Harry.

Por la mañana, despertó solo. Ginny ya había salido para su práctica de quidditch.

_**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 13 de septiembre de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Capítulo 8**_

Hermione y Ron estaban escandalizados.

-¡Tú _no puedes_ terminar con Ginny dos días antes de Navidad! –Exclamó Hermione, enojada, apoyando un jarrito frente a Harry y derramando té sobre la mesita.

-¿Qué estabas _pensando_? –Agregó Ron-. ¡Mi mamá se va a volver loca! ¡Ya tejió suéteres navideños haciendo juego!

-¡Y a mí me dijo que espera que ustedes anuncien la fecha de la boda! –Espetó Hermione.

-¡Ah, vamos! –Protestó Harry-. ¡Estuvimos comprometidos por tres años, y salimos durante siete!

-Ese es el asunto. Molly dijo '¿Qué mejor que casarse en el séptimo aniversario?' El siete es considerado un número de mucha suerte entre los magos y brujas, Harry. Molly tiene puesto su corazón en otra boda, ya está diseñando invitaciones…

-¡Ay, no! –Dijo Ron, horrorizado-. ¿Mamá está en la etapa de diseñar invitaciones?

-Se pone peor –dijo Hermione, en tono siniestro –, la pesqué haciendo una lista de nombres para los futuros nietos.

Lentamente, Ron se dejó caer en un sofá mullido, aferrándose a su vaso de whiskey de fuego. –Harry –dijo-, hemos compartido muchas aventuras, y aunque a veces pasamos por pruebas en nuestra amistad, atesoro el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Has sido un tipo extraordinario, y serás tristemente echado de menos por muchos.

-No es _tan _malo –dijo Harry-. Quiero decir que Ginny no está devastada ni nada parecido. Fue algo mutuo, realmente.

-No importa. Mi mamá tiene visiones de bodas y nietos… -Ron tomó un trago de whiskey de fuego-. Conozco a un tipo de Norfolk que falsifica pasaportes bastante baratos; te daré los detalles.

Harry miró a Hermione. -¿Lo escuchas? ¡Merlín! ¿Puedes decirle que no es tan malo?

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y no dijo nada.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry se hallaba sentado en la vieja habitación de Ron, pinchando miserablemente una porción de budín navideño. El budín reía y se escapaba; Harry suspiró y levantó la vista cuando Ron y Hermione entraron. -¿Ya terminó?

-Todavía no. Mamá está tomándose su quinta copa de jerez.

-La buena noticia es que –dijo Hermione, ansiosamente-, dejó de gritar.

-Sí, ahora está llorando sobre las tartas de fruta. No le entendí mucho pero, aparentemente, 'Celeste' siempre estuvo entre los primeros nombres de niña de su lista.

Harry se indignó. -¡De ninguna manera llamaría Celeste a una niña mía!

-Sí, Percy también dijo que era un nombre horrible. Luego todos se pusieron a discutir y George convirtió las orejas de Percy en nabos y Bill no pudo parar de reír, así que Percy lo llamó estúpido peludo y…-Ron dio un respingo al oír un golpe escaleras abajo, seguido por risas y, un momento después, un grito furioso.

-Bueno, todas las familias tienen sus pequeñas discusiones en Navidad –dijo Hermione, con determinación, volcando una bolsita de dulces y caramelos-. No hay razón para no disfrutar las festividades.

Harry tomó una salamandra de jengibre y le mordió una pata –a la salamandra no le gustó nada-.

-Todavía tengo los datos de contacto del tipo de Norfolk -dijo Ron.

A pesar de todo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Un descanso, al menos. Siempre les agradecerá a Hermione y a Ron por concederle esos momentos: escenas pasajeras de diversión, una oportunidad para tomar aire. Porque todo el día estuvo pensando en la mirada agonizante de la cara de Draco cuando desapareció -como si le hubiesen lanzado un Crucio-. No se sentía de ánimo para estar allí, celebrando con sus amigos y la familia, desenvolviendo regalos y comiendo dulces, mientras en algún lugar del mundo, Draco era obligado a estar solo, y además, muy probablemente, herido o exhausto.

Varias veces, Hermione lo pescó cuando se quedaba pensativo, y fruncía el ceño. Ron lo llevó a un costado. -¿Recuerdas lo que nos decían en el entrenamiento? No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo pensando en el caso, te agotarás y así no podrás ayudar a nadie.

Harry procuró disfrutar el día y, en la tarde, regresó al departamento por la red flú. Ginny, se quedó, aparentemente inmersa en una conversación con Fleur, pero sin dudas regresaría pronto. Por ahora, el departamento estaba en completa oscuridad, excepto por el pequeño árbol de Navidad que seguía al final de la mesada de la cocina, salpicado de lucecitas.

Draco estaba parado junto al árbol, las lucecitas danzaban sobre su cara como nubes pasajeras cruzando el cielo. Detrás, a través de las ventanas, Harry podía ver la iluminada noche de Londres. Las hileras de trenes, moviéndose lentamente de una estación a la otra; y en lo alto, la luna creciente luchando por hacerse ver entre la niebla de la noche de invierno.

-Estás aquí –dijo Harry, lentamente, probando las palabras, como con temor a que cayeran y se rompieran.

Draco lo miró. Tenía un aspecto terrible, pensó Harry, delgado, exhausto y ojeroso. Claramente, el esfuerzo que hacía para aparecerse era demasiado para él.

_Venir a casa es difícil, alejarse es más fácil_

Draco abrió la boca y habló, pero no se oyó nada. Harry se mordió el labio.

-No puedo oírte –dijo, suavemente. Draco dejó de hablar, sus hombros cayeron levemente y caminó hacia Harry. La luz de la luna pasó a través de él, como si fuera insustancial o como agua. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba luchando solo por existir; la poca fortaleza que le quedaba no era suficiente para que se hiciera oír ni para que pareciera sólido. Era como un fantasma.

A unos pasos de distancia, Draco estiró la mano, y Harry respondió sin pensar, extendiendo la suya -sus dedos no tocaron nada-.

Draco desapareció completamente.

Afuera, abajo en la calle, alguien silbaba…_Sopla el viento del sur, del sur, del sur…_

.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

El día después de Navidad la ciudad se colmaba de compradores: parejas a la moda, paseando sin preocupaciones a lo largo de la calle Bond y sus marcas de lujo; jóvenes familias y cazadores de ofertas atrapados por las multitudes en Westfield.

Harry se hallaba parado en el balcón, observando a la gente apurada, abajo. Más temprano, las calles estuvieron casi vacías, pero ahora –en las últimas horas de luz natural-, la gente comenzaba a regresar a sus casas de sus salidas de compras.

-Cierra la puerta –dijo Ginny-, está helando. -Estaba en medio de la cocina, vestida con jeans y su último suéter navideño, tenía el cabello despeinado y ese hecho –de algún modo- tranquilizó a Harry. Era más fácil hablar con ella cuando estaba así, y no vestida con su equipo completo de quidditch, corriendo para llegar a otra práctica. Ginny usaba su uniforme como otros usan una armadura.

Harry entró y cerró la puerta. Decían que nevaría la semana próxima, aunque raramente nevaba en Londres. Esta ciudad se movía y respiraba como una enorme bestia, alentando a ocho millones de personas y convirtiendo la nieve en aguanieve con el puro calor de la vida que llevaba dentro.

Ginny caminó alrededor de la cocina y luego puso la tetera en el fuego.

-¿Crees –dijo, al final-, que podríamos arreglar esto?

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos: la llave del Renault empujó sus dedos y el plástico frío y liso lo calmó. -No.

Ginny desvió la mirada. –Pensé que podríamos –dijo-, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me fui a la práctica de quidditch. Recién habíamos terminado y yo me levanté y me fui a la práctica… Me di cuenta de que para mí, era más importante mi práctica que intentar arreglar esto. Mi carrera es mi prioridad –ella lo miró, y ambos sintieron que estaban siendo honestos por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo-.

De pronto, Harry se sintió tan harto de usar máscaras y recitar guiones ajenos que habló con la verdad que había mantenido escondida durante el último año.

–A veces, creo que lo único que tenemos en común es la guerra. Éramos tan distintos en ese entonces, y no sabíamos si viviríamos para ver el final. Era fácil enamorarse. Y entonces, más tarde, cuando volvimos a ser gente común, los que fuimos desaparecieron silenciosamente…

Harry se preguntó si había sido demasiado directo, pero Ginny no pareció ofenderse, sino que inclinó la cabeza, pensativamente.

-Nunca lo pensé de ese modo –dijo, despacio-. Supongo que tienes razón, enamorarse es fácil, pero desenamorarse…no te das cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde.

_Venir a casa es difícil, alejarse es más fácil _

Terminaron el té en silencio, luego Ginny dijo que iba a encontrarse con Wanda, la buscadora del equipo y su mejor amiga.

-¿Vas a contarle sobre nosotros? –Preguntó Harry, y Ginny asintió.

-Quiero hablar con alguien, además de contigo –agregó y después dio un respingo-. Ah, no quise…

-Está bien. Lo entiendo –Harry vaciló-, yo también tengo que hablar con alguien. No regresaré hasta mañana.

-Bien. Saludos a Ron y a Hermione. -Ginny hizo una pausa, luego giró y salió.

Harry se quedó solo en el departamento por un largo rato, luego él también salió.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Cuando Harry era muy pequeño, solía creer que los autos eran como naves espaciales y que podían llevarlo a cualquier sitio. En uno de ellos, recorrería la vía láctea, se deslizaría por la curva de la luna, pasaría junto a las explosiones de estrellas y descansaría entre las nebulosas frías y titilantes.

El universo no terminaría nunca.

Condujo, siguiendo las rutas ventosas y las autopistas, hasta sintió que estaba en una curva del infinito, recorriendo una cinta de Moebius de asfalto oscuro, mojado, y campos desnudos de invierno.

**Xx000000xx**

**.**

Le tomó seis horas y media alcanzar Helston. Se detuvo en Launceston para comprar combustible y pasó una hora estudiando los mapas de la guantera. Había como mil recorridos marcados en las páginas y se preguntó si Draco habría hecho esos viajes tan cuidadosamente trazados a lo largo de los mapas.

Las tierras planas y rurales de las granjas, pronto dieron lugar a valles profundos y a rocas elevadas a medida que se acercaba a la costa. El aire se iba tornando frío y húmedo, como una promesa del océano helado. Harry prendió la calefacción. Atravesó Helston, para llegar a la pequeña parroquia de Landewednack, que resultó ser una colección de casitas de piedra y una capillita con una entrada en U, para evitar que pasen los animales. Las calles estaban desiertas –eran las dos de la mañana-, Harry imaginó a los pobladores, durmiendo en sus casas cálidas, con rescoldos en las chimeneas. Siguió las señales hasta que comenzó a trepar lentamente por una larga calle angosta hasta el Faro Lizard. Podía oír el sonido distante de las olas, rompiéndose en un ritmo sin fin contra los acantilados. Harry estacionó e hizo una pausa. Allí estaba, en pleno invierno, en el medio de la nada, a las dos de la madrugada, escuchando cómo rompían las olas y tratando de oír otra voz humana. Escuchaba cómo silbaba el viento del sur, _del sur_, desde el borde del territorio británico; escuchaba cómo el viento silbaba entre las rocas y los huecos secretos y ensenadas a lo largo de la costa.

Abrió el automóvil y salió. El viento, feroz, le pellizcaba la cara, le daba latigazos a su cabello y apretaba su ropa. Sostuvo su varita y susurró, _Lumos_. Una suave luz azul iluminó el camino; había una señal que decía: _Sendero Costero Sud-Oeste y_ siguió la flecha.

El indómito mar invernal rugía y el viento fuerte –helado- barría el Mar Céltico y lamía las crestas de las olas, antes de golpear con su aguijón salado la piel de Harry. Aún con la luz de la varita, el sendero era traicionero en ese clima húmedo en medio de la noche y Harry estuvo a punto de caer varias veces. Si Draco estuviera allí, seguramente se reiría.

El sonido del mar se acercó aún más; el viento –implacable-, aferraba la ropa de Harry y tiraba de ella como un niño demandante, y le enrojecía la cara con fuertes cachetazos de aire marino.

Al final, Harry llegó al borde del acantilado.

Las olas oscuras se deshacían alrededor de las rocas, abajo, y la espuma tenía el color del cielo tormentoso de diciembre. En algún lugar del horizonte negro, parpadeó la luz de un barco, cortando el océano. Harry se acercó al borde del acantilado y miró hacia arriba –había media luna-. Era la misma fase lunar de la primera vez que soñó con la costa de Cornualles.

Fue una larga caminata de vuelta al auto, solo, y un camino aún más largo, manejando hasta Londres, pero Harry pensó que podría acostumbrarse a los viajes largos.

_**.**_

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

El año nuevo llegó y se fue. Harry se mudó del departamento el 2 de enero. Hermione y Ron prepararon el cuarto de huéspedes de su casa para él. El 5 de enero resolvió uno de sus casos, cuando rastreó a un hombre desaparecido hasta el este de Francia, donde tenía una vida nueva, y desafortunadamente para su alterada esposa inglesa, una nueva familia.

Pero, siempre, siempre, estaba en otra parte. Su mente deambulaba por autopistas y carreteras ventosas; giraba por esquinas y escuchaba el rugir del mar y la canción del viento helado del invierno. Todas las noches se despertaba a las 3 de la madrugada, soñando con acantilados que se derrumbaban y una voz que gritaba. Se sentaba en el Renault Mégane y se quedaba mirando a la nada durante horas.

_¿Nos estamos acercando o nos estamos perdiendo?_

Lucius Malfoy. Esas habían sido las palabras de Draco, la última vez que hablaron. _Mi padre_. _In inceptum finis est_.

Harry hojeó el expediente y miró fijamente esas palabras que había escrito tan despreocupadamente hacía siete meses. _Le gustan los círculos_.

Necesitaba un recuerdo de Narcissa, lo sabía. Había sido paciente, pero ella no había dicho nada. ¿Cómo se extraía un recuerdo de alguien que no quería entregarlo?

Se enderezó. No. Bueno…sí.

_**Xx000000xx**_

Cuando Harry llegó del trabajo, pasó directamente al cuarto de huéspedes, dejó su capa, fue a sentarse a la mesa del comedor y se puso a mirar a Hermione. Ella, disfrutaba de una taza de té y parecía enfrascada en un libro, pero cuando notó que él estaba allí, levantó la mirada lentamente.

-¡Ah, no! –Dijo, advirtiéndole-, quieres algo, posiblemente ilegal, ciertamente difícil y definitivamente peligroso.

-¿Será posible que conozcas a un buen pocionista?

Hermione cerró el libro y lo examinó con cuidado. -¿Un buen pocionista o un oscuro pocionista?

-Uno bueno. Realmente bueno.

-¿Suficientemente bueno como para, por ejemplo, Veritaserum?

-¡Por supuesto que no, no soy un bárbaro! –Dijo Harry-. Estaba pensando en uno bueno como para…Felix Felicis.

La mirada de Hermione se suavizó. –Bueno, por lo menos es legal –dijo, regresando a su libro-. La semana pasada, Ron me preguntó si yo sabía algo sobre la Esencia de la Locura. Bueno, realmente…

-Entonces, ¿lo puedes conseguir?

-Puedo, aunque va a costarte mucho.

-¿Cuánto?

-Si sacas una segunda hipoteca será suficiente.

Hermione levantó la vista y observó la expresión de Harry. –Era una broma, Harry…aunque en verdad, es muy cara.

-Solo avísame cuando encuentres al pocionista y yo haré el resto.

-¿Es para…el trabajo? –Preguntó Hermione, momentos después-. Harry...sabes que la poción no funciona de ese modo. No va a darte una respuesta milagrosa, solo va a ofrecerte caminos para lograr el mejor resultado posible. Y los efectos secundarios pueden ser muy peligrosos…

-Lo sé –Harry desvió la mirada.

Hermione suspiró. –Es un desesperado último recurso, Harry.

-Lo sé –repitió.

-Puede ser muy costosa.

Cualquier precio, pensó él, merecerá la pena.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry le envió una lechuza a Narcissa y fijaron una fecha. Ella creyó que se trataría de una visita de rutina, solo para asegurarle que el caso seguía activo. Quedaron en el 14 de enero; tres semanas después desde la última vez que Harry había visto a Draco, parado en el departamento, pareciendo poco más que un fantasma.

¿Regresará alguna vez?

Harry bebió la poción Felix Felicis una hora antes de irse. Doce horas de suerte líquida. Tuvo que detenerse para dejar que la sensación de euforia despreocupada pasara; luego, se encaminó a la puerta principal, planeando desparecerse una vez que saliera, pero de algún modo, siguió caminando. Hacia el Renault Mégane.

Le tomaría dos horas, conducir hasta la Mansión, pero eso no le preocupaba, particularmente; solo llegaría dos horas más tarde, nada más.

El Renault se estaba recuperando muy bien de sus tres años de abandono y el motor ronroneó suavemente cuando Harry lo encendió. Se detuvo un momento, después buscó los mapas de la guantera. ¿Por qué no tomar la ruta costera hasta Wiltshire? Ya llegaría dos horas tarde, ¿qué le hacía una más? Draco había trazado una línea a lo largo de las rutas costeras. A Draco le gustaba la costa, pensó Harry. Lugares de límite. La gente se sentía atraída por ese tipo de lugares, donde las líneas casi se borran: tierra y agua.

Apoyó las manos en el volante –una mano en cada uno de los sitios levemente gastados donde Draco solía apoyar las suyas con tanta frecuencia– y condujo.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Llegó a la Mansión justo cuando el sol se ponía. Un elfo doméstico nervioso le abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo una reunión con Narcissa -dijo Harry, amablemente, golpeándose la palma con la llave del Renault-.

-Por favor, aguarde en el pasillo –dijo el elfo, inclinándose apresurado-, buscaré a la Ama, sí-. El elfo retrocedió y se escurrió escaleras arriba.

Harry, dejado a sus anchas en el recibidor, se preguntó si alguna vez, alguien habría llegado horas tarde a una reunión con un Malfoy. Normalmente, él se hubiera sentado, incómodo, en la silla antigua, pero esta vez se dedicó a vagar sin preocupación por el recibidor. Había una fila de fotografías enmarcadas de la familia Malfoy sobre la mesa del pasillo, y se puso a examinarlas de cerca. En las primeras, un joven Draco sonreía orgullosamente entre sus padres. A medida que pasaban los años, sin embargo, lentamente, la sonrisa desapareció y la distancia entre los tres Malfoy se agrandó. Hasta la última foto. Harry apostaría que fue tomada justo antes de la desaparición de Lucius. En el extremo izquierdo de la fotografía, se hallaba Lucius; Draco sobre el extremo derecho, y Narcissa en el medio, mirando con impotencia de uno al otro. Harry los observó: Lucius miraba a Draco y se le acercaba, Draco le lanzaba una mirada de ira helada y se alejaba, casi hasta desparecer de la imagen.

Pasos en la escalera. Harry levantó la vista, Narcissa caminaba hacia él, con una mano apoyada sobre el pasamanos.

-Llega tarde –observó.

-Lo siento. Decidí conducir hasta aquí.

-Ya veo. -Narcissa descendió el resto de las escaleras y se quedó sobre el último escalón, con una mano aún apoyada sobre el pasamanos y la otra tocando su collar-. Cuando vi el automóvil, pensé –por un momento-, que Draco volvía a casa.

-Perdóneme.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza. –Pensamientos tontos.

-Tomé una ruta costera, por Portsmouth. El lindo manejar por la costa en esta época del año, no hay mucho tránsito.

Narcissa lo observó un instante prolongado, luego desvió la vista. –Tal vez –dijo, lentamente-, es por eso que le permití tener el vehículo.

-¿Por qué?

Ella inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la sala de estar. Harry se preguntó si el movimiento sería consciente o no.

-Me recuerda a él. Extraño, ¿verdad? Pero creo que a Draco le hubiese gustado ver que su automóvil está siendo manejado por alguien que… -Se interrumpió y se alejó, tal vez para llamar a un elfo doméstico, pero Harry intervino rápidamente.

-¿Alguien a quien también le gusta conducir? ¿O alguien que toma las rutas costeras? - Harry sonrió-. Fui a Cornualles. Hice el último viaje de Draco. ¿Alguna vez vio el punto más lejano, al sur de las tierras inglesas?

Narcissa lo observó un momento, luego se aclaró la garganta, y como respondiendo a una orden silenciosa, el nervioso elfo doméstico reapareció.

-Refrescos –dijo Narcissa, y el elfo doméstico se inclinó profundamente antes de desaparecer otra vez. Narcissa siguió caminando, dejando que Harry la siguiera, hasta una sala de estar formal.

Harry miró alrededor de la sala, había muchos lugares para sentarse, pero él optó por caminar hasta una ventana. Narcissa permaneció en silencio, pero Harry no sintió la necesidad de hablar. Esperó, mirando hacia los terrenos de la Mansión, hasta que el elfo volvió a aparecer. No dejó de contemplar la vista, esperando oír el sonido de los vasos y los pasos del elfo.

-Draco se enfurecería si me oyera –dijo Narcissa. El sol estaba casi oculto y Harry podía ver el reflejo en la ventana oscura. Ella lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza que él pensó que, si supiera que podía verla, la ocultaría rápidamente-. Pero hay algo de él que veo en usted.

-Creo que Draco no se enojaría por la comparación –dijo Harry, y la sorpresa se filtró en el rostro de Narcissa.

-Quizás –concedió. Caminó hasta la bandeja de cristalería, tomó un vaso largo y lo llenó con una bebida clara rociada con lima. Tónica y gin, pensó Harry.

-In inceptum finis est –dijo él, y Narcissa se sobresaltó-. Sé un dicho similar a ese: Abro por el cierre. –Metió las manos en los bolsillos, estudiando el reflejo de Narcissa en la ventana. Las estrellas ya habían comenzado a salir, frías y blancas en el cielo oscuro de enero-. Recuerdo esa noche, la noche de la batalla. Caminé hacia mi muerte, pero no estaba solo. Recuerdo al espíritu de mi madre caminando junto a mí-. Giró, y apoyó la espalda contra el vidrio frío de la ventana-. ¿Usted cree que Draco alguna vez sintió que caminaba solo?

Narcissa se alejó. –No tiene derecho a hacer esa pregunta –dijo, en voz baja, pero Harry pudo oír el temblor debajo de sus palabras, y supo que había dado en el blanco-. Hice lo mejor que pude por Draco.

-¿Y Lucius? -Harry recordó la fotografía junto a la escalera-. Apuesto a que para la época en que desapareció, Draco apenas le hablaba.

Narcissa tomó un largo trago de su gin y tónica y pareció querer replicar. Sin embargo, vio la llave del Renault en la mano de Harry y cambió de idea.

-Discutieron –dijo, al final-. Draco siempre adoró a su padre, y acostumbraba a escuchar cada una de sus palabras. Creo que fue muy difícil para Lucius que Draco se retrajera tan repentinamente. Creo que Lucius esperaba que todo volviera a ser igual a antes de la guerra…pero, después de la batalla, Draco no hablaba con nosotros. De pronto, había demasiada distancia, y parecía que Draco estaba a punto de irse definitivamente…Lucius lo tomó muy mal, le dijo que debía recobrarse…me temo que se enojó mucho, pero cuanto más enojado estaba, Draco se alejaba más…

-Hasta…-Presionó Harry, y Narcissa miró hacia otro lado.

-Le daré el recuerdo –dijo, al final-, aunque solo sea porque, por un momento, cuando vi el automóvil, creí que Draco regresaba a casa. Usted me dio ese momento, por eso le daré el recuerdo.

Y, levantando la varita hacia su frente, dejó salir un manojo de hilos de plata. Posiblemente, pensó Harry, la última pieza del rompecabezas.

_**.**_

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Después de eso, Harry dejó la Mansión enseguida, regresando por la misma ruta. El frasco le pesaba en el bolsillo y el viaje hasta la casa de Ron y Hermione era largo.

Hermione abrió la puerta con un jarrito de té en una mano.

-Necesito un pensadero –le dijo él. Ella bostezó, pero no pareció sorprendida.

-En el estudio de Ron. Lo usa para el trabajo.

-Necesitaré destruir el recuerdo, después.

-Está bien.

Apreció la falta de preguntas, o tal vez ella se hallaba demasiado absorbida por su trabajo -pronto regresó a una pila de libros en la sala de estar y Harry hizo su camino al estudio de Ron-. El lugar estaba ligeramente frío, pues los encantamientos calentadores –concentrados alrededor de las partes más ocupadas de la casa-, eran menos efectivos allí.

De inmediato, se sumergió en el recuerdo.

Lo primero que oyó fue la voz de Draco, elevada y furiosa.

-No lo haré. No huiré-

El lugar se formó alrededor de Harry: estaba parado en un pasillo –seguramente de la Mansión-. Narcissa estaba junto a él, escuchando atentamente –sin ser vista, notó-. Las voces elevadas salían de una habitación justo al frente, cuya puerta estaba levemente abierta.

-Estás siendo muy desagradecido, Draco –decía Lucius, enojado-, he gastado bastante dinero preparando la mansión de Creta.

Draco rio con amargura. –Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho.

-¡Estás siendo obstinado! –Espetó Lucius-. Esta es una oportunidad, Draco. Quédate aquí, si quieres –oculto en la mansión, donde los que buscan revancha no puedan lastimarte-, y cuando estés cansado de esa existencia enclaustrada, contactaré a la gente apropiada y organizaré tu viaje a Creta. Estoy haciendo esto para protegerte a ti y a tu madre-

-Si quieres proteger a tu familia, padre, te sugiero que inviertas en un giratiempos y reconsideres algunas elecciones claves que hiciste 12 años atrás.

-Tú tomaste algunas decisiones propias, según recuerdo.

Narcissa dio un respingo.

-¡Tenía 16 años! –Dijo Draco, con la furia colmándole la voz.

-Suficientes años como para mostrar alguna responsabilidad por tus actos, Draco. La decisión de aceptar la marca tenebrosa fue solo tuya, según recuerdo. Tu madre te aconsejo en contrario y yo no comenté sobre el asunto.

Hubo un largo silencio, luego, Lucius volvió a hablar, impaciente.

-Y ahora estás resentido, ya veo. Ya he tenido suficiente de este comportamiento infantil. Mañana saldré para Creta. Tú y tu madre se quedarán aquí por tres meses, hasta que la atención del Ministerio se disperse, después recibirás una comunicación a través de un contacto seguro y viajarás a Creta.

Otro largo silencio. Harry se acercó a la puerta, deseando desesperadamente ver la cara de Draco; pero como Narcissa nunca presenció la escena, la sala solo se veía como un borrón marrón.

-El día que la guerra terminó –dijo Draco, al fin-, me prometí a mí mismo que jamás acataría las órdenes de nadie.

La puerta se abrió y Draco pasó a través de Harry, como si fuera un fantasma. Harry trastabilló hacia atrás, automáticamente, luego vio cómo Draco desaparecía por el pasillo.

Casi olvidó que el recuerdo le pertenecía a Narcissa, pero entonces, ella pasó por la puerta y miró a Lucius. La habitación apareció a la vista: era un estudio con un escritorio de roble en una esquina y dos sillones junto a la chimenea de mármol.

-No deberías haberle hablado de ese modo -dijo Narcissa. Harry no pudo diferenciar si estaba triste o enojada.

Lucius lucía mucho más viejo de lo que Harry recordaba, tenía más arrugas en el rostro y parecía cansado.

-Estoy haciendo esto por ti y por él, Narcissa. Puede que Draco esté enojado ahora, pero va a agradecerme cuando sea mayor.

-Es mayor. Nuestro hijo tiene 22 años, Lucius. No es ningún chiquillo desobediente que debas reprender y mandar a callar.

Lucius se hundió en uno de los sillones. –Siempre supiste lidiar con sus estados de ánimo.

-¿Sus estados de ánimo? Lucius, estuvo en una guerra-

-Como todos –dijo Lucius, cortante. Después de un rato, desvió la mirada-. No puedo permitir ningún error. En tres meses, asegúrate de que Draco vaya a Creta contigo.

Narcissa observó a su marido. –Desafortunadamente –dijo-, Draco es independiente, nosotros ya no controlamos sus elecciones.

Lucius no dijo nada. Narcissa giró y salió.

El recuerdo se disolvió.

Harry emergió del pensadero y decidió manejar. Hacia alguna parte. A cualquier parte.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

No sabía por qué, pero la poción Felix Felicis –que ya se estaba yendo de su cuerpo, pero aún quedaba-, parecía saberlo. Así que permitió que la poción controlara sus decisiones.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el automóvil. La grava crujió bajo sus pies. Llevó una mano hasta la manija fría y abrió la puerta del auto, luego se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y apoyó las manos en el volante.

-Podemos ir a cualquier parte –dijo, en voz baja.

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio, tal como esperaba.

Encendió el motor.

_**Xxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 22 de septiembre de 2015 xxxxxxx**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Un gracias muy sentido a todos los que han dejado un comentario y a todos los que se acercan a leer…les voy a cobrar un precio muy módico por este capítulo: ayúdenme con un buen deseo, con un envío de energía positiva a través del tiempo y el espacio, para que mañana cuando encienda mi notebook del trabajo, pueda iniciarse correctamente. Acabo de apagarla porque me cansó, debo haber reiniciado como 10 veces... Mañana será otro día y seguro que con los buenos deseos que ustedes me manden, se va a arreglar espontáneamente….-¿pensamiento mágico yo?...**_

_**Gracias, otra vez,**_

_**D.L.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Los reflectores iluminaban la autopista interminable y había algo de fascinante en eso. Podía ir a cualquier parte. Podía seguir manejando, en ese viaje desconocido.

Miró hacia el asiento del acompañante.

Draco estaba allí.

-Estás aquí –dijo Harry, en voz baja.

-Sí.

-Esta vez puedo oírte.

Draco miraba hacia adelante, a la ruta que desaparecía bajo las ruedas del automóvil, a las líneas blancas que pasaban velozmente, como si el mundo girara debajo y ellos se mantuvieran quietos.

-He venido a despedirme –dijo Draco.

-No. –La palabra salió antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla.

-Tengo algo para ti. –Draco miró a la lejanía-. Un recuerdo. Pero me costará mucho dártelo.

-No lo hagas. –Quizá fue la poción, o tal vez fue darse cuenta de que esta podía ser la última vez que viera a Draco, fue un golpe como el de una ola contra la roca para Harry: no sabía si alguna vez podría encontrarlo-. Prefiero tenerte a tí, no a un recuerdo.

Draco volvió a mirar la ruta. –Después de que te dé el recuerdo –dijo-, no podré regresar.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Te escuché.

Harry condujo en silencio por un largo rato, con los ojos puestos en la ruta, pero podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Draco sobre él. Entonces, Draco habló, suavemente. –Détente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-Sí.

Pasaban por un pequeño pueblo en Hampshire. Cerca de allí, había un parque de juegos para niños, donde el rocío nocturno se juntaba sobre las hamacas vacías. Harry se detuvo en el estacionamiento del parque. Apagó el motor y esperó. Draco se quedó en silencio, Harry pensó que debía estar ordenando sus pensamientos. Draco era así de metódico, todo debía estar en el orden correcto.

-¿Qué crees que me pasó? –Preguntó, al fin.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo desaparecí?

-Bueno, fue una desaparición forzada, por supuesto.

-No.

Harry esperó un momento, concentrándose en la sensación del volante bajo sus manos: sólido, real. Exhaló lentamente. -¿No? –Repitió, finalmente, tratando de quitar de su voz, el sentimiento de traición que sentía.

-No. Elegí desaparecer. Por lo menos al principio.

Harry calló y observó el parque: las hamacas vacías, los senderos en el césped, por donde la gente cortaba camino…Caminos deseados, creyó que se llamaban, cuando la gente creaba sus propios caminos en lugar de usar los establecidos.

-Estás enojado –dijo Draco. Harry intentó reír, pero el sonido que le salió se pareció más a un sollozo.

-Dejaste a personas detrás, Draco. ¡Dios! ¿Alguna vez pensaste en los demás? En tu esposa, Astoria, en tu madre –ella nunca dejó de buscarte-. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito tú, egoísta…! –Harry se interrumpió, detestando a Draco y detestándose a sí mismo. Intentó reír amargamente, pero no pudo hacer ni siquiera eso. De repente, se sintió encerrado y necesitó escapar; buscó la manija de la puerta.

-¿Te vas? –Preguntó Draco.

Harry se detuvo.

-Lo entendería –dijo Draco, después de un instante-. Alejarse es más fácil.

_Venir a casa es difícil._

Harry exhaló lentamente y dejó caer la mano de la manija de la puerta. -¿Por qué? –Preguntó.

Otro largo silencio. Entonces…-No lo sé.

La frustración atravesó a Harry como una lanza. –Draco…

-¿Tienes práctica en el arte de la Legeremancia?

El corazón de Harry cayó. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. Un viento comenzó a levantarse en el parque, moviendo los columpios. Si Harry escuchaba con atención, podía oír el chocar de las cadenas. –Puedo realizar el hechizo –dijo, por último-, pero no muy bien. Me han dicho que debo practicarlo, para la función de Jefe de Aurores, y…-se detuvo-. Lo odio –dijo, al final, observando cómo las hamacas se movían suavemente. Luego se giró hacia Draco y levantó la varita-, pero lo intentaré.

-Espera.

Harry esperó. Draco levantó una mano hacia la ventanilla, los dedos se extendieron sobre el vidrio frío, como si tratara de afirmarse. –Está bien.

-_Legilimens_.

.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que Harry había realizado el hechizo, y tan pronto como enunció la palabra, dio un respingo, esperando recibir en su mente la invasión caótica de recuerdos, el oleaje avasallador de una mente ajena.

Pero solo había oscuridad y silencio; por un instante pensó que había fallado por completo. Luego, lentamente, una escena se iluminó a su alrededor hasta dejarlo parpadeando por la luz del sol. Todo parecía tan brillante y claro: podía ver cada color, sentir cada textura. No era nada parecido a estar en un recuerdo en un pensadero. Se hallaba de pie en medio de un campo. Levantó una mano y sintió que una espiga dorada rozaba sus dedos. Había olor a verano en el aire: el aroma del aire seco y la hierba cortada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo azul sin nubes, tan prístino y perfecto. Quizá podía quedarse ahí para siempre, en un verano sin fin. Aquí, en su mente.

Luego, dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó cruzando el campo. El trigo se mecía en todas las direcciones, era un océano dorado. A la distancia, había una ruta negra, estrecha, cortando la tierra como una cicatriz, y un Renault Mégane estacionado.

Harry caminó hacia allí. Se sentía extrañamente desconectado de todo: ni feliz, ni triste, ni enojado.

Nada.

Abrió la puerta del conductor, se sentó y miró el espejo retrovisor. Pudo verse, pero al mismo tiempo, no era él. Sus ojos verdes se hicieron grises.

Encendió el motor y condujo. Al principio, todo lo que veía era la ruta, luego las imágenes empezaron a pasar como fotografías y como una ola salvaje de infelicidad. Sus padres –no, eran los de Draco-, jóvenes y sonrientes otra vez. Lucius siempre sería la persona más fuerte del mundo, y Narcissa la más hermosa, y su familia perfecta. Después, mayores, Lucius lucía tan débil y temeroso, y eso _se suponía_ que no sucedería, los padres _se supone_ que son invencibles…verlo así le daba náuseas, le aterrorizaba.

Narcissa y Lucius, discutían otra vez, parecía que eso era lo único que hacían esos días, pero la voz de su madre iba bajando de volumen porque había demasiada gente en la casa. La tía Bellatrix hacía gritar y gritar, _y gritar_ a los prisioneros, hasta provocar que Harry quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra la pared o ir directamente al sótano, lanzarles un Avada Kedavra a todos y sacarlos de su jodida miseria…o quizá debería lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a sí mismo, entonces todo acabaría, entonces nadie lo controlaría, porque nadie controla a un muerto. Pero, ni siquiera pudo _hacer eso_…parado frente a un espejo con la varita apuntando a su sien, no pudo hacerlo, _era patético_…Y luego, las emociones, todo el enojo y la confusión y la ira murieron con la guerra, y Lucius se fue, y Narcissa dijo que se iría con él pronto, pero él _no podía_ irse. Si se escapaba, sería igual a su padre -vaya ironía cruel, cuando se pasó la mitad de la vida queriendo madurar-…tal como su padre…No, ahora él era el amo de la casa. Tenía que ser perfecto y no podía escaparse, tenía que poner las cuentas en orden y asegurarse de que Narcissa no se quedara sin nada y pudiera mantenerse como corresponde, y tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliera perfectamente: iba a casarse con alguien y tendrían una casa y vidas respetables y todo sería perfecto…

Pero no lo era.

No sentía nada en su interior, como si la guerra hubiese cortado todo lo que lo hacía humano y le hubiese dejado solo una maqueta de papel.

_No puedo huir, no lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré._

Repentinamente, Harry sintió que lo empujaban hacia adelante, como si una mano invisible lo hubiese aferrado del cuello.

Reconoció el lugar: estaba en el Emporio de la lechuza.

Era un día cálido de septiembre. El verano permanecía en la tierra. Iba a comprar una nueva lechuza y después iría a casa y…

…y empezaría de nuevo, cada día era igual a otro y ya no podía soportarlo. Ese vacío, esa rutina infinita, era como cantar la misma canción una y otra vez, era como trazar líneas en mapas para viajes nunca haría, era como correr en el aire. Necesitaba correr, correr, correr, hasta no oír a nadie, hasta olvidarlo todo. Hasta perderse. Hasta desaparecer.

Salió de la tienda. Era un día cálido de septiembre. Podía ir a cualquier parte.

Desapareció.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Primero, Harry sintió el frío, y luego el resto de sus sentidos se filtraron. Estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor del Renault, pero era él, nuevamente. En su propia mente. Era de noche y estaba estacionado junto a un parque de juegos infantiles en un pueblito en Hampshire. Solo para estar seguro, miró el espejo retrovisor y vio su propio reflejo. Luego, el asiento de al lado: Draco estaba allí, pero lucía exhausto, insustancial como el humo. Desaparecía.

-Lo peor –dijo Draco, cada palabra le pesaba por el agotamiento-, es que aún hoy, no estoy seguro de querer regresar. Huí, como mi padre. Nada tiene sentido ahora, ¿verdad?

-No huíste –dijo Harry, con el corazón cargado de emociones, sin poder distinguir si era su propia tristeza o simplemente restos de la pena de la mente de Draco-. Solo te fuiste por un tiempo. Todos lo hacemos-. Pensó en Ron, yéndose durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes, pensó en sí mismo y todas las veces que deseó una muerte fácil que lo liberara de las decisiones que le imponía la guerra.

-¿Recuerdas –dijo Draco- cuando teníamos once años?

Harry miró hacia el parque, escuchando cómo el viento silbaba entre las cadenas de los columpios.

-Sí –dijo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Draco, ya no estaba allí.

Finalmente, ya no estaba.

Finalmente, se había ido.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry llegó a la casa de Ron y Hermione apenas después de la medianoche. A Hermione le bastó una mirada a su rostro; inmediatamente se puso a hacer té. Ron lo empujó hacia la chimenea.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Funcionó la poción para la suerte? –Demandó Ron-. Parece que tuviste un día en el infierno.

-Supongo que funcionó –dijo Harry-, todavía funciona. Dijiste doce horas, ¿no Hermione?

Ella asintió y vino a sentarse en el sillón, frente a Harry. -¿Cuándo tomaste la Felix Felicis?

-A la una de la tarde.

Hermione controló su reloj. –Te quedan 20 minutos.

-¿Necesitas algo más fuerte que té? –Preguntó Ron-. Tengo algo de whiskey de fuego, si quieres.

-No, gracias –Harry se quedó mirando el fuego: las llamas danzaban tranquilas y pequeñas sobre las brasas ardientes-. Draco se fue.

Ron arrastró un reposapiés cercano y se sentó, preocupado.

-¿Ese es el caso, no? Quiero decir, lo has estado buscando durante meses. Realmente no es una revelación.

Harry rio sin humor. –Estuvo apareciendo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí. Recuerdo que nos contaste-. Ron frunció el ceño-. Para ser honesto, pensé que tú…

-¿Me lo imaginaba?

Ron pareció avergonzado. –Perdón, compañero, pero este caso…estás un poco obsesionado…No sé, la mente puede jugarnos algún truco…

Hermione reapareció con tres tazas de té; le alcanzó una a Harry. -¿Cómo sabes que no regresará? –Preguntó, gentilmente.

-Él me lo dijo -Harry bajó la vista hacia su taza de té-. Me dijo que no podrá regresar porque no tiene suficiente energía o magia. –Se preguntó si debería contarles los recuerdos…Normalmente, no lo haría, pero tenía la sensación de que debía compartirlos-. Me pidió que realizara un Legilimens para ver algunos recuerdos.

-Oh, no -dijo Ron, aprensivo-. Eres terrible con eso. ¿Qué pasó?

-Vi un recuerdo –dijo Harry-, claro como una fotografía. Entonces, bueno…todos esos recuerdos y emociones de desataron, como hilos-. La confirmación de las habilidades de Draco le llegó recién ahora-. Es el mejor oclumántico que he visto, incluyendo todos los entrenadores de Aurores que trabajaron conmigo. No lo creerías…no vi sus recuerdos…_los viví_.

-¿Cómo fue? –Preguntó Hermione, intrigada-. Nunca lo hice y me preguntaba…

Harry quería responderle, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. Fue como volar, pensó, pero sin escoba, sin hechizos, sin nada. Solo volar en el cielo. Le recordaba tanto a aquella noche en que Draco manejó junto al río, cuando le pareció que estaban atravesando el cielo y que el mundo desaparecía debajo y las estrellas caían como lluvia.

-Fue como correr en el aire –dijo Harry, al final-.

-Ah…eso…explica todo –dijo Ron-. Bueno…no te preocupes, ya vas a resolver este caso, eventualmente. En especial…si tienes como ayudante a un Auror brillante como yo. –Sonrió ampliamente-. Y a Hermione, por supuesto. –Giró hacia ella-. ¿Verdad?

Hermione miraba fijamente; tenía esa mirada nublada que Harry reconoció inmediatamente. Lentamente, apoyó la taza de té y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Hermione –llamó, en voz baja, pero ella lo hizo callar rápidamente con un movimiento de mano.

Ron y Harry esperaron. Al final, Hermione se levantó con lentitud.

-Ron –dijo-, ¿me alcanzas el libro "Matemática táumica y la naturaleza de la causalidad"?

-Yo…¿qué? ¿Qué mierda has estado leyendo? ¿Cómo hacer cohetes muggles o algo así?- Ron se levantó y salió. Reapareció unos minutos después, con un gran libro bajo el brazo-. Realmente, tienes que controlar tu biblioteca, me atacó una escalerilla. –Dijo, malhumorado.

-Silencio. –Pidió Hermione, distraída.

Incapaz de quedarse sentado y quieto, Harry se paró de un salto y empezó a pasearse. Durante los próximos minutos, todo lo que oyó fueron sus pasos y el ocasional roce de la página al dar vuelta.

-Ahora recuerdo –murmuró Hermione-, déjenme ver…realmente representa una forma de fase en el espacio, esa es la clave…las tres reglas…no interferir con la naturaleza de la causalidad…-levantó la vista y miró a Harry con ojos brillantes.

-Harry –dijo-, creo que Malfoy usó un giratiempos.

El reloj anunció la una de la madrugada en punto.

La suerte de Harry acabó.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

-Cuando se trata de magia, el espacio y el tiempo siempre son inestables –explicó Hermione, mientras bebía su tercera taza de té-. El espacio…sí, es por eso que no se aconseja desaparecerse por largas distancias…Pero, el tiempo es peligrosamente inestable por el mismo principio: viajar por largos lapsos de tiempo es muy riesgoso.

-Pero, ¿de dónde sacó un giratiempo? –Interrumpió Ron-. Todos fueron destruídos en el Ministerio, ¿recuerdas?

-No lo sé, Ron, pero es una posibilidad -Hermione apoyó su taza de té-. No puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes…Cuando alguien desaparece y algo va mal, el mago se escinde; lo mismo pasa cuando se usa mal un giratiempo.

Ron dio un respingo. -¿Malfoy está escindido entre dos dimensiones?

-Algo así. No existe por completo en ningún espacio, pero tampoco es que no existe.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-No es necesario que tenga sentido -dijo Harry, yendo y viniendo frente al fuego-. ¿Cómo lo arreglamos, Hermione?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Tengo que investigar, tal vez hablar con algún Inefable –ellos saben sobre este tipo de magia-. Pero, Harry, tienes que saber que solo hay tres casos registrados. Es tan difícil hacer el diagnóstico porque nadie sabe cómo es que alguien usa un giratiempo en secreto y un día desaparece… y como solo hay tres casos regitrados, y…

-¿Sí, y? –Preguntó Harry, impaciente.

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta su regazo-. Cada uno de ellos requirió un giratiempo para el rescate –dijo, en voz baja-. Y no cualquier giratiempo, sino el mismo que la persona usó para viajar en el tiempo.

-Es imposible –dijo Ron. Hermione negó.

-En dos de los casos, la persona puso el giratiempo a salvo, donde pudiera ser hallado y usado por los rescatadores en el futuro.

-¡Genial! Entonces solo tenemos-

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –Los rescatadores se pasaron meses investigando, porque los viajeros del tiempo tienen que someterse a las reglas de la causalidad: no pueden decirle a nadie cómo ni donde ocultaron el giratiempo, ni en qué tiempo quedaron atrapados.

-Draco no podía…-dijo Harry. De repente todo cobraba sentido-, trató, pero…

Hermione asintió. –Tratar de romper las reglas de la causalidad sería como…sería como intentar desaparecerse para ir a dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Ron volvió a dar un respingo. Harry contempló las llamas.

-Entonces, ¿lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar el giratiempo?

-Bueno, hay mucha magia compleja involucrada, pero _ese_ sería el lugar por donde empezar, sí-. Dijo Hermione-. Encontraremos el giratiempo e investigaremos.

-¿Nosotros? –Preguntó Ron, sombríamente.

-¿Quieres ayudar, no?

-Solo porque Harry es jodidamente irritante cuando se obsesiona con Malfoy –dijo Ron-, deslizándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de Hermione.

Harry se hallaba demasiado distraído como para reflexionar sobre ese comentario particular. Miró a Hermione.

-¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió todo esto?

Ella sonrió levemente. –Como correr en el aire.

-¿Qué?

-Como correr en el aire…dijiste que estar en la cabeza de Draco _fue como correr_ _en el aire_ –hizo una pausa-. La primera persona que usó el giratiempo, una bruja del siglo XVII, dijo que viajar en el tiempo era como correr en el aire.

-¿¡Te acordaste de eso?!

Hermione sonrió. –Sí. Ahora, vé y descansa.

Esa noche, Harry soñó otra vez con el río, la ruta y Draco manejando sin detenerse. Harry creyó que se quedaría allí eternamente.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Fue difícil coordinar Ios horarios de todos, pero aquí estaban. Astoria iba y venía por la cocina. Preparó otra tetera, antes de que Matthew le recordara amablemente que ya había hecho una.

-Está atrasada –dijo Astoria, y se volvió hacia Harry-. Dímelo, por favor. ¿Encontraste a Draco?

-Me gustaría esperar a Narcissa –respondió. Astoria se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

-Tres años –dijo-. ¡Tres años, Merlín! Quiero que esto termine de una vez. Uno nunca deja de buscar…

Se oyó el sonido apagado de una aparición. Matthew –cual roca inamovible, parado calmo y tranquilo, junto a la chimenea-, habló antes de que Astoria corriera. -Harry, ¿Por qué no abres la puerta?

-Yo abriré, esta es mi casa –protestó Astoria, pero Matthew negó y ella se dejó caer en el asiento, permitiendo que Harry siguiera por el pasillo.

Narcissa lucía bastante intimidante, pensó Harry, cuando abrió la puerta. Estaba vestida con una túnica formal, pesada; tenía un collar de perlas en el cuello y llevaba un peinado elaborado. Sin embargo, lo observó con indisimulada ansiedad.

-Draco…

-Adelante, me gustaría hablarles a todos al mismo tiempo –dijo Harry, y Narcissa entró rápidamente.

Astoria la saludó con un gesto de rutina, pero los ojos de ambas estaban fijos en Harry. Sería cruel hacerlas esperar más. Harry respiró hondo.

-¿Alguna vez, Draco tuvo un giratiempo?

Las reacciones le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber: Astoria parpadeó, completamente desconcertada, Narcissa empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero entonces, una luz de entendimiento le cruzó el rostro.

-Narcissa -dijo Harry. Sorprendida, Astoria giró hacia Narcissa.

-¿Draco tenía un giratiempo? –Demandó Astoria, con expresión acusadora-.

-Está bien –dijo Harry, rápidamente-. Narcissa, si usted sabe algo, necesito que me lo diga ahora mismo. Creo que Draco usó un giratiempo y algo salió terriblemente mal.

-¿Ha estado atrapado en el tiempo desde hace tres años? –Preguntó Astoria, mirando a Narcissa.

-Astoria -llamó Matthew, con suavidad. Ella lo miró pero no respondió. Narcissa miró a Astoria, después a Harry.

-Draco...Draco nunca tuvo un giratiempo –dijo, llevando la mano al collar-, pero…Lucius sí.

Astoria abrió la boca, pero entonces cruzó una mirada con Matthew y pareció recibir una calma sin palabras; se acercó y él la abrazó. Narcissa miraba el fuego, sin ver.

-Lucius gastó casi toda la fortuna familiar para comprarlo -continuó Narcissa-. Era una locura, pero no pudimos disuadirlo. Ya estaba en Creta, pero nos visitaba con frecuencia para hablar de los planes futuros.

-¿Draco y él usaban el giratiempo? –Preguntó Harry, en voz baja. Narcissa lo miró con agudeza, clavándole la mirada.

-¡No! –Dijo, escandalizada-. ¡Draco nunca lo usaría, nunca! Una vez se lo dijo a Lucius, en una discusión.

En el último recuerdo de Narcissa, recordó Harry.

_Si quieres proteger a tu familia, padre, te sugiero que inviertas en un giratiempos y reconsideres algunas elecciones clave que hiciste 12 años atrás_.

-…y Lucius pareció obsesionarse con volver en tiempo, para alterar ciertas elecciones, pero cuando Draco se enteró, se horrorizó.

-Sé que Draco quería regresar al pasado –dijo Harry, pensando en las cartas que encontró en el diario de Draco. _¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? Volvamos a ese momento._

Narcissa negó firmemente. -No. Draco se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero dijo muy claramente que el pasado nunca debía ser modificado. Cuanto más Lucius hablaba de utilizar el giratiempo, más argumentaba Draco sobre el peligro que acarrearía usarlo y criticaba su obsesión con el pasado-. Vaciló y miró hacia otra dirección-. Al final –dijo, en un tono de voz tan bajo que Harry tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla-, Draco dijo que si Lucius insistía con esa locura, iba a reportarlo a las autoridades. Después, Draco...tomó el giratiempo y lo transformó para ocultarlo. Se rehusó a decirle a su padre dónde estaba.

De pronto, Astoria se movió, pero cuando Harry la miró, seguía con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Y entonces, qué pasó? –Preguntó Harry. La boca de Narcissa tembló ligeramente, pero habló con claridad.

-Draco desapareció.

Esta vez, Astoria habló. -¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo me volví loca de preocupación! ¡Estaba completamente destruida cuando Draco desapareció y tú _sabías!_

-¡No sabía! –dijo Narcissa, alterada-. Al principio, en la primera desaparición de Draco, no tenía idea. Le envié una lechuza a Lucius, pensando que, tal vez, después de todo, había ido a Creta. Pero Lucius me respondió que no sabía dónde estaba Draco-. Retorcía tanto el collar que Harry pensó que se rompería y desparramaría las perlas por todos lados-. Luego, tres meses después, Lucius me escribió para decirme que Draco había organizado un encuentro. Estaba contento, creyó que Draco había reconocido su error y quería enmendarlo.

-Pero usted no creyó que ese era el propósito de la reunión –dijo Harry, observándola detenidamente. Narcissa negó.

-No. Yo…yo tenía la sensación de que Draco iba a arreglar el encuentro para después llamar a los Aurores y entregarles la ubicación de su padre.

-No conoces a Draco -dijo Astoria, de pronto-, no sabes qué era lo que pensaba hacer.

-Conozco a Draco mejor de lo que crees –replicó Narcissa, mirándola-. Sé que su compromiso fue falso y que lo hizo solo para complacerme –desvió la mirada.

Secretos y silencio, pensó Harry. Si tan solo hubiesen sido honestos entre ellos…

-Creo que sé lo que pasó –dijo Harry, suavemente. Ambas se giraron para verlo-. Creo que tiene razón, Narcissa. Draco se fue, voluntariamente, por tres meses, pero decidió regresar y reportar la ubicación de Lucius. La mañana de la captura de Lucius, una llamada anónima informó dónde estaba. Pero, creo que Lucius se dio cuenta del plan de Draco y trató de que los dos viajaran al pasado. Y salió tremendamente mal. –Podía imaginarse demasiado bien el forcejeo. Tal vez el giratiempo se quebró o se resbaló, y de alguna manera solo Draco viajó al pasado, mientras Lucius permaneció aquí. En medio de ese caos, llegaron los Aurores y Lucius no tuvo oportunidad de informar a nadie de lo sucedido antes de que lo mataran.

-¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Ay, no! -Exclamó Astoria, pálida y miserable-. No, no…Todo este tiempo, Draco estuvo atrapado en algún lugar del pasado…-Empezó a llorar. Era una imagen extraña, la luminosa y alegre Astoria, la que siempre sonreía, lloraba. Harry miró hacia otro lado, incómodo, mientras Matthew la consolaba.

Narcissa no lloraba, solo miraba fijamente al fuego, a las llamas brillantes que ardían en la chimenea, con sus ojos secos. Su único deseo fue, siempre, que su familia estuviera completa, que estuvieran juntos otra vez. De pronto, el corazón de Harry se compadeció de ella.

-Si Draco escondió el giratiempo en algún lugar, en el pasado –dijo-, ¿se le ocurre dónde pudo guardarlo? ¿Tal vez tenía un lugar favorito en la Mansión, o un sitio oculto que utilizara a veces?

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento –dijo-, ni siquiera sé en qué lo transformó.

Harry asintió y trató de pensar en alguna cosa optimista que decirles.

No pudo.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry pasó la semana siguiente repasando viejos archivos, leyendo y releyendo los detalles de la captura y muerte de Lucius. Por supuesto, hubo una comisión investigadora de la muerte, y eso exigió un reporte del forense. Había una lista completa de la ropa y las cosas que llevaba Lucius. Nada que sugiriera un objeto transformado: solo tenía su varita y una bolsa de galeones.

Harry desapareció rumbo al sitio de la captura de Lucius e intentó convocar el giratiempo, sin éxito. Quizá, Draco lo dejó caer antes de desaparecer.

Esa era una posibilidad, le dijo Hermione, pero con la voz cargada de dudas.

Harry siguió buscando.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Lentamente, el invierno se derritió en primavera.

Ginny envió una postal a Harry, desde Francia, donde se hallaba observando el juego de la Selección Francesa. Enseguida, le siguió una carta: había comprado un departamento cerca del centro de Londres.

_Te sorprendería –o tal vez no-, lo mucho que ganan los jugadores internacionales de quidditch. –_Escribió_-. Mis finanzas están en excelente orden, así que si quieres mudarte al departamento de Westminster, adelante. No me molestará si quieres venderlo. Supongo que deberíamos transferir la titularidad, a menos que no te moleste que sea compartida. Escuché que el mercado inmobiliario está tranquilo en este momento._

Harry sentía que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de la casa de Ron y Hermione, aunque nunca osaría decírselo. Podía imaginarse la ira y la indignación que provocaría en ambos. Vivía con ellos desde Navidad y ya estaban en marzo.

Así que se mudó nuevamente al departamento, convenciendo a Ron y a Hermione de que sí, en verdad quería estar allí, que le gustaría contar con un poco de espacio. Por primera vez, agradeció que, ni él ni Ginny se habían mudado realmente allí. Así que no tenían recuerdos ni posesiones con las que lidiar. Era tan inexpresivo e impersonal como lo recordaba.

Le serviría de base, hasta que encontrara su casa definitiva, hasta que hallara el hogar que siempre había querido…La casa que se pasó toda la vida buscando…

_Es una linda vista, pero este no eres tú, ¿no es así, Potter? Esto es nada, es una caja de concreto en el cielo. __Tú necesitas algo sobre la tierra, algo real._

Su primera noche, de vuelta en el departamento, Harry se paró junto a la mesada de la cocina y recordó a Draco, de pie, con la cara iluminada por las lucecitas del arbolito de Navidad.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry, y sus palabras hicieron eco en las paredes blancas, en los pisos lustrados: _Lo siento lo siento lo siento_

Y se pareció demasiado al sonido desagradable de la derrota.

_**Xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 2 de octubre de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Gracias por los buenos deseos, mi notebook ha resucitado –a manos de un mago con conocimientos técnicos-.**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

A fines de abril, la lechuza de Narcissa llegó hasta Harry. No había encontrado nada. Le había tomado todo ese tiempo –casi tres meses- completar la búsqueda en la mansión: investigar cada cosa, cada habitación, para asegurarse de que el giratiempo no se hallaba escondido allí.

Si el giratiempo se fue con Draco, en vez de quedarse atrás, seguramente lo había ocultado en la mansión, o en el Renault Mégane -pero Harry recordó que era posible que el automóvil no existiera en el tiempo en el que Draco quedó atrapado-. De todos modos, revisó el Renault, pero no halló nada.

El giratiempo tenía que estar extremadamente bien escondido para evitar que lo robaran o lo encontraran las personas incorrectas, pero lo seguro era que Draco tenía que haber dejado pistas…

Hermione informó a Harry que habían terminado con los detalles de la extracción. Le explicó que así era como se llamaba cuando se rescataba a alguien del pasado: una extracción. El proceso parecía complicado e involucraba magia muy compleja, pero ella lo había escrito todo muy prolijamente, como una receta, y dijo que un equipo de Inefables podía realizarlo en cualquier momento.

Lo único que necesitaban era el giratiempo. De alguna manera, eso empeoraba las cosas, pues se podía mirar el rompecabezas y solo le faltaba una pieza.

.

**Xx000000xx**

**.**

Por esos días, Harry condujo mucho por las rutas costeras del país, pasando por horizontes arenosos y por las colinas ondeantes de la campiña. Solo condujo, como si buscara algo.

Y fue capaz de reconocer la ironía cíclica de la situación: _In inceptum finis est,_ pensó, con cierta amargura, en el principio está el fin.

_**Xx00000xx**_

El 2 de mayo –el octavo aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts-, Harry encontró el giratiempo.

La inspiración le llegó el día anterior, el primer día del mes.

Era un día tibio de primavera. El verano comenzaba a acercarse a la tierra, y se sentía -como el brillo distante de un fuego-. La brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles era cálida y Harry pensó que sería agradable manejar hasta Cornualles. Bajo la luz suave un día tibio de primavera, Helston lucía mucho más amigable y alegre, y hasta la costa parecía menos abrupta, las olas menos furiosas y más juguetonas, menos turbulentas en la base de los acantilados. Había una familia de jóvenes tomando fotografías del faro, mientras los niños reían y corrían en círculos.

Círculos.

Harry caminó a lo largo de la costa, por el sendero sudoeste. Tal vez, si seguía caminando, un día se encontraría aquí, nuevamente. Haciendo círculos, dibujando figuras sin sentido.

_¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años?_

Un dolor familiar se asentó en el corazón de Harry. Él conocía bien esa nostalgia, de allá cuando sus mayores obstáculos eran las tareas y las detenciones, cuando el acto más cruel de Draco fue tirar una recordadora al cielo.

Una snitch de plata.

Se detuvo. A la distancia, aún se podía oír la risa de los niños; y más cerca, el sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas.

La vuelta a Londres le tomó cinco horas de viaje, pero apenas si Harry era capaz de recordarlo.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

_Le gustaba ese broche, la snitch plateada. Me dijo que fue un regalo de su padre._

Sí, por supuesto que Draco le había dicho eso a Narcissa.

El significado cifrado se mostró claro como un cristal.

_-¿Sabe por qué le gustaba esa snitch plateada, Harry? Le gustaban los círculos._

Por supuesto. En el principio está el final. Un giratiempo.

Tan pronto como entró a su oficina, Harry fue derecho a buscar el expediente en su escritorio, lo abrió y buscó la fotografía que Narcissa le había dado, meses atrás. Draco lo miraba fijamente, con la boca apretada, serio, sin parpadear. El broche en forma de snitch plateada estaba colocado prolijamente sobre su túnica.

Todo este tiempo estuvo exactamente allí: frente a sus ojos.

¿Dónde lo había dejado Draco? La mansión, por supuesto; pero la habían revisado tan exhaustivamente, en todos los sitios que creyeron preferidos de Draco o en los que podía haber usado como lugar de guarda.

_En el principio está el fin._

El corazón de Harry latía como un thestral galopante. Lentamente, dejó su oficina, se dirigió al atrio del Ministerio y se colocó en la fila para usar la chimenea más cercana. Cuando llegó su turno, dio un paso hacia las llamas verdes: -Callejón Diagon.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Las lechuzas ululaban suavemente; había olor a animales en el aire, se oía el roce de plumas, el crujido de la madera reseca por el sol, se olía el aserrín de los nidos de los ratones de campo en sus jaulas. La tienda estaba a oscuras, cerrada, había las lechuzas en lo alto, en los aseladeros, y filas de cajas de elementos para mascotas haciendo equilibrio contra las paredes.

El vendedor, cuando vio a Harry, primero pareció asombrado, luego encantado.

-Harry Potter -dijo-, ¡es un honor absoluto!

En el apuro, Harry olvidó el disfraz, pero en este momento no le importó.

\- ¿Dónde?...Lo siento, tengo que encontrar algo –dijo Harry, mientras el vendedor parpadeaba.

_Draco volvió a este sitio. Puede que haya sido hace 10, 20 o 50 años, pero Draco regresó y escondió el broche en algún lugar seguro, pero de fácil acceso._

-_Accio _giratiempo –intentó Harry, pero no sucedió nada.

Los ojos del vendedor se agrandaron aún más.

\- ¿Hay…u-un giratiempo en mi tienda?

Harry giró, examinando el local. _Draco, ayúdame, dame algo…un recuerdo…es todo lo que necesito…_

La campanilla sonó suavemente y Harry se volvió, casi esperando ver entrar a Draco y oírle decir_: –Necesito una lechuza. Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad_.

-Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad -repitió Harry, murmurando para sí mismo y tratando de disparar algo…cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Creí que buscaba un giratiempo? –El vendedor se hallaba completamente desconcertado-. Bueno…nuestros búhos reales tienen un muy buen sentido de la dirección, ellos saben exactamente adónde ir, aunque no siempre regresan, son bastante difíciles de domesticar –rio, nervioso. Harry no sonrió, demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

_Venir a casa es difícil, alejarse es más fácil_

\- ¿Dónde están los búhos reales? –Demandó Harry.

\- ¡Ah, siempre los tenemos en la esquina de atrás! Pueden ser un poco territoriales, así que es mejor mantenerlos alejados de las otras aves.

Harry dejó que el hombre hablara mientras lo conducía a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Los búhos estaban posados sobre los aseladeros, dormitando. Harry caminó por debajo…Allí…grabados en la parte inferior de la madera, había pequeños números.

Alguien escribió un conjunto de coordenadas.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, Harry envió una lechuza a McGonagall, explicándole la situación y pasó unas horas de espera agonizante hasta la próxima tarde, cuando recibió la respuesta. Inmediatamente salió para Hogsmeade. Hagrid lo esperaba, vigoroso como siempre y saludando a los pobladores.

-B'nas tardes, Pickerill -dijo, Hagrid, saludando con la cabeza a un hombre que cargaba un barril de roble sobre un hombro.

-Buenas tardes, Hagrid.

El hombre desapareció dentro de las Tres Escobas.

Las cosas nunca cambian, pensó Harry, las mismas letras doradas de Las Tres Escobas, la misma fuente sin fin de chocolate en la ventana de Honeydukes, el mismo cartel pintado a mano colgado sobre la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco. Evidentemente, era un fin de semana de Hogsmeade para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, porque algunos quedaban por allí -a pesar de la puesta del sol-.

\- ¡Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos! ¡Dicen que está embrujada! –Dijo un estudiante que pasaba, a su amigo.

_Sí_, pensó Harry, _no cambian_.

El camino al castillo fue mucho más breve de lo que Harry recordaba. Mientras Hagrid charlaba alegremente sobre un nido de avispones vampiros que había criado, Harry veía cómo emergía lentamente la figura de Hogwarts. Su primera casa. Una parte de su corazón siempre estaría aquí, donde vivió y murió. Recordó a Hagrid cargándolo como un niño a través del bosque…lo miró de soslayo, mientras caminaba animadamente a su lado y tuvo que sonreír.

_En el principio está el fin_.

Era extraño cómo Draco lo había traído a Hogwarts, de alguna manera, de vuelta a su hogar.

Cuando entraron a los terrenos, Hagrid hizo una pausa para consultar el pedazo de pergamino que tenía escritas las coordenadas. Sin embargo, Harry no se detuvo, giró y empezó a caminar hacia el campo de quidditch.

\- ¿Cómo supiste, Harry? –Preguntó Hagrid, siguiéndolo-. Según mis cálculos, casi acertaste –señaló el pergamino, sacó un objeto de metal de su bolsillo y lo abrió como una brújula.

Harry levantó la mirada, como si estuviera viendo a una recordadora dibujando una curva sobre el cielo plomizo, y esperó. Tal vez, si entrecerraba los ojos podría ver a dos buscadores persiguiéndose uno al otro.

_Corriendo en el aire_…Sonrió para sí mismo. Hagrid, se ocupó en caminar y murmurar, hasta que se detuvo, lo miró y señaló el suelo junto a sus pies.

-Aquí es –dijo-.

Harry se acercó. -¿Exactamente allí?

-Según esto –dijo, sacudiendo el objeto de metal.

Harry apuntó la varita hacia la tierra suave y mojada por la lluvia. En el fondo, aunque había enviado la lechuza y había recibido el permiso expreso de McGonagall, temía que ella se apareciera cruzando los terrenos para quitarle 20 puntos a Gryffindor por vandalizar el campo de quidditch. Pero no, solo él estaba allí con Hagrid, aprovechando los últimos rayos de la luz de la tarde. Respiró hondo: -_Defodio_ –la tierra comenzó a cavarse y no tardó mucho hasta que Harry pudo ver un objeto de plata.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry dejó caer el broche en medio de la mesa del comedor de la casa de Hermione y Ron.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con ojos enormes. - ¡No puedo creer que lo encontraras! –Dijo.

Ron, sentado frente a Harry, con una taza de té humeante en una mano, preguntó: -¿Cómo?

-Lo encontré con las coordenadas que Draco dejó grabadas en el Emporio de la lechuza.

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta. –Bueno –dijo, al final-, me retracto de todo lo que dije sobre que eras un terrible investigador, Harry.

-Podemos hacerlo, ¿no? –Preguntó Harry-. Podemos traer a Draco de regreso.

-Yo…Bueno…- Hermione tocó el broche con su varita y la transformación se disolvió, revelando un giratiempo-. Merlín –susurró-, este es el último giratiempo. Me pregunto…

\- ¡Concéntrate, Hermione! -Exclamó Harry. Este no era el momento para la curiosidad intelectual-. ¿Podemos traer a Draco de regreso?

Ella parpadeó y lo miró. - ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Aunque los hechizos son muy complicados y tomará unos cuantos días…Pero, Harry, tienes que entender dos cosas. Primero: no tenemos garantía de que funcionará, es magia muy inestable. Quiero decir, hasta puede que tenga efectos muy dañinos para Malfoy. Segundo…podemos traerlo de regreso, pero no sabemos dónde; puede reaparecer en la mansión o en algún lugar de Londres, o más lejos.

-No me importa, mientras esté aquí, en este tiempo.

-Bueno -Hermione tomó el giratiempo y lo guardó en el bolsillo. –Contactaré a los Inefables y te avisaré cuando completen el hechizo.

Harry abrió la boca, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-Y no, no puedes ayudar. Esta es magia muy complicada y lo más probable es que cometas errores serios.

Harry cerró la boca.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Tres días más tarde, Hermione le llevó las novedades. Esa noche, muy tarde, llegó al departamento vía flú, luciendo desarreglada.

-Funcionó.

-¿Qué? –Harry se estaba preparando una taza de té en la cocina, y casi la dejó caer.

-La extracción funcionó.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Quería sonreír, reír, llorar de alivio. Se contentó con abrazar a Hermione con fuerza.

–Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, todo esto es resultado de tu trabajo de investigación –dijo ella, con gentileza.

-¿Draco regresó?

-Suponemos que sí. El hechizo indicó que la extracción fue completa.

-¿Dónde podría haber aparecido?

-No lo sé, Harry, pero estoy segura de que irá a la mansión en cualquier momento. Narcissa te avisará, ¿no crees?

Harry asintió.

Después de que Hermione se fue, él se quedó levantado toda la noche, esperando algo: una llamada de Narcissa, una lechuza de Astoria. Pero no hubo nada.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Pasó una semana.

Harry sentía como si alguien estuviera apretándole el corazón lentamente, sofocándolo. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Intentó manejar, pero hasta eso le resultaba algo sin sentido.

Ya no buscaba nada.

Recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Draco.

_-Lo peor, es que aún hoy, no estoy seguro de querer regresar. _

Y eso, Harry reconoció que era lo peor que podía pasar. Draco podía estar en cualquier lugar en este momento, y la peor parte era saber que era posible que Draco no quería que lo encontraran. Harry podía buscar todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca lo encontraría. Solamente Draco podía regresarse a sí mismo.

Esa noche, parado en el balcón, escuchó que alguien silbaba:

_Sopla el viento del sur, del sur, del sur…_y se sintió tan enojado con Draco que quiso llorar. Pero no lo hizo.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Al día siguiente, Harry llamó a su trabajo para avisar que estaba enfermo. Algo tan inusual que hasta Holdsworth se preocupó y le deseó una recuperación rápida.

Harry tomó el automóvil y condujo hasta el Valle de Godric, un viaje de tres horas. No le importó -ahora el tiempo y la distancia le resultaban relativos-. Buscó alguna propiedad que estuviera a la venta y encontró una cabaña, en las cercanías del poblado, pero no se sintió atraído inmediatamente. Estaba seguro de que cuando viera su casa, lo sabría.

El viaje de vuelta a Londres fue lento y ya eran las siete en punto cuando llegó al departamento. Estacionó, subió las escaleras con lentitud, sintiéndose insoportablemente cansado, y abrió la puerta. El departamento estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas abiertas. Su mirada cruzó la cocina hacia la vista, más allá del balcón. Aunque no extrañara nada más, sí iba a extrañar esos trenes. Pero, bueno, los amaba solo porque iban a algún lugar.

Golpearon la puerta. Seguro que era Ron, y que le diría: 'Me enteré de que estas enfermo, compañero'. También Hermione, compadeciéndolo.

Abrió la puerta. Parado allí, estaba Draco.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry se quedó sin aliento. No sabía qué debía decir ni qué debía sentir. Quería enojarse, cuestionarlo, demandarle respuestas…quería que Draco le dijera _por_ _qué_.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó parado en la puerta, con mano en el picaporte, viendo el cansancio en la cara de Draco, la delgadez de sus hombros… y se hizo a un lado. Draco abrió la boca y Harry lo interrumpió. –Está bien. No necesitas explicar nada –dijo.

-No iba a hacerlo.

La voz de Draco se oyó ronca, áspera, pero le trajo una ola de alivio a Harry.

-Bien.

Draco entró y Harry cerró la puerta. No sabía qué hacer. Era ridículo, pero le aterrorizaba equivocarse y decir algo que hiciera que Draco volviera a salir por esa puerta. Quería exigirle explicaciones y respuestas, sí, pero este no era el momento. Draco lucía exhausto, como si hubiese viajado al infierno –ida y vuelta-, así que Harry simplemente permaneció en silencio y esperó.

Parado en el medio de la habitación, Draco dijo: -Está igual –observando el departamento.

-¿Qué está igual?

-Este lugar. Me preguntaba si estaría distinto a mis visitas anteriores.

_Visitas anteriores._

Harry se preguntó si era una invitación a hablar sobre los últimos tres años, sobre su estadía forzada en el pasado, sobre todo lo que había pasado.

No, decidió.

-En un minuto regreso -dijo Harry. Necesitaba un momento para recobrarse, sin que Draco lo observara.

Draco frunció el ceño. - ¿Vas a enviarle una lechuza a mi madre, o a Astoria?

-No. A menos que tú quieras que lo haga -dijo Harry, y Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no.

Harry asintió, salió de la habitación y -finalmente, en la privacidad de su cuarto-, pudo morderse el labio con la suficiente fuerza como para gustar sangre. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyó la cabeza en las manos, apretando las palmas contra sus ojos hasta ver estrellas. El enojo seguía allí, pero ahora atravesado por una sensación de tristeza y también confusión, y preocupación, y casi terror, y escondido debajo de todo, un dejo de felicidad y alivio. Respiró hondo, lentamente, se levantó y se tomó otro instante para componerse antes de volver a la cocina. Vio que Draco se había preparado una taza de té, cosa que –de alguna manera- lo tranquilizó.

Harry observó a Draco: lucía tan cansado. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no planeaba contactarse con su madre ni con su exesposa, y probablemente pensara quedarse a pasar la noche.

-Prepararé la cama del cuarto de huéspedes –ofreció Harry, preguntándose si no se habría equivocado, pero Draco asintió.

Harry entró al cuarto y sacó una pila de ropa de cama limpia del armario. La habitación era bastante pequeña, tenía una cama de una plaza y una mesa de luz haciendo juego. La cómoda servía como una especie de armario de ropa blanca, y uno de los cajones estaba lleno de vieja ropa de quidditch que –claramente-, había sido olvidada por Ginny. Harry no creyó que Draco fuera a quejarse.

No se quejó. Entró al cuarto, miró alrededor, apoyó un vaso de agua en la cómoda y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Harry lo tomó como una señal para dejarlo solo.

-Avísame si necesitas algo –dijo, deseando que Draco, al menos, hubiese tomado algo para comer. Parecía necesitar desesperadamente una buena comida –más de una en realidad-.

Draco asintió.

Harry hizo una pausa, luego cerró la puerta, apagó las luces de la cocina y se acostó.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.-**_

No podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de convencerse del hecho de que Draco estaba _aquí._ En el mismo departamento, solo a unos pasos de distancia por el pasillo. Una parte de él le decía que era un sueño, nada más que un sueño; y que cuando despertara, en la mañana, Draco se habría ido.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado la vuelta de Draco a casa?

_La vuelta a casa._

Había sido mucho más fácil: cuando Draco era nada más que un recuerdo insignificante de un adolescente egoísta y sin importancia; tiempo atrás, cuando leyó el titular de la noticia que anunció la desaparición de Draco y arrojó el periódico a un lado sin prestarle atención; cuando amaba a Ginny; cuando tenía por delante su carrera; cuando Draco Malfoy era solo una nota al pie en la página de su vida.

Y ahora…

Las cosas se derrumbaban: tenía serias dudas sobre su carrera, se había separado de Ginny -de tal manera que siete años juntos se desmoronaron como los acantilados en el mar-, y….

Todas esas noches que pasó manejando…Harry se dejó llevar por los recuerdos: la puerta de la tienda, abriéndose…-_Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad_…Un anillo de bodas cayendo al suelo, la primera vez que vio el Renault Mégane. _\- ¿Y cuál sería la gracia? ¿Para qué sentarte en una caja y dejar que otro te lleve?..._ Los campos, como olas de hilo dorado, pasando junto al auto en el verano…Las largas noches leyendo los libros de texto de Hogwarts, las notas escritas a mano como postales solitarias…_El hechizo no funciona cuando se quiere usar en uno mismo…_La costa de Cornualles elevándose como un fantasma para saludarlo –podía escuchar los vientos soplando hacia el sur, atravesando los acantilados escarpados, a lo largo de interminables autopistas, entre los columpios vacíos de parques vacíos...

Y en algún lugar, entre aquí y el punto más al sur de Gran Bretaña, en algún lugar entre el ahora y el pasado, en algún lugar entre_: -Necesito una lechuza, _ y _¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años?..._en algún lugar entre estar de pie y correr en el aire, Harry comenzó a sentir algo por Draco. Afecto, y tal vez, hasta atracción.

Fue un reconocimiento devastador y vertiginoso, pero inevitable. Hasta en ese mismo momento, la voz de Draco susurraba en su mente como nieve_: Venir a casa es difícil, alejarse es más fácil…_

_Tal vez, el hogar no es un lugar, sino una persona._

**.**

**Xx000000xx**

**.**

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente y después de un momento de pánico –pensando que llegaría tarde al trabajo-, se dio cuenta de que era sábado.

Una voz lo llamaba desde la cocina. Hermione. Debió haber llegado vía flú.

-Dame un segundo –contestó Harry, vistiéndose rápidamente con la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Entró a la cocina casi saltando, poniéndose las medias. Hermione ya estaba revisando los armarios en búsqueda de saquitos de té.

-¿Todavía dormías? Ya casi es mediodía -dijo Hermione-. Ron me dijo que ayer no fuiste a trabajar. ¿Sabes que lo ultimo que necesitas es enfermarte? Has estado muy estresado últimamente, Harry. Sé que las cosas han estado muy difíciles, en especial con el caso de Malfoy…

Harry se sobresaltó, y gracias a Merlín, Hermione miraba hacia otro lado. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera tuvo claro que no debía decir nada. Draco había dicho que todavía no quería tener contacto con nadie, y si Harry era honesto consigo mismo, él sentía que debía protegerlo con ese tema. Si Draco no quería que nadie supiera que estaba allí, nadie lo sabría.

-…pero realmente tienes que concentrarte en otras cosas –dijo Hermione, tomando dos tazas y tocando la tetera con la varita para calentar el agua-. Harry, sé que no quieres oír esto, pero…-lo miró con una expresión gentil-, a veces, aún después de hacer todo lo que podemos, las cosas no resultan bien. Hay veces en las que debemos dejar ir las cosas.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry.

Hermione parpadeó. -¿Lo sabes? –Acomodó ausentemente las bolsitas de té-. Es que has estado bastante obsesionado con este caso, Harry, y todos podemos ver que te ha afectado mucho. Solo prométeme que vas a descansar, ¿sí?

-Sí.

Hermione torció una ceja. -¿Está todo bien?

-Muy bien -Harry trató de sonreír-. ¿Dónde está Ron?

-¡Ah! le prometió a Molly que iba a ayudarle a limpiar el galpón de las escobas, así que…¡esa es otra razón por la que estoy aquí! Ginny mencionó que había olvidado sus cosas viejas de quidditch y yo le dije que las buscaría. –Hermione apoyó la taza en la mesada y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra.

-No…-dijo, justo cuando ella abrió la puerta y entró.

-Dijo que estaban es esta cómoda –dijo Hermione, al pasar.

Harry apuró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Vacía. La cama estaba hecha prolijamente y la mesa de luz cubierta con una fina capa de polvo. Hermione revisaba los cajones de la cómoda.

-¡Ah, acá está! –tocó con la varita las cosas de quidditch y las redujo al tamaño de bolsillo-. Bueno, mejor que me vaya. Solamente quería ver que todo estuviera bien…me encantaría quedarme, pero le prometí a Ron que me encontraría con él en la Madriguera para almorzar. Eres bienvenido si quieres venir conmigo –agregó Hermione, expectante.

Harry tardó un momento en responder. –Yo…no…yo

-¿Quieres estar solo? –Preguntó Hermione- Está bien, Harry. Solo…cuídate –se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Harry permaneció allí un largo rato, mirando fijamente las paredes blancas y los muebles cubiertos de polvo, apenas consciente de que Hermione seguía hablándole. Le costó mucho esfuerzo salir del cuarto para despedirla. Ella lo miró con desconfianza, antes de irse. –Veo que sigues preocupado por él, Harry –dijo, en tono acusador-. Se te ve terrible…Prométeme que harás lo que puedas para relajarte y descansar, ¿sí? Cuídate. Sal a manejar, que es algo que has disfrutado últimamente. Sé que es muy poco masculino, y todo eso, pero por favor, habla con Ron o conmigo si lo necesitas –Lo abrazó brevemente, entró a la chimenea y se fue por la red flú.

Harry se quedó solo en el departamento vacío y el silencio pareció sonar a su alrededor como ondas.

Unos minutos después, cuando buscó la llave del Renault –que dejaba siempre en el rincón de la mesada de la cocina-, se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Harry abrió la puerta del estacionamiento del subsuelo del edificio.

Era una tarde soleada de un delicioso día templado, y la mayoría de los residentes habían salido para disfrutar el sábado con la familia o los amigos.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío.

El Renault Mégane seguía allí.

Harry caminó hacia el auto y a medida que se acercaba, podía ver la silueta de alguien sentado en el asiento del conductor. Abrió la puerta del acompañante e hizo una pausa antes de entrar y volver a cerrarla.

Draco estaba allí, mirando hacia adelante como si enfrente tuvieran una ruta abierta, en lugar de una pared de concreto. Sus manos descansaban sobre el volante. No habló, y Harry dejó que el silencio los envolviera. Se sentía terriblemente extraño, y de algún modo, desorientado, sentado del lado del pasajero, después de tantos meses siendo el único conductor.

Harry miró a Draco de soslayo y pensó que no iba a decir nada; siempre compartimentalizando, siempre controlando todo perfectamente…La única vez que lo dejó entrar en su cabeza y en su corazón fue cuando pensó que iba a quedar atrapado para siempre en el pasado. Harry necesitaba escoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado, o ese momento entre los dos podía quebrarse como cristal y distanciarlo de Draco.

-Podemos ir a cualquier parte –dijo Harry, en voz baja.

Y supo que fueron las palabras perfectas porque la boca de Draco se movió y casi –casi-, sonrió.

-¿A cualquier parte?

-A cualquier parte.

Otro silencio breve. Draco inspiró lentamente y después apretó el botón de encendido. El motor ronroneó y Draco contuvo el aliento. Harry quiso decir algo, pero reconoció que ese momento no le pertenecía.

Draco ajustó los espejos.

–Veo que has estado reacomodando las cosas, Potter –dijo, fríamente, pero a Harry no le molestó –podía ver un ligero temblor en las manos de Draco y cómo escondía sus nervios controlando el nivel de combustible, los espejos, y ajustando su agarre del volante-.

Al fin, Draco soltó el freno de mano.

_Vamos_, quiso decirle Harry_, conduce_; pero se contuvo.

Draco puso los cambios en reversa y sus ojos fueron al espejo, en un movimiento tan familiar que Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa.

_¿Nos estamos acercando o nos estamos perdiendo más?_ _No importa_, pensó Harry.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Draco condujo. Casi aterrorizando a Harry, porque era jodidamente decidido. Cuando veía una luz amarilla, apretaba el acelerador; cuando giraba en una esquina, bajaba la velocidad mínimamente; cuando se detenía en un semáforo, lo hacía muy cerca del auto que tenía delante. Mantenía el límite de velocidad con precisión y nunca se detenía –ni cuando un auto viraba frente a ellos, repentinamente-, Draco simplemente se desviaba con suavidad a la derecha y levantaba el pie del acelerador.

Harry terminó agarrado a los bordes de su asiento con los nudillos blancos, tirado hacia atrás y mordiéndose los labios para no reprenderlo: _¡cuidado! ¡fíjate por dónde vas! __¿por qué no me dejas manejar a mí?_

-Deja de asustarte, Potter.

Harry lo miró. –No tengo miedo –hizo una pausa-. Pasaron tres años desde la última vez que manejaste, tal vez…deberías…¡hay un auto enfrente frenando en el semáforo! –No pudo evitar la sensación de miedo.

-Ya lo sé -Draco bajó la velocidad y se detuvo.

-Tuviste suerte en no chocarlo…

-No es suerte, es precisión. Sé exactamente cuándo detenerme, sé exactamente cómo bajar la velocidad, cuándo girar…no confundas mi seguridad con temeridad.

Harry, para su propia desesperación, se dio cuenta de que nunca halló más interesante a Draco que cuando le daba un discurso con voz calmada que era desmentido por la fiereza de su mirada. Harry desvió la vista y después de un largo rato, Draco se inclinó hacia la guantera y –sin quitar la mirada de la ruta-, la abrió, sacó el atlas y se lo dio.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

-Encuentra un lugar.

-¿Dónde?

-En cualquier parte. Traza una línea en el mapa y conduciré hasta allí.

Harry abrió el atlas en una página cualquiera. –Vamos a Sutton, sobre el mar –volvió las páginas a Londres, tratando de consultar la mejor ruta y concentrándose en la tarea de navegante.

-Indícame.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Iban a toda velocidad por la ruta A120, el brillante horizonte londinense –profundamente marcado contra el cielo azul-, desaparecía en el espejo retrovisor. Los suburbios se desparramaban alrededor, a medida que Draco conducía, ese día claro de primavera. Después, los suburbios se fueron convirtiendo en valles suaves y colinas redondeadas, y Harry mapeó la tierra hacia adelante, trazando con un dedo las hebras enmarañadas de los ríos y las amplias tiras verdes de los bosques.

Se detuvieron en Huntingdon, para llenar el tanque y hacer una pausa. Draco se apoyó sobre un lado del auto y levantó la vista hacia el cielo; Harry leyó un cartel cercano que declaraba que Huntingdon era el lugar de nacimiento de Oliver Cromwell.

-Es interesante –dijo Draco-, que reconozcan abiertamente que su pueblo es el lugar de nacimiento de un dictador.

-Bueno, algunos piensan que fue un héroe -Harry miró el cartel-. Se dice que un hombre puede ser dictador para algunos, y un guerrero de la libertad para otros.

Volvieron al auto. Harry miraba pasar el mundo y pensó en los recuerdos: escenarios construidos a su alrededor que se desvanecían apenas un momento después. Reconstruidos, disueltos…las escenas se desmoronaban como las olas contra la costa. Se durmió, en algún lugar entre Algarkirk y Wyberton, justo cuando cruzaban un río.

Río y cielo, pensó, justo antes de dormirse, un círculo interminable.

_In inceptum finis est._

_**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 24 de noviembre de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

La costa de Sutton era llana y lineal, a diferencia de los acantilados de la costa de Cornualles. Los botes cruzaban las aguas como brillantes cometas, con las velas al viento. Cerca de los senderos, las playas eran amplias llanuras: suaves y profundas, más cerca de la costa, la arena se afirmaba -como azúcar morena compacta-.

Se sentaron en la escollera, para contemplar los botes. A cierta distancia de la playa había una fila de maderas irregulares, como dientes. Harry sugirió que debían ser de un naufragio. Draco, mucho menos inclinado a pensar tan fantasiosamente, dijo que eran los restos de un muelle. Discutieron levemente, pero pronto la discusión se disolvió cuando su atención fue captada por dos nadadores intrépidos que saltaban al mar, más allá de las rompientes.

-Deben estar helándose –observó Harry. Aún en verano, aquí el mar conservaba un frío penetrante.

Lentamente, el sol se ponía en el cielo, dibujando largas sombras sobre la tierra. Pronto, comenzó a oscurecer y los botes se fueron acercando; hasta los nadadores hicieron su camino hasta la playa, deteniéndose en la arena para secarse, antes de caminar rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento.

Draco y Harry regresaron al auto. Harry, preguntándose si Draco le pediría que escogiera otro lugar, tal vez seguirían manejando hasta que la primavera se convirtiera en verano. Bien entrado el verano, pensó, con cielos profundamente azules y campos dorados.

Sin embargo, Draco se sentó en el asiento del acompañante y abrió el atlas. Harry captó la señal y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, ajustó levemente los espejos y dio marcha atrás, casi esperando que Draco comentara sobre sus inadecuadas habilidades para conducir. En el curso del viaje, Harry había notado que, en verdad, Draco era un muy buen conductor.

Pero Draco no dijo más que: -Gira en el camino Sutton.

Harry no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que los estaba llevando de vuelta a casa.

A medida que los últimos rayos de sol morían sobre la tierra y la noche se instalaba lentamente, Harry se preguntó si viajarían junto a un río, pues quería ver esas estrellas reflejándose, cayéndose a su alrededor mientras él conducía en la oscuridad.

_**Xx00000xx**_

_**.**_

Londres aparecía apenas como una bruma anaranjada en el horizonte, una mancha luminosa en medio del smog que la cubría. La ciudad asomaba lentamente, cubriéndolos como una ola.

Enseguida, las filas de casas se elevaron y crecieron hasta convertirse en edificios de departamentos y oficinas, y pronto, Harry notó que casi habían llegado.

A las nueve en punto, llegaron al departamento. Harry se dio cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día, y tampoco Draco –detestaba insistirle con su falta de apetito, pero, de todos modos, hizo té y una enorme cantidad de tostadas, demasiado cansado como para ponerse a preparar una comida apropiada-. Al parecer, Draco estuvo de acuerdo, porque comió las tostadas sin hacer ningún comentario y desapareció en el cuarto de huéspedes sin articular palabra.

Sin duda, Draco necesitaba una larga noche de sueño, pensó Harry. Había empezado bien el día, pero era obvio que se fue cansando con el paso de las horas, y para la noche, estaba claramente exhausto.

_Venir a casa es difícil, alejarse es más fácil_

Hermione se lo había advertido –le había mencionado específicamente los efectos secundarios, pero no le había dado detalles-. Harry pensó, con preocupación, que era probable que Draco necesitara un cuidado médico adecuado, de gente que conozca las causas, los síntomas, y ese tipo de cosas. O tal vez necesitara estar en algún lugar de esos que podían proveerle la medicación apropiada, o tal vez estar en la mansión, rodeado por habitaciones familiares lujosas -no un cuarto de huéspedes minúsculo en el departamento de Harry-, de la atención de su madre, quien lo conoce mejor que nadie, mimado por los elfos domésticos.

Sin embargo, Draco no fue a ninguno de esos lugares ni recurrió a ninguna de esas personas.

No. Draco vino hasta Harry. Y, tal vez, él no esté haciendo nada bien: porque no ha organizado las cosas, no le ha mandado lechuzas a la gente para avisarles que Draco está de vuelta. No ha hecho nada de lo que debería hacer.

Harry notó que Draco ni siquiera tenía una muda de ropa, que él ni había pensado en _eso_, ni siquiera le había preparado una comida hasta la noche –si es que té y tostadas podía llamarse comida-, y no estaba haciendo _nada_ de lo que la gente normal haría.

No. En cambio, no le había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre lo ocurrido; solamente se había sentado en silencio a su lado, se había ido con él a dar largos paseos en auto que, obviamente, lo agotaron; habían hablado estupideces –Oliver Cromwell y naufragios-.

Pero, tal vez fue exactamente por eso, que Draco prefirió ir a su departamento y no a otro lado.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

.

La mañana del domingo, cuando Harry despertó, se estiró para tomar sus lentes y su varita. Los lentes estaban exactamente donde los había dejado, pero su varita no.

Se sentó, se colocó los lentes y consideró la situación con cuidado. Después de un largo rato, buscó en el piso –en caso de que la varita hubiese rodado y caído de la mesa de luz-. Cuando no la halló, abrió el cajón: tal vez la había dejado en otra parte, por error. Aunque sabía que la había dejado junto a los lentes. _Siempre _lo hacía, era parte de su rutina desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Si Draco tomó su varita, seguramente fue por una buena razón. Draco no tenía varita, recordó Harry -sabía que había tomado prestada la varita de su madre, pero la había dejado atrás cuando desapareció-, estaba sin varita desde entonces. Tal vez necesitó, por alguna razón, realizar un hechizo y no quiso despertarlo...

...o tal vez tomó la varita y se fue. O tal vez, finalmente, Draco había tomado conciencia de la completa locura de toda la situación: de que había dormido en el departamento de Harry Potter, había hecho viajes en automóvil con él…y solo se fue.

O tal vez, Draco recordó sus años de enemistad escolar y las cien razones por las que nunca podrían ser amigos y le robó la varita por venganza.

Harry se levantó, abrió lentamente la puerta y salió al pasillo. Oyó que, en alguna parte, corría agua; miró hacia el final del corredor: la puerta del baño estaba abierta y Draco tocaba un sujetador de papeles con la varita para transformarlo en un cepillo de dientes. Harry notó que su cabello estaba húmedo y sus ropas parecían recientemente limpias gracias a un hechizo, seguramente se había duchado.

Al parecer, Draco todavía no lo había notado. Harry se quedó parado allí, mirándolo mientras se cepillaba los dientes, sintiéndose terríblemente culpable por sus pensamientos previos - ¡con qué facilidad había asumido que Draco le había robado la varita y se había ido! -.

En cualquier momento, pensó Harry, Draco va a darse cuenta de que estoy aquí; pero la atención de Draco parecía estar en otra parte. Harry permaneció en el pasillo un largo rato, viendo cómo Draco revolvía el botiquín del baño en busca de hilo dental…era extraño verlo tan relajado. Muchas personas, había notado, tenían pequeños gestos que delataban sus emociones y pensamientos: las orejas de Ron se ponían coloradas, por ejemplo, o Hermione se mordía el labio, o Narcissa jugaba con sus joyas, o Astoria se colocaba el cabello detrás de las orejas. Sin embargo, parecía que Draco no tenía gestos de ese tipo, hacía todo con precisión, con eficiencia. Harry recordó la manera en que Draco conducía, cómo cada uno de sus movimientos era una decisión consciente.

\- ¿Vas a salir a conducir hoy? –Preguntó Harry, decidido a darle a conocer su presencia y casi a la espera de un sobresalto, pero Draco solo giró y lo miró como si hubiese sabido todo el tiempo que él estaba allí.

-No-. Tomó una poción para dormir sin sueños del botiquín y lo cerró.

Harry frunció el ceño. - ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? –Se acercó unos pasos y Draco lo miró fijo por unos instantes –había algo distante en su mirada, pensó Harry, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Bien.

Harry no dijo nada. Draco parecía un tanto más lento que de costumbre, como si siguiera agotado por el viaje del día anterior. No deberían haberlo hecho, pensó Harry.

-¿Tienes mi varita? –Dijo. Draco se desconcertó un momento y luego miró la varita que estaba sobre el lavatorio.

-Ah, sí, la tomé prestada –la tomó y caminó hacia Harry, extendiéndosela. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, Harry ignoró la varita, le tomó la muñeca y tiró de ella, acercándolo a él.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Te dije que sí –Draco desvió la mirada-, solo estoy cansado.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?

Hubo una pausa larga, luego Draco dijo, suavemente. –Sueño sobre el otro tiempo, cuando estuve atrapado…A veces, cuando despierto, estoy…confundido –aferró más el frasco de la poción-…no quiero volverme loco…

_Vamos a San Mungo._ Eso es lo que debería decirle, pensó Harry, o debería enviarle una lechuza a Narcissa y pedirle que contacte al medimago de la familia, o debería tratar de llamar a un sanador…

\- ¿Quieres que contacte a alguien? –Dijo Harry, en cambio. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy cansado.

-Está bien.

Draco vaciló. –No llames a nadie.

-No lo haré.

-Sé que debería avisarles.

-Está bien, pueden esperar –dijo Harry, sabiendo que estaba diciendo algo terrible, pero podían esperar. Draco le había dicho que no estaba seguro de querer volver a casa, y él estaba agradecido de tenerlo aquí. Era suficiente. Y eso fue lo que le dijo a Draco-. Ya has hecho suficiente. Descansa.

Draco dudó un Segundo. –Cuando despierte –dijo-, vamos a ir a alguna parte.

-¿Qué tal a Dover? -Dijo Harry-. Siempre quise ver esos acantilados famosos.

Draco asintió. –A Dover –aceptó, luego giró y caminó, y la mano de Harry se deslizó de su muñeca.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Más tranquilo, por los planes de ir a Dover, Harry dejó dormir a Draco por el resto de la mañana, y pasó el tiempo revisando las cajas de sus cosas. Se había olvidado completamente de ellas, pero ahora, por ejemplo la caja de ropa iba a serle útil. Probablemente, Draco no usaría los libros de texto o el diario, pero al menos estaban allí y eran cosas familiares.

En algún momento de la tarde, Harry golpeó la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, pensando que tal vez Draco quisiera tomar una taza de té. Sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta. Hizo algunos mandados, fue a Gringotts y volvió a las cinco de la tarde. A las seis, golpeó nuevamente, y otra vez a las ocho, para ofrecerle comida. Seguía sin obtener respuesta y comenzó a preocuparse.

Bueno, tal vez Draco solo estaba _muy_ cansado.

Alrededor de las diez, Harry fue a acostarse, pero primero pasó a ver a Draco. Parecía dormir profundamente; en la mesita de noche estaba el frasco de la poción, vacío, y medio vaso de agua.

Harry contempló la cara de Draco por un largo rato: aún dormido, lucía alterado, los labios apretados en una fina línea –para nada feliz-, y una ligera tensión en el rostro.

Harry vaciló, pero luego apoyó una mano en el hombro de Draco.

-Draco –llamó, suavemente. No se movió.

–Draco –entonces, se movió e hizo un sonido de molestia-. Solo quiero saber si necesitas algo –dijo Harry, aliviado.

Draco hizo otro sonido que, interpretándolo, podía sonar a algo así como 'sal de aquí'.

Harry se enderezó y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

.

_**xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

La mañana del lunes, Harry despertó temprano, tomó una ducha sin apresurarse, se vistió, pensó en volver a llamar a Holdsworth y dar parte de enfermo. Después de todo, a Draco y a él los esperaban los acantilados blancos de Dover.

Llamó por la red flú a Holdsworth, cuya simpatía había menguado un poco esta vez, pero seguía presente.

-Descansa lo suficiente, porque no podrás tomarte el día de mañana –le dijo.

Harry dio por terminada la llamada y se paseó por la cocina con impaciencia, esperando que Draco se levantara. Finalmente, una hora después, más o menos, fue hasta la puerta del cuarto y llamó.

No hubo respuesta. Esperó un momento y luego abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba exactamente como lo había dejado la noche anterior. ¿Seguiría durmiendo? Pensó Harry, exasperado; le tocó un hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente.

-Draco, despierta.

No obtuvo respuesta y lo sintió muy tibio. Después de alguna duda, apoyó una mano en la frente de Draco.

Tenía fiebre. Harry se levantó, rápidamente. ¿Sería otro efecto secundario o solo un resfrío? ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué había aceptado ese estúpido viaje a Sutton, junto al mar? Obviamente fue demasiado para Draco. ¿Por qué no se había comportado como un adulto responsable, por una vez? ¿Por qué no había llevado a Draco a la rastra a ver a los sanadores, tan pronto como regresó, como hubiera hecho cualquier persona normal?

Intentó despertarlo, otra vez, sin éxito. Draco no respondía, para nada; casi parecía comatoso.

_No llames a nadie_. Le había pedido Draco y él se lo había prometido. Draco no quería que nadie supiera, así que no…

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo y viniendo por la habitación, sin control. Se detuvo, se apoyó en la puerta y contempló a Draco.

_No me hagas esto, Draco_.

Lentamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo se volvía con un enorme peso, caminó hasta la chimenea y llamó a sus dos mejores amigos.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

Harry deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran enojados con él. Sería más fácil si estuvieran enojados, se lo recriminarían y él asentiría, aceptando que obviamente había sufrido una locura temporaria…

Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione –ambos sentados en bancos junto a la mesada de la cocina-, lo miraban con idénticas expresiones de dolor y traición.

-Es una cuestión de confianza, Harry –dijo Hermione.

-Sí, ¿qué creíste, que íbamos a salir corriendo a contarlo? -Agregó Ron-. Lo único que tenías que hacer era pedirnos que no lo contáramos.

-Ya lo sé…es que…No sé…

Harry se sentía pésimo. –No sé –repitió-. Cualquier otra persona cuerda le hubiese avisado a Narcissa, a Astoria…hubiese llevado a Draco a San Mungo, y…

-Bueno, no tiene sentido echarle la culpa a nadie –dijo Hermione, de pronto-. ¿Dijiste que Malfoy está enfermo? ¿Qué pasó?

Harry desvió la mirada, avergonzado por haber llamado a sus amigos recién en este punto. –Dijo que estaba cansado. Desde que llegó, el viernes por la noche, estuvo muy cansado y ahora ya hace casi 24 horas que duerme sin parar. Y tiene fiebre.

Hermione frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué piensas? –Apuró Harry, preocupado. Hermione miró primero a Ron, después a Harry.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno…¿investigaremos, cierto? ¿Tienes un libro o…? -Harry se interrumpió cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Solamente se han registrado tres casos. Sé que en uno se menciona la fatiga…pero no soy sanadora, no lo sé-. Intercambió otra mirada con Ron.

-Mira, compañero –dijo Ron, suavemente-, sé que dijiste que Malfoy no quiere que sepan que está de vuelta, pero…creo que es hora de ir a San Mungo.

-No -dijo Harry, de inmediato-, se lo prometí.

-Creo que Malfoy preferiría seguir vivo, en vez de que mantengas la promesa –dijo Ron. Harry le dio la espalda, sabiendo que debía tomar una decisión, aunque la odiara.

Por un momento, el silencio los cubrió; luego Harry habló con un tono derrotado.

-Llama a San Mungo –pidió, cansinamente-, yo les enviaré una lechuza a Narcissa y a Astoria.

Hermione apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo. –Estás haciendo lo correcto, Harry –dijo.

_No lo parece_, pensó él.

.

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Astoria fue la primera en recibir la lechuza. Llegó a San Mungo al mediodía, con Sophie aferrada a su mano y cuando lo vio sentado en la sala de espera, se puso peligrosamente pálida.

-¿Lo encontraste? –Preguntó, sin aliento.

Harry asintió. Había sido deliberadamente vago en la carta, diciendo que Draco había sido encontrado pero que estaba muy enfermo e internado en San Mungo.

-¡Ay, gracias a Merlín! –Dijo Astoria, hundiéndose en la silla junto a Harry-. Gracias a Merlín…todo este tiempo…-Miró alrededor de la sala, como si esperara hallar allí a Draco, sonriéndole-. ¿Dónde está?

-Cuarto piso. No dejan entrar a nadie. –Dijo Harry, y el enojo que había sentido inicialmente, resurgió, burbujeante-. Esos jodidos sanadores lo están tratando como un experimento. Hubieras visto sus ojos cuando supieron que estuvo escindido entre dos momentos del tiempo, se les encendieron como arbolitos de Navidad. Le están haciendo todas las pruebas que se les ocurren y han dicho que van a traer un equipo de sanadores investigadores.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo verlo? -Astoria lucía como si alguien le hubiese lanzado una maldición-. ¡Es una completa basura! ¡Prácticamente, soy de la familia, y si quiero ver a Draco nadie va a impedírmelo!

-Buena suerte, entonces. Yo soy Harry Jodido Potter y me sacaron a patadas.

Rápidamente, la preocupación de Astoria, se estaba convirtiendo en furia. Harry la escuchó despotricar contra la injusticia de todo aquello, él había pasado por el mismo ciclo de emociones, así que simplemente asintió hasta que Astoria se fue, dando zancadas, a acosar a los sanadores. Harry también había pasado por esa etapa. Quince o veinte minutos más tarde, reapareció y se desplomó, derrotada, en la misma silla de antes.

Hermione pasó a las cinco de la tarde, después del trabajo. Harry los había despedido, temprano, diciéndoles que no iban a poder hacer nada, de todos modos, así que –de mala gana- ambos fueron a trabajar, prometiendo regresar por la tarde.

Hermione trató cautelosamente a Astoria, se presentó con rigidez, pero la franqueza de Astoria, pronto se la ganó.

-¡Ah, pero no hay necesidad de presentaciones! –Dijo Astoria, irritada-. Eres Hermione Granger, ¿quién no sabe tu nombre? –Hizo una pausa y suspiró-. Lo siento, he estado aquí todo el día, esperando a que un sanador nos dé alguna noticia, cualquier noticia…¡Sophie, no se toca el cabello de la gente, es de mala educación!...Todo ha sido una pesadilla.

Hermione le respondió con la simpatía apropiada y le cayó bien a Astoria. Harry las dejó charlando –pronto Hermione tuvo sentada a una sonriente Sophie en el regazo-, e intentó encontrar un sanador. Esperó en la puerta de la habitación de Draco e interceptó a una asistente que salía con los brazos cargados de pociones.

-Draco Malfoy…

-¡Ah, recién terminamos el último examen! –Dijo alegremente-. Minchin el Maravilloso tuvo efectos secundarios similares cuando se escindió en el tiempo. ¡Ciertamente, es muy interesante! ¿No cree? El sanador principal dijo que puede que mañana le haga otras pruebas, porque es una muy buena oportunidad para escribir un artículo…-hizo una pausa.

-¿Una buena oportunidad? –Preguntó Harry, enojado.

-Bueno…mmm, mis condolencias por la situación, pero viéndolo del lado luminoso, ahora sabemos mucho más sobre las reacciones químicas en el núcleo mágico cuando…-la asistente hizo otra pausa-.

-Si ya terminó de tratar a Draco como a un elemento de investigación para su artículo –espetó Harry-, me gustaría verlo.

-Bueno, por supuesto, pero no sacará mucho de la visita.

Harry odió admitir que la asistente tenía razón, Draco seguía dormido. Luego, ella regresó para decirle que seguiría dormido, por lo menos, por las próximas doce horas.

-Es un sueño inducido mágicamente –dijo, alegremente-, para asegurarnos de que su recuperación sea completa. El sistema nervioso de Minchin se disparó completamente cuando despertó, pero…

Uno de los otros asistentes que escribía afanosamente en una carpeta, levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada.

-No importa –dijo, suavemente, y salió en búsqueda de Astoria.

Harry pensó que debería concederle un momento a solas a Astoria. Narcissa llegaría pronto; él había esperado que corriera a San Mungo enseguida de recibir la lechuza, pero también era posible que no estuviera en casa y aún no le fuera entregado el mensaje. Observó a Draco un poco más, luego giró y salió.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

_**.**_

Volver al departamento le resultó extraño a Harry. Draco había estado allí solo tres noches, pero de algún modo, el departamento se sentía desesperadamente vacío. Debería haberlo llevado directamente a San Mungo, pensó, cuando Astoria y Narcissa se dieran cuenta de que él mantuvo escondido a Draco casi cuatro días, iban a enfurecerse –y él merecerá esa furia-.

_Había mantenido escondido a Draco_.

A veces, le parecía que esa era su intención: quería esconderlo, solo tener un momento –tal vez un poco más- solo él y Draco, conduciendo y hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, quedándose dormido en la región central de Inglaterra. Estrellas, ríos y campos. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar la sensación en la piel de la roca de la escollera entibiada por el sol, sólida y real; las olas rompiendo en las rocas, tranquilas y constantes, las dunas que desembocaban en la playa extensa y plana. Al final, nunca supieron si esas maderas eran de un naufragio o los restos de un muelle.

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la noche mirando el cielo raso.

_**Xx00000xx**_

Fue a trabajar a la mañana siguiente y encontró cuatro lechuzas esperándolo fuera de la oficina. Harry sintió que su corazón se hundía lentamente, no auguraban nada bueno.

-_Fregotego_ –murmuró, para limpiar los desechos alrededor de la puerta y esquivó a la lechuza pigmea dormida de Ginny.

Era la primera vez que entraba a su oficina desde el regreso de Draco. Le extrañó cómo todo había permanecido tal como lo había dejado cinco días atrás, el jueves pasado. El expediente de Draco seguía en el cajón, el pensadero –lleno de recuerdos-, permanecía imperturbable en su gabinete. Harry se quitó la capa, la colgó en un gancho y se sentó en el escritorio. Las lechuzas ululaban a su alrededor hasta que, eventualmente, se acomodaron en una prolija fila. Una lechuza particular –un búho gavilán- picoteó a las otras hasta que se hicieron a un lado.

-¡Ah! Tú eres el más importante, ¿no? –Murmuró Harry, tomando la carta y esquivando, apenas, un picotazo enojado.

Era una carta apurada de Narcissa. Había estado de visita en la casa de campo de una amiga, en las Tierras Altas, y recién había regresado. La carta era corta y consistía en poco más que la breve razón de su ausencia y una frase informándole que iría directamente a San Mungo.

La próxima carta era de Astoria, y le resultó incómodo leerla, pues estaba llena de una profunda gratitud por '_haber traído a Draco a casa_' y le decía que "_siempre será bienvenida tu visita, para mí o para Matthew, aunque hayas cerrado el caso_''.

¿Sería bienvenido si ella supiera que, en verdad, Draco había regresado cinco días antes y que él lo había mantenido oculto? La culpa surgió en el corazón de Harry e hizo a un lado las cartas.

La tercera era de Hermione y consistía en un sobre lleno de recortes y notas de libros, detallando los efectos secundarios de la escisión en el tiempo.

'_No hay muchos estudios disponibles_', había escrito, '_y no sé si esto te servirá, pero creo que deberías leer al menos las notas'_.

La cuarta carta era de Ginny.

'_Espero que todo esté bien_', escribió, _'Ron me contó que resolviste el caso Malfoy. __¡Felicidades! __Sé que has estado trabajando duro en él, todo el año. Como sea, ¡no vas a creer las formaciones que está practicando la Selección Nacional de Quidditch! Es muy interesante la manera en que los cazadores se comunican…'_

Era amable de parte de Ginny, pensó Harry, ella nunca fue de enviar cartas, pero ahora que habían terminado, ocasionalmente enviaba una postal o una carta breve. Tal vez solo trataba de asegurarse de que siguieran siendo amigos; como fuera, él apreciaba el gesto.

Una vez que entregaron las cartas, las lechuzas se acomodaron a lo largo del perchero para hacer una breve siesta.

Harry observó su escritorio, abrió el cajón y lentamente sacó el último caso: una joven bruja de Staffordshire, con una conocida enfermedad mental, había desaparecido después de una supuesta cita con un sanador mental.

Harry escribió una nota para que el Equipo de Relaciones con Muggles investigara en los hospitales y refugios para indigentes. Después de eso, tuvo problemas para concentrarse. Sentía que debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Draco necesitaba sanadores, no un…amigo.

Amigo. No era palabra exacta. Nunca fueron amigos, pasaron de extraños a enemigos, y luego a nada más que un recuerdo insignificante, una imagen distante –fácilmente descartada y olvidada-. Entonces…esta cosa extraña que había entre ellos…Recuerdos desconectados, pensamientos que fluyeron por un hechizo de legeremancia, lecciones de manejo y un Renault Mégane, una carta olvidada mucho tiempo atrás en un diario, las estrellas en el cielo del invierno mientras el Mar Céltico golpeaba tormentoso contra los acantilados.

Un golpe en la puerta. Harry levantó la vista. -¡Ey!

-¡Ey! -Ron observó las lechuzas que descansaban sobre el perchero. -¿Todo está bien?

-Sí.

Ron se sentó en uno de los silloncitos y se sirvió un caramelo del tazón.

-Esos son para las personas que entrevisto –dijo Harry. Era una vieja broma entre ellos. Ron sonrió ampliamente y le quitó el envoltorio.

-Hazme una pregunta, entonces –hizo una pausa-, o tal debería hacértela yo. –Apuntó a Harry con el papel del envoltorio del caramelo-. Tú y Malfoy…¿hay algo raro entre ustedes?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Practicaste tu legeremancia conmigo?

Ron se rió tanto que casi se ahogó con el caramelo. –Por supuesto que no. Pero supongo que con eso me dices todo lo que necesito saber…es jodidamente obvio, realmente. Malfoy se aparece en tu casa y deciden salir de viaje, juntos, por la carretera.

-Lo sé. Ya lo sé, fue estúpido, porque debería haber notificado a Narcissa, y…

Ron sacudió la mano, restándole importancia. –Si estás buscando a alguien que te sermonée sobre responsabilidad, ve a buscar a Holdsworth. Yo solo creo que es raro…¿son amigos, ahora?

Harry dudó. –No –dijo, al final.

Ron le lanzó una mirada larga y astuta. –Cierto.

-No me mires así –dijo Harry, ligeramente molesto-. No soy uno de tus casos para que me pongas bajo un encantamiento agrandador y me analices. –Ron había demostrado bastante astucia durante el entrenamiento para ser Auror, resultando sorprendentemente bueno en descubrir detalles que se le hubiesen escapado años antes, pero Harry no quería que aplicara sus habilidades en la familia y los amigos.

-Estás actuando a la defensiva –dijo Ron. Harry frunció el ceño y Ron sonrió-. Muy bien, dejaré de alterarte. Tengo que irme. ¿Te veré más tarde en 'El alquimista loco'?

-Puede ser –dijo Harry, dudoso. Ron no pareció molesto con la respuesta.

-Sí, mejor te fijas primero a qué hora se permiten las visitas en San Mungo –dijo Ron, con la mirada brillante y traviesa. En momentos como ese, le recordaba mucho a Ginny o a George.

-Lo haré.

-Bien.

Demasiado divertido por alguna razón, salió de la oficina, apenas esquivando los desechos de una lechuza.

-_Fregotego_ –murmuró Harry. Iba a ser un largo día.

_**Xx00000xx**_

A duras penas, Harry pudo esperar a que fueran las cinco en punto para irse. Se apresuró a llegar al atrio, para aparecerse directamente en San Mungo. Las horas de visita terminaban a las cinco y media.

Una asistente le informó que Draco todavía no había despertado, mientras escribía en las planillas ubicadas al pie de la cama. No había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Se sentó junto a la cama, preguntándose si Astoria y Narcissa ya habrían estado en el hospital –tal vez habían ido a buscar un sanador para que les dé más información, o tal vez fueron a comer algo-.

Se sentó y esperó hasta que el sanador se retiró.

Silencio. Estaba bien, a Draco le gustaba estar en silencio, tener espacio para pensar, para respirar.

Harry observó la cara de Draco. Sean cuales fueren las pociones que le dieron, le borraron la expresión pues mientras dormía, Draco siempre lucía levemente descontento, como si durmiera con un propósito determinado, con una profunda concentración –pero las pociones le habían quitado la expresión-.

Harry nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en el sentido de hablar con los pacientes inconscientes o con los muertos. Su propia experiencia con la muerte –cuando tuvo en su poder la Piedra de la Resurrección- le enseñó la finalidad de la muerte, por eso creía que hablar con alguien que no estaba allí era inútil.

Sin embargo, tiempo atrás había hablado con Draco –con el Draco que no había visto en tres años y estaba obviamente ausente-, y le había respondido.

Harry se quedó sentado en silencio por un largo rato, mirando cómo el sol bajaba lentamente en el cielo. Iba a ponerse en un par de horas –el verano se desperezaba suavemente-. A la distancia podía oír las campanadas del Big Ben, marcando las cinco y media. Sin duda, alguien vendría pronto a sacarlo; inhaló profundamente. Oyó pasos en el pasillo y exhaló, luego miró a Draco.

-Me prometiste que íbamos a ir a Dover –dijo, en voz baja.

Un sanador entró al cuarto y se aclaró la garganta. –Lo siento, pero…

-La hora de visita terminó, lo sé.

Harry se levantó y salió.

_**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 13 de diciembre de 2015 xxxxx**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

En el departamento, las cajas de las cosas de Draco estaban apoyadas prolijamente sobre la mesa del comedor. En la habitación de huéspedes, seguían estando el medio vaso de agua sobre la mesa de luz y la cama deshecha.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacó la varita del bolsillo. Espino, diez pulgadas, núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

La había pasado a buscar por Gringotts el martes a la tarde, mientras Draco dormía y él todavía no había empezado a preocuparse. La varita había quedado olvidada durante años; Harry había querido devolvérsela a Draco después de la Guerra, había planeado enviársela con una lechuza, para evitar la incomodidad del encuentro cara a cara, pero simplemente se olvidó. Estuvo demasiado ocupado con otras cosas, y la varita terminó guardada entre las cajas que había depositado en Gringotts -después de que él y Ginny compraran el departamento-. Nunca se molestó en retirar las cajas y ni en acomodar sus posesiones. Le había tomado bastante tiempo encontrar la varita, deseó que –por lo menos-, hubiera organizado las cajas de alguna manera o las hubiese caratulado. La halló entre un rejunte de cosas: pilas de viejos números de la revista semanal de quidditch que debería haber descartado hace mucho, uno de los galeones falsos que Hermione había hecho para el Ejército de Dumbledore, una brújula para escoba, un suéter Weasley, la navaja de Sirius. Y la varita de Draco.

Harry se había sorprendido cuando lo desarmó, tomó su varita y se escapó con ella. Había temido que se resistiera colaborar –y sí, la idea de usar la varita de Bellatrix le causó terror-, pero usar la varita de Draco no fue diferente a usar la de Hermione, por ejemplo. Por el contrario, funcionó de modo excelente en lugar de la propia.

Harry volvió a sentirse culpable. A juzgar por las cartas que Draco había escrito en la parte de atrás del diario, él nunca pudo olvidar su varita original y había sufrido mucho ensayando cómo pedirle que se la devolviera. Sin embargo, para Harry, la varita no había merecido ni un segundo pensamiento, había hecho planes para retornarla, pero se había ocupado en cosas estúpidas, había sonreído y se había entretenido con sus amigos, con su vida, había arrojado la varita en una caja llena de objetos olvidados y la había dejado juntando polvo en una bóveda de Gringotts.

_Perdóname,_ quería decirle Harry, pero Draco no podía oírlo. No estaba allí.

Harry levantó la varita: _Defervesco_.

Draco tenía razón, el hechizo no podía realizarse en uno mismo.

_**.**_

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

La tarde del día siguiente, mientras Harry revisaba su último caso, Ron entró a la oficina con paso firme.

Harry sabía que Ron solo entraba de ese modo si pasaba algo importante, si no, entraba cansinamente, buscando con la mirada alguna bolsa de dulces –nunca perdió del todo su andar de adolescente larguirucho-.

-Malfoy despertó –dijo, sin preámbulos.

Harry levantó la vista rápidamente. -¿Cuándo?

-Anoche, alrededor de las nueve, después se volvió a dormir, pero dijeron que era un sueño natural. Esta mañana despertó cerca de las seis y permaneció despierto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Demandó Harry, haciendo a un lado el expediente del caso y poniéndose de pie.

-Tuve que llevar a uno de los cadetes a San Mungo porque estuvo practicando duelo y accidentalmente convirtió sus dedos en zanahorias, y ya que estaba ahí, pregunté por Malfoy.

\- ¿Tú…tú preguntaste por Malfoy? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamó Ron, exasperado-. Me comporto como un ser humano decente y cuestionas mis motivos. ¡Qué amable!

Demasiado distraído como para sentir culpa, dijo Harry. –Nadie me avisó.

-Bueno, esta mañana notificaron a su madre. -Ron le ofreció un gesto de simpatía y se encogió de hombros-. No eres parte de la familia, ni amigo. Eres el que investigó su caso.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo obtuviste toda esa información de los sanadores? A mí no me dijeron nada.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es mi encanto natural.

Harry tomó su capa del gancho. –Me voy.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dijo Ron-. Holdsworth se va a volver más loca que una dragona empollando si te vas sin avisarle. Supongo que tendré que inventar alguna excusa para sacarte del paso…

-Gracias, Ron, eres el mejor –dijo Harry, ignorando el sarcasmo y saliendo de la oficina. La voz de Ron se oyó, detrás de él.

-¡Me debes una, compañero!

Harry se encaminó directamente al atrio.

_**.**_

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Draco ya no estaba.

La bruja de la recepción tuvo que decírselo tres veces; debió pensar que Harry era especialmente lento, porque se había quedado parado, mirándola, mientras ella le sonreía pacientemente y repetía las palabras con alegría.

-El señor Malfoy firmó su alta alrededor de las once de esta mañana. ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo más?

A las once, cinco horas atrás. Harry asintió, al final, y giró lentamente.

Regresó a la oficina. Siguió una pista del caso de la bruja de Staffordshire, que había sido vista cerca de un hospital y para cuando volvió a la oficina ya eran las seis y media de la tarde. Se tomó todo el tiempo para llenar el papeleo, ordenar su escritorio, tomar la capa del gancho –aunque casi estaban en verano y el clima no pedía capas extra-.

Harry sabía cuál era la razón de su tardanza.

Esperaba que Draco estuviera parado junto a la puerta de su departamento, pero sabía que no sucedería. Y cuanto más tardara, cuanto más permaneciera en la oficina, no tendría que enfrentarse con la realidad. Draco podía estar allí, o no –como el gato de Schrödinger-, pensó Harry, con una sonrisa torcida.

Se apareció en el recibidor del edificio, tomó las escaleras en lugar del ascensor. Primer piso, segundo piso, tercer piso, cuarto piso…quinto piso.

Llegó al pasillo: los departamentos eran semipisos, por lo que había solo dos puertas, la de la izquierda era la suya, la de la derecha, de su vecino.

En ninguna de las dos había visitantes esperando.

Harry sacó la llave de su bolsillo. Cada ruido se amplificaba en el pasillo vacío: el leve tintineo de las llaves, el roce del metal en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, Harry entró y notó que el departamento estaba tal como lo había dejado, con las cortinas bien abiertas, que dejaban que el sol poniente inundara la estancia con una suave luz ámbar. Caminó de un cuarto vacío al otro. En el cuarto de huéspedes, sobre la mesa de luz, todavía se hallaba el medio vaso de agua.

Desde la sala de estar se oyó un ruido como de raspado. Harry salió del cuarto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta corrediza que conducía al balcón; una lechuza rascaba el vidrio y parecía molesta.

Narcissa.

Sus amigos sabían que no debían enviarle lechuzas a casa, pues si llegaran lechuzas constantemente, sin duda confundirían o molestarían a sus vecinos muggles. Las lechuzas, a la oficina; era su regla. Además de sus amigos, la única que conocía su dirección era Narcissa.

Su suposición fue correcta. Leyó la carta.

_Querido Harry_,

_Gracias por todos tus esfuerzos para encontrar a mi hijo. Hablaré con tu Supervisor para elogiar tu trabajo,_

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry leyó la carta, una y otra vez. Nada. Una educada nota de agradecimiento, un educado adiós. Un elogio, como si él hubiese hecho todo lo que hizo por una palmada en la cabeza y un cumplido. Se sintió nauseoso, pero apenas la náusea empezó a menguar, surgió el enojo. Enojo porque nadie le aviso nada, enojo contra Narcissa -que claramente le otorgaba tan poca importancia que ni siquiera le había mencionado a Draco, ni dónde estaba, ni si estaba bien-.

Enojo también contra Astoria, que ni se había molestado en contactarlo. ¿Y, después de todo, por qué lo harían?

_No eres parte de la familia, ni amigo. Eres el que investigó su caso._

En un ataque de ira que le nubló el entendimiento, Harry lanzó un puñado de polvos flú en la chimenea.

-Casa de Astoria Venn.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

_**.**_

Matthew lo saludó primero. Estaba sentaba sentado en un sofá mullido, junto al fuego, leyendo un periódico. Dio un salto y maldijo cuando Harry salió de entre las llamas.

-¡Mierda que me asustaste! ¡Te enseñé a manejar…! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué tienen que andar saliendo de las chimeneas?

-Lo siento -dijo Harry, sin arrepentirse en absoluto-. ¿Está Astoria?

Matthew frunció el ceño. –Está acostando a Sophie. Escucha, si esto es por su exmarido, ha estado muy alterada últimamente. Tal vez deberían hablar mañana.

-No, quiero hablar hoy –dijo Harry, con firmeza. Matthew lo miró, y por un momento, Harry creyó que iba a pedirle que se fuera, pero el sonido de pasos y una voz cortaron la tensión.

-Harry -Astoria se hallaba junto a la puerta, con una expresión ensombrecida. Harry pensó que era probable que la bruja hubiera tenido un largo día -notando las ojeras-.

-Escuché que Draco despertó –dijo Harry, con un tono un tanto cortante.

-Perdona que no te mandé una lechuza -Astoria desvió la mirada.

-¿Dónde está?

Astoria hizo un ruido que podría haber sido una risa o un sollozo. -¿No lo sabes?

-No.

-Regresó a la mansión. –Astoria se quedó callada un momento-. ¡Merlín, fue horrible! Narcissa y yo tuvimos la peor de las peleas. Normalmente ni hubiésemos discutido, pero supongo que estábamos muy emocionadas. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a mantener la calma, pero no pude evitar el enojo. ¡Ya sé que es terrible pero, honestamente, pasaron tres años y mira lo que le hizo a su madre! Lo primero que le pregunté fue _por qué_. Entonces fue que llegó Narcissa, y fue horrible porque lloraba…nunca la había visto llorar…

-¿Qué dijo Draco? –Demandó Harry. Draco no había hablado de lo que pasó en esos tres años, y él tampoco se lo había preguntado…pero, después de todo este tiempo, si todo lo que hubiese tenido que hacer era preguntarle…

Astoria negó con la cabeza. –No lo sé. Creo que trató de decir algo unas cuantas veces, pero yo estaba un poco…estaba realmente enojada, trataba de hacerle preguntas. Narcissa también hablaba, le decía que él _tenía _que volver a su casa, a la mansión, y que todo iba a salir bien.

-¿Y entonces?

-Narcissa y yo discutimos. Draco todavía se veía mal, y yo le dije que debería quedarse en el hospital un día más, por lo menos. Narcissa insistía en que debía regresar a la mansión y hablaba de la calidad del cuidado. -Astoria exhaló con fuerza-. Honestamente, ella puede ser tan testaruda…

-¿Y, s-se fue? –Dijo Harry, tartamudeando levemente. Repitió lo que había dicho, con voz más firme-. Él se fue.

Astoria asintió. –Mientras discutíamos, se cambió de ropa, y cuando reapareció, Narcissa lo llevó a la recepción para firmar los papeles del alta… ¡Y se fue! ¡Me dejó allí, como si yo fuera un mueble o algo así!

Harry no replicó, se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas. Se fue. Draco se fue, volvió a la mansión.

Por supuesto, volvió a la mansión, ¿qué esperaba?

Le agradeció a Astoria por contarle todo lo que había pasado. Ella le ofreció té y él declinó.

Cuando regresó al departamento, por la red flú, vio la llave del Renault Mégane sobre la mesada. Bueno, por lo menos, Draco iba a tener que venir a buscarla. La tomó y la guardó en el cajón de su mesa de luz.

_**.**_

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Harry trató de distraerse con sus otros casos. Dos semanas después de que Draco despertara y regresara a la mansión, Harry cerró su noveno caso, el de la bruja de Staffordshire. Unas pocas semanas más y su período en la División de Investigación llegaría a su fin.

Esa noche, al llegar a su casa, encontró a Draco, esperándolo junto a la puerta del departamento.

Lucía…

Parecía el viejo Draco Malfoy: llevaba puesta ropa a medida y un conjunto de túnica negra, estaba prolijamente peinado y en la capa, portaba un broche dorado en forma de pequeña lechuza. Lo único que le faltaba era ese aire de leve desdén.

Harry intentó decir algo casual, sin importancia, pero la boca se le secó y lo único que le salió fue asentir, sacar las lleves del bolsillo y abrir la puerta.

-Malfoy –dijo, al final. Draco lo miró. Había algo en su expresión que le recordó a cuando estaban en sexto año: un dejo de tristeza escondido en la comisura de la boca, trazas de resignación en la mirada.

-Harry.

Harry giró rápidamente, fue a su cuarto y regresó con la llave en una mano. Draco la miró y no se movió.

-Tu llave –dijo Harry, extendiéndosela.

-Ya lo sé.

Ninguno se movió por un largo rato, luego Draco tomó la llave y miró las cajas que estaban sobre la mesa, con sus cosas correctamente guardadas. Sacó una varita –Harry supuso que era la de su madre-, y la movió en dirección a las cajas.

–_Reducio_-.

Las cajas se redujeron de tamaño hasta caber en sus bolsillos. Harry lo observó tomarlas y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera –dijo.

Draco hizo una pausa. Harry sacó una varita de su bolsillo y se la arrojó. Draco la atrapó con facilidad.

-Aquí tienes –dijo Harry, tratando de que su voz se oyera ligera-. No puedo darte un giratiempo, pero sí puedo darte tu varita.

Finalmente, Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry, antes de tocar el broche lechuza con su varita. Inmediatamente, el broche se curvó sobre sí mismo, se hizo más pequeño, y más pequeño, hasta hacerse una bolita, después se convirtió en plata y se formaron las alitas.

Un broche plateado con forma de snitch.

-¿Te vas, entonces? -Preguntó Harry, continuando con su intento porque su voz se oyera ligera.

-Sí. -Draco extendió la mano. Harry la miró, sin comprender, preguntándose si suponía que iba a estrecharla y a decirle adiós educadamente. Solo pensarlo le daba náuseas.

Después de un rato, Draco dejó caer la mano. Giró y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Harry se quedó parado en medio del departamento vacío. El sol ya estaba casi oculto, y la estancia se hallaba cubierta de sombras frías. Lentamente, metódicamente, se sirvió un trago de whiskey escocés y salió al balcón. Escuchó, pero esa noche no hubo canciones silbadas sobre el viento del sur y las luces de los trenes parecían aún más distantes.

Harry cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre la baranda, para recordarse a sí mismo lo que sentía al volar.

_**.**_

_**Xx000000xx**_

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó a la oficina, resolvió su décimo caso.

Fue fácil.

Sacó el expediente del cajón del escritorio, lo abrió en la primera página:

N° de caso: L10-332-5

Fecha: 10 de septiembre de 2.003

Clasificación: Desaparecido

Apellido y nombre: MALFOY, Draco

Otros nombres: No

Dio vuelta la página lentamente. La fotografía de Draco le sonrió. No recordaba que Draco hubiera sonreído en esa fotografía –siempre le había parecido tan serio y solemne-, pero ahora le sonrió, una sonrisa suave pero presente.

Harry dio vuelta la página, cubriendo la fotografía con una hoja de pergamino limpia, después tocó la página en blanco con su varita:

_-Caso Cerrado_. -Dijo y las palabras cayeron, pesadas. Con lentitud, aparecieron, cruzando el pergamino, haciéndose eco de la declaración: Caso cerrado.

Bajo esas dos palabras, aparecieron más:

_Motivo: Sujeto localizado_.

Y dos más:

_Estado: Vivo_.

Con eso, el expediente se cerró como un ave plegando sus alas.

_**xx0000xx**_

Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa, finalmente tiró el agua que contenía el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, lo lavó, lo enjuagó, lo secó y lo guardó. Cambió la ropa de cama.

Era como si Draco nunca hubiese estado allí.

_**Xx0000xx**_

_**.**_

El primer día del verano, Harry recibió el ascenso a Jefe de los Aurores. Williamson, sonreía complacida, sentada con los otros dos Jefes de División, uno a cada lado, asintiendo y sonriendo.

-…muy complacida con tu trabajo de investigación, Potter. –Decía Williamson, pero él solamente pensaba en la manera en que ella dijo 'trabajo de investigación', como si fuera un juego, algo para pasar el tiempo o para usar como ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, no lo era: era la vida de esas personas, familiares desaparecidos, amigos, gente desesperada por saber de ellos. '_Tres años_, susurró la voz de Astoria, _y uno nunca deja de buscar_.' Personas tratando de volver a casa, porque el regreso, muchas veces es el viaje más difícil que jamás harán.

-¿Puedo seguir trabajando en la División de Investigación? –Preguntó Harry, de pronto. Williamson hizo una pausa en medio de una frase y lo miró con sorpresa.

-Bueno, no. Tus deberes como Jefe de Aurores serán lo suficientemente demandantes, serás responsable de coordinar proyectos y-

-¿Y si me quedo dónde estoy?

Williamson intercambió una mirada con sus colegas.

-No puedes quedarte donde estás, eres el Jefe de los Aurores.

-Todavía no.

Williamson no dijo nada por un momento. –Esta es una decisión seria, es mejor que la tomes sin apresurarte. Tal vez deberías tomarte algunos días para considerar el ofrecimiento.

-Quiero quedarme en la División de Investigación. -Harry hizo una pausa-. Tal vez, hasta pedir el traslado.

Williamson tosió. -Potter, te sugiero que prestes atención a mi recomendación y te tomes unos días para pensarlo. No tomes decisiones de las que puedas arrepentirte más tarde.

-No. –Harry estaba cansado de que los demás le dijeran qué hacer. _¿Para qué sentarse en una caja y dejar que otro te lleve?_ – Continuaré con mi trabajo de investigación, y si eso significa rechazar el ascenso, está bien.

-Mire, usted es uno de nuestros mejores Aurores – dijo, de pronto, el hombre sentado a la derecha de Williamson-, tiene un historial espectacular, ha tenido parte en la captura de la mitad de los mortífagos, por lo menos-

-Hace tres años que capturé al último. –Dijo Harry, cortante-. Fue Lucius Malfoy, quien murió en custodia, y extrañamente, eso no me supo a victoria.

-La División de Aurores ciertamente, se ha reducido, ahora que la guerra pasó. Sin embargo, eso no significa que tu trabajo sea menos importante. –Dijo Williamson, con firmeza.

Si no le produjera tanta amargura, Harry sonreiría. –En el último trabajo que hice antes de pasar a Investigación, me pasé una semana –_toda la semana_-, sirviendo como un guardaespaldas de lujo para el Ministro. Parado en uniforme de gala, jugando con mis pulgares.

-Como Jefe de Aurores –dijo Williamson-, podrás delegar ese tipo de tareas.

-¿Delegar? ¿En verdad me está ofreciendo 'delegar' como un beneficio de la promoción? ¡Guau, qué maravilla! Siempre quise que mis decisiones se basaran en el poder potencial que tendría sobre los demás. -Harry rió.

Williamson dio un respingo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. –Vamos a volver a reunirnos al final de la semana –dijo, cortante-. Potter, ¿por qué no te tomas el resto de la semana?

Harry se tragó la respuesta y se puso de pie. –Los veré el lunes –dijo. Todos asintieron y lo despidieron, incómodos.

Harry tomó el tren. El primer día del verano florecía en una tarde perezosa: las parejas caminaban lentamente por la calle Regent, mirando vidrieras, y hasta las multitudes arrolladoras de la calle Oxford parecían menos apuradas de lo usual.

Harry contempló los trenes: siempre llevándose a la gente y siempre trayéndola de vuelta.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

_**.**_

Cuatro días más tarde, el 5 de junio, Draco regresó.

Domingo.

El verano llegó y se acomodó como una capa cálida sobre la ciudad, creando una larga tarde soleada.

Harry, parado en el balcón, contemplaba a la gente que pasaba, a los niños con sus helados y a los padres caminando con ellos. Lentamente, el sol empezó a ponerse, una luz clara y brillante sobre el horizonte azul. Una sola nube, leve como semillas de diente de león, se desintegraba cruzando el cielo.

Harry entró, puso el vaso vacío sobre la mesada, sacó hielo del refrigerador y puso unos cubitos en el vaso, escuchando el sonido contra el vidrio. Sirvió el ron, del color de la miel, sobre el hielo, interrumpiéndose cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Apoyó la botella y cruzó la sala, casi esperando una visita sorpresa de Ginny, y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Draco Malfoy.

-Ah –dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró. Lucía como la última vez que se encontraron: túnica formal y apariencia impecable. Harry esperaba la frialdad, la ceja levantada y la mueca leve, pero Draco entró sin más, como si fuera su casa. Se desabrochó la capa y la arrojó sobre la mesada de la cocina. Hubo algo tranquilizador en la manera en que lo hizo: como si se quitara una máscara que utilizaba con todos, menos con Harry.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? -Dijo Draco, como si se tratara de una invitación casual, como si él viniera a hacer ese tipo de preguntas todo el tiempo, como si fuera una rutina entre los dos.

-Bueno -dijo Harry-.

Había una especie de energía nerviosa alrededor de Draco, iba y venía, pasando la mano por el borde de la mesada. Harry pensó que le recordaba a un buscador a punto de lanzarse a atrapar la snitch, y él haría lo que fuera para evitar que Draco desapareciera en el aire.

O, al menos, no desparecería sin él.

Caminaron juntos hasta el Renault. Harry creyó que Draco escogería el asiento del conductor, pero para su sorpresa, se sentó del lado del pasajero y abrió la guantera para sacar el atlas de rutas. Harry se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó.

Draco sonrió suavemente, como si algo le divirtiera secretamente.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No cumples tus promesas, Potter?

-¿Sí? – Dijo, Harry, desconcertado.

-Vamos a Dover, entonces.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de esconder la sonrisa y encendió el motor.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

_**.**_

Les tomó casi una hora salir de Londres, pero pronto estuvieron levantando velocidad por la autopista M2. Draco hablaba solo para dar indicaciones y Harry las obedecía sin decir nada. Siguieron las líneas de las tierras: las curvas de las amplias autopistas, las carreteras más pequeñas, las angostas arterias que se internaban en el campo y convergían en una y otra pequeña parroquia, y después volvían a abrirse. Manejaron bordeando un río por un largo rato; Harry preguntó cuál era su nombre.

-Es el río Medway -respondió Draco, con una mano apoyada levemente en el atlas-. Desemboca en el Támesis y, eventualmente, en el Mar del Norte.

_Todos los ríos llevan al mar._ Harry no recordaba dónde había oído esa frase.

Se detuvieron en Gillingham, para cargar combustible. Draco, enfrascado en la ruta de la próxima parte del viaje, le alcanzó su tarjeta de crédito a Harry.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Bueno, verás Potter, hubo un maravilloso invento muggle en los sesenta, llamado tarjeta-

-Sé lo que es -dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Es que…¿por qué _tú _tienes una?

-Las tiendas muggles tienden a rechazar los galeones -dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es la manera más fácil de comprar combustible.

Las maravillas, pensó Harry, nunca se acaban.

Siguieron manejando en una noche sin fin. Las nubes se acumulaban en el cielo, ensombreciendo a la luna, y alrededor de la medianoche, comenzó a lloviznar. Era algo casi hipnotizante: Harry contemplaba la lluvia plateada, iluminada por las luces del automóvil, imaginándose miles de diseños diferentes. Draco permanecía en silencio, y varias veces, Harry creyó que se había dormido. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo miraba, veía cómo la luz se reflejaba en los ojos de Draco que miraban hacia adelante.

Tomaron una ruta serpenteante hacia Dover, dejando atrás la autopista para adentrarse en el tejido de las rutas costeras, por lo que el relativamente corto viaje se transformó en un viaje largo. Alcanzaron Margate a la medianoche, Dover estaba a una hora de distancia, calculó Harry -comenzando a sentir el cansancio-. Al parecer, Draco lo notó, porque le dijo que se detuviera y cambiaron lugares.

Harry no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero cuando despertó, las luces de Margate ya habían desaparecido hacía rato, los campos negros como tinta los rodeaban y no había ningún automóvil a la vista.

-¿Dónde estamos? -murmuró, adormilado.

-En ningún lado. Vuelve a dormirte.

Harry se durmió.

_**x000000xxxx**_

Llegaron a Dover a la una de la mañana.

Harry despertó cuando el motor se paró. Habían estacionado en el faro y era el único vehículo en el ventoso estacionamiento.

Draco abrió su puerta y Harry hizo lo mismo. Pisaron la grava al mismo tiempo y oyeron cómo crujía contras sus zapatos. El viento golpeó el cabello de Harry como una ola; él sonrió y cerró la puerta del lado del pasajero. Un segundo más tarde, se oyó el eco de la puerta del conductor.

Partieron, cruzando el estacionamiento, pasaron el faro -la pared curva relucía blanca, a la luz de la luna- que rápidamente quedó a la distancia mientras ellos caminaron y caminaron, y caminaron, hasta que la tierra bajo sus pies se tornó blanda y verde, y los blancos acantilados se elevaron en la oscuridad como fantasmas. Harry se sentó en el borde de un peñasco, escuchando las olas y mirando a Draco -que le daba la espalda y contemplaba el mar-. La luna, tapada por las nubes, aportaba muy poca luz.

-Ella la vendió -dijo Draco.

-¿Qué vendió? -Preguntó Harry.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Vendió mi casa -dijo Draco, y su voz se quebró. Harry notó que el largo silencio se debió a que Draco trataba de recomponerse.

-Vendió mi casa.

La casa Draco en Devon, recordó Harry, con un repentino dolor. Narcissa la vendió, y también todos los muebles; lo único que quedó de sus posesiones fueron cuatro cajas pequeñas y prolijas, guardadas en la mansión durante años.

Hubo otro largo silencio, y Draco volvió a hablar, sin mirar a Harry.

-Me dijo que puedo quedarme en la mansión tanto tiempo como quiera, por supuesto -su voz, tan suave hasta ahora, de pronto se elevó con enojo reprimido-. Ya me fui, una vez. ¿No es suficiente? ¡Merlín, no _soporto_ estar allí! ¡No _soporto_ que ella se aferre a mí! -Draco se interrumpió, abruptamente y, finalmente, se giró para enfrentar a Harry-. Astoria es peor, demandando explicaciones. Quiere respuestas que no tengo. Mi madre quiere que le dé una seguridad que no puedo darle. Todos quieren algo, pero ya no tengo nada para dar.

Harry permaneció en silencio. La escasa luz de la luna hacía poco por mostrarle la expresión de Draco, así que Harry miró hacia otro lado, inclinando la cabeza para oír mejor el bramido de las olas al pie de los acantilados. Conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y la sensación de la empatía le corría por las venas, bajo la piel. La gente siempre quería algo, lo quería todo. Durante la guerra, ese sentimiento lo había perseguido, como un dementor distante, amenazando sus pensamientos y ensombreciendo sus días con dudas y miserias. Pero la peor parte, era saber que no querían al verdadero Harry. Querían a la máscara, al de los brillos falsos. Querían una persona normal, segura de sí misma, que sabía qué hacer. _Dinos_ -decían, exigiendo sin palabras-, _dinos que estás perfectamente bien_.

-¿Sabes? -Dijo Harry-. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Draco lo miró fijamente. -Potter -dijo, eventualmente-, eso no es exactamente tranquilizador.

-No tiene por qué serlo. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo y tú tampoco tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo-. Harry se encogió de hombros-. No importa.

Draco lo pensó. -No tengo ningún plan -dijo.

-Está bien.

-No sé adonde voy.

-Nos trajiste hasta Dover ¿no? Y mañana vas a llevarnos a otro sitio. A cualquier parte, a donde quieras.

Draco se quedó en silencio.

Se quedaron allí hasta que el amanecer comenzó a teñir levemente el cielo.

_**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 21 de diciembre de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

La mañana avanzaba en el cielo.

Draco sugirió manejar hasta Brighton, pero Harry acusó los efectos del cansancio y se registraron en una hostería local. La recepcionista -una mujer mayor que escribía en su computadora con un solo dedo, dolorosamente, una letra por vez-, parecía no poder dejar de mirarlos.

De pronto, Harry notó su ropa arrugada.

-¿Están juntos? -preguntó.

-No -dijo Harry.

-Sí -dijo Draco.

La recepcionista hizo una pausa.

-Sí -repitió Draco, firmemente. La mujer asintió, volviendo a su computadora-. Se refiere a si vamos a pagar juntos, Potter -murmuró.

-Bueno, no vamos a pagar juntos -dijo Harry, levemente avergonzado, tratando de cubrir su error-, yo tengo algo de dinero muggle…

-No seas estúpido, tengo mi tarjeta de crédito. Yo pago.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Harry debía reconocer que la situación lo puso de mal humor.

Draco pagó por dos cuartos y cometió el error de preguntar por los senderos costeros. Inmediatamente, la mujer se lanzó con una conversación entusiasta -con su sola participación-, sobre la flora y fauna local. Draco se las arregló para escabullirse, quince minutos más tarde, y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

El cuarto de Draco estaba exactamente frente al suyo, notó Harry mientras abría su puerta para revelar una habitación espaciosa y prolija, con una excelente vista al mar, pero él estaba demasiado cansado como para apreciarla.

-Voy a tomar una siesta -le dijo a Draco, casi esperando que anunciara que iría a caminar; pero Draco solo asintió, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y desapareció dentro.

Harry cerró la puerta del suyo, lo cruzó y se dejó caer en la cama. En minutos, se durmió.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Al día siguiente, exploraron los acantilados. Harry aprendió que el faro se llamaba Faro del Cabo Sur, había dejado de funcionar en 1988 y se había convertido en un pequeño museo a cargo de un anciano guía.

Draco se quedó observando un diagrama de la instalación eléctrica, montado en la pared, mientras el guía lo acosaba con explicaciones entusiastas -estimulado por el aparente interés de Draco- y procedía a darle una clase de quince minutos sobre las lámparas de arco de carbón. Aunque divertido, Harry tuvo piedad de Draco y lo rescató.

-Deberíamos irnos -dijo, caminando hacia Draco y señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

-Sí -dijo Draco, casualmente y con un dejo de gratitud en la voz. Educadamente saludó al guía con una inclinación y se retiró con rapidez. Una vez fuera de alcance, Harry comenzó a reír y Draco frunció el ceño.

-Siempre me pasa eso -dijo, enojado-. Siempre. Estoy parado, metido en mis asuntos, y alguien viene y empieza a hablarme. Es una pesadilla.

\- ¡Qué horror! -Se burló Harry-. La gente es amable contigo. ¿Cómo haces para tolerarlo?

-Muy gracioso, Potter. -Draco giró hacia el sendero de la costa-. Mi padre era un maestro en parecer frío y distante, no alentaba a que nadie se le acercara. Quisiera tener el mismo efecto en la gente.

Harry hizo una pausa y lo observó. -No lo haces, ¿sabes? Es sorprendente, en realidad, pero no lo haces.

Es verdad, pensó; y extraño, porque en el colegio Draco siempre tuvo un aire distante, pero ahora…algunas veces parecía distante, pero era distinto. Ya sea que estuviera examinando un diagrama en silencio en el faro, o parado pacientemente en la recepción de la hostería, parecía el tipo de persona que puede que no fuera un gran conversador, pero ciertamente era un buen oyente. Se lo dijo.

-Eres un buen oyente y eso le agrada a la gente.

Draco no supo qué contestar, pero Harry espió un leve sonrojo en su cara.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Condujeron hasta Brighton. A pedido de Harry, pararon en una pequeña comunidad mágica llamada el Cruce de Hopper. Determinado a evitar las expresiones de asombro y las bocas abiertas, Harry usó un encantamiento rápido para cambiar el color de su cabello y hacerlo crecer un poco -para que tapara su cicatriz-. No era un gran esfuerzo, pero sería suficiente. La gente no esperaría verlo por allí, y Harry había aprendido que las personas, con frecuencia, ven lo que esperan ver.

Cambió algunos galeones por dinero muggle en el banco local, luego visitó una tienda y compró algo de pergamino y una pluma con tinta sin fin. Draco, que hacía rato había desaparecido dentro de una tienda de ropa cercana, reapareció con el ceño fruncido y cargado de bolsas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Escribiendo a mis amigos. No quiero que se preocupen.

El frunce en la frente de Draco se hizo más pronunciado. Adivinando cuál era la fuente de su preocupación, Harry agregó. -No te mencioné para nada. –Le alcanzó la carta a Draco. La había redactado corta y exacta, les decía que necesitaba unas cortas vacaciones y les informaba a Hermione y a Ron que había hecho un viaje breve, que estaba perfectamente bien y que esperaba verlos pronto.

Draco leyó la carta una, dos, tres veces, y luego dijo, suavemente.

-Puedes contarles que estoy contigo.

Entonces fue el turno de dudar de Harry.

-Está bien -dijo Draco-. Está bien.

Harry tomó la pluma y escribió una posdata.

_P.D: Draco está conmigo, los dos estamos perfectamente bien._

Cinco minutos después, una lechuza gavilana levantaba vuelo hacia el cielo azul, con una carta aferrada a una pata, y desaparecía a la distancia.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Más tarde, ya en camino a Brighton, Draco dijo que debería regresar a la mansión.

-Mi madre debe estar preocupada -dijo.

Harry hizo señas y se adelantó al automóvil que iba al frente. -Hermione y Ron le avisarán que recibieron la carta. Sabrá que estás bien.

Draco miró por la ventanilla, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente.

-Debería regresar -dijo-. Tengo obligaciones. Mi madre organizó varias funciones sociales por mí, y Astoria quería que me reuniera con la abogada…

-Olvida las obligaciones.

Eso captó la atención de Draco y se giró para mirar a Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Olvida las obligaciones -repitió Harry-. No vas a regresar porque tienes que atender cualquier evento social que organizó Narcissa, ni porque Astoria quiere que te reunas con alguien. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste una vez: '_¿Para qué sentarse en una caja y dejar que otro te lleve?_' Esa es la razón por la que te fuiste, y será la razón por la que volverás a irte.

Draco siguió mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo nunca te dije eso -dijo, al final.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?

-Nunca te dije _¿Para qué sentarse en una caja y dejar que otro te lleve? _Se lo dije a Astoria. Lo viste en un recuerdo.

Harry rió, incrédulo. -¿_Eso_ es lo que te quedó de todo lo que te dije? ¡Dios, Malfoy, puedes ser tan…! -negó con la cabeza.

Draco no se dignó a replicar, pero cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Harry lo miró, sonreía.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero 20 minutos más tarde, cuando estaban a medio cruzar el puente del Río Ouse, Draco habló, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-Me conoces demasiado, Potter.

Harry escondió una sonrisa.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Llegaron a Brighton.

Harry, cansado de transformar cosas en cepillos de dientes y peines, fue a la farmacia más cercana. Draco, a pesar de su familiaridad con los automóviles y las estaciones de combustible, parecía tan fascinado con los productos ofrecidos que Harry tuvo que arrancarlo de la góndola de los jarabes para la tos.

-Son como pociones pimentónicas -dijo Harry.

-No lo son. Nosotros usamos crisopas y ojos de escarabajo, ellos usan…-Draco torció la cabeza para leer la etiqueta-, …dextrometorfano.

-Sí, bueno, no dudo que los muggles se horrorizarían igualmente si supieran que ingerimos partes de insectos.

-_Todo el mundo_ ingiere insectos. La barra de chocolate promedio contiene 8 patas de insectos.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es una completa basura!

-El proceso de cosecha del grano de cacao hace que la presencia de los insectos sea inevitable. Tratar de producir un chocolate completamente libre de insectos es demasiado caro.

Harry miró la barra de chocolate que tenía en la mano y pensó en volverla a su sitio. Luego, si Draco decía la verdad, había insectos en todos los chocolates.

-¿Quieres una? -Preguntó, en cambio, extendiéndole una barra de chocolate con un dejo de desafío en la voz.

-¿Por qué no? -Dijo Draco, devolviéndole el reto con una ceja alzada.

Pagaron por las cosas, o al menos Draco pagó con su tarjeta. Harry se sintió un poco incómodo porque Draco pagaba por todo, pero a él no parecía importarle y tampoco le hacía sentir -a Harry- que le debiera nada.

-¿Y dónde aprendiste sobre el chocolate? -Preguntó Harry, más tarde, cuando caminaban por el Pabellón Real.

-Viajé a Birmingham y visité el Mundo de Cadbury.

Harry rio. -¿Fuiste al Mundo de Cadbury? ¡Y yo que creí que habías hecho viajes serios e introspectivos por toda Inglaterra!

-¡Ve tú a encontrar algo que hacer en Birmingham! -Replicó Draco.

Era un día de verano, las cúpulas en forma de cebolla y las torres del Pabellón Real se elevaban al cielo, brillando su blancura bajo el sol del mediodía, los jardines se extendían más allá de los edificios, en verdes extensiones lozanas. Harry pensó que no le importaría quedarse un tiempo por allí.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Fueron a almorzar en una cafetería. Harry quiso pedir el especial del día, pero Draco rápidamente se lo impidió.

-¿No sabes que el 'especial del día', usualmente, es comida que está a punto de vencerse y quieren deshacerse de ella?

-¿Sabes -replicó Harry-, que estás destruyendo sistemáticamente lo que más me gusta comer? Primero, chocolate con insectos, ahora esto…

-Y aun así no cambias tus elecciones. -No lo dijo como un insulto, pensó Harry, a juzgar por el tono de voz de Braco, y la manera en que se encogió de hombros, como si hiciera una observación casual.

Sin embargo, Harry lo pensó durante la comida: las personas eligen mal, después se informan, pero siguen eligiendo mal -a pesar de estar informadas-.

Se preguntó hasta qué punto la lealtad de Draco para con Voldemort había sido una decisión informada.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Harry insistió en visitar la playa antes de partir.

-Cuendo era niño -dijo-, todos los conocidos iban a las playas de Brighton.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Draco no parecía demasiado entusiasmado, pero tampoco discutió con Harry mientras se hacía camino al muelle. El área frente a la playa estaba llena de turistas desorientados, de irritados lugareños y de cafés con música alta. La playa en sí misma, estaba llena de familias. Harry recordó que los niños estaban de vacaciones escolares. Había demasiados niños chillando y pateando arena.

-Esta lleno -observó, al final, mirando por encima de las narices quemadas por el sol y de las piernas regordetas.

-Es Brighton.

Harry había esperado un triunfante _¡Yo te lo dije!_, o algo desdeñoso o irritante; pero al Draco desdeñoso hacía rato que se lo había llevado la guerra y el hastío.

¿_Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? __Volvamos a ese momento_.

Harry se contentaba con dejar el pasado donde estaba.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Esa tarde, condujeron hasta Southampton. Un viaje de dos horas. Harry, el copiloto, tomó la ruta directa, preguntándose si Draco hubiese preferido tomar la ruta serpenteante y costera -como acostumbraba-, pero Draco no dijo nada sobre la elección. Viajaron a gran velocidad por la M27.

En la luz tenue del atardecer de verano, se les cruzó un zorro, y Draco -tan seguro de sí mismo al manejar como siempre-, lo esquivó con cuidado.

Llegaron a Southampton a las ocho y media, con el sol poniéndose sobre la ciudad. Draco no parecía inclinado a quedarse. Harry hizo la observación y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Ya he estado aquí antes.

Se detuvieron en un paso a nivel con las barreras bajas, la señal colorada parpadeante como un faro en la noche y la campana de alarma resonando. Mientras esperaban que el tren pasara, los ojos de Draco se posaron en el espejo retrovisor.

-Esto es real -dijo.

Harry hizo una pausa. La voz de Draco decayó al final, transformando la afirmación en una incierta media pregunta.

-¿Crees que no lo es? -Preguntó Harry, cuidadosamente.

-No lo sé -Draco desvió la vista del espejo y la posó en Harry-. A veces, tengo dificultades…para diferenciar los sueños de los recuerdos y la realidad.

_¿Se lo dijiste a los sanadores? _Harry quiso preguntarle, pero se mordió la lengua. No, por supuesto que Draco no se lo dijo a los sanadores. No le hubiesen dado el alta. No, por supuesto que tampoco se lo dijo a su madre, pues ella se aferraba a su máscara de normalidad.

No, solo se lo contó a él. Harry sabía que era algo importante.

-Mira -dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia Draco, quien pareció sobresaltado, pero no quitó la mano cuando Harry la envolvió con la suya-, cuando estabas atrapado en el tiempo no podíamos hacer contacto, ¿recuerdas? Esto _tiene que ser_ real.

Draco lo miró, y luego miró sus manos entrelazadas.

-Tienes una cicatriz -observó Draco.

Sorprendido, Harry siguió la dirección de la mirada de Draco. Las luces de la calle daban un leve brillo de plata a la piel de Harry, resaltando el curso de las letras '_No debo decir mentiras'._

-Tú también -dijo Harry, soltando la mano y rozando ligeramente con la punta de un dedo la curva descolorida de la cola de una serpiente.

El tren pasó, rugiendo, los vagones golpeando los rieles con una repetición precisa. Draco miró fijo hacia adelante y Harry se preguntó si estaría contando los vagones.

El último vagón pasó y rápidamente, la línea oscura del tren desapareció siguiendo la curva de las vías. La campana de alarma detuvo abruptamente el ruido constante, la luz roja parpadeó y se apagó. Draco quitó la mano, sacó el freno de mano mientras se levantaban las barreras y condujo sobre las vías.

Las luces delanteras del automóvil bajaron un momento, y luego volvieron a iluminar la extensión interminable de asfalto.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Se detuvieron en Bournemouth para pasar la noche.

Hallaron una posada aceptable. Después de que se registraron, Draco le preguntó a Harry si iba a decirles a los sanadores.

-¿Decirles qué? -Preguntó Harry, caminando lentamente por el pasillo, mientras buscaban los números de las habitaciones.

Aparentemente, aún la paciencia recién descubierta de Draco tenía sus límites, pues lo miró irritado y Harry recordó, de pronto. La realidad, los recuerdos entremezclados y cayendo desparramados como arena arrojada al cielo.

-No -dijo-. Porque no es asunto mío, ¿verdad?

-Mi madre se preocuparía infinitamente si se enterara.

-Bueno, no se lo cuentes, entonces -dijo Harry, llegando a su puerta.

Draco lo miró, abrió la boca, y luego evidentemente cambió de parecer y la cerró.

-Te veo mañana – dijo, en cambio.

-Hasta mañana -saludó Harry, abrió la puerta y entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y observó la habitación oscura y vacía.

Esa noche, soñó con la lluvia golpeando sobre un tatuaje oscuro, sobre la piel de la tierra.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Harry había hablado en serio cuando le dijo a Draco que no volviera por los demás, sino por él mismo.

Se preguntó por quién volvería él. Había vuelto por todos los demás, durante la guerra. Al menos, eso es lo que quería pensar: lo había hecho por ellos, los miles de personas sin rostro, los nacidos de muggles reprimidos por la mano cruel del régimen de Voldemort, por las brujas y magos que deseaban desesperadamente un futuro mejor, por sus camaradas de Hogwarts, los que llenaron de gritos los pasillos cuando fueron torturados por los Carrow.

Había vuelto por sus amigos, Hermione y Ron, siempre a su lado, incondicionales; por Luna, secuestrada y abandonada en las oscuras mazmorras bajo la mansión Malfoy; por Neville, que había gritado que nunca, nunca se daría por vencido; por Ginny, brillante y hermosa e imbatible.

Había vuelto por ellos, por supuesto…pero una parte de él siempre había deseado unirse a sus padres. Era extraño, pues al principio le había temido a la muerte, le había temido a su propia mortalidad.

Pero al final, llegó a pensar que sería algo bueno, hasta placentero; simplemente dejarse ir…allí se reuniría con sus padres, con Sirius, y luego, con Remus…Todos ellos sonriéndole, dándole la bienvenida.

_¿Morirse?_ Había dicho Sirius, era _más rápido y más fácil que dormirse_.

Por supuesto que era así, _volver a casa es fácil_, pero Harry nunca volvió a casa.

Siempre, siempre se alejó.

_**Xxx000000xx**_x

Al día siguiente, condujeron -pero no muy lejos-, se detuvieron entre Poole y Exmouth. Pasaron tres días en el pequeño pueblo costero de Salmouth.

Harry no tenía problema con eso; a veces caminaban juntos por la playa -tan vacías y ventosas como llenas las calles de Brighton-; otras veces, Draco desaparecía solo, para mirar tiendas, caminar por el sendero de la costa o visitar el viejo faro.

El tercer día, Draco trazó el mapa con un dedo, por la costa sudeste, y dijo que irían a Cornualles.

-Está bien -dijo Harry.

La luna brillaba, llena, en el cielo tachonado de estrellas, mientras ellos se alejaban.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Dejaron atrás la ruta costera, para tomar la A31. Harry oía el sonido de la olas, que iba menguando. Iba a extrañarlo. En los últimos días había empezado a sentir que el ruido constante de las olas era un eco de la sangre que corría por sus venas, en sintonía con el latido de su corazón.

-Estás tomando la ruta directa -dijo Harry, alrededor de la medianoche, cuando Draco conducía a través de Launceston-. Creí que te gustaban las rutas escénicas.

-A veces -se permitió Draco.

El silencio volvió a cubrirlos y Harry se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla cómo pasaban las luces de la ciudad, borrosas, y se perdían en la distancia, cuando Draco habló, otra vez.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Harry, casi adormilado por las luces de la calle, se tomó un momento para registrar la pregunta. -¿Qué hago? -Preguntó, aletargado.

-Venir conmigo.

-¿A Cornualles? -Harry siguió tratando de despertarse completamente.

-A cualquier parte, a todas partes -dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué arreglaste mi Renault? ¿Por qué aprendiste a conducir? ¿Por qué viniste conmigo a Dover, a Brighton, a cualquier parte?

_Al corazón de la nada._

-Por ti, supongo -respondió Harry, en el borde del sueño, y rindiéndose a él.

-¿Qué?

-Por ti -repitió Harry.

Por unos minutos solo hubo silencio, o tal vez duró más, Harry no estaba seguro, porque pronto el sueño lo llamó, en un susurro, y él sucumbió al llamado.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Harry despertó, iban por la ruta en medio de la nada. Parpadeó, lentamente retomó la conciencia y observó los campos que pasaban.

Entonces…

-Espera -dijo-, détente.

Draco puso las luces indicadoras, aunque no se veía otro auto en la calle. Nunca era imprudente.

_No confundas mi seguridad con temeridad_.

Se detuvo a un lado de la ruta. -¿Qué es, Potter?

-Dame un minuto -dijo Harry. Lentamente abrió la puerta del auto. Draco apagó el motor.

El campo se extendía, oscuro como un frasco de tinta derramada, pero Harry conocía este lugar. Se paró en la curva de la ruta, sintiendo cómo la grava suelta daba paso a la tierra suave. Los tallos de trigo se inclinaron gentilmente cuando él les pasó la mano por encima. El verano había menguado el color del campo, dejándolo de un dorado pálido, casi el color de los huesos…

-Los huesos…-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Draco, cortante-. ¿Hay huesos?

-No -Harry negó con la cabeza y luego rio. El sonido resultó mucho más fuerte de lo que esperó, y en vez de ser absorbido por la tierra, se amplificó a través del campo y se elevó en la noche clara-. Ya no. El verano pasado encontré huesos aquí. -Exhaló-. Y aquí estoy, otra vez.

Miró hacia Draco y captó un rápido destello de incertidumbre cruzándole el rostro.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó.

Draco dudó. Eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para acercarse y tomarle la mano.

-Es real -dijo, apretándole la mano-. No es un recuerdo.

Draco observó las manos unidas. -A veces me olvido -dijo, en voz baja.

-Lo sé.

-No puedo diferenciarlo.

-Está bien.

El reloj de Harry marcaba los segundos suavemente. Era medianoche y ellos estaban de pie, juntos, tomados de la mano bajo un cielo tan claro que Harry podía ver las estrellas luminosas de Orión, los cúmulos de la Vía Láctea, hasta podía ver la brillante constelación de Sirius y la estrella Eltanin, de la cabeza de Draco.

Harry bajó la vista hacia el campo, tal vez era el mismo lugar, o tal vez no lo era.

No importaba.

_In inceptum finis est._

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Se detuvieron en Truro para cargar combustible. Harry sugirió que pasaran allí la noche. Si suponía bien, iban hacia Landewednack, ya para cuando llegaran a la pequeña parroquia, todo estaría cerrado y tendrían que dormir en el auto o permanecer despiertos durante la noche.

Los primeros lugares a los que fueron no tenían vacantes. Estaban al comienzo de la temporada de vacaciones y Cornualles era el sitio preferido de muchos viajeros. Al final, encontraron una hostería con una habitación disponible. Solo una, pero al menos tenía dos camas. Harry creyó que Draco haría un alboroto, pero apenas se encogió de hombros y pagó el depósito. Cuando se las arreglaron para localizar la habitación -porque en el sistema de números había sido abandonado por uno de nombres para las habitaciones-, Draco abrió la ventana y reclamó como suya la cama más cercana.

Harry se preguntó si sería un hábito, pues en Hogwarts, Seamus siempre dejaba la ventana celosamente abierta, sin importarle la época del año ni el clima, y eso ocasionaba frecuentes peleas con aquellos menos interesados en padecer el clima helado de Escocia. Finalmente, en un ataque de frustración, Ron había terminado aplicando una furiosa cantidad de cinta adhesiva para cerrar la ventana permanentemente.

Tuvieron una breve e infantil pelea por el baño, que Draco ganó después de darle un golpe a Harry en la cabeza con el cepillo de dientes.

-¡Está bien, toma la primera ducha! -Dijo Harry, malhumorado-. Ojalá que te resbales en los azulejos.

Draco solo le lanzó una mirada petulante y cerró la puerta. Unos segundos después, comenzó el ruido de la ducha.

Harry fue hasta la ventana y la cerró, solo para molestar a Draco.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Por supuesto, una vez que Harry regresó de su ducha, la ventana volvió a estar abierta. Aparentemente, Draco ya dormía, a pesar del ruido que hacía el canto de un borracho de alguna habitación vecina, y de la luz que la lámpara de Harry proyectaba en el cuarto. Por alguna razón, Harry imaginó que Draco tenía el sueño liviano. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quitó los lentes, escuchó el sonido familiar de las patillas al plegarlas. Era la rutina que mantenía desde siempre, a lo largo de su vida, sin importar lo que sucediera -se tratara de dormir bajo la escalera de Privet Drive, o de aquella primera noche en Hogwarts, o terminada la batalla de Hogwarts, después de identificar a todos los muertos; al final del día, siempre se quitaba los lentes y los colocaba a un lado, seguros.

Y más tarde, por supuesto, colocó su varita junto a los lentes.

Durante la guerra, mientras buscaba Horcruxes, comenzó a dormir con la varita bajo la almohada. A Hermione no le agradaba -decía que demasiados magos sufrieron daños severos por hacerlo, pero Harry no quería arriesgarse a un ataque nocturno y a perder la varita.

Ahora, colocó la varita junto a los lentes, escuchando el pequeño ruidito que hizo. Había algo muy tranquilizador en el hecho de que aún tenía su varita, la misma varita que contenía una pluma donada por Fawkes, la misma varita que había sido robada por Crouch hijo -con la que conjuró la marca tenebrosa-, la misma varita que destruyó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, la que realizó su primer Patronus, la que salvó a Sirius de los dementores, la que forzó a la varita de Voldemort a dejar ir los fantasmas de las maldiciones asesinas que había realizado.

A medida que se dormía, creyó escuchar el sonido del océano.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Cuando despertó, Draco no estaba, cosa que no le molestó demasiado: el cepillo de dientes seguía junto al lavabo en el baño, y su varita sobre la mesita de noche. Harry pensó que era raro que Draco dejara la varita; se preguntó si se la habría olvidado y, después de un momento de duda, la tomó.

Esperó notar un cambio, pues la varita había cambiado de dueño otra vez, y de seguro ofrecería resistencia, pero no, la varita pareció recibirlo como a un viejo amigo.

-_Lumos _-susurró Harry, para probar si se resistía. Inmediatamente, la varita iluminó el cuarto con un una luz blanquiazulada.

Se oyó el leve click del picaporte y la puerta se abrió. Harry se apresuró: -_Nox_ -espeto, y dejó caer la varita-.

Draco se quedó mirándolo, luego miró la varita, y otra vez a Harry.

-Eso fue sutil -dijo Draco, después de un momento.

-Yo…yo creí que la habías olvidado -dijo Harry, ruborizándose.

-Fui a desayunar -dijo Draco, cortante; cruzó el cuarto y tomó la varita.

-¿Qué, y no te llevaste tu varita?

-Este es un lugar completamente muggle, no necesito la varita para comer tostadas y leer el periódico.

-Siempre deberías llevar tu varita, por si acaso -dijo Harry, rápidamente-. ¿Y si te atacaban?

-Cálmate, Ojo Loco -replicó Draco-, y quita tus manos de mi varita.

Harry se ruborizó más. -Yo…solo creí que…que no sería amigable conmigo, eso es todo, por eso pensé en intentar un hechizo…quiero decir, debería haber cambiado de lealtad…¿No se ha resistido contigo, no?

-Por supuesto que no.

Draco desapareció en el baño, aparentemente dando por terminada la conversación. Un momento después, comenzó a lavarse los dientes.

Sintiéndose miserable, Harry bajó a desayunar.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Condujeron hacia Landewednack. Harry permaneció en silencio una gran parte del viaje, hasta que Draco perdió la paciencia, en algún lugar después de Helston.

-¿Qué? -Espetó.

Harry, mirando sin ver el atlas de rutas, frunció el ceño. -Nada.

-Estás de mal humor desde que dejamos Truro -dijo Draco, lacónicamente.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo. -¿Yo? -Preguntó, incrédulo-. ¡_Tú _eres el que me está dando el castigo del silencio!

-¿_De qué_ estás hablando?

-Estás enojado conmigo -dijo Harry, irritado-. Porque hice un hechizo, y bueno, no debería haberlo hecho, debería…

-¿En verdad estás enojado por eso? -Demandó Draco-. ¡Es increíble, Potter! Sí, me molestó un poco en ese momento, pero para cuando dejamos el lugar ya se me había pasado. A diferencia de ti, no soy rencoroso.

-¿No eres rencoroso? ¿Estás loco? Cuando eras adolescente-

-¡Todo adolescente es rencoroso! ¡Dame un ejemplo de adolescente que no sea autorreferencial!

Harry abrió la boca y recordó a Hermione y a Ron besándose excitados mientras la guerra rugía a su alrededor.

-Neville -murmuró Harry, en cambio, mirando a Draco con enojo-. Neville no fue egoísta.

-Longbottom también disfrutaba regando plantas y usando suéteres con rombos. Acéptalo, nunca fue adolescente.

-¡No insultes a mis amigos!

-¿Eso es un insulto? Todo lo que dije fue-

-¡Sí, te escuché! Por lo menos _yo tengo amigos_-

Draco salió inmediatamente de la ruta. Harry se asustó.

-¿Estás _tratando_ de matarnos?

-No -Draco apagó el motor, sacó la llave y se la arrojó.

A Harry le tomó un momento registrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Draco abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? -Espetó Harry, peleando con el cinturón de seguridad.

Draco giró y lo miró. -Lejos de ti -dijo, y con eso, desapareció.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, Año Nuevo 2016 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, he querido responderlos, como siempre, pero la página me da error…De nuevo: gracias por detenerse a escribir unas palabras.**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

Harry se quedó sentado en el asiento del acompañante del Renault, por un largo rato, escuchando el ruido del motor al enfriarse.

Al principio siguió enojado y se ocupó en preparar, mentalmente, un largo sermón para recriminarle a Draco cuando regresara.

Pasó una hora y Draco no apareció. Pronto, el enojo de Harry se convirtió en arrepentimiento, a medida que repasaba la pelea. Draco había estado irritable y molesto desde el principio, pero él también. Podría haber sido un simple malentendido, _No estoy enojado contigo_, podría haber dicho Draco.

Pero la vocecita de la razón agregó: _tú podrías haber sido mucho más claro_.

Harry se ruborizó, sintiéndose culpable, y pensando que la pelea le recordaba la rivalidad que habían tenido en el colegio. Se había puesto rápidamente a la defensiva y había tomado cada comentario como un insulto. Ahora, que analizaba la totalidad de la discusión, pensaba que si el comentario sobre Neville lo hubiesen dicho Ron o Hermione, él lo hubiese considerado un chiste inofensivo o una broma divertida.

Bueno, _no iba a disculparse_, pensó, obstinadamente; después de todo, Draco tampoco había sido razonable…Puede que él asumiera algo de la culpa, pero solamente un cuarto, por ejemplo.

Ni más ni menos.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Pasadas dos horas de la desaparición de Draco, Harry hizo una mueca, pensando en lo que le había dicho: _'por lo menos yo tengo amigos'_.

Eso no había sido nada justo, pensó, avergonzado. Pero era…Draco había sonado tan parecido a cuando intercambiaban insultos en Hogwarts que, aunque su expresión era de enojo, no de burla, él había respondido automáticamente con un insulto personal…

Harry concedió: tal vez asumiría la mitad de la culpa. Pero no más.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Pasadas tres horas desde la desaparición de Draco, Harry pensó que él asumiría toda la culpa. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, apoyó las manos en el volante, miró sin ver el atlas de rutas, salió del auto y se puso a caminar alrededor con intranquilidad.

_Vuelve y me disculparé_, pensó, desesperado. _No me importaría pedirte perdón si tú estás aquí._

Pero Draco no regresó.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Llegado el ocaso, Harry condujo hasta Landewednack. Un viaje resistido, pues no podía dejar de preocuparse.

A Harry le preocuparon muchas cosas en su vida, así que el nudo en el estómago a causa del miedo y la ansiedad no le es ajeno, conoce bien esa sensación. Ya sea por su primer partido de quidditch, por los desafíos del Torneo de los Tres Magos, por la preocupación por la seguridad de sus amigos, por el futuro de los alumnos de Hogwarts durante la persecución de los nacidos de muggles...Pero, ciertamente, para Harry era algo nuevo preocuparse por Draco Malfoy.

Antes de irse, Harry grabó las coordinadas de Landewednack en un poste de la cerca, esperando a que Draco regresara a ese lugar, y pudiera localizarlo.

Así y todo, alargaba la partida, pues pensaba: '_Esperaré un minuto más'_…y cuando ese minuto pasaba sin signos de Draco, volvía a pensar: '_Solo otro minuto más_'.

Al final, partió.

Aunque, mientras encendía el motor y las luces, seguía esperando en vano la reaparición de Draco; en definitiva, esa porción vacía y desconocida de la ruta fue desapareciendo lentamente en el espejo retrovisor, a medida que Harry se alejaba.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

En Landewednack, halló un hotel boutique, cerca del sendero costero. Parecía de mejor calidad que los otros sitios en los que se habían hospedado. La recepcionista le habló alegremente sobre el clima y le entregó la llave del cuarto.

-Es en el segundo piso, del lado este -informó, alegremente-. El desayuno se sirve de siete a nueve y tenemos mapas y folletos a disposición. Que disfrute su estadía.

-Gracias -Harry hizo una pausa-. En verdad, estoy esperando a que llegue otro huésped -dijo, por si acaso.

-¿Esta noche? Cerramos dentro de una hora.

-Mañana, o tal vez pasado mañana.

-¿Quiere registrarse en una habitación separada? La que usted tiene es doble.

-No, está bien -le dio el nombre de Draco y ella le aseguró que se lo enviaría cuando llegara.

Harry encontró la habitación sin dificultad. A Draco le agradaría, pensó. Tenía una gran vista sobre los campos verde esmeralda que llevaban hasta la dramática caída de los acantilados. El océano, brillante en la puesta de sol del pleno verano, lucía tranquilo y suave, muy lejos de la violencia de las olas que habían recibido a Harry en esta misma costa, en invierno.

Había dos camas; escogió la más cercana a la ventana y pasó la mano por el crujiente cobertor de lino. Tenía muy poco para desempacar: unos cambios de ropa que había comprado en el Cruce de Hopper y su neceser -que contenía un cepillo de dientes, una afeitadora y un peine-. Aun así, Harry pasó un largo rato acomodando las cosas, y cuando se cansó de esa actividad, revisó la pequeña habitación. Tenía un balconcito, un sillón en un rincón del cuarto y un escritorio en el rincón opuesto.

Estaba tratando de distraerse, lo sabía. Era inútil.

Fue hasta un pub cercano para cenar, pero regresó una hora más tarde, incapaz de disfrutar la agradable cena y la vista que ofrecía el camino de vuelta a la hostería.

La recepcionista pareció adivinar su pregunta, antes de que él dijera una palabra. -No vino el nuevo huésped -dijo.

Harry asintió, y caminó cansado hasta su cuarto.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Despertó temprano, antes del amanecer. Se paró en el balcón y contempló el horizonte oscuro de la costa de Cornualles. El aire de la madrugada era fresco, una brisa salada proveniente del océano, pero que pronto se templaría con el día cálido del verano. Era 17 de junio, recordó Harry. Aquél día 5 de junio, cuando Draco llegó a su puerta, arrojó la capa en la mesada de la cocina y le dijo _'¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?_', había sido el día del cumpleaños de Draco. Había cumplido 25 años.

Al este, sobre los oscuros acantilados y el mar tranquilo de verano, el cielo se aclaraba. Apenas un poco.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Harry pasó la mañana caminando por el sendero costero. No era lo mismo, pensó. Le había gustado más en su visita anterior, cuando los vientos aullaban atravesando los bordes sueltos de los acantilados, cuando las olas rompían contra las rocas, cuando el mar entonaba una canción salvaje a la luna creciente.

Ahora, la tierra era brillante y verde, el mar resplandecía bajo la luz del verano. Las casas de veraneo, entonces abandonadas, ahora estaban llenas de rostros bronceados y voces risueñas. Mientras Harry seguía los senderos serpenteantes, pasó junto a tres parejas, una familia joven y un anciano con un igualmente anciano terrier.

Harry levantó la cara hacia el cielo azul, sin nubes. Deseó que fuera invierno, otra vez.

O tal vez, que fuera de noche.

O tal vez, solo deseó que fueran las 3 de la madrugada. Miró a su izquierda para ver si Draco estaba allí.

'_Quería ver dónde terminaba la tierra firme'_, diría Draco.

La mirada de Harry bajó del cielo hacia el oeste, al Mar Céltico. En algún lugar, más allá del horizonte, más allá de las mareas interminables y de las corrientes ondulantes, ese mar se unía con el Atlántico Norte. Todos los océanos se encontraban, y las tierras se convertían en una constelación interminable rodeando el mundo.

O tal vez, solo deseaba que Draco estuviera allí.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Harry tenía responsabilidades, cosas que había dejado atrás, personas que lo esperaban. Por supuesto, no quería que Hermione ni Ron se preocuparan, quería mandarles otra lechuza para que supieran que estaba bien. Sin embargo, descubrió que le importaba muy poco todo lo demás.

Esa noche, se paró en el pequeño balcón y apoyó las manos en la baranda de hierro forjado, solamente para sentir algo sólido, como tratando de afirmarse, como si se sintiera eléctrico.

No estaba seguro de querer seguir siendo auror. Siempre había querido serlo, desde que tenía 16 años y veía al mundo en una dualidad simple: bueno o malo, negro o blanco, mejor o peor. Pero, por supuesto que no existían las dualidades, sino los diferentes tonos y era una lástima que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo aprenderlo.

**Xxx000000xxx**

Al día siguiente, un nuevo inicio temprano. Se levantó al amanecer. Faltaba una hora para que sirvieran el desayuno, así que se puso a contemplar los acantilados.

Parecía que eso era todo lo que hacía: pararse en un balcón a contemplar el mundo, los trenes, los acantilados, las luces, los mares.

A las siete, bajó y se tomó una hora para desayunar. Al parecer, su apetito había desaparecido.

Se preguntó si debería regresar a casa, pero él no tenía casa. El departamento no era más que una caja en el cielo. A Hogwarts -su primer hogar, su verdadero hogar de la infancia-, lo había perdido para siempre, y únicamente era accesible para él en el recuerdo. Ahora que era la casa de miles de otros chicos, le resultaba un pensamiento agridulce.

En todos los otros lugares en su vida, solo había sido una visita, un extraño. Puede que haya vivido 17 años con los Dursley, pero esa nunca fue su casa. Podría considerar a la madriguera como su hogar, pero las personas hacía tiempo que ya no estaban: Ginny siempre viajando, el resto viviendo en otro sitio o ya casado, y las habitaciones vacías.

Él no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Excepto, tal vez, a un Renault Mégane, quemando llantas por la M27 a medianoche, trazando las líneas de sus relaciones en la tierra.

_**Xxx00000xxx**_

Por la tarde, Harry manejó.

Tal vez, no conducía, sino buscaba…a Draco, un recuerdo, un estado mental, una casa, cualquier parte, todas partes.

Condujo por las largas y ventosas rutas interiores, pasando por campos aún pintados por la luz del sol de ese atardecer de verano.

La costa desapareció detrás, los acantilados ventosos dieron lugar a las praderas abiertas. Harry podía ver la luz brillante del sol en su espejo retrovisor, una chispa desafiante y final, cruzando el horizonte. Pronto, el ocaso se convertiría en una pintura de un pálido color púrpura, un suave morado en el cielo. Al sur, la luna era un fantasma en la luz tenue del ocaso y por allí aparecieron las primeras estrellas.

Esto era lo que Harry extrañaba, cuando vivía en Londres, pues la noche cubierta de smog nunca le dejaba ver el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Regresó a Landewednack, manejando por las calles estrechas, pasando por la capillita con la entrada en U, las casitas de piedra y el puente que cruzaba la entrada. La hostería -una casa de campo restaurada-, se ubicaba al final de una callecita serpenteante que tenía como telón de fondo a la costa de Cornualles. Aunque era temprano, la mayoría de las ventanas ya estaban a oscuras, los demás huéspedes ya dormían, preparándose para las caminatas matutinas y los paseos a las ensenadas cercanas.

Harry estacionó el Renault, hizo el camino hacia la recepción y luego subió dos pisos hasta su cuarto vacío.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Más tarde, esa noche, volvió a salir, para seguir el sendero ventoso del sudoeste. Hacía rato que el sol se había puesto, las parejas sonrientes y los caminantes ancianos ya estaban en sus cómodas camas y en sus sueños distantes.

En un acantilado cercano había una curva amplia, puede que fuera la misma que había visitado en los recuerdos de Draco, pero a Harry no le intersó visitarla. En cambio, siguió el lento descenso del sendero hasta que se detuvo en una ensenada resguardada. El agua poco profunda lamía suavemente la arena y el limo y se replegaba. Harry recordó cómo, a veces, sentía que el mar era un eco de su propio pulso. Se sacó los zapatos y dejó que las olas le mojaran los pies. Más allá, las olas se enrollaban hasta alcanzar su cresta, rompían y retrocedían hasta que nada más que una suave ondulación llegaba hasta los pies de Harry.

Debería regresar, pensó, comprar un nuevo departamento, comprar cientos de departamentos, no importaba. Eran todos iguales. Debería regresar a su trabajo de auror, a arrestar a quienes usen magia negra, a los criminales codiciosos, a los fanáticos sangre pura, a los adolescentes desesperados, a gente desesperada por dinero rápido. No importaba, eran todos iguales.

Antes de Draco, él sabía exactamente lo que quería. Tal vez, por eso estaba enojado con él, pensó. No podía ser que entrara a su vida, la cambiara y volviera a salir. Pero, más allá de ese enojo, Harry sabía -desesperadamente-, que tenía miedo. Le aterrorizaba darse cuenta de lo mucho que Draco controlaba su vida. Con unos pocos recuerdos y unas pocas conversaciones, pudo cambiar su perspectiva, con un viaje a medianoche por la carretera pudo hacer que se sintiera increíblemente vivo, con una breve discusión y una rápida desaparición, pudo hacer que se preocupara durante días.

Seguramente la recepción ya estaba cerrada, pensó Harry. No importaba, se aparecería en el cuarto.

Cuando la luna llegó a su punto más alto y comenzó su imperceptible descenso, Harry desapareció con un ruido apagado.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Y cuando reapareció, en el medio de la habitación de la hostería, allí estaba Draco -parado en el balcón, contemplando el horizonte oscuro de la costa de Cornualles-; después de un momento, giró.

-Perdóname -dijo.

Era resultaba extraño recordar, pensó Harry, cómo solía enfurecerse por la arrogancia de Draco en Hogwarts: la completa negativa a pedir disculpas o a admitir un error, o a hacer algo que vagamente significara responsabilidad moral.

_El huroncito no se disculparía aunque su vida dependiera de ello_, había dicho Ron, una vez, y Harry se había reído. Ver a Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón, habían estado de acuerdo, sería uno de los momentos más victoriosos de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, no había nada en este momento que lo hiciera sentirse victorioso.

-Te fuiste -dijo Harry-, por 4 días.

Las palabras cayeron en el aire como piedras pesadas.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

-Lo sé.

-Te fuiste…¿tienes idea…?-Rápidamente, Harry se interrumpió, consciente del temblor de su voz. Le horrorizaba la idea de perder la compostura, dio unos pasos largos hasta la mesita de noche, buscando ciegamente la llave del auto, algo -cualquier cosa- para ocuparse.

Draco se alejó del balcón, cruzó el cuarto en unos pocos pasos y le alcanzó la llave del Renault. -¿Es esto lo que buscas?

Harry estiró la mano para tomar la llave pero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Draco le tomó la mano y no la soltó.

-No debería haberme ido -dijo.

-Bueno…yo no debería haberte insultado -murmuró Harry, distraído por la intensidad de la voz de Draco.

Draco lo acercó un tanto y Harry se preguntó -con el pulso inmediatamente elevado y agitado como las olas rompientes- si Draco lo besaría. No lo hizo, solamente sonrió y dijo. -¿Es una disculpa?

-Sí -respondió Harry, pero la verdad sea dicha, difícilmente le estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Pensó que nunca había estado tan cerca de Draco y se preguntó por qué nunca había notado las pequeñas pequitas ni el azul pizarra escondido en los iris grises.

-Entonces, quédate -dijo Draco. La mirada de Harry bajó a la boca de Draco y le costó un momento darse cuenta del significado de las palabras.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, al final.

-Quédate -repitió Draco, soltando la mano de Harry y dando un paso atrás. Levantó la llave. -Ibas a irte, ¿no?

-¿Qué? -De pronto, Harry fue consciente de que miraba la boca de Draco y de que, aparentemente, era incapaz de construir una frase coherente. Se ruborizó levemente. -Ah, cierto. No. Quiero decir, sí.

La leve sonrisa de Draco dio paso a una clara diversión. -¿Siempre eres tan locuaz cuando estás cansado, Potter?

Harry se aferró a la excusa con un gran alivio. -Cansado, sí. Supongo que debería descansar.

Draco apoyó la llave sobre la mesa de luz de Harry. -Te veo en la mañana, entonces -dijo.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Harry, sintiendo una repentina alarma.

-Voy a ducharme -dijo Draco, tomando una toalla que se hallaba doblada al final de la otra cama y desapareciendo dentro del baño en suite.

Harry creyó que iba a quedarse despierto por un rato, pero se metió en la cama, el sonido de las olas lo arrulló y se durmió rápidamente.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Harry despertó justo antes del amanecer. Una luz tenue se filtraba por las ventanas, proyectando sombras débiles en la habitación. Recién comenzaba a salir el sol.

A unos pocos pies de distancia, en la otra cama, podía ver la silueta de Draco -dormido, le daba la espalda, hecho un ovillo como tratando de desparecer-. Harry se preguntó si Draco tendría pesadillas sobre la guerra.

Harry las tenía, como todo el mundo: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, todos ellos. Todos los que vieron morir a amigos y familia, todos los que escucharon la voz de Voldemort resonando en Hogwarts -el lugar que siempre consideraron un refugio intocable-, todos los que vieron que el castillo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

A algunas personas le gustaba hablar sobre la guerra, a otras no. A Harry no le gustaba, a Ron tampoco, pero a Hermione sí. Ginny trató de hablar con él, pero se dio por vencida después de que sus intentos iniciales se encontraran con el silencio. Por un tiempo, ese fue un motivo de disputa entre ambos, '_te sentirás_ _mejor si hablas sobre ello'_, había dicho Ginny.

Había sucedido, eso era todo.

Sí, por supuesto que tenía pesadillas, pero todo el mundo las tenía: cayendo de alturas o siendo cazado, o muriendo de maneras horribles, todo era lo mismo, todo el mundo le temía a algo.

_Te aterrorizaba cometer errores_.

Tal vez, Draco soñaba con todas las veces que cometió errores. Y tal vez, veía como un error su desaparición, tres años atrás, pero él había regresado, así como se había ido después de su pelea, pero habría regresado. Se había ido por 4 días, pero había regresado y le había pedido disculpas.

_Lo está intentando_, pensó Harry. Y está mejor, y eso es lo opuesto al error.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Un rato después del amanecer, comenzó a llover. Ni la calidez del verano pudo detener las nubes bajas que cruzaban el horizonte. Harry salió a correr temprano, un hábito que le había quedado de su entrenamiento de auror. Regresó, engominado con barro y sudor y tomó una ducha caliente.

Draco seguía durmiendo.

Harry bajo a desayunar. Típico, pensó, después del retorno de Draco, llueve. Todo el tiempo que el clima fue agradable, lo único que hizo fue caminar, cavilando por los acantilados y pensar en Draco, y ahora que finalmente se sentía feliz, llovía a cántaros.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Draco estaba vestido, mirando como las gotas de la lluvia corrían carreras a lo largo del vidrio de la ventana. Harry recordó, con fuerza, aquél día en el departamento, la primera vez que Draco le habló.

–_Es una linda vista, pero este no eres tú, ¿no es así, Potter? Esto es nada, es una caja de concreto en el cielo-. Se inclinó sobre el vidrio, Harry podía ver la humedad de su aliento-. __Tú necesitas algo sobre la tierra, algo real._

Tal vez la lluvia no sea tan mala, pensó Harry, recordando todos esos días grises de invierno y las mañanas brumosas; todas esas noches conduciendo, y conduciendo, con el fantasma de Draco a su lado.

_Podemos ir a cualquier parte._

-No me trajiste té -observó Draco, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Oh! ¿se suponía que debía traerte té? -Preguntó Harry, divertido.

Draco le lanzó una mirada. -Sin leche, una cucharada de azúcar.

Harry le llevó la corriente. -Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

Draco pareció sobresaltado. -¿Qué?

-¿Algo más? -Repitió Harry, sonriendo. Draco lo miró, molesto.

-Pensé que habías dicho algo sobre Malfoy malcriados dando órdenes -dijo-. No se supone que aceptes y sonrías.

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho! Trataré de ser más predecible -Bromeó Harry, rehusándose a entrar en la discusión. Eso fue lo que había pasado la vez anterior, se recordó a sí mismo -los dos habían tomado todo con demasiada seriedad y se habían puesto a la defensiva por nada-. Déjame adivinar, ¿ahora vendría la parte donde yo salgo de aquí ofendido y tú te quedas malhumorado durante horas?

-Yo no me quedo malhumorado, reflexiono sobre mi vida -dijo Draco, con altanería.

-Y yo no salgo ofendido, sino que hago una partida estratégica -dijo Harry.

Draco desvió la mirada, pero Harry pudo ver una sonrisa escondida en la esquina de su boca.

Es extraño, pensó Harry, cómo él y Ron siempre creyeron que escuchar a Draco disculpándose sería su momento de victoria; pero aquí y ahora, sentía la mayor de las victorias viéndolo sonreír.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Draco estaba mejor.

Era algo extraño que pensar, porque Draco nunca estuvo enfermo, nunca tuvo síntomas, pero de alguna manera, estaba mejor.

Había algo en el modo en que contemplaba la lluvia, y cuando le dijo que cada gota tenía un diámetro diferente, o en la manera en que decidió que quería una buena botella de vino y manejó media hora hasta Helston porque los bares locales solo tenían lejía rebajada con agua, y luego cambió de parecer y eligió una botella de whiskey Glenmorangie, 25 años de añejo.

-¿Cuánto costó? -Preguntó Harry, en el viaje de vuelta a Landewednack.

-El precio exacto -dijo Draco-, del anillo de compromiso de tu ex prometida.

Sí, pensó Harry, Draco estaba mejor.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Por la tarde, Draco se hallaba acostado, atravesado en una de las camas, leyendo un muy bien gastado libro titulado 'Flores para Algernon'.

Harry torció la cabeza para leer la contratapa.

-Eso parece deprimente -observó-, y aburrido.

-Gracias por la crítica literaria, Potter. ¿Por qué no vas y terminas de leer el artículo de 'Las 10 mejores jugadoras' en el Semanario de Quidditch?

-Yo leo, para que sepas.

-Es mentira. Las revistas no cuentan.

-Bueno…

-Ni los atlas de rutas.

-Está bien, pero…

-Ni los libros que otros dejan por ahí y tú levantas, hojeas, lees algunos párrafos y vuelves a dejar donde estaban.

Harry empezó a reírse. Draco dejó caer el libro, rodó y lo miró.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Demandó.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y siguió riendo. -Es que, me conoces.

-Sé un montón de cosas sobre ti -Draco sonrió ampliamente y el corazón de Harry pareció trastabillar por un segundo. Estaban en un ángulo…interesante: él parado junto a la cama, Draco acostado sonriéndole…se sintió atrapado entre la decepción y el alivio cuando Draco se sentó, tomó el libro y lo apoyó sobre la mesa de luz.

-¿Qué sabes? -Preguntó Harry, vagamente distraído.

-Sé que te gusta pararte en balcones, bebiendo whiskey sin hielo -Dijo Draco, tomando la botella de Glenmorangie que estaba junto al libro-. ¿Tomamos?

Harry lo miró fijamente, olvidando toda diversión-. Pero…tú solo pudiste verme cuando estuve en tus recuerdos, o cuando revisé tus cosas…

-_Cerca _de mis cosas, te dije. Y si recuerdo correctamente, solías llevar encima mi licencia de conductor…y la llave de mi automóvil, con frecuencia, estuvo en tu bolsillo.

Todas esas veces que estuvo parado en el balcón, mirando el mundo…Draco estuvo allí, con él…

-¿Qué más viste, entonces? -Demandó Harry.

-No mucho más, en realidad. Eres bastante aburrido, acostumbras a quedarte parado mirando a la nada…

-Igual que tú -replicó Harry.

-Supongo que tenemos algo en común, entonces -Draco levantó un hombro en un movimiento descuidado-, trae unos vasos.

-¿Qué soy yo, un elfo doméstico?

-Yo no voy. Ayer cuando le pregunté a la recepcionista si podía registrarme, me dio una disertación de 30 minutos sobre los senderos costeros.

-¿Sabes que la gente normal consideraría el gesto como una bienvenida? Eso es lo que hacen los lugareños, te ofrecen charlas amigables.

-Bueno, ve tú, Potter, a charlar amigablemente con los lugareños.

Harry aceptó la derrota y salió. Reapareció 40 minutos más tarde. Draco sonreía.

-Cállate -dijo Harry.

-No dije nada.

-Pensé que iba a quedar atrapado para siempre. Ella seguía hablando de la flora local de los senderos costeros.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué fascinante -Draco tomó los vasos para whiskey de las manos de Harry y sus dedos se rozaron.

-Sí, fascinante -dijo Harry, cortante, viendo cómo Draco apoyaba los vasos y abría la botella de Glenmorangie.

-Tú lo tomas sin hielo, según recuerdo -dijo Draco-, yo le pondré hielo al mío -golpeó el vaso de agua que tenía en su mesita con la varita y el agua, inmediatamente, se transformó en cubos de hielo.

-¿Sabes que ponerle hielo al whiskey le quita sabor y aroma? -Dijo Harry, con simpleza.

Draco hizo una pausa a mitad de servir el vaso de Harry y los miró.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Harry.

-A veces -dijo Draco-, puedes sorprenderme.

Harry ocultó una sonrisa, mientras Draco servía dos whiskeys sin hielo.

_**Xxx'000000xxx**_

Se pararon en el balcón, a pesar de las nubes negras que cruzaban el horizonte. El sol ya no era visible, hundido bajo el peso de la lluvia y el cielo gris. Harry se apoyó en la baranda, contemplando las olas agitadas, con el vaso en una mano.

-Ya llega la tormenta -observó, tomando un trago de Glenmorangie. Esperó un comentario ácido, algo así como _'¿De verdad, Potter? Qué observador'_, pero Draco se quedó en silencio. Harry lo miró: él encajaba en la tormenta, con su figura pálida, con su cabello platinado, casi luminiscente contra las nubes negras.

-Me gustan las tormentas -dijo Draco, al fin. Bajó la vista hacia el vaso, luego terminó lo que le quedaba.

-Draco -llamó Harry, suavemente, reconociendo los signos: la manera abstracta en que hablaba, cómo miraba fijamente los objetos.

-Las tormentas de verano siempre me hicieron sentir que volvía a casa.

-Draco -repitió Harry-, esto es real.

Draco miró su vaso vacío. -Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

Hubo una pausa, entonces Draco extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Harry.

-Sí -dijo.

Era su regla, _'__cuando estabas atrapado en el tiempo no podíamos hacer contacto, ¿recuerdas? Esto tiene que ser real'_. Una estrategia simple, un contacto necesario para reforzar la realidad. Eso era todo.

Harry caminaba por una línea peligrosa, y lo sabía. Apretó más la mano de Draco, mientras contemplaban juntos la tormenta.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 5 de enero de 2016 xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

_**Gracias por los comentarios, gracias porque los sentimientos que surgen en ustedes cuando leen se hacen eco en los míos cuando traduzco -y a la inversa-¡es un círculo virtuoso!**_

_**Falta un capítulo y un breve epílogo…**_

…

_**Capítulo 15**_

La tormenta dejó su lugar a la lluvia.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, el cielo estaba gris. Mientras se ejercitaba, empezó a lloviznar y cuando volvió a la hostería -dejando huellas con sus zapatos mojados-, la recepcionista parecía consternada.

Así y todo, Draco no se detuvo, y después de un desayuno sin prisas, insistió en una caminata por el sendero costero.

-Tú puedes ir, yo me quedo -dijo Harry.

-¡Ah, me olvidé que todavía te quedan por leer 7 páginas del Semanario de quidditch! -Replicó Draco, pero no había malicia en sus palabras y Harry solo rio.

-No te caigas por un acantilado -dijo.

-Gracias por el consejo, Potter. Lo escribiré, para no olvidarme.

Draco dejó la habitación, llevándose su varita. Tenía un modo de tomarla y colocarla en la manga, con la punta de los dedos, como si la adhiriera a la tela. Un muy buen truco, pensó Harry, y parecía aún más rápido que el método que le enseñaban a los Aurores.

Una vez que salió, la atención de Harry volvió a la revista que había comprado en la estación de servicio del Cruce de Hopper. Ya había leído casi 3 veces cada uno de sus artículos. Había toda una página dedicada a Ginny, en la sección de las 10 mejores jugadoras de quidditch, llena de fotografías y referencias a la ex prometida de Harry Potter. Eso enojaba a Harry, porque Ginny había luchado durante años para labrarse un nombre propio; sin embargo, en incontables entrevistas y artículos, el nombre de Harry Potter era mencionado por los entusiasmados entrevistadores. Al parecer, hasta ahora, que ya no estaban juntos, ella seguía con el mismo problema.

Harry se preguntó cómo habrán presentado la historia los reporteros. Aunque ellos terminaron en Navidad, la prensa recién comenzó a especular en febrero. Hermione le había contado que Rita Skeeter lanzó la primicia a fines de abril. No había modo en que él lo supiera, pues no leía el periódico, confiaba en Ron y en Hermione para mantenerse informado sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. De otro modo, lo sabía, leería página tras página de su supuesta vida personal. Por lo menos, Hermione le aseguraba que no había nada malicioso en los artículos, la mayoría eran cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, como que él había reclamado la propiedad de su mascota dragón, o que Ginny había puesto a la venta su anillo de compromiso en los avisos clasificados de El Profeta.

Por supuesto, habría muchísimos más artículos sin sentido si alguien descubriera que él había desaparecido repentinamente.

Harry siempre se había alejado de los medios, y era una nota extremadamente difícil para los periódicos.

Hermione y Ron lo cubrirían, pero sus colegas del trabajo, sin duda notarían su inexplicable ausencia y comenzarían con los rumores entre ellos -y pronto los rurmores llegarían a las antenas siempre alertas de Rita Skeeter-.

Harry ni siquiera pensó en que Draco lo delatara en los periódicos, él no lo haría. Harry no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que Draco no lo haría.

Cuando regresaran…

Cuando regresaran.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama de Draco, era algo que había tratado de no pensar.

_Cuando regresemos_. Era extraño imaginarlo. Por supuesto, sus amigos estarían preocupadísimos e iba a tener que visitarlos inmediatamente -un pinchazo de culpa azuzó el corazón de Harry-, iba a tener que explicar su ausencia a sus supervisores enojados y lidiar con sus colegas curiosos…pero pensó en el departamento, la caja de cemento en el cielo con sus superficies empolvadas y sus cuartos vacíos y en ese silencio que le pesaba tanto en las noches de insomnio.

Harry se levantó de un salto y tomó la llave del Renault como si fuera un salvavidas.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Para cuando Draco regresó, por la tarde, Harry había salido, había vuelto y estaba leyendo _Flores para Algernon_.

-Recuerda que solo son palabras, no pueden lastimarte -dijo Draco, simplemente, dejando caer su chaqueta mojada sobre la cama de Harry.

-Mm -dijo Harry, distraído, dando vuelta la página.

Draco trató de iniciar una conversación un par de veces más, luego se dio por vencido y desapareció otra vez. Regresó tres horas más tarde con un nuevo libro.

-Fui a una librería -dijo Draco, al notar la mirada inquisitiva de Harry-, puesto que me robaste mi único libro.

-Yo tenía razón -dijo Harry, lastimosamente, sirviéndose un vaso de Glenmorangie-. Es deprimente -sus ojos se dirigieron al nuevo libro de Draco-. ¿Ese también?

-No lo sé, todavía no lo leí.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De un comerciante de marfil que fue a África por unas muy agradables vacaciones -dijo Draco, con ligereza. Harry lo miró.

-¿Y…?

-…y se desilusionó con el imperialismo, después de presenciar la crueldad y la corrupción de los codiciosos colonos europeos. Eventualmente, terminó aterrorizado por la oscuridad y el desafío que ese orden mundial significaba para él.

Harry gruñó. -Ya sabía…es deprimente. ¿Lees algo que no te ocasione una crisis existencial?

-Ayer leí un folleto.

-¿Era sobre la vida y su valor intrínseco?

-Muy gracioso, Potter-. Draco giró, pero la comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba.

Harry rio.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente, vagaron por el sendero de la costa durante una hora, más o menos. Cuando el sol empezó a salir, sobre el agua, se detuvieron para contemplarlo. Draco se paró al borde del acantilado, mirando el mar. Harry, sintiendo la fatiga de los recorridos y las horas, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en una gran roca.

La salida del sol era poco más que una manchita celeste brillando en el cielo oscuro, pero lentamente se fue agrandando, haciéndose un faro dorado, como una snitch sobre el horizonte. Y, al final, los primeros rayos de luz brillante se extendieron sobre las olas, delineando la figura de Draco contra el cielo.

Harry contempló la silueta por un largo rato, hasta que Draco dirigió su mirada al sol y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de reconocer cuál fue el momento exacto en que se enamoró de Draco Malfoy.

Era un sentimiento que le ocasionaba terror: resultaba fácil desear a alguien, unir su cara con la sensación de aceleración del pulso o con quedarse sin aliento por un momento. Era fácil decir: _lo quiero por el color de sus ojos o las líneas de su cuerpo._

Pero era algo completamente diferente decir: _lo quiero por cómo apoya las_ _manos en el volante, por la manera en que mira por la ventana, por la manera en la que dice mi nombre._

Harry trató de acordarse de Ginny, de las curvas suaves de su cuerpo femenino, o de Cho, o...

...no, nunca hubo nadie más, apenas un enamoramiento con Cho y una relación con Ginny que rápidamente se acható, convirtiéndose en una conexión incierta que se perdió en el tiempo y la distancia.

Harry apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la tierra, aunque solo fuera para sentir algo sólido bajo su cuerpo, para sentirse conectado a la tierra como si fuera un conductor y la electricidad pasara a través de él.

El sol besaba el aire con el primer calor verdadero del verano.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El día siguiente, dejaron Landewednack. Draco manejaba. Harry escuchaba el sonido del mar que iba quedando atrás, pero no se volvió para verlo.

La ruta se extendía, los acantilados arenosos iban dando paso a los bosques llanos, con árboles frondosos bajo el sol y pequeñas parroquias que pasaban en un suspiro.

Se detuvieron a almorzar en Launceston, Harry trazó la ruta en el mapa mientras Draco terminaba su café.

Harry supuso que Weston-super-Mare estaría a un par de horas de distancia. En ese lugar había crecido su madre, pero él no lo conocía. Cuando era pequeño solía pensar que Inglaterra era enorme. Otros niños hablaban de sus vacaciones de verano en Brighton, o de los viajes que hacían a las pintorescas Colinas de Cotswolds, o de las excursiones escolares para ver la principal atracción de Wiltshire: el antiguo monumento de Stonehenge. Para el pequeño Harry, siempre confinado a las filas de casitas prolijas de Little Whinging, esos lugares parecían misterios fantásticos, sitios extraños y maravillosos, con los que él solo podía soñar. En la mente de Harry, las playas de Brighton eran paraísos tropicales y las Colinas de Cotswolds un paisaje salvaje lleno de lagos profundísimos y montañas altísimas, y Stonehenge se elevaba sobre la tierra como un círculo de rascacielos.

Continuaron viajando…

\- ¡Mira! -Dijo Harry, de pronto, una hora después de que salieron de Launceston. Se enderezó en el asiento y señaló.

\- ¿Qué mire qué?

-Esos campos -dijo Harry, anonadado. Campos de un amarillo brillante rodeaban la ruta estrecha, extendiéndose hasta donde el amarillo brillante se encontraba con el cielo azul.

Draco lo miró. -Solo son campos de canola.

\- ¡Mira esos colores!

-No me digas que nunca viste campos de canola…están por todos lados.

\- ¡Son asombrosos! -Dijo Harry, sin inmutarse por el tono desinteresado de Draco.

De pronto, Draco detuvo el automóvil a un lado de la ruta.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Harry, olvidándose de los campos por un momento y preguntándose si Draco se habría enojado por algo.

Pero no, Draco solo hizo un gesto hacia los campos. - ¿No quieres echar una mirada?

Harry abrió la puerta del automóvil y lo rodeo, para reunirse con Draco del otro lado. Por un momento, se quedaron parados, juntos, contemplando los campos de flores del color del sol. Un estornino se detuvo en un poste de la cerca, revoloteando en la tarde cálida; cerca, un saltamontes saltaba de tallo en tallo.

Harry examinó las flores de canola, viendo cómo los pétalos se mecían suavemente en la brisa. Draco se apoyó en el auto caliente y Harry oyó el ruido del motor al enfriarse.

\- ¿Nunca viste un campo de canola? -Volvió a preguntar Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. -No. -Desvió la mirada hacia el estornino-. Viví con mis parientes muggles. No les gustaba llevarme a ningún lado -Harry sentía la mirada de Draco. Esperó en silencio.

-Este es un campo de madurez temprana -dijo Draco, al final, señalándolo-. Deberíamos volver en agosto, cuando ya se haya cosechado la mayoría de los cultivos de primavera. -Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se echó hacia atrás, para mirar el cielo azul, sin nubes-. Cuando era niño, sabía que el verano se acercaba al final cuando los campos de canola pasaban de este amarillo brillante a un marrón aburrido -sonrió, ligeramente, con la mirada puesta en ese azul infinito-. Y cuando segaban las praderas de heno y se llenaban de flores silvestres, el verano terminaba.

Harry lo miró: el sol iluminaba su silueta, la mandíbula angulosa, el mentón elevado, las ligerísimas sombras que proyectaban sus pestañas en las mejillas.

\- ¿Te gustaba el verano, en Wiltshire?

Draco volvió a mirarlo, aún sonriendo. -Por supuesto, era mi hogar ¿no? Pasaba esos días corriendo por los campos de trigo, trepándome a los árboles…solía atrapar ranas en el arroyo, hacer barquitos de papel con los viejos números del Profeta…y siempre pensé que esos barquitos encontrarían la manera de llegar al mar…hasta podrían abandonar Inglaterra, pero yo nunca podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Nunca podrías dejar Inglaterra? -Harry frunció el ceño, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-Nunca quise hacerlo…cuando eres niño, tu mundo es tan grande como tu cuarto, ¿no? Mi universo eran las tres millas que rodeaban mi casa. Conocer todos los ríos, todos los campos parece una tarea imposible; y más aún conquistar países, lejos de Wiltshire.

-Casi me haces desear haber crecido en Wiltshire -comentó Harry. Draco lo miró y luego volvió a contemplar el campo, allí donde el oro se encontraba con el azul.

-Te llevaré allí -dijo.

-Me encantaría.

Ambos giraron, como si hubiesen llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, abrieron las puertas del vehículo. Draco tomó nuevamente el lugar del conductor y Harry notó que sus ojos se fijaron el espejo retrovisor, donde los campos de canola desaparecían a la distancia.

-Cuéntame más sobre Wiltshire -dijo Harry, en un impulso.

Draco habló sencillamente de los veranos de su niñez, los que pasó explorando los prados de heno, buscando calandrias de campo en campo, en bosques verdes. Harry escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, fascinado por las descripciones, las pinturas de los veranos perdidos que, como niño, él solo había podido soñar. Veía las escenas con los ojos de su mente: Draco niño, plegando con cuidado barquitos de papel y enviándolos curso abajo por el arroyo; jugando en campos de trigo; empuñando una vara y dando órdenes a sus soldados imaginarios; contemplando las cosechas combinadas de los campos de canola, primero quitando las brillantes flores amarillas y luego las filas de tallos quebrados. Pero, Harry notó que siempre se imaginaba a Draco solo. Por supuesto, no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, y Lucius era una figura paterna distante; tampoco tenía amigos -y seguramente no se había hecho amigo de los niños muggles del lugar-.

-Debe haber sido solitario -dijo Harry, de pronto; no tuvo intención de decirlo en voz alta, pero le salió.

El viejo Draco se hubiese puesto colorado de furia, o hubiese replicado indignado, inmediatamente, que él tenía cantidad de amigos, muchas gracias, y que su casa era carísima y que tenía elfos domésticos y que nunca le faltaba nada. Sin embargo, Draco solo exhaló, empujando el aire entre los dientes; y sin quitar la vista de la ruta, dijo: -Lo fue.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. La autopista era una larga línea recta que cortaba la tierra, sin curvas. Harry observó cómo las sombras se alargaban y la tarde se convertía en crepúsculo. Recordó que, en verdad, nunca se veían a solas, cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de Hogwarts, la mayoría del tiempo estaban rodeados de gente. En los salones de clase, sus amigos estaban detrás de ellos, con caras de piedra y en fila, como soldados. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano, las veces que se habían encontrado a solas. Harry pensó en Draco cuando enfrentó a Dumbledore, con la varita temblorosa, con una expresión desesperada; cuando lo vio a través de Voldemort, con el rostro demacrado y petrificado; cuando vio ese mismo rostro bañado en lágrimas, reflejado en un baño de Hogwarts.

_Nadie puede ayudarme_, había dicho.

Siempre solo.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos haber sido amigos en Hogwarts? -Preguntó Harry.

-No -dijo Draco, de inmediato, y el dolor brotó en el corazón de Harry, como un moretón.

Draco miró en el espejo retrovisor, antes de cambiar de carril para adelantarse a un automóvil lento. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se suavizó. -Para que pudiera pasar, deberíamos haber dado marcha atrás a 8 años de suposiciones, haber cambiado nuestras creencias, nuestros valores -Draco negó con la cabeza-. Imposible.

-No sería imposible -insistió Harry.

-Como siempre, eres un optimista fastidioso -dijo Draco, mordazmente.

-_Tú_ cambiaste -replicó Harry-. No mientas, sé que lo hiciste. Empezaste presumiendo abiertamente con que eras sirviente de Voldemort -notó que Draco todavía daba un respingo ante el nombre-, orgulloso por seguir sus órdenes; pero dos años más tarde, la historia era otra, completamente. Odiabas ser mortífago y te avergonzaban las órdenes que seguías.

-No lo odiaba -espetó Draco.

Harry se quedó en silencio; no sabía cómo responderle sin caer en una discusión.

Draco siguió conduciendo; ya hacía rato que la tarde se había convertido en noche, las luces de los autos que venían en sentido contrario pasaban velozmente. Harry observaba los diseños monótonos que dibujaban las luces delanteras en el asfalto.

Draco respiró hondo, luego exhaló. -Lo odiaba -dijo. Hizo una pausa y luego repitió-. Lo odiaba. _Lo odiaba_. Lo odiaba a él, odiaba a mi tía Bellatrix, a los Carrow, a Rowle, a todos los demás. A todos y a cada uno de ellos, absolutamente a todos. No soportaba ni hablar con mi propio padre. Tenía miedo de Greyback, y aún más miedo de Nagini. Odiaba cada momento. -Draco comenzó a reír-. _Lo odiaba _-repitió, una vez más, riendo. Harry lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Te estás riendo -apuntó Harry, desconcertado-. ¿Era una broma?

-No. -Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo-. Es que…¿alguna vez guardaste un secreto mucho tiempo? Palabras que tienes en la cabeza y te dan vueltas y vueltas, pero nunca puedes decirlas en voz alta, y…-Se interrumpió, volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero Harry comprendió.

La ruta se desplegaba hacia adelante, fascinante en sus líneas continuas; las luces delanteras del automóvil cortaban la noche como una verdad desprotegida.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Harry despertó. Recordaba vagamente que se había dormido con la frente apoyada en el cristal frío, mirando la oscuridad a ambos lados de la ruta. De vez en cuando, un vehículo pasaba en dirección contraria.

El auto estaba estacionado. Parpadeó y miró alrededor: al parecer, estaban en medio de la nada, había oscuridad en todas las direcciones.

Harry buscó a tientas el cinturón de seguridad y lo destrabó, antes de abrir la puerta.

Draco estaba parado a poca distancia, mirando los campos oscuros. Se volvió hacia Harry y, por un instante, Harry se sintió transportado a través del espacio y el tiempo, hasta aquella medianoche en los acantilados de la costa de Cornualles, con sus furiosos vientos de invierno. Por ese largo momento, Harry no pudo quitar sus ojos de los ojos grises claros de Draco.

\- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? -Preguntó Harry, al final, sacudiéndose los recuerdos.

Draco giró. -Aquí estamos.

\- ¿Dónde?

-En Wiltshire. -Señaló-. Aquí es donde solía jugar cuando era niño.

-¿Exactamente aquí?

Draco asintió. -En estos mismos campos.

Harry se acercó al campo, sus zapatos crujieron sobre la grava, hasta que pisó el pasto suave.

-En estos campos -repitió, levantado la mano suavemente y rozando las flores altas de canola, todavía verdes y sin la brillantez de los campos de Cornualles. Harry escudriñó intensamente, concentrado, como si pudiera ver el fantasma de un Draco niño, corriendo entre las plantas de canola. Sonrió y se adelantó más.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Draco, levemente sorprendido.

-Lejos de ti -dijo Harry, y salió corriendo.

Si había algo que ambos tenían en común, era una niñez solitaria. La única vez que Harry estuvo cerca de jugar a algo parecido a la 'mancha'i, fue cuando corrió por su vida -con Dudley burlándose y corriendo tras él, o con el perro bulldog de la tía Marge tirándole tarascones en los talones-.

Era una experiencia completamente diferente correr en medio del campo, con el cielo nocturno claro y frío sobre la cabeza, escuchando el ruido de pasos ligeros detrás y la voz de Draco cruzando el campo.

\- ¡Estás loco, Potter! ¿De verdad estás jugando…?

-Estamos jugando, querrás decir -gritó por sobre el hombro-, ¡tú me estás persiguiendo, después de todo!

\- ¡No estoy persiguiéndote! ¡Vuelve aquí!

\- ¡Atrápame! -Harry rio y tomó velocidad. Detrás de él, los pasos se oían más rápido. Harry se desvió hacia la izquierda, sintiendo los tallos finos de las plantas de canola entre los dedos; zigzagueó por el campo, corriendo velozmente, hasta que solo fue capaz de oír el latido de la sangre en los oídos y sentir el esfuerzo de la respiración en la garganta. Luego, se detuvo. Ya no escuchaba otros pasos.

Harry giró: el campo parecía vacío, con sus plantas de canola meciéndose en la brisa nocturna. Frunció el ceño, bajó las manos a los costados, abriendo lentamente los dedos. No se oía nada en el silencio de la noche, ni el menor suspiro. Dio un paso atrás.

Alguien lo agarró y Harry gritó, casi aterrado. Detrás de él, Draco rio a carcajadas, todavía rodeándolo con sus brazos.

\- ¡_Chillaste!_ -Draco se las arregló para exclamar, entre ataques de risa, con la voz desconcertantemente cerca del oído de Harry.

Harry se ruborizó. - ¡No chillé! ¡Yo…grité, nada más…porque me asustaste! -Agregó, acusándolo.

\- ¡Chillaste, admítelo! Por un momento, pensé que había atrapado a Astoria.

\- ¡Ah, pero qué gracioso! ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Harry, pues Draco lo había soltado y giraba, listo para correr.

\- ¡Atrápame! -Draco salió disparado, rápido como un zorro, a través del campo.

Harry lo siguió.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Media hora más tarde, caminaron lentamente de vuelta hasta el Renault.

Harry sentía que su pulso se normalizaba, como un motor que empezaba a enfriarse, y su respiración se calmaba, otra vez.

-Eres más rápido de lo que pareces -dijo Harry.

-Tú no.

Harry lo empujó, haciéndolo trastabillar, pero Draco recuperó el equilibrio y le sonrió.

No, no solo sonrió, pensó Harry, observando la ligera curva de los labios de Draco, fue una sonrisa desdeñosa, y Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos.

Llegaron al auto, Harry tomó el asiento del acompañante y Draco el del conductor. El motor encendió. Las ruedas crujieron sobre la grava.

Harry observó, en el espejo lateral, como los campos desaparecían en la oscuridad.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Se preguntó adónde irían; se suponía que él era el copiloto, pero se había quedado dormido en algún lugar de Devon y era obvio que Draco tenía un destino en mente.

Harry miró su reloj: las ocho en punto. Seguramente iban a detenerse pronto para pasar la noche en algún sitio…Pero seguían viajando, y pasaban campos y árboles, y estrellas reflejadas en ríos, y de vez en cuando algún pueblito con una pequeña colección de luces. Estaban en el corazón de la nada, pensó Harry, apoyando la frente contra el vidrio frío de la ventanilla.

Pasaron por otro pueblo. Harry divisó un parque de juegos infantiles con sus columpios meciéndose en la brisa cálida de la noche de verano, las cadenas crujían y él se preguntó si sería el mismo sitio donde habían estacionado el Renault tantos meses atrás, cuando Draco le entregó sus recuerdos.

Harry sonrió, pensando que esta noche, Draco le había dado más recuerdos. Sin hechizo Legilimens, sin pensadero; sin embargo, Draco le había dado recuerdos.

Y siguieron viajando.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Draco le pidió a Harry que tomara el volante.

-Voy a dormir un poco -anunció, mientras cambiaban asientos.

-Yo no sé adónde vamos -argumentó Harry. Draco tomó el atlas de rutas.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Birmingham?

-Desde aquí, no…¿qué, Birmingham, vamos a Birmingham? -Preguntó Harry, desconcertado-. - ¡Está soberanamente lejos!

\- ¡Ah, eso me pasa por querer hacer algo lindo para ti! -Dijo Draco-. Ahora, toma la M40 y sigue hasta que llegues a Hockley Heath, allí toma la M6.

-Espera…¿por qué vamos a Birmingham?

-Despiértame cuando lleguemos allí.

Harry le hizo una mueca, pero fue inútil, Draco ya había cerrado los ojos.

Harry suspiró y quitó el freno de mano.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Había algo tranquilizador en manejar de noche. La ruta se desplegaba adelante, las luces se perdían en la oscuridad. Draco dormía a su lado, respirando profunda y tranquilamente. Harry pensó que ahora dormía mejor, sin tensión en los rasgos, como en Landewednack.

A la distancia, apareció un automóvil. Harry observó cómo las luces pasanan, veloces. Su reloj sonó: las nueve en punto. Notó que el combustible estaba llegando al nivel de reserva. Se detuvo en la próxima estación de servicio y Draco se despertó.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? -Murmuró, con la voz cargada de sueño.

-No.

Draco volvió a dormirse.

Harry siguió conduciendo, hasta que los puntos de las luces de los pueblos y pueblitos dieron lugar a las luces de la ciudad de Birmingham. Se detuvo en las afueras y dudó en despertar a Draco pero, un momento después, apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Draco. Ya llegamos.

Draco se estiró, abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se enfocó en Harry. Sonrió. Harry hubiese dado lo que fuera para poder capturar esa sonrisa sincera para siempre. Luego, pareció despertarse completamente.

-Yo conduciré, ahora.

-Creí que este era nuestro destino.

-¿Birmingham? ¿Qué clase de sádico crees que soy?

Harry rio, abrió la puerta y cambió asientos con Draco.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga el copiloto?

-No. Puedes dormir.

\- ¿Y si no estoy cansado? -Preguntó Harry.

-Entonces puedes reflexionar sobre las malas decisiones que has tomado a lo largo de tu vida.

\- ¿Eso es lo que tú haces?

-Duérmete -Dijo Draco.

Harry pensó que no se dormiría, aunque solo fuera para molestar a Draco, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se durmió en algún lugar al oeste de Shrewsbury.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

La próxima vez que Harry despertó, estaba oscuro. Completamente oscuro. Ni cuando conducían por los campos de Wiltshire estaba así de oscuro: no había ni una sola luz, ni siquiera la luz distante de una casa.

La puerta del automóvil se abrió.

-Harry.

Levantó la vista y Draco estaba allí, de pie, extendiéndole una mano.

Harry hizo una pausa y la aceptó. Salió del auto y lo siguió.

Se hallaban parados en medio del cielo, pensó Harry, con el corazón a los saltos. Por un momento, se sintió mareado: había estrellas arriba y abajo, y en cualquier momento, Draco iba a caminar en el aire y a conducirlo por las constelaciones, por el polvo fino y las nubes de estrellas de la noche. Como respondiendo a un reflejo, Harry apretó la mano de Draco -como si temiera caerse si lo soltaba-.

Draco miró por sobre el hombro y le sonrió. Vacilante, Harry dio un paso y quedaron uno junto al otro. Se dio cuenta de que las estrellas de abajo, eran solo el reflejo en las aguas quietas de un vasto lago. Las montañas se elevaban a los lados del lago, como altas olas, y aún ahora -en el clímax del verano-, podía distinguir el brillo pálido de la nieve en las cimas.

Harry pensó que estaba parado en el borde del mundo: allí esa oscuridad fría parecía infinita, uniendo a la tierra y al cielo, convirtiéndolos en uno; allí los bosques, los valles, la delgada luna creciente parecían balancearse en el corazón de la noche.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Harry, al final.

-Snowdonia.

Parecía el nombre de una historia, pensó Harry, de algún cuento de hadas o de algún reino lejano. Contempló el lago, el brillo de las estrellas en la superficie. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, dejando una estela de luz.

-Ya vine aquí -dijo Draco, de pronto-, cuando estuve en el pasado.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto y contuvo la respiración. Draco no había hablado de cuando estuvo en el pasado, ni una vez. Harry nunca le había preguntado -así como tampoco les preguntaba a sus amigos sobre la guerra-. Cosas como esas -recuerdos como esos-, deberían ser entregados voluntariamente, como regalos delicados, y solo a quienes jamás los exigieran. Harry notó que seguía tomando la mano de Draco, pero no la soltó, temiendo que si lo hiciera, Draco se callara.

-Hogwarts -dijo Draco, después de un largo rato, con la mirada en las montañas distantes y vastas. Entrecerró los ojos levemente, ante el recuerdo-. Allí terminé. No sé adónde quiso ir mi padre, pero allí terminé yo, en Hogwarts. -Hizo una pausa-. En 1965, el año en que mi padre comenzó el colegio.

Tres años, pensó Harry, tres largos años.

-No sabía que me había escindido, no al principio. Pensé que estaba muerto, que era un fantasma, porque nadie podía verme ni escucharme. No podía tocar nada; pero seguía teniendo lo que yo pensé que eran visiones, extrañas superposiciones: podía ver dos escenas al mismo tiempo; hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba viendo el pasado y el presente. -Draco se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a la distancia-. Me volvía loco, era como si tuviera dos personas en mi cabeza, así que me fui. Quería encontrar un lugar donde nada cambiara - Draco señaló con la mano, todo el paisaje-, esto fue lo más cercano que hallé.

Los dos se quedaron parados en silencio, juntos, con las estrellas arriba y abajo.

Harry sintió que corría en el aire.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Más tarde, cuando se iban -Harry conduciendo y Draco consultando el atlas de rutas-, Harry le agradeció.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Draco, verdaderamente perplejo.

-Por traerme a Snowdonia, por supuesto.

-Ah -Draco dio vuelta la página-, bueno, dijiste que tu familia muggle nunca te llevó a ningún lado…tal vez podríamos regresar en invierno, para que veas la nieve.

La respiración de Harry se detuvo un segundo, miró a Draco, luego recordó que estaba conduciendo y rápidamente volvió a mirar la ruta.

_Quizá regresemos._

Las luces cortaban la noche oscura, la ruta estaba bordeada por antiguos robles galeses, con sus ramas formando arcos en el cielo.

-Nunca antes estuve en un parque nacional -dijo Harry, preguntándose qué tan antiguos serían los árboles. Había oído alguna vez que los robles podían vivir dos mil años-. Apuesto a que no hay otro como Snowdonia.

Draco se enderezó, sus ojos brillaron, interesados.

-Brecon Beacons, seguro que te gustaría. Está en el sur de Gales. Las estrellas siempre se ven claramente, perfectas -es una Reserva Internacional de Cielo Oscuro-. O si prefieres las montañas, podemos ir a Cairngorm, donde las montañas han sido esculpidas por los glaciares. O si prefieres los ríos y cataratas, está el Distrito de los Picos. Por supuesto, si tú quieres acantilados y arcos de roca en el mar, está la costa de Pembrokeshire. -Draco hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada calculadora a Harry-. Pero, creo que te gustarían las estrellas.

Harry se preguntó qué preferiría Draco. El cielo nocturno o el mar rugiente, o las montañas vastas y antiguas, bestias de piedra que seguirán estando mucho después de que los últimos signos de humanidad hayan desaparecido de la tierra.

_Quise encontrar un lugar donde nada cambiara_.

A Draco le gustarían más las montañas, pensó Harry.

\- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Harry lo miró. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -Repitió-. ¿Prefieres las estrellas?

-Me gustan las estrellas -afirmó Harry.

Draco sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha por su suposición correcta.

Harry se preguntó si esta noche hubiesen podido ver la constelación de Draco, las estrellas polares brillando sobre las montañas y los valles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i 'Mancha', en Argentina, jugo de niños en el que uno, que es '**mancha**', corre a los demás hasta tocar a otro, que es entonces **'mancha'. TAG, en inglés.**

_**Xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 18 de enero de 2016 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

…

_**Capítulo 16**_

Draco retomó la conducción en Birmingham. Harry no sabía a dónde iban, pero no le importaba.

-Duerme un poco -dijo Draco. Harry asintió y lo miró, abriendo apenas los ojos -lo suficiente como para observarlo sin que lo notara-. De cuando en cuando, la luz anaranjada de la calle iluminaba el auto, o las luces de otro vehículo iluminaban a Draco por un segundo, y él siempre miraba al frente, nunca desviaba la mirada.

Harry se durmió, con su mirada puesta en Draco.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

La próxima vez que despertó, volvió suavemente a la realidad, y fue enfocando gradualmente las luces borrosas. Estaban en un cruce de calles, había luces del tránsito, del alumbrado público, de los automóviles que pasaban. El sonido de los trenes bramaba en la cercanía.

Harry se enderezó en el asiento, parpadeando lentamente. Londres. Estaban en Londres. Su reloj sonó: eran las tres de la mañana. Esta ciudad nunca dormía, el tránsito era mucho, aún a esa hora. Harry se preguntó cuántas personas estarían camino a Heathrow, o a otros miles de sitios que él apenas podía soñar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -Murmuró, con la voz ronca de sueño. Draco lo miró.

-Tú vas a casa.

La somnolencia tibia desapareció como si se hubiese quitado una capa de encima. Miró a Draco, y su pulso se aceleró.

\- ¿A casa? -Repitió.

-A tu departamento -dijo Draco.

A la caja de concreto en el cielo. ¿Allí terminaría todo? Las playas de arena de Sutton-on-Sea, el bullicio brillante de Brighton, los acantilados azotados por el viento de la costa de Cornualles, las colinas sembradas de canola de Wiltshire, el cielo lleno de estrellas de Snowdonia…¿todo iba a terminar aquí, en un departamento vacío, con muebles llenos de polvo y paredes blancas?

_In inceptum finis est_.

Bueno, por supuesto que así iba a terminar todo. Este viaje fue un tiempo prestado. Un viaje robado, momentos que no deberían haber sucedido, recuerdos que nunca deberían haber sido entregados. Y ahora, Draco regresaría a la mansión -a su preocupada madre y a sus afanosos elfos domésticos-, y Harry regresaría a su departamento de paredes blancas, a pararse en su balcón y a beber whiskey y, tal vez si aguzaba el oído podría escuchar el silbido de alguien…_sopla el viento del sur, del sur, del sur, del sur…_

En la soledad profunda y pura de Snowdonia, había sentido que la luna se balanceaba en su corazón, luminosa y clara como el mismo cielo. Aquí, en Londres, sentía que le pesaba como plomo, y respiraba con dificultad. El peso aumentaba a medida que dejaban la autopista y tomaban las calles conocidas. Al final, llegaron al edificio del departamento. Draco estacionó el Renault con la misma gracia que tenía siempre, ya fuera que estuviera parado en un acantilado de Cornualles o tomando la mano de Harry para mostrarle un lago lleno de estrellas.

Por un instante, el corazón de Harry se elevó cuando Draco caminó a su lado hacia la escalera, pero entonces recordó que habían estado conduciendo durante horas. Por lo menos, por básica cortesía, debería ofrecerle una taza de café antes de que se fuera.

Se sentía extraño, regresando al departamento. Le tomó muchísimo tiempo encontrar las llaves, y aún más, abrir la puerta. El aire tenía un ligero aroma a polvo, pensó Harry, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Se iluminaron las paredes blancas, los estantes vacíos, los armarios de la cocina sin desorden. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, y más allá del río, las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban. Lentamente, Harry apoyó las llaves sobre la mesada vacía.

\- ¿Café? No tengo leche -agregó Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza. -Té, está bien.

No había estado fuera mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón, Harry tenía problemas en recordar dónde estaban las cosas. ¿El azúcar estaba en el segundo o en el tercer estante? Abrió el armario para buscar las tazas, pero lo halló lleno de vasos -parecía la casa de un extraño-. Mientras esperaban que el agua hirviera, Draco se sentó junto a la mesada y pasó la mano por el borde.

-Una vez, aquí hubo un árbol de Navidad -observó.

Harry levantó la vista. - ¿Lo recuerdas…?

-En verdad, no del todo…tenía lucecitas, ¿no?

Sí. Harry recordó ese momento de silencio, hundido en la profundidad de diciembre. Recordó a Draco, parado, solo, iluminado por el brillo suave de las luces de Navidad. Había intentado tocarlo, y Draco había desaparecido como un fantasma, antes de que sus manos tuvieran la oportunidad de tocarse. Harry se miró la mano, cómo su se flexionaba al tomar la tetera y servir el agua. _Esto es real_, pensó Harry, pero debió haberlo dicho en voz alta, porque Draco lo miró un rato antes de volver la vista a la mesada y trazar diseños en su superficie con los dedos.

-Estoy mejorando en eso -dijo Draco-, en distinguir entre los recuerdos, los sueños y la realidad.

Entonces, ya no había razón para el contacto humano, pensó Harry, embotado. Empujó la taza de té de Draco, cruzando la isla de la mesada, resistiendo la necesidad de rozar sus dedos. Al parecer, ese era el tema de sus pensamientos esta noche: la necesidad de unir sus manos y las de Draco. ¿No se verían extrañas la marca tenebrosa junto a su _No debo decir mentiras_?

-Tal vez me equivoqué -dijo Draco. Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué?

-Tal vez me equivoqué -repitió Draco, con su mirada intensa e inquisitiva-, tal vez podríamos haber sido amigos.

El amanecer estaba cerca, pensó Harry, mirando más allá de Draco, por las puertas de vidrio corredizas. Apenas una mancha azul en el horizonte, tocando vacilante a las estrellas bajas. Por un instante, soñó que viajaba con Draco, sin detenerse, conduciendo eternamente: irían hacia las vastas montañas de Escocia, hacia los ríos y saltos del Distrito de los Picos, a ver las estrellas en la Reserva de Cielo Oscuro, a ver los campos de flores silvestres de Wiltshire y la cosecha de canola, y cada año regresarían a Snowdonia hasta el borde del mundo, y sus recuerdos favoritos estarían unidos con pequeñísimas lucecitas navideñas y con los vientos de invierno de la costa de Cornualles.

Y entonces, recordó que Draco había pasado tres años atrapado en el pasado, donde creyó que había muerto, sin poder tocar a nadie, sin que su voz pudiera oírse, sin que su presencia pudiera notarse. Tres largos años. Por supuesto, después todo le parecería irreal, por supuesto le sonreiría y caminaría con él por los blancos acantilados de Dover y compartiría recuerdos de su infancia. Solo se trataba de gratitud, nada más. Solo había iniciado el contacto para asegurarse de que todo era real.

Ahora sabía que era real, había recobrado sus sentidos, le agradecería a Harry por la taza de té, se pararía y saldría por esa puerta sin ningún esfuerzo, como si no le costara nada.

Harry no quiso pensar en el precio que tendría que pagar, así que el sentimiento de auto preservación le obligó a sacudir la cabeza, sin mirar a Draco, con la vista fija en la mesada de la cocina, y decir. -Creo que tenías razón, en realidad. No hubiésemos sido amigos.

No levantó la vista, sino que, en cambio escogió echar una cucharadita de azúcar en el té y revolverlo con cuidado, observando cómo se disolvían los pequeños granos. El silencio se extendió un largo rato, hasta que Draco habló.

-Dijiste que yo había cambiado -había algo en su voz que Harry no había oído antes. Aun así, no lo miró.

-Sí, bueno…-Harry trató de concentrarse en la taza de té que tenía delante, asegurándose en disolver hasta el último grano de azúcar-. Creo que no hubiésemos sido amigos.

Draco se quedó callado un rato largo. Harry, al final, se arriesgó a mirarlo y, aliviado, constató que Draco no lo miraba, sino que contemplaba la vista que ofrecía el balcón, las luces de la ciudad, los trenes que transitaban lentamente los rieles.

\- ¿Y ahora? -Preguntó, y su mirada bajó, inesperadamente hasta Harry.

De inmediato, Harry le sonrió, pero con incomodidad desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos ser amigos. No sería algo inesperado, puesto que yo fui el investigador de tu caso, el que te trajo del pasado -trató de volver a sonreír.

Después de unos momentos, Draco se puso de pie. -Entonces, es una cuestión de gratitud -dijo, lentamente.

-Supongo.

-Bueno -dijo Draco, sacando la llave del Renault del bolsillo-, mejor me voy.

-¿Qué, ahora? -Preguntó Harry, sorprendido, levantando la vista. Draco lo miró a los ojos, sin pestañar, con un rostro inmutable, como tallado en piedra. Inexpresivo, pensó Harry -un pensamiento estúpido, pues estaban despidiéndose, no compartiendo secretos-.

Draco cruzó la sala y abrió la puerta, deteniéndose un momento para mirarlo.

-Si es una cuestión de gratitud, entonces, gracias.

Después, salió y cerró la puerta.

Harry abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón. El aire cálido del verano le acarició la cara, la brisa susurró en su cabello. Se apoyó en la baranda, miró hacia abajo, a la calle. Unos pocos minutos después apareció el Renault, las luces delanteras iluminaron la calle. El automóvil pasó y Harry lo observó hasta que las luces rojas traseras desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

A la distancia, el cielo se aclaró un poco más.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea -exclamó Hermione, yendo y viniendo delante de la chimenea- de lo preocupados que estábamos?

-Lo siento mucho.

-¡Ya lo dijiste!

-Dale un respiro -cortó Ron, masajeándose los ojos-. Malfoy lo anduvo arrastrando por todo el país. Te ves horrible -agregó, dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¡No digas eso! -Exclamó Hermione, alarmada, todavía caminando delante de la chimenea y a punto de derribar una pila de libros-. Está bien. Estás perfectamente bien, ¿no es así, Harry? Quiero decir que, si no lo estuvieras nos lo dirías…

El corazón de Harry se cargó de culpa, ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione. -Estoy…estoy bien.

Ron frunció el ceño. -¡Vamos, compañero! ¡Algo no está bien, no somos estúpidos! ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No lo sé…solo…

-¿Fue por el estrés? -Preguntó Hermione-. Sé que te ofrecieron el ascenso a Jefe de Aurores, y…¡Ay, Harry! -Agregó, repentinamente miserable-. Tu supervisor se pasó las últimas tres semanas buscándote como loco…No…no creo que te den el puesto.

-Definitivamente, no van a dártelo. Los escuché diciendo que el equipo necesita a alguien confiable. -Ron vio la expresión de Hermione-. ¿Qué? Estoy diciéndole la verdad.

-No quise que pasara esto -protestó Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio. -Me alegra que estés bien, pero…¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Está todo bien?

-En verdad, no estaba pensando -admitió Harry-. No fue por el trabajo. Me fui porque…

Esperaban, pacientemente, y lo miraban con la misma expresión expectante.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? -Insistió Hermione, después de un largo rato.

-Por Draco. -Murmuró Harry.

Ron entrecerró los ojos. -Mira, ya sé que no debe haber sido nada divertido para él -estar atrapado en el pasado durante 3 años-, pero tú no eres el responsable de su recuperación, Harry. Ya hiciste tu trabajo, lo localizaste y eso es todo.

Harry gruñó, puso su taza de té a un lado y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Tampoco fue por eso! No fue por obligación ni por sentido del deber.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fue? -Presionó Hermione.

Harry no levantó la cabeza; miserablemente, sabía que ellos estaban tratando de entenderlo. Después de todo, él era el que no estaba siendo razonable, el que llegó a la casa de sus amigos a las 6 de la mañana, desarreglado y necesitando desesperadamente una taza de té y una conversación. Ellos merecían una explicación, pero ¡Merlín lo ayude! No tenía ninguna.

-No lo sé, solo quise irme -murmuró, al final, levantando la cabeza.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, sin decir nada.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Harry nunca le tuvo cariño a ese departamento, para él, simplemente existía, como la gravedad, y tenía que tolerarlo. Sin embargo, ahora -cada noche-, se sentía atormentado por la cocina vacía, por las paredes blancas que parecían las de una oficina y no las de una casa.

La gente normal tenía fotografías de su familia y sus amigos, recordó. Intentó colocar en la pared, una fotografía suya con Hermione y Ron, pero se veía extraña.

La pequeña fotografía en el centro de esa extensión vacía y blanca lo hizo sentirse inmensamente triste.

Todo seguía igual en el trabajo. Había desaparecido por tres semanas -tres semanas-, sin aviso. Cualquier otra persona hubiese sido echada, despedida con causa. Y aunque sus supervisores lo sermonearon: _este es el último aviso, estarías despedido si no fuera por tus habilidades excepcionales, tienes suerte en tener colegas comprensivos-, _no fueron más que amenazas vacías. Hasta lo cubrieron, porque un desaparecido Harry Potter no era una publicidad muy deseable, aparentemente. Así que, dijeron al resto del Departamento que había sido enviado a colaborar con los Inefables en una misión secreta.

El primer día de su vuelta, sus colegas lo felicitaron por su trabajo y le dieron la bienvenida. Harry trató de corresponder a las sonrisas, pero no pudo.

Lo esperaban todos los proyectos usuales: el arresto de un hombre que tenía un negocio de pociones ilegales, la estrategia de seguridad para la aparición pública del Ministro.

..

Harry hizo guardia bajo la lluvia, mirando hacia adelante, rígido en su túnica planchada, mientras el Ministro hablaba y hablaba a la multitud. Supervisó una protesta organizada, en San Mungo, mientras los magos y las brujas protestaban con pancartas por la reciente regulación contra pociones curativas. Una bruja trató de forzar la entrada, gritando furiosa, y fue reprimida rápidamente por algún oficial. Harry sintió la lluvia tibia sobre la piel, pero no fue un alivio contra el calor de julio. Todo el mundo se hallaba alterado por la humedad, y el mal humor era evidente en sus caras mojadas.

Esa noche, cuando Harry llegó a casa, se paró en el balcón a beber su whiskey y a contemplar la llegada y la partida de los trenes.

Se acordó que una vez había pensado que le gustaban, pero había sido solo porque partían hacia distintos lugares.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Harry no sería el Jefe de los Aurores. Le dijeron que estaban considerando a otro candidato, le lanzaron miradas desaprobadoras y le repitieron las palabras de Ron: 'Necesitamos a alguien más…confiable'. Williamson lo llevó a un lado y le aseguró que, si la posición se liberaba en unos años y él 'superaba esta etapa', podría volver a postularse.

Dos semanas después de su vuelta, fue a sentarse en su vieja oficina de la División de Investigación -que Holdsworth, más allá de sus miradas fulminantes y labios apretados, había mantenido intacta-.

\- ¿Extrañas tu antiguo sitio? -Preguntó ella, desde la puerta. Harry se hallaba sentado en la silla, detrás del escritorio, sin que le importara la fina pátina de polvo que la cubría.

-Sí -respondió, sinceramente. Luego bajó la vista-. Supongo que no tengo muchas posibilidades de regresar, después de haber desaparecido por 3 semanas.

Holdsworth lo miró, inclinando la cabeza, como hacía cada vez que encontraba algo particularmente interesante. -Las personas desaparecidas son nuestra especialidad -dijo, después giró y se fue.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta y luego abrió el cajón del escritorio. Todos los viejos archivos estaban allí, incluyendo…

Tomó la carpeta azul y la abrió.

_N° de caso: L10-332-__5_

_Fecha: 10 de septiembre de 2.003_

_Clasificación: Cerrado. Localizado con vida._

_Apellido y nombre: MALFOY, Draco_

_Otros nombres: No_

Dio vuelta la página. Allí estaba la fotografía que le había dado Narcissa.

Harry se quedó sin aliento. Hacía dos largas semanas desde la última vez que había visto ese rostro. Draco lo miraba de frente, con sus ojos del color del cielo antes de la tormenta, con su boca pequeña y seria. Harry estiró la mano y con la punta de los dedos, recorrió la fotografía. Un gesto que nunca se atrevería a hacerle a Draco en persona. El Draco de la fotografía solo lo miró, no se movió mientras los dedos de Harry acariciaban sus mejillas.

_Te extraño, _ pensó Harry, pero no tuvo el coraje para decirlo en voz alta.

Cerró el expediente lentamente, y Draco desapareció bajo las páginas.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Julio se convirtió en agosto.

Harry estaba parado en los escalones del edificio del ministerio con la barbilla en alto y la mirada al frente. Le dolían los pies, el sol del mediodía lo golpeaba y la transpiración le brotaba sobre las cejas. A su izquierda se hallaba Ron, igualmente callado y quieto. Un poco más allá, los manifestantes irritados y enfurecidos. La economía no marchaba bien y dentro del ministerio se oían voces de protesta por la suba de impuestos. Un mago frente a Harry blandía una pancarta.

-Señor, por favor, retírese de la entrada del ministerio -dijo Harry-, los empleados tienen derecho a acceder al edificio sin que los acosen.

\- ¿Acoso? ¿La protesta es acoso? -El hombre hervía-. ¡No venga a pararse aquí y a decirme que mi sufrimiento es una inconveniencia para ustedes! ¡Usted tiene su lindo y cómodo trabajo en el ministerio!

-Señor, por favor, retírese de la entrada del ministerio -repitió Harry, inexpresivamente.

\- ¡Hace seis meses que no tengo trabajo! ¿Y le importa acaso al ministerio? ¡Mandan a los descerebrados como usted a pararse aquí y a repetir el librito como loros!

Harry dejó que el mago terminara con su discurso denigrante. Pensó que la poción multijugos que estaba usando dejaría de actuar en cualquier momento. Odiaba tener que tomarla, pero no tenía alternativa. Como le habían apuntado sus supervisores, si se presentara como él mismo, sería un riesgo para la seguridad.

Harry miró hacia el cielo azul sin nubes y pensó en las colinas sembradas de canola, cuyas flores amarillas se cosecharían pronto, y los tallos se dejarían secar en los últimos calores del verano.

Pensó en pasos ligeros en el campo, en brazos envolviéndolo.

_Atrápame._

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El último día del verano, cuando el cielo azul zafiro ya había dado paso a un azul pálido y la luz del sol era más gentil, Holdsworth informó a Harry que había una vacante en la División de Investigación.

-Yo no estoy calificado -respondió él, vacilante.

-Tienes tiempo hasta el 18 de septiembre para presentar tu aplicación -dijo Holdsworth, tajante.

-Lo pensaré.

Realmente, Harry lo pensó. Con frecuencia.

Al día siguiente, 1 de septiembre, le preguntó a Ron si le gustaba trabajar como auror. Estaban sentados en el bar _El alquimista loco_, Ron tenía en la mano su cuarta cerveza de manteca y lo miraba pensativo. Harry esperaba un '¡Sí, amo mi trabajo!' automático y entusiasta, pero se sorprendió cuando Ron respondió.

-Supongo que sí. -Ron tomó un gran sorbo de cerveza-. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos? ¡Merlín, qué locura!

-Una completa locura -coincidió Harry-. ¿Te acuerdas de las competencias para ver quién dormía menos? Atkinson todavía tiene el record, creo…4 días seguidos.

-Solíamos dormir en la oficina y sobrevivir comiendo los sandwiches del café más cercano -dijo Ron, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿Fueron buenos tiempos, no?

-Fantásticos -respondió Harry, sonriéndole. Pero, después de un rato, su sonrisa desapareció-. Hicimos muchas cosas en esa época, pusimos el departamento de cabeza, cambiamos la política de entrenamiento, limpiamos la corrupción, creamos áreas especiales…

-Sí, y cuando no andábamos haciendo cambios radicales, cazábamos Mortífagos -Ron sacudió la cabeza-. Esos tiempos…ya no existen…los días que pasábamos vigilando sitios, rastreando magos oscuros…Por supuesto, es grandioso no tener que hacerlo más -agregó Ron, rápidamente.

\- ¿Lo es?

-Bueno…sí. Quiero decir, que no haya mortífagos ni seguidores rabiosos -dijo Ron, sonriendo, pero con un tono de voz un tanto incierto. -La mayoría ahora son mocosos estúpidos que trafican en el mercado negro…pocionistas sin licencia…ese tipo de cosas.

Harry bajó la vista hasta su vaso vacío, lo hizo a un lado y buscó al barman.

-Glenmorangie, por favor, sin hielo, 25 años de añejo. -El barman desapareció por un momento y reapareció negando con la cabeza

\- Solo 10 años de añejo, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió y pagó. Ron hizo una mueca.

-Por ese precio, más vale que esté mezclado con Felix Felicis.

Harry no dijo nada y tomó un trago, relajándose. Ron frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y tú? -Preguntó, de pronto. Harry lo miró.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Disfrutas siendo auror?

Harry miró fijamente su bebida, inclinó el vaso lentamente, contemplando cómo el whiskey se arremolinaba…Las palabras salieron forzadas de sus labios.

-Solía hacerlo -dijo.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Ron, su amigo no pareció asombrado ni sorprendido. Asintió y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Sí -dijo-, así es.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

¡Merlín, tenía tantas esperanzas!

A los 17 años creyó que así se sentiría siempre, que siempre querría ser auror -porque siendo auror andaría esquivando hechizos, cazaría magos oscuros, pasaría noches discutiendo estrategias con sus dos mejores amigos-. Al final de cada día iría a casa, cansado pero feliz, a una pequeña cabaña en algún lugar del campo -una casita destartalada como la madriguera, o una tan antigua como Hogwarts-. Allí estaría Ginny, sonriéndole, siempre joven. Tendrían 17 años eternamente. Era gracioso. En su fantasía olvidaba envejecerlos, a él mismo y a Ginny. Olvidaba las ambiciones de Ginny y sus elecciones, olvidaba lo prácticos que eran los departamentos de Londres y que los aurores no serían tan necesarios después de la guerra. Había olvidado todos los detalles pequeños, los susurros fríos de la realidad.

Su futuro no era el que había soñado. Sin duda, muchos otros pensaban igual. Por ejemplo, Seamus Finnigan debe haber imaginado un futuro en el que sus padres no morían en la guerra. Justin Finch-Fletchley tampoco debe haber soñado pasar su último año de colegio escapándose, escondiéndose, con su madre torturada para que revelara el paradero del resto de la familia. Tampoco Millicent Bulstrode, de quien había oído que sufrió terribles heridas en la batalla de Hogwarts, y terminó en estado vegetativo, con su vida reducida a que le brindaran cuidados paliativos.

Ninguno de esos estudiantes, a los 11 años, cuando entraron por primera vez al gran salón, vivos y entusiasmados, hubiesen imaginado sus futuros.

Harry recordó ese momento: alineados, afuera del comedor, mirándose entre ellos con una sensación de asombro compartida. Todavía podían ser sorteados en cualquiera de las casas, podían lograr cualquier meta, podían crecer para convertirse en cualquier persona. Sus vidas aún los esperaban, como un regalo sin abrir.

Harry recordó lo jovencito que se veía Draco, todavía con su suave carita de niño, vestido con una túnica ligeramente grande, con las mangas largas. A pesar de lo pomposo y arrogante que lo había considerado en ese momento, Draco se había parado delante las puertas del gran salón y también había imaginado el futuro que ellas contenían. Tal vez había soñado con travesuras de niño, con ser popular y tener amigos. Tal vez había soñado con ser una estrella de quidditch, demostrando sus movimientos en su escoba último modelo. Tal vez había soñado con logros académicos, con deslumbrar a sus compañeros y enorgullecer a su padre.

No importaba. Todos esos sueños no eran más que polvo y escombros, fragmentos aplastados bajo el peso de la guerra. El peso de la tinta negra sobre la piel pálida.

A veces es imposible, se dijo. Algunos sueños solo son…inalcanzables.

_¿Crees que podríamos haber sido amigos en Hogwarts?_

Inconscientemente, se pasó la punta de un dedo por el labio inferior.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

9 de septiembre.

Pasaron 4 años del día en que Draco desapareció.

Era un sábado. El verano seguía sintiéndose en el aire, como un amigo que se resistía a irse. Harry se paró en el balcón, contemplando el cielo azul.

_Algunos sueños son imposibles._

Podía fingir, podía imaginarse que giraba y estaba en diciembre, que el departamento estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por las lucecitas del árbol. Allí estaría Draco.

_-Estás aquí -_diría Harry, y Draco le daría una de esas miradas. Esas en la que inclinaba levemente la cabeza y apenas elevaba los labios, escondiendo su risa. Y Harry se adelantaría y besaría esa risa escondida, presionando sus labios en la esquina de la boca de Draco, justo donde comenzaba la sonrisa.

_Entonces, no mires atrás._

Harry miró hacia atrás: más allá de los pisos de madera iluminados por el sol, a la interminable extensión de pared blanca que parecía burlarse de él, a esa fotografía pequeña y triste, en el medio, donde las caras de Hermione y Ron, eran solo borrones pálidos.

Harry entró, pero antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza, miró el cielo azul sin nubes. Luego, pasó una mano por la mesada, sintiendo el vacío, allí donde debería haber personas; silencio donde debería haber voces -a veces suaves, a veces serias, a veces ligeras y provocadoras-.

_Atrápame._

Harry estiró la mano, y por un instante, casi pudo sentir el roce de las flores de canola entre los dedos, las estrellas en la piel, una mano en la suya.

Parpadeó, y luego lentamente bajó la mano.

A su alrededor, las motas de polvo bailaban en la luz del sol.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El lunes, le asignaron un nuevo trabajo de campo. La carpeta verde oscura cayó sobre el escritorio de Harry. La cabeza de Ron apareció por sobre la división del cubículo.

-Nuevo caso.

-Me imagino. -Harry tomó la carpeta y la abrió. Un grupo internacional de estafadores usaban filtros de amor y encantamientos para engañar a magos y brujas ancianos y robarles sus ahorros. Allí figuraban: lugares, fechas, fotografías de sospechosos, páginas de resúmenes de cuentas bancarias. Harry frunció el ceño y hojeó la carpeta, repasando los datos y ubicaciones.

-No hay mucho aquí -dijo Harry.

-Sí, bueno, por eso los soldados de a pie nos lo pasaron a nosotros. -Ron se encogió de hombros-. Pearson está trabajando en un mapa en este momento, esperemos hallar algunos patrones de conducta.

\- ¿Han hablado con algunas de las víctimas?

-Ellos creyeron que no era necesario. Con vigilancia y algunos encantamientos de rastreo, deberíamos poder capturar a estos estafadores en una semana.

Harry suspiró con fuerza. No fue su intención, pero las cejas de Ron se elevaron y lo miró con perspicacia.

-Hermione quiere saber si vas a venir a cenar esta noche.

-Bueno.

Ron le lanzó una última mirada y desapareció en su cubículo.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Ese día, antes de irse, Harry visitó su oficina en la División de Investigación. No, dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza. No, ya no era su oficina.

Se suponía que debía vaciarla, pero lo había olvidado. O tal vez, solo había evitado pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe de varita, como siempre. Falla en la seguridad, pensó, automáticamente, deberían haber quitado su firma mágica tan pronto como dejó la división. Estaba pensando como auror: alerta constante. Harry sonrió, con cierta amargura. Nadie querría forzar la entrada a las oficinas de 'Personas desaparecidas'. Allí no había nada excitante, no había organizaciones criminales internacionales, ni información sobre terroristas, solo fotografías de familias sonrientes, personas desaparecidas hacía mucho tiempo. Personas comunes, amadas y echadas de menos por sus amigos y sus familias. Para los demás, no eran importantes.

Las ventanas encantadas ofrecían una vista del crepúsculo sobre Londres, iluminando la sala con las últimas luces de un cielo nublado. Harry observó la oficina. Por un instante se detuvo en una tarjeta que le había enviado el hijo de Fenwick: _Gracias por encontrar a mi padre,_ decía la escritura desgarbada del adolescente, _significa mucho para mí. _ Por supuesto, cuando Fenwick desapareció, su hijo tenía 9 o 10 años; ahora tenía 17.

Nunca dejaba de asombrarle que la gente le agradeciera. Harry pasó meses entrevistándolos, haciéndoles revivir recuerdos dolorosos o difíciles, sentándose a escuchar los relatos de los pequeños hábitos o costumbres de las personas amadas. Y entonces, terminó encontrando un esqueleto en un campo, o una nota suicida, y debió informarles. Y, ¡Merlín bendito! Ellos le _agradecieron_. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ellos le agradecieron cuando él les dijo que sus seres queridos estaban muertos.

Lentamente, Harry pasó la mano sobre el escritorio.

En este momento podría estar resolviendo un caso, trabajando en algo importante…

Su trabajo de auror _es_ importante, se recordó, irritado. Personas mayores que perdían sus ahorros a manos de criminales…por supuesto que era importante. Mucho más importante que, por ejemplo, devolver a alguien a su hogar.

Abandonó la oficina rápidamente, cerrando la puerta, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El departamento estaba frío. Ahora que septiembre ya había pasado, lo último del calor del verano se disipaba rápidamente.

Harry abrió la puerta e hizo una pausa antes de entrar al departamento. Paredes blancas, pisos de madera, estantes vacíos. Una habitación desnuda. No había nada allí. Con una punzada de tristeza, Harry recordó las enredaderas de rosas del jardín de Astoria, el aroma de las galletas que se cocinaban en el horno, el repiqueteo de la música en la radio mágica. Hacía mucho que no visitaba a Astoria y a Matthew.

Harry cerró las cortinas. Blancas, pensó, mirando la tela que corría lentamente tapando la ventana. ¿Por qué todo era blanco en este lugar? Entró a su cuarto. La misma cama donde había dormido con Ginny, prolijamente hecha, con sus sábanas blancas y su cobertor color crema. La mesita junto a la cama solo tenía un vaso de agua y un libro, _Flores para Algernon_. La única cosa personal del jodido lugar, la única cosa interesante, era algo que le había robado a Draco.

En realidad, esta noche no tenía ganas de compañía, pero había prometido que iría.

Harry se quitó la túnica de trabajo, la colgó y luego se quedó mirando el guardarropa, después cerró la puerta. Se había acostumbrado a no usar túnica, especialmente en las últimas tres semanas. En el viaje compró jeans y camisetas, Draco compró ropa mucho más formal -y siempre la mantuvo prolijamente planchada, sin importar en qué desolado sitio ni en qué hora del día estuvieran-. Entonces, la observación había hecho sonreír a Harry.

Ahora, no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Salió del cuarto, caminó hacia la puerta principal, escuchando el eco de sus pasos en la habitación vacía.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Cuando llegó a la casa de Ron y Hermione, ya era un poco más tarde de lo que creyó que sería. El reloj dio las ocho, justo cuando Hermione lo hizo pasar. Los ojos de la bruja brillaban, y tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¿Ya empezaste con el vino, Hermione? ¡Qué vergüenza! -Exclamó Harry, sonriendo, y ella le dio una palmada.

\- ¡No! Bueno, solo un par de copas. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¡Ah, no te preocupes, sé qué tipo de alcohol te gusta! Tengo una botella de whiskey añejo en el sótano.

-Gracias.

Harry entró a la cocina, donde Ron estaba sentado junto a la isla de la mesada, leyendo el _Semanario de quidditch,_ con una cerveza de manteca al lado de su brazo. El pelirrojo lo miró. -Tarde, como siempre -dijo, sonriendo.

Conversaron, con la familiaridad de toda la vida. Hermione se apoyó del otro lado de la mesada, con su copa de vino y la mirada brillante, uniéndose a los recuerdos de sus días en Hogwarts. Pronto, las horas pasaron; y mucho después de la cena, permanecieron sentados alrededor de la mesa.

Harry sostenía una cerveza de manteca, miraba fijamente la mesa y con aire ausente, trazaba diseños circulares en la madera. Ron habló.

\- ¿Vas a pedir el puesto en la División de Investigación, Harry?

Harry levantó la vista, Ron le sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Usé mis impresionantes habilidades de auror, por supuesto -Ron se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento-. Más te vale tener organizado tu curriculum, porque mañana vence el tiempo para presentar la aplicación.

-Sí, bueno -Harry dejó de trazar círculos y tomó un trago de cerveza-, no voy a aplicar.

Ron frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada con Hermione. -Pero…dijiste que no te agrada el trabajo auror…creí que…

-Hace 7 años que soy auror -dijo Harry-, y soy bueno en mi trabajo.

-También eres bueno investigando -replicó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¡Resolviste 10 casos en 18 meses!

\- ¿Y qué, entonces debería tirar por la borda los 7 años de trabajo?

-¡Nadie está diciendo eso! -Ron parecía exasperado-. Pero, deberías valorarte más. Probablemente ascenderías con rapidez, Holdsworth está muy impresionada contigo, especialmente después de que resolviste el caso Malfoy. Eso fue brillante, Harry.

Harry no quería hablar de Draco Malfoy. Se quedó mirando la condensación de la botella de cerveza y esperó un largo rato.

-Siempre quise ser auror.

-Bueno, la gente cambia, Harry. -Dijo Hermione-. Solo porque siempre quisiste ser algo, no significa que no puedas cambiar. Y sí, invertiste 7 años en tu carrera de auror, pero no tiene sentido que permanezcas en el departamento si no eres feliz…

-Soy feliz donde estoy.

-No lo eres -dijo Ron, tomando otra botella-. Tú me lo dijiste cuando…

-Mira, déjalo, ¿sí? -Espetó Harry-. Ya te dije…

-Tienes miedo. -Ron lo señaló con la botella, luego la enderezó y la destapó-. Y es patético, realmente.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. - ¿Miedo? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, tienes miedo. -Ron tomó un trago de cerveza de manteca, despreocupadamente-. Tienes miedo de que, si tomas ese trabajo en investigación, eso pudiera significar que estuviste equivocado siendo auror. Pero eso es una manera jodidamente estúpida de verlo. Hemos pasado algunos buenos momentos en esos 7 años, ¿no? Fuiste feliz en esos años, ¿no? Entonces no fue una pérdida de tiempo. -Ron negó con la cabeza-. Es como perder un partido de quidditch y decir que desearías no haber jugado.

Harry se quedó callado.

_¿Y cuál sería la gracia? ¿Para qué sentarse en una caja y dejar que te lleve otro?_

\- ¿Estás bien, compañero? -Ron frunció el ceño.

Harry levantó la cabeza, apenas prestándole atención. Asintió, trató de sonreír y decir algo, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cerca que estuvo de nunca mirar atrás, nunca levantar la mirada al espejo retrovisor.

_Pero este no eres tú, ¿no es así Potter?_

No, no lo soy.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El 18 de septiembre, Harry se paró en la puerta de la oficina.

Fue y vino por ese pasillo durante 20 minutos, con los papeles en la mano. Tres veces, en su inquieto ir y venir, casi atropelló a unas ocupadas secretarias.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? -le preguntaron, cada una de ellas. Él sacudió la cabeza cada vez.

En alguna parte, un reloj marcó las 12. Harry respiró hondo, se enderezó y miró al frente. Hizo una pausa y luego golpeó la puerta con fuerza, tres veces. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego se oyó.

-Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina. Holdsworth, repasaba papeles sobre su escritorio; lo miró con expresión expectante.

-Hola -dijo Harry, débilmente-. Yo…mmm, pensé que …podía…-extendió los papeles-. Mi aplicación.

-Gracias, Potter -dijo Holdsworth enérgicamente y los tomó. Los colocó prolijamente a un lado del escritorio, sin mirarlos-. ¿Eso es todo?

Harry hizo una pausa. -Yo…solo quiero decirle que ahora comprendo lo que usted quiso decir cuando me dijo que resolver casos no era un juego de quidditch y que las personas no eran snitches.

Ella lo observó y asintió.

-Muy bien, Potter-. Y volvió a sus papeles.

Harry entendió la señal, y dejó la oficina.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El día siguiente, se preparaba una tormenta, y Harry recordó aquella noche que contemplaron la tormenta sobre el Mar Céltico, la piel pálida de Draco y su cabello rubio, contrastando bellamente contra el cielo oscuro.

Otra vez, parecía que estos días, todo le recordaba a Draco: las noches le recordaban el mar de estrellas de Snowdonia, los vientos solitarios del otoño le recordaban las costas de Cornualles bañadas por las olas; el clima soleado conjuraba la sensación de las flores amarillas de canola y el cielo azul, y la lluvia le hacía pensar en quedarse dormido en el Renault, escuchando el apagado vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas y viendo caer las gotas; observando las muñecas de Draco flexionándose en las curvas.

Un cupé Renault Mégane del 2002. Harry recordó la primera vez que lo vio, cuando el lienzo se deslizó y el polvo quedó danzando en el aire. No era un automóvil de lujo, no era espectacular; pero era el automóvil de Draco, y Harry lo extrañaba, tanto como extrañaba a Draco. Tanto como echaba de menos el cielo claro en la noche y las autopistas, y las lucecitas del árbol de Navidad y los acantilados azotados por los vientos y los campos de canola, y la manera en que los ojos de Draco miraban el espejo retrovisor.

Harry solo quería ir a casa.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Y eso hizo.

Inmerso en la intensa luz dorada del otoño, fue a la mansión.

Un elfo doméstico respondió a su llamado vacilante, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos, antes de saludarlo con una inclinación y hacerlo pasar al recibidor.

-Por favor, espere aquí. Buscaré a la ama-

-No. Yo…en realidad, busco a Draco.

El elfo frunció el ceño, asintió y despareció. Tardaba tanto que Harry se preguntó si habría muerto en el intento. Giró y observó el pasillo, con su sillón incómodo, con sus mesas largas y estrechas cargadas de fotografías. Tomó una de las fotografías enmarcadas: Draco le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasos. Harry levantó la vista.

Draco era muy bueno en hacer que su cara no expresara nada, pensó Harry. Cuando quería, escondía sus emociones con demasiada facilidad. Aún así, Harry juntó coraje, rehusándose a echarse atrás.

\- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo en automóvil? -Preguntó, casualmente.

Draco lo miró.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

El otoño había llegado verdaderamente a Wiltshire: los campos mostraban un dorado pálido, los árboles parecían arder bajo la luz del atardecer, con sus hojas escarlatas encendidas. Draco condujo a lo largo de una calle angosta, parecida a la calle donde Harry pasó horas aprendiendo a manejar. Un roble, curvado hacia arriba, proyectó una sombra moteada sobre el automóvil, por un instante. Harry recordó los robles antiguos de Gales, en Snowdonia. La calle angosta se unió rápidamente a una ruta más amplia.

Un mapa de arterias que conducían al corazón de ninguna parte.

Todos los ríos llevan al mar.

El sonido de una campana de alarma.

Draco bajó la velocidad, se detuvo delante del paso a nivel y esperó.

Harry lo miró. -Me equivoqué, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Con qué te equivocaste? -Draco descansó ambas manos en el volante, mirando la calle, del otro lado del cruce.

-Creo que hubiésemos sido amigos -dijo Harry, suavemente.

Draco no movió la mirada. - ¿En serio? -Preguntó, incrédulo-. Antes pensabas distinto.

El tren estaba ya casi a la altura del cruce.

_Ahora o nunca_.

Harry estiró la mano y tomó la mano de Draco.

Draco pareció sobresaltarse, pero no se resistió.

-Sí, bueno -dijo Harry-. Venir a casa es difícil, alejarse es más fácil.

Levantó la mano de Draco, elevando la muñeca, y besó la piel suave, justo debajo de la cola de tinta de la marca tenebrosa.

El tren cruzó el paso a nivel.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 23 de enero de 2016 xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sinideas, ¿me dejas que te abrace, atravesando distancias?**_


	17. Epílogo

_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

…..

**Llegamos al final**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

jess Granger s, Acantha-27, Kuroneko1490, yumeatelier, Christine C, Amai Star of Darkness, sinideas, coqui luna3, Dolce, mariposa de cristal, vic, xonyaa11, estrella Blank, Bea1258, laugab993, Lunatica Drake Dark, Caroline MP, lisicarmela, Markltz-TributeNephilimVAddict, Pain-99, Ryuketsu no Fuyu, Kokoa Kirkland, Lemniscata, Nancy, Kokusai79, nadi, Innaluu, mellitacullen, lucas1177, Nais24, Velia Vasari, , aoki ashia, Thundery, MMDD, Perla, soyguru, zilfyks, Vane, Princes-Slash, toxica666, Gabriela Cruz, Beanforever, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Kristy SR, mESTEFANIAb, 1, Y y los que comentaron como Invitados.

…**.**

**Epílogo**

…**..**

Harry conocía el viaje de memoria. Era como respirar, como decir su propio nombre, como internarse en la noche para mirar las estrellas.

Era como su primer viaje, o como el último, o como cada viaje. Todos los pequeños detalles familiares iban abriéndose paso en su corazón como viejos amigos. Las luces de la ciudad iban pasando a cada lado, borrosas, en una brillante corriente interminable. Pero, él no necesitaba las luces, no necesitaba ver. Él sabía cuál era el camino, él siempre supo cuál era el camino a casa.

Las luces iban menguando en los suburbios, el rocío se iba juntando en los bancos de las plazas y en los asientos de los columpios. Si miraba hacia arriba, parecía que el cielo iba a explotar. Todas esas estrellas estallando en el cielo de tinta. La luna colgaba baja, plateada y redonda como una moneda. Podía pensar en las estrellas, en la luna, en nada o en todo lo que alguna vez soñó. No tenía que concentrarse, ni siquiera tenía que recordar qué esquina era la próxima, o qué ruta. Este mapa estaba garabateado en su piel, con miles de pecas y cicatrices diferentes y constelaciones. No tenía que recordar absolutamente nada.

Giró en una esquina y las luces se diluyeron; giró en otra esquina y ya no hubo más que oscuridad y estrellas. Los campos estaban allí, y le traían todos esos recuerdos del verano, de todas esas veces que condujo y condujo, y las flores de canola brillaban contra un cielo del color de las llamas de propano.

Giró en otra esquina, el recuerdo del verano brillante desapareció, pero no importaba. Ahora iba camino a casa. Derecho, sin más esquinas, solo una ruta recta que se desplegaba, interminable.

La grava crujió bajo los neumáticos del automóvil. A Harry le recordó la nieve, blanca y crujiente, quebrándose bajo los pies. Siempre amó los inviernos. Y los veranos.

_Uno o el otro_, le dirían sus amigos, pero para Harry estaba perfectamente bien amar dos cosas a la vez.

Cerró la puerta del auto con un golpe. Avanzó por el pequeño sendero serpenteante, pasó junto a las flores silvestres que se escapaban de sus lechos, pasó junto a las plantas de jazmín -cuyas flores blancas brillaban bajo la luna-. Llegó a la puerta principal pintada de verde oscuro, el mismo color de la enredadera que se encaramaba por las paredes de piedra arenisca.

Abrió la puerta, dejando salir el brillo de una luz suave y entró.

Del otro lado de la sala, las llamas destellaban en la chimenea. Draco, acurrucado en un sillón, con un libro, levantó la vista.

-Ya estás en casa -dijo.

Harry cruzó la habitación, se inclinó y lo besó.

-Sí -dijo-. Estoy en casa.

_**Xxx000000xxx**_

Más tarde, en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, Harry soñó con largas autopistas y campos oscuros, con rutas interminables que lo conducían a un amanecer del color de los campos de canola, del color de las hojas de otoño, del color de una tarde tranquila de verano. Allí, miró hacia el resplandor del cielo sin nubes y avanzó.

Se agitó, dormido, y Draco lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

_**Fin**_

_**Xxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 24 de enero de 2016 xxxxxxx**_


End file.
